·Cαмpαмєηтσ Đєℓ Tєяяσr·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ·..::Porque en los shows de Guerra, Amor y Terror todo vale, ¿o No?::..·.::·Desafío&Nominación·::..
1. ¿Te anotas?

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, por hacer esto no gano nada, osea que lo hago sin fines de lucro...¿Eso es todo no?Ah si, este fic esta compartido con ThiagoDaanuu-18

A leer!

* * *

Campamento Del Terror

-¡Ya cállate! -Gritaba mientras hacia un capricho una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos celestes.

-No, ¡Hacelo vos! -Le contestaba el chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡El show ya comienza! -Les gritó el camarógrafo, haciendo que los dos chicos se callaran al instante -Al aire en tres, dos ,uno...

-¡Holass a todos los que nos estan viendo! -Saludó la castaña moviendo la mano enfrente a la cámara.

-No seas idiota, vas a asustar a los televidentes -Le dijo el riendo por lo bajo.

-Si no se asustaron con ver tu cara, yo obviamente no los asustare -Contestó ella cruzando los brazos -En fin, como iba diciendo hasta que Thiago me interrumpio -Arrastró las palabras mirandolo muy molesta -Si ustedes quieren entrar a este terrorífico campamento tienen que dejar sus datos de acuerdo a la ficha que después aparecera.

-Y, siguiendo lo que decía Nia, deberan ver si son capaces de resistir estar en un Campamento sacado de una autentica película de terror , y si ganan, recibiran un premio de... -No termina la frase porque Nia le tapa la boca de golpe -¿Que haces tarada? -Le pregunta molesto corriendola de golpe.

-Idiota, nos dijieron que no podemos decir que el pemio es de un millón de dolares -Le contesta enojada, pero al ver que dijo el premio se lleva una mano a la boca -¡Ups! -Dice levemente sonrojada -¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?

-Nadie te mando a abrir tu gran bocota -Gruño el cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya veras después en los comerciales -Le dijo enojada con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

-Si, como no -Le contestó sarcastícamente.

-¡Digan lo de la ficha! -Gritó alguien detrás de cámaras.

-Ah, la ficha que deben completar es siguiente que les aparece en pantalla:

**Nombre completo y apodo (si tiene):**

**¿Eres mujer,hombre o indefinido?:**

**¿Cómo vistes siempre?:**

**¿Cómo es tu aspecto físico?( **color de pelo, ojos, altura ,etc**):**

**¿Y tu edad? (16,17 o 18 años):**

**¿Qué disfraz usarías en esta competencia?:**

**¿Has visto alguna película de terror?¿Cuál?:**

**¿Qué te da miedo?:  
¿Cuál es tu estereotipo?:**

**¿Para qué quiéres entrar?:**

**¿Quiéres conseguir pareja en el Reallity?¿Cómo quieres que sea?:**

**¿Cómo es tu personalidad?(**No se vale mentir **):**

**¿Quiéres conseguir el premio?¿Para qué?:**

**Ah si...Tu cinta de audición nos la tenes que enviar.**

-¿Les gustó? La hice yo -Dice con orgullo Nia -Si quieren entrar llenen esa lista.

-Si llegamos al cupo lleno, serían 12 chicos y 12 chicas -Calcula Thiago.

-Bien, creo que eso sería todo...¡Nos vemos en el siguiente programa! -Se despide con la mano.

-¿Siempre tienes que actuar tan tonta? -La crítica de nuevo.

-Si, ¿Algún problema? -Gruñé de nuevo molesta.

-Varios -Le respondé divertido, antes de empezar a correr.

-¡Cortén!- Grita el director y luego les apaga la cámara de pronto -¡Se queda la toma! -Dice con orgullo mientras se sienta en su silla -No puedo creer que eso nos haya tomado 114 tomas...-Suspira cansado, mientras que se apagan todas las luces del set -¡Esperen, yo estoy todavía en el set! -Grita parandose de pronto de su silla y corriendo para irse del lugar.

* * *

Acá termina este capítulo, así que **si queres entrar al Campemento Del Terror deja un Review con la ficha completa.**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**=^.^=**


	2. Concursantes 1Pt

**Disclaimer: TDI no es mio...el personaje de Thiago tampoco lo es, ni ningún otro que aparesca, solo el de Nia...¿Eso era todo no?**

**Aclaraciones Obvias :**

_En cursiva :_ Son las audiciones

**Sin nada más que escribir (creo)...A leer!**

* * *

_Concursantes Pt 1 _

-¡Holas a todos!Y perdonen por la espera - Nia sonrie más de lo normal, y mueve la mano energicamente -Les daré una buena noticia, ¿Sabén?A Thiago lo estan por despedir -Le sonrie de modo triunfante.

-Solo lo lograste porque tu padre es el director -La mira de lado.

-Si, pero lo logre -Sonrie ampliamente -El hecho es que ustedes** deben votar si quieren que el concurse o no -**Hace mucho enfasís en la frase -Y espero que concurse, ya estube viendo a los remplazos...Y no estan nada mal... -Agranda mucho la sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices por el rubio de ojos azules que practicaba fútbol, y por el moreno de ojos verdes que era deportista que vinieron ayer y te pidieron tu telefono?

-Si...-Contesta con una sonrisita boba -¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabés eso? -Reacciona de pronto .

-Cuando entraron yo estaba hablando con el director para que no me despidiera por decirte ($/&%!

-Más bien estabas llorando -Le restriega aguantandose la risa -"Lo prometo, no lo haré más, ni siquiera le responderé" -Lo imitaba lloriqueandó.

Thiago empezó a murmurar cosas gruñiendo, mientras la cámara comenzó a enfocar a Nia.

-Y bien, lo importante de este programa es decirle quienes son los primeros en entrar-Empeza a caminar de un lado par al otro - más bien, mostrarles, aquí veran a los seleccionados -Ahora la cara enfoca a la pantalla .

-La primera seleccionada es **Linda López **-Anuncia Thiago, aunque solo se le escuhé.

_-Esta encendida? -Pregunta una chica de 18 años ,delgada, tez blanca, ojos castaño oscuro, pelo largo y lacio castaño, con una blusa negra sin mangas , jeans y tenis y aretes._

_-Si, lo esta, ahora... grabando_

_-Bien... que hay chicos!, Mi nombre es Linda ,también me pueden llamar Horty , bueno me gustaria muchísimo aparecer en su reality porque soy buena competidora, amable, gran amiga y porque asi podria ayudar a mi familia con los gastos . Si me eligen les prometo que no se arrepentiran! Ah se me olvidaba , también se karate eso es algo que no habia mencionado y para demostrarlo chequen esto.- en eso, la chica se hace un poco hacia atras y lanza una patada voladora haciendo que la lente de la camara se rompa. -Oh rayos! pero que chin/(&%$$%&/(/))%$%·$·$"·$ dera!- se apaga la camara._

-Me agradó esa chica ,Horty-Comenta Thiago viendo su ficha, en dónde esta su foto.

-A ti te _agradan _ todas las chicas, pasemos con la siguiente, **Salem Taylor.**

_-Amm... esta encendida?- se ve a una chica de piel morena clara, cabello castaño (casi negro) corto por encima de los hombros y con una punta a cada lado ,y con un fleco al lado derecho que le cubre el ojo,tiene ojos cafés, complexión normal, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda y de 16 años , vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenis negros, blusa negra de manga larga con capucha, encima una playera blanca con una mariposa negra y una gorra negra en frente a la camara- genial! ¿Que tal todos? me llamo Salem y quiero audicionar para su programa :D seguro se preguntaran porque... pues, soy muy miedosa y quiero dejar de serlo asi que creo que es la oportunidad perfecta ,y bueno... deberian elegirme porque... pues soy buena competidora aseguro que daré lo mejor de mi y que jugaré limpiamente - Salem , que iba caminando, se golpea contra la rama de un arbol, y queda inconsiente._

-Ja, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te diste tú también contra la rama de un árbol? -Empezó a reírse Thiago.

-Mejor no me hagas hablar de cuando por estar viendo a una chica te diste contra un semáforo.

-Ok, ahora sigamos con **Elizabeth Farro .**

_-Hola a todos los productores que me ven... -Dice una chica de 16 años,de color de pelo negro azabache, liso y corto sobre los hombros como melena de geisha ,ojos negros y almendrados, contextura delgada y de color de piel: morena , vistiendo una musculosa blanca que dice "And why to we like to hurt soo much?", Bermudas roja hasta las rodillas y una converse negras -Bueno quiero entrar al reality porqe quiero ver qe tan valiente puedo ser, espero qe esto me ayude, tambien quiero superar todos mis miedos, ayudar a mi familia i a mi misma cn el dinero y demotrarle a mi querido hermanito Rob que no soy una nenita debil._

_-¡Si lo eres! -Le dice Rob_

_¡CALLATE LA BOCA! Es mi audición. En fin y para demostrarle lo deseosa que estoy por entrar aqui.. Pues estoy en una habitación muy famosa de mi edificio.. "El cuarto 6"_

_-¡Mentira es tu cuarto! _

_- ASHH ¿¡NO puedes ser más odioso!? -Apagó la cámara Liz._

_-¿Y tu tan miedosa? _

_-¡No lo soy! _

_-Entonces por 20 dolares entra al verdadero cuarto 6_

_-Bien... _

_&_

_-¡Ahora si! Estoy en el VERDADERO "CUARTO 6" y no tengo nada de miedo... ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Se CERRO LA PUERTA! DIOS, DIOS... Tranquila.. respira profundo, tu puedes.. ¿Ven? No me pasa nada -Miro en un rincón- ¿Que es eso? -Se acerco con la Camara- ¡DIOS ! Es una ARAÑA! ¡AH! ¡$#&% SE APAGO LA LUZ! Bien Tranquila Liz... Tienes una linterna de seguridad -La tomo y la encendio- Bien.. Esta totalmente oscuro y no puedo ver nada sin esta luz... ¿Que es eso? ¡DIOS! ¡UN POSTER DE BARNEY! _

_-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? -Le susurró alguien tomandola por la espalda._

_-¡AH! -Lanzo la linterna y corrio por todas partes hasta finalemte abrir la puerta y grita despavorida._

_-Jajajajaja dinero facil -Dijo Rob y corto la cámara._

-Liz, cuando quieras presentame a tu hermano -Le sonrie Nia hablandole a la cámara.

-Y te quejabas de mí...-Rueda los ojos Thiago -El siguiente es **Luzyan Vladimir.**

_Un chico muy alto y musculoso ,de 18 años de edad,cabello negro, ojos amarillos brillantes, de piel morena palida ,vestido con pantalon negro,botas militares,camiseta negra con el dibujo en la espalda de unas alas de murcielago platedadas con rojo estaba arreglando una motocicleta y se limpia parte de la grasa de motor y sonrie a la cámara._

_-Hola, mi nombre es lucyan vladimir pero llamenme Lestat-sonrie ligeramente la chica que tenia la cámara se desmaya-Eh lo siento por eso bien quisiera entrar a este reality y ganar el dinero por ellas-3 niñas llegaron corriendo y Lestat las carga a las 3 en sus hombros y brazos-Mis hermanas pequeñas son trillizas de 8 años sus nombres son Esmeralda,Elizabeth y Elena-una ultima niña sin cabello muy pequeña llego corriendo Lestat baja a sus hermanas y carga a la más pequeña- Ella es la razón más importante de por que hago esto mi pequeña hermana Alice tiene cancer y como nuestro padre es un borracho sin empleo pués... en fin saluden pequeñas_

_-LESTAT GANARA -Dicen las 4 _

_-Jajajajajaja bien pequeños mosntruos vallan a molestar a los vecinos y haganme sentir orgulloso excepto tu alice ,vete a dentro -las niñas se van -en fin eliganme para este reality-varias patrullas se escucharon_

_-LUCYAN SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHI SAL CON LAS MANOS SOBRE TU CABEZA_

_-bien me encantaria quedarme a conversar pero debo huir- sube en la moto y se aleja siendo perseguido por varias patrullas_

_La chica se levanta_

_-Lestat? A donde fue? diablos ,perdi mi oportunidad con el chico mas guapo de la escuela- La chica se va no sin antes ser bañada en pintura por las hermanas de Lestat._

-Wow -Dice Nia aún viendo al chico.

-¿Otra vez ponés esa cara de boba? -Le preguntó viendola.

-¡PAPÁ! -Empieza a gritar , pero el castaño la calla de inmediato.

-Ahora vamos a presentar a **Cristal Meyer **-Dice de pronto y rápido.

_-Lo siento señorita, pero creo que usted no esta calificada para el empleo_

_-Pero...Pero- Dice una chica albina, de 17 años de edad, tez extremadamente pálida y ojos blancos, cabellos largos sueltos hasta casi por las piernas , vestida con una camisa negra manga larga con un corazón azul eléctrico partido en dos, Jean negros desgarrados con una minifalda también azul eléctrico por encima, convers azules y una bandana negra -Otra vez -murmuró_

_-Hey Cris,tienes una mala suerte para los trabajos- Le dice una voz a la espalda._

_-Claro, después de todo fue por tu culpa, si no me hubieras hablado en la entrevista, no te hubiera respondido y nadie me hubiera creído loca por hablar sola._

_-Nadie te dijo q me respondieras- le dice la voz y acto seguido aparece un chico de aspecto verdoso y transparente frente a ella, como si fuese normal -Bueno total no tengo trabajo, y eso significa q no tengo plata y eso conlleva a q me moriré de hambre y me convertiré a alguien como tu- Dijo caminando pero una hoja le tapa la cara debido a una ventisca, con curiosidad la ve y dice-Mira Alicard,un concurso _

_-Nah,seguramente son de eso tipos del te explotan hasta más no poder y que te dan una cantidad miserable de dinero._

_-¿Un millón de dólares te parece poco?- Dice -Además dudo que me explotan, ya q el tema es de terror, mi mejor área_

_-No lo lograras_

_-Alucard veo fantasma desde los 3 años dudo q a estas altura alguien vivo me pueda asustar ._

_-De acuerdo voy contigo-dice posesivamente._

_-Ni lo sueñes, te descubrirán._

_-Claro que no, mira-Va con unos señores de aspecto "No me molesten xq soy importante" y comienza a hacer cara chistosas-¿Ves?_

_En eso ve a unas chica y mirándome se encoje e hombro y las persigue precisamente al baño_

_-Pervertido- Murmura, sin prestar atención a las personas que la miran y poniendo atención a la ficha ._

_Se corta la transmición y luego aparece la misma chica ,pero en otro lugar._

_-¿No creen que con lo que acabaste de decir es suficiente audición?- Pregunta su amigo fantasma, que acababa de reunirse con ella._

_-Yo creo q si- Dice mientras busca un buzón de correos y meté la ficha hay- Vamos Alicard es hora de visitar a nuestros padres._

_-Tienes razón, si seguimos así ira a cerrar el cementerio-comenta_

_-Como si eso nos detuviera-Murmuró la chica._

-Espeluznante -Dice Nia ahora suelta con brillo en sus ojos.

-Ella de seguro subirá los Rankings.

-¿Tenemos Ranking? -Al ver una mirada de "Sos idiota o qué?" de parte de Thiago, el director ,el camarógrafo y los demás presentes se sonroja notoriamente-Oky...Ahora mostraremos a **Kandragora Rumanoff.**

_Se ve un sotano-pieza con decoracion dark-rock_

_-Hola a todos, me llamo kandragora- Saluda una chica de 18 años de pelo negro revelde desmechado hasta media espalda, ojos rojos, altura media, ropa pantalon a la cintura negro tipo militar hasta los tobillos con cadenas colgando del cinturon, zapatillas rojas con tachas, musculosa bordo debajo de un buzo gris oscuro con capucha con una campera de jean gastada color oxido arriba, collar ajustado de cuero con un dije en forma de calavera en el cuello, guantes sin dedos, muñequeras con tachas y pañuelo rojo atado a la cadera-Si quieren buenos quilombos y diversión tetrica llamenme, hare lo que sea para no estar aquí con mi tía...es horrible,prefiero la carcel..se los pido saquenme de aquí y causo un pandemonium..que sus ranking soprepasan la luna...ejem (toce) a no ser que quieras que muestre por internet una foto de ustedes dos algo intima de ustedes ,como les decia, si no quieren que todo el mundo se enteren que paso esa noche..llamenme..o los delato...y para que quiero ir en primera, por no ver a mi perfeccionista, cursi rosa gorda tía...en segunda con el millón...me mando a vivir a Rumania y abro mi propia empresa de asesinos..ejem (toce) quiero decir solucionadores de problemas..." _

-Emmm...¿Onix? -Se acerca nerviosa a la cámara -Lo de la foto mía no tiene nada que ver con el rubio que ví ayer en los remplazos¿Verdad? -Se pone muy nerviosa.

-¿Tú la elejiste? -Pregunta Thiago asombrado señalandola -La elejí yo pensando que era una foto mia y de...-Reacciona y se pone colorado -¡...Solo mia !

-¿Verdad que no publicaras esa foto? -Le pregunta a la cámara con carita inocente.

-Bueno, ahora la siguiente es **Helena Mary Rousseau.**

_Una chica de cabello rubio largo con flequillo, con un par de mechones fucsia, ojos negros oscurísimo, piel mate ,delgada y vestida con una camiseta fucsia con una calavera y que diga "I'm a Goth girl… And what?", Minifalda negra y un cinturón con tachas, Pantys grises y borcegos altos color fucsia se ve meditando en una habitación fucsia, y ok,todo muy lindo hasta que..._

_-Ah- Suena la maldita alarma…-Ay rayos, odio las anti-sorpresas...Bueno mi nombre es Helena...Soy una chica bueno diferente...Rebelde...Dispuesta a ganar siguiendo las reglas...Estoy abierta a las nuevas experiencias...Ademas quiero ver la cara de mis compeñaros si me ven en la television...Ademas siempre fui fan de las buenas Horror-Movies...Y que mejor que meterme en un reallity asi, no?Bueno de seguro nos vemos pronto...Cya...-La camara explota..._

-Esa chica me recuerda a alguien...-Se queda pensativa Nia.

-¡Ya sé!¡Se parece de cuerpo a Bridgette del reallity Total Drama...! -Exclama victorioso.

-¿Vieron que es un pervertido? -Le comenta a la cámara divertida.

-Si, como no -Exclama sarcástico -Ahora viene **Lucia Rosanelda Hida Victoria del Serro, **o más corto, **Lucy.**

_La camara graba una habitacion pintada de un color amarillo huevo con muchas flores alrededor, se ve a una chica de 16 años ,pelo castaño, ojos marrones,y piel clara ,vestida con una pollera de color miel un poco oscuro,un chaleco tipo de rombos pero con corazones de color rosa un tanto rojizo con una camisa abajo de un rosa mas claro que el chaleco y sandalias de corcho en el centro._

_-Hola Campamento Del Terror,soy Lucia del Serro y me encantaria estar en el lista y simpatica, capaz de alegrar a todo el campamento ademas soy buena cantante._

_Comienza a cantar Love story con una voz increiblemente bonita._

_-Bueno, muchas gracias PORFAVOR ELIJANME!_

-La voz no era lo único que tenía bonito -Comenta el ojiverde.

-Sin comentarios -Rueda los ojos Nia -Ahora viene **Demitri Stefan.**

_Un chico delgado ,de cabello muy corto de color rubio plateadoy ojos color azul electrico, vestido con pantalon negro, camisa roja desgarrada y botas militares y un sombrero de gangster estaba recostado en una hamaca mientras escuchaba musica, otro muchacho muy alto y musculoso lo lanzo al piso._

_-AH LESTAT QUE NO VES QUE ESTABA RELAJANDOME_

_-Oye idiota,tu video para el reality_

_-Ah cierto ... Que reality?_

_-Lestat se golpea la frente-_

_-AH ese reality si. Hola quiero participar en el reality POR QUE SOY EL MAS GRANDE FIESTERO QUE CONOCE ESTE MUNDO ENTERO eliganme ganare, sin presiones Lestat?_

_-No tendre problema viejo ademas yo ganare por ellas _

_-Ah si,el cuarteto del terror, osea tus hermanas,si como digas YO GANARE VAMPIRITO- le tira agua encima a Lestat y se fue huyendo ._

_-FREDY _

-Dame su ficha -Le dice la ojiceleste sacandolé un papel a su compañero -La pareja, la pareja -Dice mientras busca con la mirada -¡Acá! "quiero una hermosa chica que sea una chica linda y relajada ,simpatica y risueña " -Lee en voz alta y piensa un poco -Yo soy una chica linda y simpatica -Dice sin pensarlo en voz alta- Así que si estoy en el concurso puedo ser su pareja -Piensa en voz alta casi susurrando.

-¿Tú?¿Linda y simpática? -Le comenta empezando a reirse a carcajadas.

-¡PAPÁ!- Vuelve a gritar, pero Thiago enseguida habla.

-Ahora les presentamos a ** Mariana Suàrez.**

_-Hola Campamento del Terror -Saluda una chica de 18 años, de pelo castaño claro ,lacio y en capas y ojos castaños.,vestida con un buzo strapless violeta , y un short corto negro ,de calzado unas chatitas negras -Soy Laali , soy simpàtica , amigable , buena persona , etc. Me gustarìa entrar al campamento , Para hacer amistades y sacar mis miedos de encima .Espero que me elijan !!Soy buena para todo_

-A esta la elejiste vos, ¿No?

-Obvio,¿No viste su cuerpazo? -Le contesto con una gran sonrisa -Y la siguiente es **Melissa Isabella.**

_Una chica de 16 años, decabello y ojos color miel en puntas y muy pequeño ,tiene una serie de arañasos en una de sus mejillas , vestida con una camisa azul marino de tirantes, un pantalon entubado roto botas de montaña negras y una chaueta negra de cuero que en la espalda dice -BAD GIRL- estaba afilando un machete en su habitacion otro chico muy musculoso tocaba la guitarra y otro escuchaba musica_

_-Bien mel solo queda tu audicion- el chico de la guitarra se detuvo._

_-Lestat ,solo hago esto para no aburrirme -clavo su machete contra la pared que tenia varios agujeros._

_-Mel ,tienes que alivianarte .Ya se, en mi proxima fiesta te llevaremos a rastras aunque no quieras._

_-Dimitri ,tengo un amigo llamado machete que quiere conocer su craneo ,arreglo una cita para que se conoscan?-La chica golpeo sus manos _

_-Mel calmate ,solo di por que quieres entrar_

_-Solo quiero entrar por que no puedo dejar a este par de idiotas solos ni siquiera 5 minutos sin que exploten algo .Bien, terminamos? Me alegro-la chica apago el video._

-Que carácter que tiene -Se comentó para sí misma.

-Mil veces peor que el tuyo.

-¿Ella era la última de las concursantes?

-Si

-Espera, nos llegaron dos concursantes más...¡Y son dos hombre!- Dice con alegría -Se llama **Dratro Mateus Malcoy.**

_-Hola soy Dracrol -Aparece en chico de 17 años, rubio, cabello corto y peinado hacia atras, ojos azules, vestido con camisa azul oscuro, jeans claros y zapatos deportivo -No.1 en el colego y con las chicas, si me escojen no se arrepentiran ya que soy el mejor y..._

_-¿El mejor? -Pregunta una voz. _

_-Si ¿tiene algún problema?_

_-No nada, si quieres mentirle a medio mundo es tu problema. _

_-AH! Mire el que esta aqui es mi hermano menor ,Desgraciadamente -Murmura -Tambien tengo una hermana gemela que no van a tocar, porque si no..._

_-Si en eso tienes razon, nadie la toca_

_-Bueno como iba diciendo antes que él me interrumpiera ,soy el mejor, hago deportes entre ellos baloncesto, futbol y beisbol, soy un az con las chicas, ah si...y toco la guitarra, ven todo lo que pueden desear de un chico, así que si quieren que el programa sea el mejor, simplemente escojanme._

-Y ahora es **Xialo Malcoy.**

_Esta un chico de cabellos negros y largos y sin peinar, estatura un poco baja y ojos color azul, un poco mas claros que Driatro y vestido con remera verde con un ojo rojo en la espalda, patalones de mezclilla desgastados y zapatos deportivos en el sofa del garage con un chica pelinegra con lo brazos cruzados._

_-Dime otra vez porqué vas a entrar -Le pregunta la chica._

_-Ya te dije kio mi hermano me reto -Le respondío Xiaolo ._

_-Pero...te van a hacer sufrir, esos reality son muy locos, no te acuerdas en la isla del drama _

_-Tranquilizate, estoy hecho para sufrir ,¿Porque crees q sigo contigo?_

_Akio lo golpea en la cabeza, mientras Xialo comienza a hcerles cosquillas, y al parecer ambos olvidan que tiene la cámara encendida y comianzan a besarse , hay aparce Driatro tomado la cinta de la cámara._

_-Hay,que lindo, esta es la audicion perfecta, hermano, como te estimo mucho voya envar la aundición por ti. _

_-Que!Diatro, ven acá ahora mismo- comienza a perseguir a su hermano por la calle, mientra Aiko sequeda en en al garaje_

_-Estos dos no van a durar ni dos dias -dice mientras nega con la cabeza y prende la tv. _

-Ahora entiendo porqué los elijieron -Sonrie bobamente, pero luego reacciona -Oky, ahora, a todos los que nos estan viendo, necesito decirles que precisamos a **ocho chicos más ,que voten si Thiago debe ser concursante, así yo traigo a mi remplazo ,y que solo hay espacio para para tres chicas má concursantes pueden invitar a amigos **lindos **, o familiares **lindos **para concursar.¿Entendido?**

**-**¿Así que yo puedo ser concursante, e intentar conseguir el millón?

-Ojalá que el público vote que seas concursante...¡Por favor! Voten que sea concursante!

-Esperemos...Así podría ganar un millón...-Sonrie de lado

-¡Nos vemos en el otro capítulo de Campamento Del Terror!

-¡Corten! -Gritó el director triunfante -¡Esta vez lo logramos a la primera toma !

* * *

_**Holass!!! **_Acá les trajé la primera parte de la elección de los personajes, pero para seguir necesito **completar el cupo, **y ver si **Thiago es mejor de conductor o de concursante (ya esta su remplazo si es concursante :D).**

Diganme si hay algún **error con los personajes,** alguna **sugerencia para la historia, algún **_**Video Message **_**que quieren que aparesca y**...no se que más**...xD**

**Nos leemos!**

**=^.^=**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	3. Concursantes 2Pt

_**Holass!!! **_**Me retrasé un poquitín (si, como no) pero aquí esta la segunda parte :D**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece...esto lo hago para pasar el rato y no gano nada, asi que es sin fines de lucro, y bla bla bla.**

**Advertencias: **Para mí no es tanto, pero quiza haya algún temita o lenguaje para mayores de doce o trece años(No se bien que tema es ¬¬ pero bueno,si lo lees y esta esto...yo no me hago responsable)

**Aclaraciones Obvias:**

_Bla Bla Bla : Audiciones_

**Bla Bla Bla : Nombre en la pantalla o algo que resaltar.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos xD aquí esta la continuación.**

**A leer!**

* * *

_Concursantes Pt 2_

-Bueno, ya pasaron como dos semanas y no debe haber nadie -Sonrie Nia mientras saca unas llaves dentro de su bolso.

-¿Y que le dirás a tu padre? -Le preguntó un alto rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una bermuda jeans, sandalias, y una musculosa blanca.

-Obviamente no le diré que estube haciendo playa -Se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta -Además...Después de tanto tiempo no creo que tengamos algo de audiencia ¿No? -Terminó de abrir la puerta, y ambos entraron al estudio que estaba todo a oscuras -¿Lo ves? Ya no hay más Campamento del Te...- Había comenzado de decir alegremente, pero de pronto la luz se encendió de golpe, mostrando a todos los que ayudaban a hacer el programa en sus lugares, esperando.

-¿No era que ya no había más show?- Sonrió arrogante el rubio.

-Cállate Matt, y quedaté aquí -Más que decirle, le gritó mientras se iba a donde estaba el director.

-Por fin llegas...-Suspiró cansado.

-Y yo que sabía que ustedes seguían aquí -Comenzó a escusarse, pero su padre se paró del asiento en el cuál estaba y la empujó levemente hacia el escenario -Ahora ¡Que comience el Campamento del Terror! -Gritó emocionado, pero parece que se le fue la fuerza en el "empujoncito" ,hacieno que su hija cayera al piso.

-¡Ho-holass chicos y chicas que nos ven!- Saludó Nia desde el suelo del set -¿Vas a ayudarme o qué? -Le gruñó al rubio.

-¿Estabas en el piso? -Le preguntó mirandola algo indiferente, intentando aguantar un poco la risa de verla así.

-¡Ayudame pedazo de...! -Empezó a gritar pero Matt la ayudó rapidámente -Así esta mejor -Sonrió triunfante -Yo soy Nia Night y él es -Señala a Matt

- Matthew Powers, su nuevo conductor -Hace una reverencia hacia la cámara.

-¿Para qué la reverencia?

-No lo sé, sólo lo quería hacer -Sonrió simplemente, mientras Nia negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Digan porqué no se dío el programa la semana pasada!- Gritó el director desde su asiento.

-Nia lo va a decir -La señaló rapidámente, dejandola muy sorprendida.

-Emm...lo que pasa es que...Es que los demás concursantes son taaantos y taaan buenos que no sabíamos a cuales elegir -Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-No mientas Nia ¿Por qué no dices que estabas en la playa y que te olvidaste del show por completo? -Le pregunta con una ceja levantada.

- Porque no quie...¡Hey!¿No acordamos que no diriamos nada?- Le responde molesta.

-Yo no jure nada -Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-Ok, pero calmáte y dí quienes son los seleccionados.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que decir que **el cupo se aumentó a 14 chicos y 14 chicas**, see, no es lo inicial pero...Aquí esta el primer seleccionado.

-Él es **George**

_Aparece en pantalla un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pardos, esqueletico, tez blanca, vestido con camisa negra, jean azul y tenis verde fosfo_

_-Hola gente,Soy George, Soy esposo de Cassy, alguien que ya audiciono, quiero entrar para mantener a mi hijo y para no tener que trabajar, ojala me acepten,bye_

-Y ahora viene...**Cassandra Heine**

_-Georgh ,ya encendiste la camara?- Pregunta una chica rubia, alta , ojos miel,más o menos delgada y de tez blanca vestida con una blusa apretada del busto y holgada por el abdomen color verde, jeans pesqueros y tenis azules_

_- si ya_

_- hola! , quiero audicionar para terror del drama creo que sere electa, porque enserio necesito el dinero, (so oye musica triste de violin) como ven, estoy casada con un perdedor_

_- OYE!_

_- lo siento amor, eliganme porfavor, bye_

-Ella esta embarazada... así que no se si sería recomendable que participe pero... -Comienza a decir Matt

-¡Haremos una excepción por ser ella! -Dice alegre.

-¿La conces?

-Mmmm...Nop, pero me cae bien Cassy.

-Ok, ahora vamos con **Cody Nahuel Smiths Dalto**

_Aparece un chico de pelo negro , ojos negros y algo bajo, vestido con una remera blanca y pantalon largo negro, con unos tenis negros con plateado -Bueno ,Soy cody y quisiera estar en tu reallity , soy bueno en tocar instrumentos ,eh...y gracias._

-¿Algún comentario? -Le pregunta con una lista en su mano Matt.

-Nop, sigamos con **Thiago Danu...**¿Quién aceptó a este? -Mira con enojo al rubio.

-¿Que? -Pregunta fingiendo inocencia -Nos faltaban chicos, además tú querías que se fuera ¿No?

-Mejor que sea participante y no conductor, así lo veré menos -Sonrie muy feliz y alegre.

_- ¿Hola esta grabando esa cosa? - Pregunto algo confundido un chico de pelo Castaño claro, ojos verdes, de estatura intermedia, algo musculoso y algo bronceado ,vestido con una remera en negro de marca, una campera de jeans oscuro, una bermuda de jeans oscuro, championes con camaras (resortes) en su casa._

_- Si, ahora si - Le respondio su hermano_

_- Bueno, este... yo soy Thiago y como ven, soy muy atractivo - Dijo mostrando mis musculos y levantando pesas- Bueno quiero entrar a ese Reality, ya que me sacaron como conductor, ahora entrare a demostrar que Nia vea lo tan inteligente que soy - Siguió mostrando otra grabadora con la parte en que... _

_- Papa, por favor puedes sacar a ese Thiago, porfa, porfa - Dijo Nia insitiendole al padre que era el director._

_- Es que... - Decia el padre pero Nia lo interrumpio diciendo _

_- Porfa es lo unico que te pido, despues no te pedire nada. (Después Nia murmuraba diciendo -En verdad si te pedire algo)_

_- Esta bien - le respondio el padre_

_- Gracias papi... - le agradecio Nia dandole un gran abrazo._

_Fin de la parte_

_- Bueno esa fue la ocasion por la cual me echaron del #!#{ Reality! - Dijo algo molesto, casi enojado lo cual lo llevo a romper la grabadora en la cual se encontraba la grabacion que acaban de escuhcar- Bueno volviendo a mi grabacion, les mostrare mi cuarto, se que son algo ansiosas por conocer mi cuarto - dijo a la camara dirigiendose a las chicas, después tomó la grabadora y se dirigió al cuarto, pasando por el living y el comedor- Este es mi cuarto -Dijp abriendo la puerta y mostrando -Estos son mis trofeos, medallas y copas que las consegui en el Football, después por aqui mi hermosa television, después mostre todas mis cosas empezando por mis posters hasta mi ropa ...Debia decir eso? Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi audicion, nos veremos en ese campamento, Adios.. Ahh esperen este es mi cachorro llamado LLaqo, es un Rotwailler pequeño, Ahora si adios, decia de última vez hasta que se escucho el grito que pegó al sentir la mordedura de su perro, y que él después le dijese -Perro de !#!!._

-¡Bien hecho Llaqo! -Gritaba Nia emocionada.

-Bien, ya se emocionó -Suspiraba con la cabeza baja negando -Sigamos con los gemelos **Paul y Peter Geraldi.**

_dos chicos identicos estaban en la sala de su casa , uno era de cabello rubio oscuro muy corto y bien peinado,ojos celestes claro, alto y delgado,vestido completamente de blanco con una gorra estilo gangster negra, y el otro era de cabello castaño oscuro desordenado con estilo ,ojos azules profundos casi negros,igual de alto y delgado que el otro chico, pero vestido con completamente de negro con una gorra estilo gangster blanca ._

_-Oye Paul,la audición-el chico castaño claro se levanta pero el otro lo detiene ._

_-Vamos Peter,sera , quiero entrar a su reality por que se que yo y mi hermano ganaremos -sonrie tetricámente _

_-Me da igual,no soy una miss universo para hacer esto -Se va con unas cosas que parecia cosas viejas pero en buen estado._

_-Eh Peter,diles como un chico rudo va a una obra de caridad._

_-Muerete Paul -El chico se va dejando solo a su hermano._

-¿Un chico malo que hace obras de caridad?¡Yo quiero uno! -Sonrió Nia.

-Tu padre no debería dejar que estes en un show así -Gruñó Matt.

-¿Celosito Matty? -Le pregunta con una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Acaso debrería? -Le preguntó con mucha indiferencia, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de Nia se disolviera en un instante.

-¡Tonto! -Le gritó, y luego le pegó el la cabeza en un instante después.

-¡Hey! ¿Porqué me pegaste?

-Por ser un tonto insensible -Se encogió de hombros con simplicidad -Ahora seguimos con **Elmet Ruffus Runeri, **mejor conocido por sus primos como Elme.

-¿Elme?

-Elmelometen -Empezó a reirse Nia ,luego seguida de Matt.

_En un cuarto bien amueblado, con cortinas magenta, espejos, fotos de un rubio de ojos celestes con cara demasiado femenina para ser hombre, delgado, bajo, camisa blanca, pantalon azul, pañuelo azul en el cuello_ _en todas partes y hasta una escultura de el en piedra._

_-¿Esto es para un concurso de Giordano en busca de modelos?-Dice medio incrédulo de las palabras de sus primos.._

_-Por supuesto que si, que mejor para nosotros que vallas allá a mostrar tu talento en vez de aguantarte aquí..-dice un chico de pelo rojo desmechado corto y ojos verdes burlón_

_-Tan poco crees en nosostros? -dice una pellinegra de ojos rojos picara..-No te imaginas ,en ese lugar lleno de modelos, fotos y fama._

_-Esta bien, ya quiero estar en la pasarela..Uyy que emocion..-Dice con cara presumido soñando despierto._

_-Ejem, la audicion..-dice Dante trayendolo a la realidad.._

_-Ah, si hola, mi nombre el Elmet Ruffus, y soy el modelo perfecto que buscan...Soy varonil,fuerte, valiente, hermoso...Apuesto..Divertido y serio que buscan para su linea de ropa..y hasta he hecho 5 cursos de actuacion...Puedo hacer de todo..Elijanme no se arrepentiran.. Uhyy, por favor adjunto para los jueces fotos mias en ropa interior...No las publiquen sin antes firmar contrato por fis..No quiero que nadie se desmaye de la emocion..-Dice riendo presumido mientras onix y dante aguantaban la risa duras penas, mordiendose la lengua._

_-Listo, ya quedo de seguro te van a aceptar- Dice dante _

_-Si ,deben ser unos tontos ante tanta belleza- Dice Dragora complice_

_-La verdad ,al fin coincidimos en algo, ja, hay soy tan hermoso..ja- Dice en su mundo de sueños,comenzando a bailar._

_-Ejem ,te dejamos, tengo que ir a darle de comer a mi iguana..-dice Dante retrocediendo algo espandado._

_-Y yo deje algo en el horno..Nos vemos ,te dejamos en tus fantasias...-Dice saliendo del cuarto corriendo para el sotano cerrando la puerta.._

_-Ju ju..Mm..-Conteniedo el aire- Jajajaja, no puedo crejajja, creer que jaa haya ca ja cai jaa caido-dicen en coro el pelirrojo y la pelinegra._

_-Si estan viendo esto, por favor haganlo entrar...Por las fotos y por sus ranking ,sus gritos de niña...Los hace ganar millones en minutos..jaa-Dice Inix tomando aire- Por cierto el tema de la foto...Una es la de esa fiesta..Y la otra...Del rubio tambien la tengo,gracias por el dato que te importa...Saludos..y Suerte..._

-¿De que foto hablaba?

-¿F-foto?¿Q-qué foto? -Pregunta nerviosa haciendose la tonta.

-La de la fiesta de Stacy ¿No?

-¡Shhhh! Y...Amiga...-Se fija en su lista - **Kandragora**, u Onix...Me imagino que no tendras más fotos que me involucren ¿Verdad? Jejeje -Rie nerviosa volteando para otro lado -Ahora sigamos con **Micaelo Indrino Kristin Angelo Expode**

_Un chico con una exprecion dulce y alegre aparece en una habitacion, este tiene el pelo rizago de color cataño al igual que sus ojos. Tiene puesta una camisa roja con rayas verticales de un rojo mas claro, jeans un poco ajustados y zapatillas verdes- Hola Campamento Del Terror ,Me llamo Micaelo pere pueden decirme MIKA ,quisiera estar en su reality porque estoy dispueto a pasar los retos, soy muy valiente_

_- A si?? -una chica con el cabello rizado tira una serpiente_

_-Ah serpiente!_

-Espero que no te toque algo con la película Anaconda -Sonrie Matt.

-Apuntaste la pelí ¿Verdad? -Le pregunto al oido Nia, y el rubio asintio -Genial.

-Ahora viene **Dante Rummanoff**

_-Esta lista -Un chico de pelo rojo desmechado_, ojos verdes,alto vistiendo una remera negra con la cara del guason, _camisa verde oscuro, pantalon marrón desgastado medio roto con cadenas, zapatillas negras, tiras verdes con signos de pregunta y collar de metal con el sombrero de un comodín mira la camara_

_-Si, adelante ,lucete, Loki- Dice Onix mientras enciende la camara._

_-Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Dante, ya conoceran a mi prima, Hermana Dragora, o como yo la llamo la Enana Mafiosa..._

_-¿¿¿¡¡Hey a quien llamas enana!!!??? Y tú no te hagas el santo señor pyromániaco!!- Dragora saca a su , y le apunta a la cabeza de su primo._

_-Ejem...No he dicho nada..Baja a tu ayudante, bien antes que mi prima le agarre la idea que no quiero mencionar...Me gustaría ir al Campamento del Terror porqué me facina éste, la sangre y si quieren buenas explociones..sólo llámenme...Prometo que se veran desde la luna...Adjunto el número de mi abogado Sergio Cierrilabocaotutomortori...Por cualquier cosa..-Cara de perverso-...Como decia aparte de apoyar a mi prima y a fastidiar a "Narsisa"..Mi primo ,hija de nustra quierida tía..Que ya mandaremos sus datos..._

_-Ah ,hola ¿que tal? Soy Onix...Sobre la foto no dire nada...Tú sabras a que me refiero...No esa que comentaste...Pensaba en otra que tú y Thiago fueron de fiesta de año nuevo...A lo de su amiguito...Y tras varios tragos...Terminaron en "El Paraiso Carmesi" ...Si me entienden...Así que acepten a mi primo o le mando eso a todo el internet y a tu papito...je_

_-Realmente eres perversa, Enana, por eso me encantas-dice complice Dante..._

_-Lo se jee- Dice burlona..._

_-¡¡¿¿Quien exploto mi auto??!!-Dice una voz a los lejos..._

_-¿Estubiste jugando con el tanque de gasolina del convertible de la tía bruja?_

_-Ejem...Si ,es que estaba aburrido -Cara de inocente con el aura de santo quemandose - Si pense que te gustaría, como quieres a la tia._

_-Si, pero la proxima vez haslo con ella adentro._

_-¡Dante, Dragora..¿donde estan?!!-dice la voz acercandose..._

_-Ejem ,no vamos por el momento...Para escapar...Saludos...Y que Thiago este como participante..Lo único Nia..- Cara de asesina con el el mano- Te acercas a mi primo Dante y te dejo como queso Gruller...Saludos..Jee- se apaga la cámara..._

-Juró que ni siquiera le mirare -Dice medio temblando, pero parece pensarlo un segundo -Pero si me matas nadie ganara el premio -Sonrie triunfante.

-Así que es reconmendable matarla luego de que te eliminen, o que después que ganes.

-Gracias por el apoyo -Comenta sarcástica.

-¿Y que pasó en la fiesta de año nuevo entre tú y Thiago?

-¿Eso?Ja...Era la fiesta de Miley, pero Thiago se fue con ella a "Quien sabe dondé" y después no se, y me quede con su hermano, que se parece mucho a él, sólo que más alto tiene ojos celestes, es más alto y-Dice distraída pero luego se tapa la boca rápido-y ya...

-¿Y ya qué?

-N-nada -Responde algo nerviosa y sonrojada - Ahora viene **Alexandra Blake.**

_Aparece una chica en un traje de baño rosa y vinotinto, tiene cabello negro, ojos verdes azulados la piel clara pero no pálida y con un buen cuerpo _

_-Hola me llamo Alexandra, pero me pueden decir Alexa o Alex. Me gustaria entrar, para talves superar un poco mis miedos y conocer persona nuevas._

_-Alexa ven aca_

_-Ya voy Lore, Escoganme y prometo mucho ratings. Se le acaba la pila_

-Wow, yo quiero que ella gane -Dice Matt con sonrisa de idiota.

-¿Porqué todos los hombres que conosco ponen una sonrisa de retrasado mental cada vez que ven a una chica con linda cara y cuerpo?

-No sabes elegir a tus amistades.

-Mira quién lo dice -Lo mira retadoramente.

-Por lo menos nadie tiene fotos mías comprometidas.

-...-Sólo lo mira asesinamente -¿Tú que sabés? **Kandragora **¿No tendrás alguna foto algo intima de Matt con cualquier chica o chico?

-¿Chico?Espera...¿Me estás tratando de gay?

-Bien Matt, ¡Tu cerebro recién esta procesando lo que dije!

-No soy gay -Dice serio, acercandose mucho a ella.

-¿Y cómo sé que no mientes?- Lo imita a él.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

***Problemas Tecnicos, Regresamos en 5 minutos o más***

1 minuto.

2 minutos.

3 minutos.

4 minutos.

5 minutos.

6 minutos.

7 minutos.

-¡Holass de nuevo! -Saluda animadamente Nia como siempre- Lamentamos lo de antes, pero ahora seguiremos bien.

-Ahora viene **Ricardo Guadalupe del Socorro.**

_-Amm..¿y entonces que tenia que hacer?- Esta un chico bajito,delgado pero fuerte, piel muy morena, ojos café oscuro, pelo negro peinado en punta, vistiendo una pantalón azul oscuro, playera de manga larga negra que dice Mago de Oz en letras rojas, tenis azul oscuro, una banda de las de naruto en el brazo izquierdo, de la aldea de la arena_ _sentado frente a la camara con cara de bobo._

_-¡Tonto! Dí porque quieres entrar- Contesta Salem desde atrás._

_-¡Ah sii! quiero entrar, porque me entere que mi amada Karina va a entrar-Pone cara de enamorado- Ah, y pues ¡Porque me encantan las películas de terror! Especialmente las de zombies- Pone ara de psicopata- ¡Quiero matar zombies!_

_-Te dije que no le dieras chocolates-se escucha Salem desde atrás._

_-¡¡Yo no le di nada!!- Se escucha otra chica._

_-...Ah si, y kiero a Karina!! - se levanta y se arroja sobre la otra chica, Karina, para abrazarla._

_-¡Chocko quitate!_

-Jeje, se ve que quiere a esa tal Karina -Sonrie Nia.

-Y ahora viene...

-¿No tenemos otra frase que no sea "Ahora viene"?

-No, creo que no -Niega con la cabeza , hasta que se le ocurre algo -Ahora _llega _**Karina García**

_Se ve a una chica de piel morena, cabello café oscuro muy largo y rizado suelto,ojos casi negros,con un percing en el labio, muy delgada, vistiendo pantalón azul claro doblado de las piernas ,tenis beiges, blusa negra con dibujo de una guitarra, una chamarra negra con capucha desabrochada sentada en un sillón mirando algo detras de la cámara._

_-Tú dices... ya? ah ya, bueno - Volvea a la cámara- Soy Karina, según el par de bobos de atras Nova -Rueda los ojos- bueno, pues quiero entrar a su reality... Salem dijo que seria buena forma de pasar el rato y así me escapo de Chocko un rato_

_-Oye!!_

_-Ay, no seas sentido niño bobo, bueno elijanme... seguro que encontrare algo que hacer ahi..._

-Jeje...Tuvimos que elegirlo a él también -Sonrie inocentemente Nia.

-Ahora _les presentaremos _ a **Channel Smicht**

_Aparece un campo de futbol, y después muchas porristas, con una rubia en el centro dando las indicaciones para realizar una pirámide, al final ella hace una pirueta quedando en la punta de la piramide._

_-Hola soy Channel, porrista de es esta querida preparatoria, que es bueno que me escojan ya que seria buena campista, ya que soy lista, tengo buena condición física, linda y sobretodo soy buena y educada._

_De repente la pirámide de la chica se comienza a tambalear, haciendo que todas caigan, Channel muy molesta se ponde a gritar:_

_-Si que son incopetentes ¿Qué acaso no saben hacer nada bien?, son un asco, la próxima ven si no van a hacer nada como Yo quiero no hagan un cara... Ups, perdon pero es que ellas no saben hacer nada, yo no soy así, es que colman mi paciencia... ¿Y adonde iba? ah, ah si quiero decirle que seria una muy buena concursante..._

_Una chica de tropieza con ella ._

_-Hey niña, fijate por donde vas, que no vez qu me puede infectar, pedazo de..._

_Fin de cinta_

-No cabe duda de que es educada y buena -Niega Matt con la cabeza.

-¿Y porqué la elegimos?

-No me hagas decirlo -Sonrie Matt de lado mientras mira hacia abajo.

-Ahora...

-¿No hay otra palabra que no sea "ahora"?

-En este presiso instante les presentaremos a **Florencia Lawliet.**

_Se ve a una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y enrulado con flequillo hacia le derecha ,la cual esta golpeando a unos ninjas._

_-Hola, disculpen eso, je es parte de mi trabajo -Dice Flor_

_-Dale loca, empeza -Le dice Jess_

_-Claro ,bueno mi nombre es florencia ,tengo 18 años y me gustaria muchisimo entrar a su show _

_-Eso ya se sabe,si no ¿Por que harias este video habla acerca de vos?_

_-Ok,ok,Bueno trabajo en el gobierno para ,ejem, misiones, me encantan las peliculas de terror y emm ...Estoy segura que si voy conocere gente interesante, además de ganar y quizas logre ver un fantasma o algo eso seria genial. _

_-Acorta_

_-Ok ,si entro ,no los aburrire y si no me dejan llamare a mis amigos del gobierno los cuales iran por ustedes jajajajaj_

_-Loca_

-Bien, ella era la última chica ¿No?

-Sip,y en seguida les mostraremos al último chico, y creo que el apellido de él le resultara familiar a más de uno, pero antes pasaremos un _**Video Massege **_de parte de _**Lestat, Freddy y Mel**_

_2 chicos y una chica estaban en una cochera, uno de ellos muy alto y fortachon estaba arreglando una motocicleta,la chica lo ayudaba y el otro chico más delgado tenáa unos audífonos en sus oidos mientras estaba recostado en un viejo sofá. _

_-Oye Mel,pasáme la llave de 3/4- La chica le lanza la llave a su amigo que arreglaba la motocicleta._

_-Oye Lestat ¿Cómo es posible qe arregles motocicletas y no tengas una propia? _

_-Tu sabes Mel que a Lestat le importa más la salud de Alice. _

_-Vaya Freddy ,hablaste inteligentemente por una vez en tu vida. _

_-Wow,calma los 2 ,no empiezen a golpearse en mi cochera ,si van a pelearse vayan afuera, por cierto ¿Saben? tengo buenas noticias- el chico dejó de arreglar la moto y abrazó a sus 2 amigos por los hombros- ENTRAMOS._

_-Lestat ,grita más alto creo que china no te escucho- La chica sonrio levemente. _

_-WUJU VIVA ENTRAMOS,VAMOS MEL CELEBRA- El chico delgado comenzo a correr alrededor de la cochera antes de que la chica lo lanzara al suelo fastidiada ._

_-Fredy,cállate ,ya nos quedo claro ._

_-Vamos Melissa ,¿No estás feliz?- Lestat la abrazó por los hombros. _

_-Sólo quiero hacer algo entretenido este verano ,Lestat y talvez ya puedas conseguirte novia._

_-Lo haré cuando tu tengas novio JAJAJAJAJA_

_-Entonces se quedaran solos toda su vida compadre y comadre _

_Los 3 chicos se meten dentro de la casa._

-Jeje, me alegra que les haya gustado entrar -Empieza a decir el rubio-¿Tú que dices Nia? -Al ver que no le contesta voltea a verla y notá que no está -¿Nia?¿Dónde...?

-¡¡¡¡Wuju!!!! Ahora si lo presentaré.

-Creo saber quien es...Esto me da un mal presentimiento...

-Ahora les presentaré al último concursante: **Austin McLean.**

_-Esto es una perdida de tiempo... -Comenzaba a quejarse un chico de unos 17 años con aire despreocupado, de ojos verdes, cabello negro desordenado peinado hacia arriba,tez blanca como su padre,y con un poco de barba (más bien,combra de esta) vestido con unos jeans desgastados, unos championes negros con plateado y dorado, una camisa blanca desabrochada abajo ,una campera de cuero abierta, y con una cadenita de oro en el cuello._

_-Vamos, Austin, sólo házlo -Le decía su padre mientras lo grababa con una de sus cámaras._

_-Ni siquiera hay cupo en esa cosa -Decía mientras se arrecostaba encima del gran sillón de su sala para ver la televisión._

_-El director es amigo mío, él te inscribira, además...¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que la chica que lo conduce es tu amiga?_

_-Yo y mi bocota -Suspiró cansado mientras se paraba -No me dejaras ver el partido tranquilo hasta que haga esta cosa ¿No?_

_-Si quieres verlo trendrás que hacerlo -Comentó Chris sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Soy Austin McLean, el hijo de Chris McLean...Bla bla bla...No quiero entrar a ese "%$·%/ Reallity, así que si no me elijen podre ver los partidos en paz, si llegó a entrar quiero que me eliminen primero, tengo suficiente dinero aquí así que ni necesito trabajar...¿Entonces para que voy a entrar?_

_-Vamos hijo, sabes que tus hermanos estan de viaje..._

_-Oh...Como estas aburrido me molestas a mí..._

_-Si no entrás te quito la radio..._

_-No me importa._

_-Tu celular..._

_-Me da igual._

_-No te dejo salir..._

_-Me vale._

_-Y te quito en todas las televisiones cualquier canal de Football..._

_-Elijanme, soy bueno para todo, y soy capaz de todo por subir el ranking ¡De verdad!_

_-Necesita una novia..._

_-¡Papá!_

_-Es la verdad hijo._

-Jaja, nunca vi ese lado del _Diablillo McLean _- Rió Nia.

-Si a mi me amenazan con sacarme el Football haría lo mismo.

-Como sea, me da la impresión que este programa duró mucho más, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

-La semana que viene será el encuentro de todos en el Campamento.

-Vallan preparando su disfraz y su valentía...

-No sabía que la valentía se podía preparar -Comentó Burlón.

-¡Arg!Saben a lo que me refiero, pero bueno, nos vemos en otro show de...Campamento-Del-Terror

-¡Corten!

-Uff...Nia cae sentada en su lugar.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_ Sip, me tarde más de la cuenta...y sin razón! (gracias a un juego que comenzó con 20 preguntas por escrito...y resultó con 42! me sacó las ganas de escribir por un buuuen tiempo #¬¬)

Inentaré subir la conti lo más pronto que pueda pero...con el tema de las fiestas y todo eso ni puedo escribir u.u, además el 13 de enero es mi cumple de 15 años!!!(Fiesta :D) y espero poder subirlo para antes de él

Tranquilos que ya dejo de escribir estas boludeces xD, y ahora lo importante, **¿Hubó algún error de algo? **(de ortografía sé que debe haber porqué recién lo acabó de terminar )**¿Les gustó alguien como pareja o amigos? ¿Algún comentario o sugerencia para el encuentro?**

**Sin nada más que poner los dejo!Besos Y Felices Fiestas!  
=^.^=**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	4. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece...esto lo hago para pasar el rato y no gano nada, asi que es sin fines de lucro, y bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_

**Aca esta el encuentro de todos los chicos y chicas (por suerte aquí lo traje :D)**

**Ojala les guste, y sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A leer!**

* * *

_Encuentro._

Se ven cerca de dos cabañas dos chicos junto a varias personas con un set de filmación, la chica se queja mientras el otro la mira y ríe.

-Eso no se vale -Gruñé la chica mientras se aleja -Además tengo que irme a maquillar -Agrega.

-Ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo arreglarían tu cara -Le dice burlón mientras se sienta al borde de una cabaña, pero una rama le da en la cabeza.

-Te hago una apuesta, el primero que busque a otro para pelear debe pagar 150 dólares ¿De acuerdo?

-No tengo ganas -Dice mientras saca su celular.

-Oh...¿Al bebé le da miedo un apuesta? -Y empieza a hacer como una gallina,lo que no nota es que Matt la está filmando.

-No, pero que sea sólo durante el programa -Dice y se para extendiendo la mano.

-Hecho -Se acerca Nia mientras le toma la mano.

-Trato hecho nunca más deshecho -Dicen los dos al unísono retándose.

-Que gané el mejor -Dice Nia alejandosé.

-Obviamente lo haré yo -Dice con soberbia el rubio.

-No soy taaaan tarada, no dejaré que me ganes -Le dice retadora.

-Claro que si lo eres.

-Que lo paresca es una cosa, pero que lo sea es otra -Dice mientras se va de allí mollesta.

-Lo que tu digas -Suspira el rubio mientras

* * *

-¡Holass a toda la teleaudiencia que nos ve! Yo soy Nia Night -Se señala así misma, ya que ahora usa un vestido negro por encima de la mitad del muslo, unas botas con taco aguja negras por encima de la rodilla, un par de orejas y cola de gato (esta igual vestida como la imagen de mi profile) -Presentandoles el primer encuentro de los 28 concursantes; Esta vez el programa se retrasó y...-Empieza a decir Nia mientras camina por el bosque, pero se tropieza con una rama y cae -¿Me ayudas? -Pidió intentando parecer dulce y amable, el chico sólo rodó los ojos y la levantó de golpe -Bueno, aquí y ahora llegarán los concursantes; Recibamos al primer concursante...

-¿Y que se suponé que deba hacer yo acá? -Pregunta Matt que viste una camiseta blanca, una campera negra con capucha ,unos jeans desgastados oscuros, unos converse negros, un collar que parece correa y un par de orejas y cola de lobo en color celeste- gris.

-Mmm, ayudarás a los concursantes con su equipaje.

-¿Equipaje?

-See, las maletas, mochilas, valijas, etc.

-No se van de viaje.

-Pero sí de campamento, ahora, chicos y chicas, recibamos a... ¡**Xiaolo**!

De un omníbus baja un chico de cabellos negros y largos y sin peinar, estatura un poco baja y ojos color azul, y vestido con remera verde con un ojo rojo en la espalda, patalones de mezclilla desgastados y zapatos deportivos.

-Holass Xiaolo -Saluda Nia.

-Ah...¡Hola! -Saluda animadamente.

-Matt, ayudalo con su equipaje -Le dice sin darle mucha importancia, Matt sólo murmura por lo bajo enojado-Y ahora viene...¡**Mariana**!

-Hola, pero decime Laali mejor -Saluda una chica de 18 años, de pelo castaño claro ,lacio y en capas y ojos castaños,vestida con un buzo strapless violeta , y un short corto negro ,de calzado unas chatitas negras.

-Ahora viene...¡**Kandragora**!

-Hola, pero la mayoría me conoce como Onix -Corrige una chica de pelo negro rebelde desmechado hasta media espalda, ojos rojos, altura media, ropa pantalon a la cintura negro tipo militar hasta los tobillos con cadenas colgando del cinturon, zapatillas rojas con tachas, musculosa bordo debajo de un buzo gris oscuro con capucha con una campera de jean gastada color oxido arriba, collar ajustado de cuero con un dije en forma de calavera en el cuello, guantes sin dedos, muñequeras con tachas y pañuelo rojo atado a la cadera -Y con respecto a las fotos...Yo no diré nada si _no haces nada._¿Entendido? -Le dice mientras le sonrie perversamente.

-Bien,ahora recibamos a...¡**Mika**!

-Hola -Saluda alegremente un chico con una exprecion dulce y alegre, tiene el pelo rizago de color cataño al igual que sus ojos. Tiene puesta una camisa roja con rayas verticales de un rojo mas claro, jeans un poco ajustados y zapatillas verdes.

-Jeje, nuestro quinto concursante es... ¡**Dante**!

-Hola ¿Que hay? -Dice al llegar con aire despreocupado un chico de pelo rojo desmechado, ojos verdes,alto vistiendo una remera negra con la cara del guason, camisa verde oscuro, pantalon marrón desgastado medio roto con cadenas, zapatillas negras, tiras verdes con signos de pregunta y collar de metal con el sombrero de un comodín -Hola Kandragora -Saluda a Onix golpeandose con los puños .

-¿Que cuentas Loki?- Le responde animada.

-¿Y los demás? -Pregunta ahora mirando a todos.

-Todavía no llegan -Contesta Matt molesto, mientras baja con una gran mochila del omnibus.

-Bien...Tendré que esperar...-Suspira mientras se sientan en el suelo con las piernas dobladas.

-Bueno, recibamos a nuestro próximo participante...¡**Melissa**!

-Hola -Dice con una mueca molesta una chica cabello y ojos color miel mi cabello esta siempre en puntas y muy pequeño tengo una serie de arañasos en una de mis mejillas de contextura pequeña, y vistiendo una camisa azul marino de tirantes, un pantalon entubado roto ,botas de montaña negras y una chaqueta negra de cuero que en la espalda dice -BAD GIRL-

-¿Porqué esa cara?¿No era qué querias entrar? -Le pregunta Nia confusa.

-No quería entrar, sólo lo hice para cuidar a unos amigos -Explicó colocandose junto a los demás.

-Con esa cara no creo que tenga muchos -Le susurró Onix a Dante, él cual asintió.

-¿Por cuánto más tengo cargar estas cosas? -Le pregunto molesto Matt a Nia mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Hasta que lleguen todos -Sonrió ampliamente intentando no reirse delen la bienvenida a ¡**Alexandra**!

-Hola a todos -Saluda una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes azulados, de piel clara y buen cuerpo muy parecida Lindsay, vistiendo una camisa sin tirantes color azul cielo, con una chaqueta negra,falda de jean con voleros, y unos "Jump" color mostaza y un zarcillo en forma de estrella y otro en forma de luna. Tambien lleva siempre su collar en forma de sol -.¿Como están? -Pregunta mientras sonrie.

Nia ve como Matt empieza a sonreir más cuando la ve y bufá cruzandose de hombros, enseguida se va donde esta él.

-¿Aumentamos la apuesta? -Le pregunta con confianza.

-Claro pero...¿Cómo?

-¿Apuestas tu cabello?

-¿Qué?Pues si...¿Pero cortandomélo?

-Si pierdo te doy el dinero y me tiño de rubio, si tu pierdes me das el dinero y te tiñes de rojo ¿Aceptas?

-Claro -Le guiña el ojo divertido, pero Nia se sonroja y enseguida va a seguir su programa -Bien, recibamos a...¡**George**!

-Hola, ¿Que hay? -Pregunta divertido un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pardos, esqueletico, tez blanca y vestido con camisa negra, jean azul y tenis verde genial estar aquí -Dice sonriendo, pero se tropieza con una rama y cae.

-¿Estas bien amigo? -Le pregunta Matt viendolo en el piso, pero no lo puede ayudar porque tiene su mochila entre manos.

-Eso creo -Dice divertido desde el piso, y se levanta después.

-Como no se murió podemos seguir con la llegada, así que, ahora vienen...¡**Paul y Peter**!

-¿Que tal todo? -Pregunta un chico de cabello rubio oscuro muy corto y bien peinado ojos celestes claro,alto y delgado vistiendo completamente de blanco con una gorra estilo gangster si que es genial, un campamento en medio de un bosque -Comenta mientras mira su alrededor.

-Ya deja de mentir -Le dice serio y un poco molesto un chico de cabello castaño oscuro desordenado con estilo ,ojos azules profundos casi negros,e igual de alto que el otro, vistiendo completamente de negro con una gorra estilo gangster blanca.

-Ellos son gemelos -Explica Nia a las cámaras -Y por las dudas, el de negro es Peter y el de blanco es Paul -Aclara yendose para atrás-. Ahora va a venir **...**¡**Karina!**

**-**Hola... -Llega saludando y sonriendo una chica de estatura normal, piel morena, cabello café oscuro muy largo y rizado suelto, ojos casi negros, un percing en el labio, muy delgada y vestida con un pantalón azul claro doblado de las piernas tenis beiges, blusa negra con dibujo de una guitarra, una chamarra negra con capucha desabrochada-Pero te agradecería si me llamas Nova.

-Esta bien, ahora va a llegar...¡**Cassandra**!

-Hola chicos y chicas -Sonrie al llegar una chica rubia, alta,de ojos miel, delgada y de tez blanca, vistiendo blusas apretadas del busto y holgadas por el abdomen color verde, jeans pesqueros, tenis azules-. Oh cielos, me encanta tu cabello te hace lucir súper linda -Le dice viendo a Alexandra con un leve sonrojo.

-Este...Gracias -le sonrie la chica algo nerviosa.

-Oye Cassie, estoy por aquí -Le hace señas con la mano George.

-Oh Giorgyto- Sonrió al verlo y al instante fue a su lado a tomarlo de las manos.

-Bien, sólo les tengo que decir a todos que ella esta embarazada-Les dijo a todos los presentes - Así que si tenemos algún problemita alguien te remplazara, ¿Entendido? -Preguntó ahora hablandole a la chica.

-Sipi -Contestó ella sonriendole.

-Jeje, ahora seguiremos con...¡**Chocko**!

-Oh no -Dice de golpe abriendo los ojos a más no poder de la sorpresa.

-Ho...-Empieza a saludar un chico bajito,delgado pero fuerte, piel muy morena, ojos café oscuro, pelo negro peinado en punta y vistiendo una pantalón azul oscuro, playera de manga larga negra que dice -Mago de Oz- en letras rojas, tenis azul oscuro, una banda de las de naruto en el brazo izquierdo de la aldea de la arena -¡Karina! -Exclama él al verla y enseguida va a abrazarla.

-Si, ya se que estas aqui -Dice intentando safarse del abrazo.

-Jejeje, ahora les presentamos a...¡**Dratro**!

-Hola a todos -Dice un chico rubio de cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y tre puesta una camisa azul oscuro, jeans claros y zapatos deportivos, al bajarse del omnibus con gran estilo le guiña el ojo a Nia y esta se sonroja levemente, pero a Matt eso no le gusta nada.

-Engreído -Murmura mientras guarda las cosas del chico molesto.

-Maldición , tú también entraste -Gruñe Xiaolo viendo a su hermano mayor.

-Hermanito -Le dice cuando lo ve entre los demás concursantes, y se le acerca.

-Vete al diablo -Bufá mirando a otro lado.

-Que bien se llevan -Comenta Nia sonriendo ampliamente -Y ahora recibamos a...¡**Nahuel**!

-Hola chicos - Aparece saludando un chico de pelo negro, ojos negros y algo bajo, vestido con una remera blanca y pantalon largo negro, con unos tenis negros con plateados y una gran mochila con instrumentos.

-Matt, ayúdalo -Le ordena la anfitriona señalando al recién llegado casi riendo.

-Lo disfrutas,¿Verdad? -Le pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-No, te pareció -Le dice sarcástica esperando que llegue el omnibus -Ahora llegará...¡**Channel**!

-No puede ser -Dice al bajarse del omnibus una rubia de cabello corto, ojos color verde y fisico paraecido a Katie vistiendo

minifalda, camisa fuxia y tacones -¿Aquí me voy a tener que quedar? -Pregunta señalando el lugar.

-Ajá -Asiende con la cabeza Nia.

-¿Y con estos? -Pregunta con la misma mueca señalando a los chicos.

-Ajá -Vuelve a repetir el gesto Nia.

-OMG, sólo espero que no me de nada -Comenta mientras camina hacia el grupo -Y, oye tú- Intenta que Matt la mire, pero el esta agarrando sus bolsos y valijas -Al rubio guapetón que esta teniendo mis bolsos- Dice y el co-conductor se da la vuelta mirandola confundido, mientras Nia la mira de espaldas fulminandola con la mirada -.Sólo ten cuidado con mis cosas caras, corazón -Le dice guiñandole un ojo aunque el chico ni se da cuenta;ella abre la boca para decir algo pero...

-Ahora llegará... -Hablá rápido la conductora pelirroja -¡**Cristal**!

-Em...Hola -Saluda una chica albina de tez extremadamente pálida y ojos blancos, cabellos largos hasta casi por las piernas suelto, y vistiendo una camisa negra manga larga con un corazón azul eléctrico partido en dos, Jean negros desgarrados con una minifalda también azul eléctrico por encima, convers azules y una bandana negra-Wow, que lugar -Exclama al ver el gran lugar en donde se encuentran -Si, es genial -Dice como contestandole a alguien.

-¿A quién le contestas? -Le pregunta extrañado George mientras abraza por la cintura a Cassie.

-A nadie -Se sonroja un poco mientras niega con la cabeza un poco nerviosa, pero al caminar se tropieza y pero no se cae porque alguien la sostiene, quedando ambos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-L-lo siento...-Comienza ella.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta Dratro mientras ve como Cristal se sonroja.

-S-si -Contesta nerviosa y roja.

-Que suerte -Le sonrie el rubio tiernamente.

-¡Wiii! ¡Que tierno! -Dice Nia mientras ve la escenita, pero luego su mueca cambia radicalmete -Ahora llegara...**Thiago...-**Dice rodando los ojos sin mucho ánimo- Yupi...-Dice sin nada de ánimo.

-Hola chicas -Aparece un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes,de altura intermedia, algo musculoso y bronceado vistiendo una remera en negro de marca, una campera de jeans oscuro, una bermuda de jeans oscuro, championes con camaras (resortes) y les guiña el ojo a las chicas del campamento -y chicos -Completa viendo a sus compañeros, cuando pasa cerca de Nia la mira de reojo con una mirada sobrante.

-¿Te crees muy importante por salir aquí? -Le pregunta con una ceja levantada -Cuidadito con lo que haces, yo sé bien como sacarte de este Reallity si quiero -Le reta ella con una mirada arrogante.

-Ya quisieras... -Thiago se acerca molesto a donde esta ella, pero Matt se acerca de golpe y se pone un poco más adelante que la chica con un brazo extendido, y con el otro brazo le rodea la cintura para que no se le acerque, ambos varones intercambian miradas de odio.

-Relajate amigo -Le dice Matt intentando que el chico se aleje un poco; el castaño bufá y el rubio gruñe, luego de esto Thiago se empieza a ir con su grupo.

-¡Hey! Si este carácter tuyo de macho sigue así te iras más rápido que un rayo -Le cometa Nia aún detrás de Matt.

-¿Y?- Pregunta con sobrebia el ex-co-conductor.

-Vete al caraj*- Murmura por lo bajo el rubio molesto.

-¿Que te hizo esa chica? -Le preguntó Alexandra viendo que Thiago estaba a su lado.

-Me sacó de su programa...Además -Se le acerca al oído y ella se sonroja -Esto subira los Rankings -Le susurra divertido.

-Ah...¿Sólo era por eso? -Le pregunta sonriendo.

-Si -Contesta él devolviendole la sonrisa pero viendola directamente a los ojos, provocando que ambos se sonrojen levemente.

-Emm...¿Matt...?-Empieza a preguntarle Nia muy sonrojada.

-¿Que ocurre? -Le pregunta inocentemente.

-Tu brazo -Le indica ella señalandolo.

-¿Eh? -Mira que aún la sigue rodeando por la cintura -¡Oh! -Saca su brazo rapidamente rojo como un tomate.

-Jejeje -Rie nerviosa la pelirroja que le hace competencia al tono de su cabello -Ahora recibamos a...¡**Austin**!

-Hola Nia -La saluda con confianza con la mano -Matt- Hace lo mismo con él -¿Este es el campamento? -Pregunta viendo el lugar.

-Sipi -Contesta ella.

-Supongo que esta bien -Se encoge de hombros y mira a la pareja de conductores,y los abraza a ambos por los hombros -Chicos, les quiero decir dos cosas, una como concursante y otra como amigo -Les habla serio mientras los aleja un poco del grupo de concursantes.

-¿Que cosas? -Pregunta viendolo Matt.

-La primera es que espero que hayan aceptado a una chica linda para que ella sea mi novia y la otra es.. -Piensa en las palabras correctas -Que espero que ustedes dos _no se aprovechen _y que _no hagan nada que yo no haría detrás de cámaras _-Les dice y se va con los demás.

-¡Hey! ¿A que te refieres con...? -Le empieza a preguntar el rubio yéndose detrás de Austin, mientras Nia sólo los ve totalmente roja.

-Maldito doble sentido -Murmura molesta -Pero aquí llega nuestro siguiente concursante... ¡**Linda**!

-Hola chicos -Saluda alegremente una chica alta y delgada,de tez blanca, ojos castaños oscuros, cabello largo, lacio y castaño y vistiendo blusa negra sin mangas, jeans y tenis , y aretes -.¿Como estan todos? -Sonrie y les pregunta mientras se coloca al lado de Nahuel.

-Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar -Le sonrie el chico mientras le guiña el ojo.

-Vamos rápido así llegan todos, se nos termina el show -Comenta Nia viendo su reloj -Ahora les presentamos a...¡**Elizabeth**!

-Hola a todos -Sonrie mientras se baja del omnibus una chica de cabello negro azabache liso ycCorto sobre los hombros como melena de geisha , de ojos negros y almendrados,con contextura delgada y tez morena ,y talvez un poco baja.

-¿Como esta el clima alla abajo? -Le pregunta Channel refiriendose a su estatura.

-¿Algún problema con mi altura? -Le contesta molesta Liz, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera algo intimidada.

-Oh no, solo era un chistesito -Intenta excusarse la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Como sea -Bufa molesta la morena.

-Que bien, ya tenemos peleas...-Rueda los ojos Nia (que ya perdio el color de tomate) -Y ahora recibamos a... ¡**Flor**!

-¿Como estan todos? -Saluda recién pisa el suelo saludando con la mano una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro enrulado con flequillo a la derecha ,de ojos castaños casi miel ,es alta y muy pálida, viste una remera negra con rojo, bermudas oscuras con cadenas de costado y unos tenis oscuros

-¿No era que tu ficha decía que eras tímida? -Le pregunta confundida Nia.

-Si, y también decia que era bipolar- Rie ella mientras va con los demas.

-¿Cuántos más faltan? -Pregunta Kandragora -Loki ya se durmió -Comenta mientras patea un poco al chico que yacé tacostado en el suelo.

-Ya te digo -Le dice mientras empieza a hacer cuentas mentalmente -Unos seis...creo,y...ahora va a llegar...¡**Helena**!

-Hola chicos -Saluda a sus compañeros de concurso una chica de cabello rubio largo con flequillo,con un par de mechones fucsias, ojos negros oscurísimos,Piel mate, de altura intermedia, delgada y de físico parecido a Bridgette,con garras súper afiladas y vistiendo una camiseta fucsia con una calavera y que dice "I'm a Goth girl… And what?",una minifalda negra y un cinturón con tachas, Pantys grises y borcegos altos color fucsia -,A todos los que me ven -Le guiña el ojo a la cámara -Y a mis compañeros que nunca creyeron que podría salir en la tele -Ríe -¿Que me dicen ahora? Ya quisiera verle la cara -Sonrie raramente mientras se va con el grupo.

-Como sea, ahora recibamos a...¡**Freddy**!

-¡Hola gente! -Aparece un chico alto, delgado y de cabello muy corto rubio plateado,de ojos color azul electrico y vestido con pantalón negro, camisa roja desgarrada, botas militares y un sombrero de gangster -¿Que tal todo? -Saluda a Nia y a Matt alegremente y se va al grupo -Hola Mell -Le sonrie pero ella sólo suspira.

-Eso fue rápido -Razona Matt.

-Ahora unos de nuestros útimos participantes es...¡**Salem**!

-Ho...-Empieza a decir pero se piso mal el último escalón y cayó a suelo -La...-Terminó de decir en el suelo, roja a más no poder, pero aún sonriendo.

-¿Te lastimáste? -Le pregunta mientras la ayuda a levantarse Freddy.

-No, creo que no -Contesta mirando para abajo aún sonrojada.

-Ven -La toma de la mano y la lleva junto a Melissa.

-Jijiji -Sonrie Nia al verlos -. Ahora llegará la última chica...¡**Lucy**!

-¡Hola compañeros! -Saluda energicámente una chica de altura intermedia, pelo castaño, ojos marrones, y piel clara, vestida con una pollera de color miel un poco oscuro(con un mini short abajo por si las dudas), un chaleco tipo de rombos pero con corazones de color rosa un tanto rojizo con una camisa abajo de un rosa mas claro que el chaleco (con un top del mismo color que el short por si hace mucho calor ) y sandalias de corcho bajando del bus -¿Ya estan todos? -Pregunta señalando a los chicos.

-Sólo faltan dos chicos y listo -Contesta Matt llevando los bolsos de la chica.

-Genial -Contesta simplemente mientras se va con los demás.

-Bien, sólo faltan dos, así que recibamos rápido a...¡**Lestat**!

-¿Que tal todo? -Pregunta un chico de cabello negro, ojos amarillos brillantes,muy alto y muy musculoso de piel morena pálida, vistiendo un pantalón negro,botas militares, camiseta negra con el dibujo en la espalda de unas alas de murcielago platedadas con rojo -¡Chicos! -Exclamá al ver a sus dos amigos, y enseguida los abraza por los lo mira atenta y su sonrojo se nota más al tener la piel clara.

-El último concursante es...¡**Elmet**!

-¡Narciso! -Exclama divertida Kandragora.

-¿Qué cosa? -Se despierta de golpe Dante.

-Hola...Un momento...¿Esto no es la Agencia de Modelaje? -Pregunta un rubio de ojos celestes con cara demasiado femenina para ser hombre, delgado, bajo y viste con una camisa blanca, pantalon azul, un pañuelo azul en el cuello.

-¿Crees que esto es una Agencia de Modelos? -Le pregunta Peter levantando una ceja.

-S-si -Contesta nervioso -E-ellos me dijieron -Señala a sus primos: Onix y Loki

-Lo siento Cara de Niña -Sonrie inocentemente Onix.

-Si te lo hubieramos dicho no hubieses entrado -Habló Loki.

-Entonces me ire- Comentó subiendo de vuelta al onmibus.

-Espera -Lo frenó la pelinegra -Aquí ya estas en la tele...Y no querrás arruinar _tu linda imagen_, ¿Verdad?-Le preguntó con aire convensedor.

-No, no quiero -Contestó él y se bajo del bus -¿Pero como se llama el show?

-Campamento Del Terror -Apareció Dante de golpe asustandolo.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo, les explícare las reglas, los equipos y todo eso -Anunció Nia capturando la atención de todos -Para evitar todo tipo de favoritismo y sobreprotección a alguien decidimos que el público elija quien será eliminado -Explicó.

-¿Osea que nosotros no elegimos a quien eliminar? -Preguntó Lestat mirando a sus amigos.

-Ustedes votaran a quien quieran hechar, las dos personas que tengan más votos seran nominadas, de esos dos el público elegira quien será eliminado vía _Review _para que la eliminación no sea tan...injusta y dura por así decirlo -Terminó.

-Demonios -Susurró Channel molesta.

-Lo otro es que si alguien roba, o hace algo inapropiado para alguien, esa persona será nominada instantaneámente -Habló Matt colocandose al lado de la oji-celeste, mirando retadoramente a Thiago.

-Ahora yo diré los equipos, que serán de a 4 grupos...-Empezó Nia

-¿De a cuatro equipos? -Preguntó sorprendido Chocko.

-Sí, y ahora, a los que nombre se irán a esa cabaña con la puerta color rojo : **Cristal,Channel **-Ambas se miran y bufán mirando a otro lado -,**Dratro** -Mira a Cristal y esta le sonrie timidamente-,**Salem ,Freddy-**Ambos se miran y se sonrien sonrojados, -**Mell y Lestat **-Este último toma de nuevo por los hombros a sus amigos.

-Osea, eso no vale -Se queja Channel -Ellos ya se conocen.

-¿Y a mi que? -Pregunta con indiferencia Nia.

-Tienen que atarselo al costado del brazo -Les dice Matt mientras les pasa una cajita con listones rojos.

-Desde hoy son el Equipo Rojo -Anuncia Nia mientras el equipo se pone los listones - Y el siguiente, en el Equipo Azul estaran :**Loki, Kandragora **-Ambos sonrien mientras se chocan las manos -,**Alexandra, Thiago **-Él le guiña el ojo y ella le sonrie -,**Elmet** -Onix y Loki amplian sonrisas maliciosas que Elmet no ve (Pura casualidad) -,**Helena y Austin **-Estos dos se miran ya que sólo se conocian por nombre.

-Pongansélos -Les pasa una cajita Matt con lazos azules - Y vallan a la cabaña con la puerta azul -Les explíca y se van allí.

-El Equipo Amarillo esta constituído por: **Peter, Paul** -Ambos se gruñen -,**Linda, Liz, Flor **-Ellas se sonrien amistosamente -,**Cassie y George** -Ambos se sonrien tiernamente y se toman de las manos.

-Tomen y vallan a la cabaña con puerta amarilla -Les pasa la cajita con lazos amarillos y les señala la cabaña.

-¡Viva el Equipo Amarillo! -Grita George atandose el lazito.

-¡Viva! -Lo sigue Cassie.

-Y los demás serán el Equipo Verde:**Nova, Lucy** -Esta última mira de lejos a Lestat suspirando -,**Mariana, Xiaolo**- Estos dos se miran amigablemente -,**Chocko** -Nova suspira y Chocko sonrie ampliamente -**Nahuel y Mika** -Se miran porque no se conocian.

-Ya saben lo que les voy a decir- Les dice Matt mientras le pasa la cajita con los listones verdes y señala a una cabaña con puerta Verde.

-Jeje, estoy en tu mismo equipo -Le dice alegremente Chocko a Nova.

-Si, que suerte -Dice sarcastica mientras se va con las demás chicas de su grupo.

-Lamentablemente se nos terminó el tiempo del show...-Empezó Nia hablandole a la cámara.

-Y eso que lo extendimos -La interrumpió Matt.

-Nadie gano la apuesta -Suspiró Nia algo molesta.

-Y nadie la perdió -Sonrió Matt.

-Como sea, aquí ya están los 28 concursantes, que , tendrán que competir por un millón de dólares.

-La semana que viene ya habrán dos nominados, pero hubo una cosa que no le dijimos a los participantes.

-El más votado en el intervalo del show ganara inmunidad, osea que no podrá ser nominado -Razona Nia.

-Y eso empieza desde ahora, asi que vía Review puedes votar ya a tu concursante favorito para la semana que viene.

-Y no te pierdas el primer desafío y la primera nominación de Campamento-Del-Drama -Termina Nia y las cámaras se apagan.

-Nia, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sipi.

-¿A que se refería Austin cuando dijo que "No nos aprovecharamos y no hiciesemos nada que él no haría detrás de cámaras"? -Preguntó muy inocente, demasiado para el gusto de Nia.

-M-mejor preguntasélo a él después -Terminó de decir nerviosa rapidamente, así él no vería lo roja que estaba.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Esta recién hecho y recién subido para no tardarme más, como lo dije en el fic ustedes podrán votar a su favorito (pero no por ustedes mismos ) así ese tendrá inmunidad, pueden ir votando por alguno y lo de que voten para sacar a un nominado es porque asi se me hace menos injusto tener que eliminar "extrictamente" a algún concursante y...¿Creen que Matt y Nia deban ser pareja en la historia? ¿Hubo algún error en el capítulo o con algún participante?**

**Si quieren pueden mandarme alguna sugerencia, idea o algo que quieran que pase en el fic (o algún comentario que quieran que aparezca n.n).**

**Jeje, mejor me voy yendo.**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?  
**


	5. Primer Desafío y Primera Nominación

**Disclaimer:Nada de TDI me pertenece, y esto lo hago son fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Primero que nada,¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews!!!!**

**La pase súper en mi cumple, pero no voy a poner tanta boludes como siempre así pueden leer sin problemas :) Y sin mis molestias xD**

**Aclaraciones: **_Así serán las confesiones, o los Video Message._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A leer!**

_

* * *

_

_Primer Desafío_

-Holass a todos,yo soy Nia Night y aquí les un programa adelantado de su show preferido semanal -Empieza a decir la chica enfrente a la cámara.

-¿Y cómo sábes que es su programa favorito? -Le pregunta Matt apareciendo a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero decir "su programa no favorito" suena algo mal -Dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ajá -Dice el negando con la cabeza intentando no reírse de la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Por lo menos yo pagué mi apuesta -Dice señalando su cabello, ahora rubio claro.

-Bueno, pero tú te querías teñir igual.

-Como sea, pero cómo perdí _la apuesta... _-Dice mirandolo de costado.

-Además fuiste tu la que dijo: "Si paso el examén de física me corto o me tiño el cabello de rubio" -Le dijo intentando imitar su voz.

-Oky, lo dije porque no pensé que lo pasaría -Le respondío cruzandose de brazos -Pero cumplí la promesa.

-Bien,¿Pero vas a empezar de una vez el programa? -Le pregunta señalando a la cámara.

-¿Ya estamos grabando? -Pregunta mirando la cámara.

-Sí -Respondió luego de haberse golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Ya seguimos la segunda parte del programa porqué al otro lo tuvimos que extender para que nos entraran todos los concursantes -Sonrie , ve a avisarles a todos que deberán ponerse sus disfraces para el primer reto -Le dice Nia mientras lo va empujando levemente en la espalda.

-Entendido -Dice ya yéndose hacia una de las cabañas.

-Ah, y se me olvidaba, díles que _El Confesionario _estará siguiendo ese caminito -Dice señalando un sendero entre las ramas caidas de los árboles -Y que sirve para confesarse de cualquier cosa, o para nominar a alguien.

-Esta bien...-Suspira mientras se va.

-Aunque dos participantes ya lo encontraron -Se comenta para sí misma la chica.

_Confesiones:_

_-No,ja, puedo,ja, creer,jaja,que lo halla creído,ja,pero,jajajajajaja,es un,ja,idiota, ja, pero ja-Dice descostillandose de risa Onix y Loki -ese,jaja,Narciso no,jaja,tiene arreglo,ja_

_-¡Hey ! ¡Los escuché..!-Se escucha a Elmet golpeando enojado la puerta., cubierto de plumas ,casi gallina, con un guante pegado a la cabeza...-Muy linda su broma...Ya no pueden ser más insoportablea..Quiero mi casa ,mi cama perfumada, ¡buah!_

_-Pero...-Se miran mutuamente- Jumm hum..Jajajaja, es un placer...primo...¡¡Elmelometen, elmelometen ja! ja koroko...koroko..kiriki...kiriki..ja-Dice Onix siguendo matandose de risa...- Adoro darle la bienvenida..ja_

_-Prima, te adoro...Si no fueramos parientes, pero me caso,ja-Dice Loki secandose un lágrima de la risa..._

_-Lo mismo digo...Ja- Dice alegre recordando la visión de su primo Narciso "pollo"...- jaja pero jaja. _

-Y mientras esperamos...-Nia conecta una laptop rosa a la cámara que esta filamndo -Aquí un Video Message de parte de las hermanas de Lestat :

_-HERMANO TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO DEBES DE GANAR -Dicen las trillizas (las hermanas de Lestat) mientras la pequeña Alice estaba sobre una cama tendida muy débil._

_-Hermano,tienes que ganar -Sonrie- Yo se que puedes- Le dice Alice mientras se comienza a dormir_

_-Hermano, Alice esta muy mal ,tienes que traer el dinero -Sonrien- MELISSA, FREDDY CUIDEN A LUCYAN -Dicen las trillizas._

-Aquí otro para los gemelos, osea Paul y Peter, de parte de su padre Phil desde la prisión :

_-hola chicos- Dice Phil -Me alegra que lograran entrar al reality ,Peter cuento conti... que estoy diciendo JAJAJAJA ,Paul,hijo cuento contigo para que ganes el dinero y me saquen de este basurero,Peter,obedece a tu hermano,después de todo es el cerebro de la familia y tú sólo eres el emo gay de la familia, bien chicos me despido por hoy ,¡GANEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

-Wow, que amor taaaan fraternal -Exclama sorprendida otro mensaje para Demetri, o mejor dicho Freddy, de parte de su amigo Felix, o como dice aquí,Jason :

_Un chico muy corpulento con camisa de football americano aparece bebiendo mientras bailaba ,había una fiesta alrededor de él, y ésta era muy grande._

_-Hey idiota -Habla el chico-¡AQUI EN CASA LA FIESTA ES GRANDE! ¿Por que rayos te fuiste con la lesbiana y el vampirito metrosexual a un campamento de porqueria? ¡AQUI LA FIESTA NO SE DETIENE YAHOO!- Se escuchan varias patrullas- Bien... creo que si se detendra por unas 2 horas JAJAJAJAJA ¡CORRAN CHICOS!_

-Jejeje, ahora un mensaje para Melissa, de su hermano Cornelius de 6 años:

_Estaba un niño en un garage jugando,se le veia muy sucio y al parecer no había comido en largo tiempo, sonrió infantíimente._

_-Oye hermana, papá quiere que ganes para pagar las deudas y púes aquí te extraño mucho, tú sábes que papá jamás cocina y tengo hambre, jejejeje, pero por favor no te rindas, yo y alice sabemos que tú y Lestat ganaran sin problemas,te quiero mucho hermana ,adios._

-Waa, pobrecito...¿Que podríamos hacer para ayudarlo? -Empieza a pensar, y de pronto sale corriendo hacia detrás de las cámaras, después de 5 minutos enfocando el campamento aparece la conductora -Bien, cómo ya tenemos la dirección de tu casa por la ficha dee tu hermana...-Sonrie ampliamente - Te mandaremos algo a tí, Cournelius, ya esta todo arreglado; así que sigamos con el mensaje de parte de las amigas de Alexandra:

_-¡OMG!VISTES ESO!¡¡VISTES ESO!!-Gritaba emocionada Laura._

_-Si lo vi Laura, ya calmate -Le decía Lorena._

_-¿Pero vistes como le susurro en el oido?_

_-Creo que el va a ser tu nuevo cuñado- Ríe._

_-Talvez...Talvez..._

_-Ya me aburrí, ¡Vayamos a hacerle una broma a Kevin!_

_-Noo, prefiero...a que rayos...vallamos ya -se van tomadas del brazo._

-Y ahora, el último video de parte de la madre de narci...Ejem, Elmet:

_Se ve a una rubia gorda,toda con operaciones plásticas ,vestida con una camisa fucsia, pollera apretada, y un exagerado peindado._

_-Ah...Mi pobre niño bonito...-Dice lloriqueandio- No te preocupes..mami te sacara de ese horrible programa, mi bebe, mi Elmeltito bonito de mamita bonita..Mi hijito tan varoníl, bonito, chiquito..¿Cómo terminaste en ese feo lugar?..no te preocupes .mami va a llamar a su abogado...Esos primos tuyos ,me encargare de mandarlos...¡Al manicomnio!...¿Cómo es posible?Son iguales de salvajes que sus padres..._

-En esta nota que venía con el video dice que esa mujer se siguió quejando por tres horas más a pesar de que la cámara se apagó -La lee muy concentrada mientras se encoge de hombros, pero no notá que alguien aparece detrás, y la toma por la cintura -¡Ahhhh! -Grita mientras pega un saltito por el susto, al darse media vuelta ve quién la asustó -¡Matt, eres un ·$%&/) ! -Dice mientras lo empuja un poco en el pecho, pero él al retroceder cae...Y ella cae encima de él (aún la tenía agarrada por la cintura)

-¿Contenta? -Le pregunta el rubio, refiriéndose a la caída.

-¿Q-que? Y-yo ta- también me caí -Dice muy roja, y sin disimular un poco lo nerviosa que esta.

-Pero tú estás _arriba mío -_Dice inocentemente -¿Sábes lo que es aguantar tú peso sobre mí?

-E-eres un...-Empezó a decir molesta y aún más roja, pero se escucha que varias personas que tocen, ambos levantan la mirada y ven que estan los 28 concursantes viendolos, algunos intentando no reírse.

-Ya veo que no harán nada -Habla Austin apareciendo delante de todos, vistiendo una camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos de cuero, una chaqueta negra y una capa; intentando parecer un vampiro.

-¡N-no fue mi culpa! -Grita Nia nerviosa mientras se para de golpe.

-Claro que no, tu me tiraste y no fue tu culpa -Le dice sarcástico Matt.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fieste el que me agarró por la cintura!

-Chicos, creo que nos estan dando demasiada información -Habla Helena, que esta disfrazada de una niña fantasma, con peluca negra de cabello largo, vestido corto blanco con botas negras más el rimel corrido, colmillos blanquísimos, piel blanca y llena de heridas;Y magicamente tiene una mini-nube con rayos arriba de la cabeza.

-¿Y esa nube? -Pregunta sorprendida Nia.

-No nos cambién el tema -Habla Loki, que esta disfrazado de diablo con un traje elegante en tono rojo, camisa y pantalón en negro, chaleco bordo con decorados de fuego, con cuernos, cola y tridente incluido.

-Sólo una cosa, si lo iban a hacer no lo hagan en medio del campamento,¿Ok? -Les dice Onix, que viste de la parca con guantes esqueleticos, oz y todo, capa espeluznante y careta de cráneo.

-¡Hey!-Grita sonrojada Nia.

-¿Podríamos empezar de una vez? -Pregunta Channel con aire de Diva, disfrazada de una conejita.

_-Creo que ese disfraz le quedó un poco pequeño -_Le dice Alicard (el fantasma que sólo ve y escucha ella) a Cristal, refiriéndose al pequeño disfraz de coneja de la rubia.

-Yo pienso lo mismo -Le responde Cristal, que esta disfrazada con un camisón blanco con manchas de sangre en ella,con un hacha en una de sus manos,esta descalza y en la cara tiene base blanca con ojeras.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con Channel? -Le pregunta Dratro disfrazado de vampiro.

-¿Que? Yo no le dije nada -Se defiende la ojiblanca.

-¿Entonces a quién le hablabas? -Le pregunta Xiaolo que esta disfrazado de el de un diablo pero en negro, con los cuernos hacia delante y la ropa desgarrada.

-Ella ve fantasmas -Habla Flor, que esta disfrazada de vampireza.

-¿Y tú como sábes?- Le pregunta Mariana, que esta disfrazada de un conejo destrpado con un cuchillo en la cabeza.

-Ella me lo contó -Sonrie la vampireza.

-¿Pero ustedes no estan en equipos diferentes? Además tú estas en mi mismo equipo -Les pregunta mientras las señala Linda, que esta disfrazada con el atuendo de de Jack Skellington.

-Eso no importa, además podemos ser amigas, ¿No?-Les pregunta Flor encogiendose de hombros.

-Así se habla amiga -Se chocan las manos sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahora les dire el desafío - Comienza a Hablar Nia, pero todos están hablando entre sí y nadie le da la más mínima atención -¡Hey! -Grita, pero todos siguen hablando.

-¡¡¡¡Chicos!!!!-Grita Matt, y todos lo quedan mirando.

-Bien, como quería decirles,este será su primer desafío; y consiste en que, cada grupo elegira a dos representantes,un chico y una chica por voto secreto en el confesionario,para que ellos cumplan el reto-Les explica la conductora.

-¿Pero cuál es el reto? -Pregunta Nova, que esta disfrazada de vampira moderna,con una falda corta escolar gris oscuro y blusa negra.

-Eso lo sabrán después, así que ahora vallan a votaron los del equipo amarillo, el resto que valla a su cabaña hasta que sean llamados -Anuncia Nia, mientras la mayoría se va yendo.

_-¿Tengo que elegir a dos representantes? -Se pregunta en voz alta Cassie, que esta disfrazada de la novia de Chuky -Bueno, yo voto por George ,aunque creo que será mala idea ,y...Creo que votaré por esa tal Liz._

_-Yo votaré a Cassie, sé que ella hará lo que sea bien, y también votaré por Paul -Habla George, que esta disfrazado de _

_el de jason Voorhees._

_-Obviamente no votaré por mi hermano, Paul, así que creo que tendré que votar por George, ya que Lestat no está en mi mismo equipo...Y creo que votaré por Linda -Comenta Peter, que esta disfrazado con un traje de manicomio azul, un arnes que cubre su boca._

_-Bien, votaré a los representantes de mi equipo -Habla Liz, que esta disfrazada de una niñita dulce, tierna y sádica con un Hacha -Votaré por Paul ya que él es muy simpático, y por Flor, con su energía creo que podríamos ganar -Sonrie._

_-Definitivamente votaré por George, sé que mi hermano lo podría arruinar, y que lástima que no esta en nuestro equipo esa rubia llamada Channel -Bufá Paul, que esta disfrazado con un traje negro de etiqueta con una enorme capa negra/rojiza fin, creo que votaré por Cassie, como ellos son pareja supongo que trabajaran muy bien en equipo._

_-Voy a votar por Cassie, ella compite aún estando embarazada, y votaré por George, él sabrá como cuidarla -Vota Linda._

_-Bien, a votar -Se dice para sí misma Flor -Votaré por Peter, y por Liz -Sonrie y se va._

-Ya están los representantes de la cabaña Amarilla, Matt, avisalés a los de la cabaña Azul de que voten -Le dice Nia mientras anota a los representantes.

_-¿Para qué nos hacen votar así ?Ja, ni modo -Habla Onix -Mi voto es para mi primo Loki, y Alexa, creo que podríamos tener una alianza..._

_-Ja, es tan obvio que votaré por mi prima Onix, y por ese Thiago, no se porqué pero esto me recuerda a alianza -Habla Loki._

_-Mi voto es para la Sexy-Alexa, y para Dante, o Loki -Vota Thiago, que esta disfrazado de Tiburón, con una bermuda de jeans oscuro, una remera negra, una campera de jeans oscuro, los championes normales de siempre, y una aleta en su espalda._

_-Voy a votar a Kandragora, y a Thiago -Sonrie Alexandra mientras se sonroja un poco, ella esta disfrazada de Vampira, con un vestido negro hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla negro, con una capa negra con roja y unos colmillos._

_-Votaré por Alexa para que nos represente, y también por Thiago, ellos harán muy buena pareja -Habla Helena._

_-Ni loco votaré por mis malvados primos -Dice Elmet, que esta aún con las plumas de pollo -¿Ven o que me hicieron?¡Achú! -Estornuda -¿Ven? Me ataqué de alergia, uff...¿Tenian que hacer el confesionario tan sucio? -Señala las telarañas falsas en el techo -Pero esta sillita es como la de mi cuarto -Acaricia la piel roja de la silla -En fin...¡Achú! Votaré por Alexa y Austin, él es taaan lindo -Reacciona -¡Esperen! ¡Yo no dije nada!_

_-Uff...-Suspira Austin -Mi voto va para Helena y Loki ¿Porqué? No pienso votar a la loca de la metralleta y a su primo rubio que tiene miedo a que se le rompa una uña, aunque ella y Loki son ideales para una alianza..._

-Avisales ahora que pasen los de la cabaña Verde -Le grita Nia a Matt mientra anota a los representantes.

_-Creo que votaré por Mariana, y por Mika -Habla Nahuel, que esta disfrazado de dinosaurio -Jeje,ambos comienzan con "M"_

_-¡Votaré por Karina! -Sonrie Chocko, que esta disfrazado de borreguito -Y...Xiaolo...Creo que era él._

_-¡Que mala suerte! ¡Cuatro equipos y me toca con Chocko! -Gruñe Nova, y luego suspira -En fin...Votaré por Lucy y por Chocko, así podre estar un rato sin él -Sonrie._

_-Jejeje, votaré por Xiaolo y Lucy -Sonrie Mika, quién esta disfrazado con ropas elegantes del siglo XIX, con el cabello lacio y atado._

_-Lástima que no me tocó con Lestat -Suspira un poco triste Lucy disfraz de brujita buena ,osea con el vestido más corto y en blanco -Pero bueno...¿Que le voy a hacer? -Se encoge de hombros -Mis votos son para Nova y para Mika._

_-Ese tal Nahuel dijo que votaría por mí, así que votaré por él y por Lucy, me cae bien esa chica -Sonrie Mariana._

_-¡Que suerte que no me toco mi hermano! -Sonrie ampliamente Xiaolo -Ojalá que este equipo no sea tan malo como estar con Diatro -Suspira -.Y ahora votaré por...Mika y Lucy..._

-Ya tenemos a estos representanes, así que llama a los últimos, la cabaña Roja -Le dice Nia aún mirando la pantalla.

_-Yo voto por Mel y Freddy ¿Eso no era demasiado obvio? -Pregunta Lestat, disfrazado con un traje de etiqueta negro con armadura, una capa negra rojiza , con guantes, una máscara plateada con negro que cubré sus ojos y frente, sólo le deja al descubierto la boca, unos colmillos y una serie de cuchillos escondidos en su armadura._

_-Ojalá que Mel no se enteré, pero mi voto es para Salem, y para Lestat -Habla Freddy, disfrazado de Freddy Kruger._

_-Demonios, ¿Y ahora a quién voto si mis dos mejores amogos son hombres?-Pregunta Melissa, que se encuentra disfrazada con una blusa de tirantes gris llena de sangre,un pantalón mitad short, chaqueta de cuero, unas botas negras largas hasta las rodillas ,lleva un machete en la cintura y una máscara de hockey rota llena de é por Drato, él es el único chico restante, y a Cristal ,ellos hacen buena pareja._

_-Votaré por Dratro -Habla Cristal -Y también por Salem, ella me cae muy bien -Sonrie._

_-Uff, ¿No es demasiado obvio que todos votaran por mí?- Pregunta Channel mientras se pinta los labios que tiraré mi voto,es decir, elijo a esa Salem, y Lestat,él es muy lindo y será mío -Dice cerrando el lápiz labial._

_-Mmmm...-Musíta Dratro haciendose el pensativo -Yo votaré por Cristal ya que ella es muy linda, creo que le pediré que salga conmigo después -Sonrie triunfalmente -,y mi otro voto sería para mí...¿Vale eso?._

_-Waaa, soy la última, así que lo haré rápido, voto por Cristal y...creo que por Freddy -Se sonroja notoriamente Salem, que esta disfrazada de bruja, con vestido, sombrero y escoba._

-¿Y ahora a cuál cabaña le aviso? -Pregunta Matt cansado de estar yendo a avisar -Para que lo sepas, no soy campana.

-Jejeje, vamos los dos -Dice sonriendo mientras le toma la mano, sonrojandose un poco.

-Bien -Responde dejandóse guiar por ella también sonrojado.

* * *

-Ahora que estan todos juntos, nombraré a los representantes, osea de los cuales depende ganar o perder -Dice Nia fijandóse los nombres en la lista.

-¿Los puedes decir de una vez? -Pregunta impaciente Loki.

-Sipi -Sonrie- Del equipo Verde los representantes serán Lucy y Mika.

-¿Que? -Se pregunta en voz alta Mika sin creerselo.

-¿Yo? -Pregunta tímidamente Lucy -¿Estas segura?

-Ajá, ahora sigo con el equipo Amarillo, sus representantes serán Cassie y George.

Ambos sonrien tiernamente mientras se toman de las manos.

-No habrá problema con el embarazo de Cassie, ¿Cierto? -Pregunta George señalando la abdomen algo abultado de ella.

-Ellas lo deciden, yo creo que no, además no es nada _tan _arresgado- Contesta Matt señalando a las dos rubias.

-Esta bien -Sonrie Cassie llevandose una mano a su abdomen.

-Pero si vez que no puedes, dinóslo y paramos,¿Oky?

-Sip -Asiende con la cabeza.

-Los del equipo Azul serán Alexa y...Thiago.

-¿Yo?¿En serio lo dices? -Le pregunta llevándose una mano al pecho mientras sonrie.

-Ajá -Asiende con su frase repetitiva -Eres tú y la cosa que tienes al lado -Dice refiriéndose a Thiago.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy Thiago!

-Pues yo te digo cosa -Le saca la lengua, Thiago abre la boca para responderle pero ve que Matt le hace una mueca de que no se acerque.

-Uff...Como sea...-Suspira el ojiverde, mientras le toma la mano a Alexa -Desde ahora somos una pareja -Le sonrie.

-¿Una pareja?-Le pregunta confundida Alexa.

-Si, ¿No somos la pareja de representantes?

-Oh...Si...Eso era... -Responde algo desilucionada.

-Ahora, él último equipo es el Rojo, y sus representantes son Freddy y Salem- Los susodichos se sonrojan tiernamente.

-¡Hey!¿¡Porqué ella y yo no!? -Grita furiosa Channel.

-Lo siento, pero tú ni siquiera tienes un voto -Sonrie intentando no reir.

-¡Grrr!-Gruñe mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Ahora les diré como será el reto -Empieza a hablar Nia -,Este consiste en que los dos elegidos de su equipo deberán esconderse cuando nos vallamos a comerciales, cuando esten escondidos los 8, Matt y yo los buscaremos, y a los que encontremos les pintaremos de rojo sangre,¿Entendido?-Pregunta a los chicos y todos asienden con la cabeza -Esto será por una hora y media, pero sólo les mostraremos las tomas "con acción,"y para que los demás no se aburran en ese tiempo, nosotros dos -Se señala a ella misma y a Matt - llevaremos cámaras en unos lentes de visión nocturna, así ustedes veran lo que nosotros vemos,¿Oky? -Todos vuelven a asender con la cabeza -.El equipo perdedor será aquel que sus dos elegidos sean manchados .Bien,ahora vayan a esconderse ,todo sitio es valido siempre que no sea dentro de cualquier cabaña, o que se exeda del límite del campamento, yo ire con Matt a buscar los lentes -Dice mientras se lo lleva agarrada del brazo.

-Si no es que hacen otra cosa...-Comenta en voz alta Austin, pero ni Nia y Matt lo escuchan.

* * *

-Estan todos escondidos ¿No?-Pregunta Nia mientras sale de un gran remolque.

-No, sólo que ahora son invisibles -Le responde sarcástico Matt mientras se coloca al lado de ella .

-¡Que divertido el chiste! -Dice fingiendo emoción -¡Tan divertido que se me olvido reir!

-Bien, ¿Entonces a donde vamos primero? -Le pregunta mientras se ajusta los lentes.

-Vallamos cerca de las cabañas, y al confesionario por las dudas -Le sonrie mientras van allá.

* * *

-George, ¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí?- Le pregunta Cassie mientras se acercan a el confesionario.

-¿Quieres esconderte aquí o en los arbutos, cielo? -Le preguntó dulcemente.

-Yo preferiría en...

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya vienen! ¡Escondete! -Le dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba al escondite.

* * *

-No hay nada -Dice la conductora luego de abrir la puerta del confesionario -Vallamos a otro lugar- Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera -La toma del brazo Matt, y le hace una seña con la mano para que no hable é algo cerca, no hagas ruido y no hables -Le dijo susurrando lo más bajo posible -,vamos -la tomo de la mano llevandósela cerca de unos arbustos.

* * *

-¡Atrapados! -Gritaron ambos al unísono manchando a la pareja que se estaba besuqueando detrás de los arbustos.

-¡Hey! ¿Porqué no nos dieron más tiempo? -Se quejó él.

-Mala suerte -Sonrió Nia ampliamente.

-Se hubiesen escondido mejor en vez de estarse besuqueando -Sonrio un poco burlón Matt.

-¡Ahora los demás nos nominaran! -Pensó en voz alta ella.

-Waaaa, los demás ya saben que ustedes perdieron -Nia les muestra la cámara en sus lentes.

-Maldición -Se quejan los dos mirando el suelo algo avergonzados.

-Ahora tienen que ir a la tienda para que la audiencia no los vea -Les dice Matt, y luego ve como la pareja camina agarrados de la mano.

* * *

-No me sorpendió nada eso -Le comenta Nia mientras revisan fuera de las cabañas de nuevo.

-A mi tampoco, ¿Pero dónde crees que esten los otros? -Le pregunta el rubio señalando el lugar.

-¿Y si vamos alrededor del lago?

-Esta bien.

* * *

- Aquí no nos encontraran -Le susurró Freddy a Salem mientras se acomodaba en una cueva cercana al lago.

-¿No tienes miedo? -Le preguntó Salem al rubio.

-Para nada, es emocionante este juego,¿Y tú tienes miedo? -Le preguntó Freddy mientras se acercaba a ella

-Quizas un poco, lo que pasa es que pasa es que creo que soy muy miedosa, por eso quise venir aquí para superar mis miedos -Le respondió ella mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Jejeje, que linda eres -Le sonrió él mientras reía, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho, pero gracias a la poca visibilidad que había en la cueva el rubor no lo notó Freddy.

_Confesión:_

_-¿Ustedes vieron cómo me miró?Wow...Nunca pensé que una chica me gustará y me diera ternura al mismo tiempo -Decía Freddy sonriendo -¡Esa Salem si que es especial!_

_-Si, hay veces en las cuales me sonrojo, pero nunca creí sentirme tan...rara ...como cuando estaba con él -Comentó Salem levemente sonrojada._

-¿Crees que nos atraparán? -Le preguntó Salem a Freddy.

-Yo espero que no -Le tomó la mano distraídamente mientras veía hacía fuera de la cueva, pero cuando vio a dos figuras por el reflejo del lago corrío levemente a Salem hacia adentro de la cueva.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste algo? -Le preguntó Matt a la actual rubia.

-Nop, así que ya nos podemos...¡Hey! ¿Viste eso? -Nia señalo hacia la cueva.

-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó mientras la veía alejarse

-Creo que ya tenemos a un par- Le repondió mientras sonreía de modo...¿Sádico?

******5 minutos después*******

-Tenías razón -Le sonrió Matt.

-¡Justo tenía que haberme tropezado! -Bufó ella.

-¡Y yo tenía que haber hecho tanto ruido !- Bufó él.

-Vallan a la tienda, allí se encontraran con los otros que perdieron -Les indicó Nia, y ambos asencieron con la cabeza antes de irse.

* * *

-Jeje, ya no hay nadie más -Dice Nia mientras ve todo a su alrededor.

-Además ya pasó la hora y media -Le avisa Matt.

-Tú recuerdas el camino de regreso ¿Verdad? -Le pregunta mientras lo toma del brazo.

-Emmm....Creí que tu lo conocias -Le respondió Matt algo nervioso.

-¿¡Osea que nos perdimos!? -Grita nerviosa Nia.

-No, es broma, claro que si me acuerdo -Le guiña el ojo y Nia rueda los ojos algo molesta

* * *

-Chicos, ya tenemos a los ganadores...Y a los perdedores...-Empezó a hablar Nia al al costado de la tienda -A los ganadores obviamente no los vimos, así que ellos se dieron cuenta que pasó una hora y media y salieron de su escondite,y a los perdedores los encontramos y manchamos a los dos- Explicó.

-Los ganadores son...¡El equipo Rojo y el Amarillo! -Anuncia Matt mientras muestra una bandera roja y otra amarilla, y salen de la tienda :Cassie y George tomados de la mano riendo alegremente, y Salem y Freddy sonriendo.

-¡Viva el equipo Rojo! -Grita Freddy alegremente, mientras toma de la mano a Salem y la lleva a festejar con su equipo

-¡Viva el equipo Amarillo! -Grita emocionado George, mientras su equipo se acerca a festejar.

-¿Osea que nuestro equipo perdió? -Pregunta molesta Channel.

-Exactamente -Asiende Nia, mientras abre la tienda y deja salir a Alexa, Thiago, Lucy y Mika, todos manchados de rojo.

-Equipos perdedores, nominen a alguien de su equipo para que deje el concurso -Les indicó Nia -Pero no podrán votar a Alexa.

-¿Porqué? -Preguntan los del equipo Azul.

-Ella es la favorita de la semana, elegida por el público -Les explica Matt.

-Bien, vallan a votar al confesionario, así terminamos de una vez el programa -Suspirá Nia cansadamente, mientras vuelve a conectar su laptop rosa a una cámara.

* * *

_Equipo Verde:_

_-Maldición -Exclamá Xiaolo -,¿Para qué los elegí? -Se lamenta un poco -Pero no votaré por ellos, voy a votar por ese Nahuel, él realmente no hace ni dice nada, ¿Sáben lo que estar con un chico que prácticamente ni se mueve? -Pregunta algo molesto -Ésten con él y lo sabrán._

_-Ahora me iré, se que me votaran -Se lamenta Lucy -Pero...no fue mi culpa, me caí y me lastime la rodilla -Levanta la rodilla y se la muestra a la cámara- Bueno...Creo que votaré por Mariana..._

_-Nahuel no hace nada,¡Me desespera eso de alguien! ¿Cómo puedo tener una alianza con alguien que ni siquiera te responde cuando le hablas? -Comente molesta Mariana -En fin...Mi voto se lo lleva él._

_-Creo que a Xiaolo no le caigo bien...Votaré por él -Dice Nahuel y se va._

_-No, nadie votará a Karina, y nadie la sacará, si ella se va yo me voy antes -Hablá Chocko como un heroe enfrente de la cámara -Nominaré a Nahuel...Eso me dijo que hiciera Karina._

_-Obviamente le dije a Chocko que votará a Nahuel...Es que es un tipo de alianza entre Mariana y yo...Y sólo le diremos a ella después y listo -Sonrie Nova._

_-No creo que Lucy vote por mí -Sonrie Mika -,así que votaré por Chocko...Lo siento amigo._

_Equipo Azul:_

_-A Thiago nadie me lo va a sacar -Habla seria Alexa -Votaré por Elmet, él no ayuda en nada al aquipo._

_-Demonios, ahora si que me voy...Mejor votaré por Austin...Lo siento viejo -Habla Thiago._

_-A Thiago obviamente, por su culpa perdimos -Dice Helena._

_-¿Y ahora a quien voto? -Se pregunta Onix -Bien...Votaré por Thiago, si él se queda tendra una alianza con Alexa...Y eso no me conviene...¡Ah! -Se acuerda de algo -Al que quiera echarme le quiero decir una cosa, conocera al Mr. Parconi antes de que se de cuenta -Dice con una metralleta en su mano._

_-Ni loco voto a Onix...Pero creo que votaré por Austin porque estaba demasiado "simpático" con Onix -Habla Loki un poco molesto._

_-Sé que votaran por mí...Yo voto a Thiago, sé que muchos lo votaran -Habla Austin mientras se encoge de hombros._

_-Obviamente votaré por mis primos...¡Oh no! Sólo puedo votar por uno...Votaré por Dante ya que Kandragora no puede entrar a hacerme bromas en el baño -Niega con la cabeza Elmet._

* * *

-Equipo Verde -Nombra Matt,y todos los del equipo Verde la miran.

-Equipo Azul -Nombra Nia, y todos los del equipo la miran.

-Al que nombremos no estará nominado -Hablo Matt con una lista en la mano- Mariana-Sonrie y se aparta del grupo.

-Alexa -Dice con tono obvio, y la chica sonrie y se aleja del grupo, observando a Thiago.

-Nova -Ella se aleja y Chocko sonrie ampliamente mientras la ve.

-Kandragora -Sonrie arrogante y se aleja.

-Xiaolo -Sonrie triunfal y se aleja.

-Loki -Este sonrie mientras se encoge de hombros, y luego se va junto a las dos chica

-Chocko -Sonrie y se aleja corriendo para abrazar a Karina felizmente.

-Helena -Asiende con la cabeza y se aleja.

-Mika -Se sorprende un poco y se aleja.

-Elmet -Hace una mueca extraña y se va con los demás.

-Ahora sólo quedan ustedes 4...Y al que no nombremos será nominado- Habla Matt serio- Lucy -Ella se sorprende mucho y se lanza a abrazarlo emocionada, mientras Nia obvia el acto mientras ve la planilla -Lo siento viejo -Le comenta mientras ve a Lucy irse con los demás.

-Bueno...- Se encoge de hombros Nahuel.

-Y ahora...Sólo quiero que sepan que la nominación estuvo muy justa; Él que se salva de la nominación es...-Empieza a hablar seria Nia mientras ve su planilla mientras todo el equipo azul mira a los dos chicos -Austin.

-Genial -Sonrie arrogante y se va con los demás con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Uno de ustedes dos dejará a su equipo en el próximo show, el público elegirá a quien quiera echar, y hasta entonces no sabremos quién será el primer eliminado- Hablo seria Nia -,Hagan lo que quieran hasta entonces -Dijo y se fue hacia donde estaba Matt.

Alexa abrazaba tristemente a Thiago, Elmet suspiraba viendo a sus primos,Onix y Dante miraban a la pareja junto a Austin mientras se murmuraban algo bajo; mientras que Nahuel se acercó a su grupo y estos se fueron calladamente hacia su cabaña.

-Bien,ya estan los dos nominados, y absolutamente cualquiera puede votar -Habla Nia.

-Podrán votar a algún nominado para echar a alguno, o si eres algún familiar o pariente mandarle algun mensaje desde su casa -Habla Matt.

-Ahora tu eliges si quieres que se marché el ex-co-conductor que quiere una 4x4 o el chico que quiere ganar porque nunca gano en nada, pero que es menos expresivo que una planta.

-Ustedes deben elegir.

-Y no se pierdan el próximo show del...Campamento-Del-Terror.

-¿Ya esta? -Pregunta Matt yéndose.

-Uff...Estoy muerta...-Suspira Nia siguiendo al chico.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo que pasa es que quería subir un capítulo rápido y surgió este :D además que creo que también me voy a ir de viaje por pocos días, así que también por eso lo quería subir.**

**Perdón por los nominados (Pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento), Las faltas de ortografía (Este Word no me las marca para corregir),por algo que no les haya gustado y por los que no salieron tanto en este capítulo (haré que en el siguiente si salgan más)**

**Así que sólo les queda votar a quien quieren echar...o mandar alguna sugerencia,escena que quieren que pase,video mensaje, algún detallito o algo que se me haya olvidado ;)**

**En fi, me voy yendo...**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**


	6. Primer Eliminado

**Discalimer: Nada de TDI me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Acá les dejo al primer eliminado, y un reto para los integrantes de los equipos ****Rojo y Amarillo ****(Como iba a quedar más corto agregué eso :P)**

**Aclaraciones: **_Así serán las confesiones, o los Video Message._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos, ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Primer Eliminado_

-Odio a Chris -Murmura Nia cruzada de brazos.

-Pero nos dijo que nos pagaría por esto, y tú dijiste que si -Le comentó Matt.

-Ajá -Rodó los ojos lo hago y ya...-Suspira semana pasada aquí, en el Campamento de Terror; A nuestros concursantes les tocó tener que votar a dos representantes por equipo, y estos debían esconderse para "no morir" -Hace comillas en el aire -Los equipos ganadores fueron el Amarillo y el Rojo, y los perdedores tuvieron que nominar a uno de los suyos, que resultaron ser :Nahuel, por no hacer nada "productivo "para su equipo, y Thiago, ya que él y Alexa se estaban besando en vez de haberse escondido mejor, pero como Alexa tenía inmunidad por ser la favorita del público...A los chicos sólo les quedó votar a por el ex-conductor de aquí -Suspiró -Y ahora, verán al primer expulsado del Show, elegido por ustedes -Señala la cámara -Sólo aquí, en Campamento-Del-Terror -Termina de decir extendiendo los brazos para arriba, igual que Chris McLean.

-Ya no está grabado, puedes bajar los brazos -Le comenta el rubio viendo la cámara.

-Uff...Si Chris no me paga hago que echen a su hijo...-Suspira la actual rubia bajando los brazos de golpe.

-Si nos va a pagar -Sonríe.

-¿Nos? -Pregunta sorprendida -¡Tú no hiciste nada!

-Claro que sí, fui el que puso los recuerdos en la cámara mientras tú hablabas.

- Esta bien, sólo esperó que no llegue pronto...

-¿Porqué tu padre esta en un viaje de negocios con él?

-Dirás que esta _de vacaciones con él _-Corrige -Pero en fin, comencemos a grabar -Sonríe mientras se pone delante de la cámara.

-¿Nos avisas Tom? -Le pregunta Matt al chico que maneja la cámara.

-Como siempre -Sonríe el chico enfocando a los dos conductores tres, dos, uno...

-¡Holass de nuevo! -Saluda Nia moviendo la mano -En breve les diremos quién será el primer eliminado del Show, pero antes de eso les mostraremos cómo viven sus últimos momentos en el campamento los dos nominados.

* * *

-¿Para que empacas? -Le pregunta Elmet a Thiago.

-Porque tengo ganas -Le responde el ojiverde mientras guarda algunas cosas.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

_-Ese Thiago...Tonto, nos hizo perder...Si, la chica es linda, pero estamos en una competencia...- Dice molesto Loki- Y para colmo se anda queriendo hacer el lindo con mi prima, que se atreva nomás...Lo bajo de su nube, claro, con MIS AMIGOS la señorita TNT, pólvora, nitroglicerina...Ja- Termina de decir mientras se ven saliendo unas llamas detrás de el (El confesionario tiene efectos especiales para colocar cuando se quiera)_

_-Loki ¡¡Hay cacería de pollo Narcista!!-Le grita Onix mientras golpea la puerta desde afuera del confesionario._

_-Con permiso, el deber llama- Dice levantándose, mientras sale riendo perverso._

-¡¡¡Cacería de pollo narcista!!! -Grita Onix mientras toma su metralleta, provocando que Elmet saliera corriendo de la cabaña -Habla con él -Le palmea la espalda a Alexa mientras lo sale a correr, dejando al par solos.

-Thiago...Quería decirte algo...-Empieza a decirle Alexa mientras se sienta en su cama -Yo...

* * *

-¡Waaa! ¡Corta la conexión de cámaras! -Le grita Nia mientras desconecta varios cables.

-¿Que pasó? -Pregunta totalmente confundido Matt.

-En el contrato dice que no podemos violar la privacidad de los participantes -Le contesta mientras le muestra varias hojas con muchas cosas escritas -Y no quiero que me demanden tan pronto.

-Bien, mostremos a Nahuel...-Suspira Matt rodando los ojos.

-Este...Creo que desconecte algo más que esa conexión de cámaras -Sonrió apenada Nia mientras mira el suelo.

-Grandioso, tendremos que conectarlo todo de vuelta...- Se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano y vuelve a suspirar.

* * *

-Aún teniendo una alianza no pudimos evitar que te nominaran -Le comentó Mariana mientras lo veía empacar de espaldas.

-Igual no me importa, esto no es lo mío -Nahuel de encogió de hombros.

-¿O sea que te querías ir?

-Si, aquí hay demasiada oscuridad y terror, yo no sirvo para esto -Se volvió para verla.

-Bueno... ¿Y que pasaría si no te eliminaran? -Le sonrió de lado.

-Ya veré que hacer -Se dió media vuelta para seguir empacando.

-Bien, esperaremos el resultado -Le comentó yéndose al umbral de la puerta para esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-_Me dió algo de lástima el chico, lo traicioné y ahora esta nominado... ¡Pero me desespera hablar y que no me contesten! -Habló Mariana mientras recordaba a Nahuel -Ahora me estoy arrepintiéndose un poco de haberlo votado... ¡Dije un poco!_

* * *

-Sólo diremos que la votación va algo reñida...-Empieza hablando Matt a los dos grupos ganadores del show anterior.

-...Y que uno de los nominados va ganando 11 votos a 7 -Termina de decir Nia.

-Y ahora, para que ustedes se entretengan un rato mientras los otros despiden a su nominado harán un desafío...

-¿Otro más? -Pregunta molesta Channel.

-Si, otro más, pero este es especial -Responde cansadamente Nia.

-¿Pero en este reto será nominado alguien? -Pregunta con algo de desconfianza Paul.

-Nop, si pierden no pasa nada, y para el equipo ganador sólo tendrá que elegir entre los dos premios… ¡Un viaje por una semana con gastos pagados a DisneyWorld! -Salta emocionada Nia.

-Ese viaje, u otro viaje por una semana y con todos los gastos pagados a Las Vegas -Explica Matt.

-Este premio es pequeño porqué son los primeros capítulos del Show con sus integrantes -Explica Nia a la cámara, pero después vuelve hacia el grupo -Pero lo que eligen nos lo tienen que decir a comienzo del siguiente show.

-Y los elegidos para concursar de parte del equipo Amarillo son... ¡Liz, Linda y Peter!

-¡Viva! -Salta contenta Liz mientras le saca la lengua a Channel.

-Bien -Sonríe Linda alegremente.

-Genial -Sonríe de medio lado mientras ve a sus compañeras, en especial a Liz.

-Cassie y George participaron del reto anterior -Les explica al grupo Nia -Y Paul y Flor participaran del siguiente, si es que ganan de vuelta...

-Ahora los elegidos del equipo Rojo son... -Empieza a hablar Matt -¡Cristal, Mel y... Dratro!

-¿Qué?¿Y porqué yo no? -Le grita molesta Channel.

-Tiene una explicación lógica -Le contesta Nia fingiendo sonreir mientras se acerca molesta a Channel por haberle gritado a Matt - ¿Cómo explicarte algo así de complicado?-Finge pensar -¡Ya sé! Nosotros elegimos a los integrantes...Y no te quisimos a ti -Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros intentando no reír -, valla...No fue tan difícil -Sonríe arrogante y se vuelve a su lugar.

-Como íbamos diciendo...-Matt intenta retomar lo que decía -Este reto consta en que los tres miembros del equipo deben representar tres escenas de varias películas de terror, nosotros seremos los jueces  -Se señala a el mismo y a Nia - Y los que hagan la mejor representación ganaran lo que elijan, pero deberán realizar las escenas delante de todos los participantes cuando grabemos el próximo capítulo. 

-Les diremos las películas para que se preparen ,o algo así, nosotros valoraremos vestuario, maquillaje,y resumiendo todo...Valoraremos todo -Sonríe ampliamente -Así que chicas...Y chicos... Acérquense -Las señala Nia mientras les hace una seña con la mano para que se acerquen.

-Sus películas serán..._Destino Final, El aro y Saw _-Les dice Nia casi susurrando, pero todos los que están presentes la escuchan -La escena no se la diremos directamente, será elegida por el público -Sonríe -Si quieren vallan a aprontarse o relajarse, nosotros iremos a expulsar a alguien...

* * *

-Suerte -Thiago le da la mano Nahuel para un apretón amistoso, mientras el moreno sonríe.

-Igualmente -Le corresponde el apretón.

-Chicos, ahora les diremos quien será salvado -Aparece Matt en frente de los dos nominados con una tablilla en la mano.

-¿Están nerviosos? -Pregunta Nia mientras se pone al lado del rubio.

-Estoy a punto de ser eliminado primero...No, no estoy nervioso -Responde con sarcasmo el ojiverde.

-Ah, sólo preguntaba -Sonríe Nia -Chicas, salgan de atrás de los árboles -Dice mirando cerca de los arbustos y árboles.

-¿Podemos estar aquí? -Pregunta Alexa sacándose algunas hojas y ramas de la ropa.

-Nunca nadie lo prohibió -Respondió Matt.

-Mejor así -Sonrió de lado Laali.

-Y ahora...Diremos al que el público y sus compañeros salvaron -Habló Nia -Y ese es...

-¡Deja de correr de una jodid* vez! -Grita Onix corriendo entre los arbustos, y para de golpe a ver a los conductores y a sus compañeros -¿Que hacen aquí?

-Estamos a punto de eliminar a uno -Suspira Nia.

-Más bien...Intentando eliminar a uno...-Sonríe Matt -¿Y tú?

-Yo intentaba cazar al pollo narcista junto a - Ríe Onix mientras señala su ametralladora.

-Oh... -Asciende con la cabeza el rubio.

-Ah...Por poco se me olvidaba...Tengo unas fotitos comprometedoras de ti -Onix lo señala mientras lo abraza por los hombros -Y de ti -Señala a Nia.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de las fotos- Dijo Nia antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Nop, nunca olvidaría algo así, así que no me molesten o ya sabrán -Rié.

-¿Y de que van esas fotos? -Pregunta Matt inocentemente.

-¡No! -Lo intenta callar Nia en vano.

-Jajaja -Empieza a reír Onix - Te daré unas pistas...En cierta fiesta...Amigos que los emborracharon... Y que terminó en cierto bar "de la otra calle..." Así que Matt...Tranquilito conmigo...- Ríe y se va corriendo.

-En fin... ¿Decimos quien es el eliminado? -Pregunta Matt sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Onix.

-S-si -Dice Nia, que esta roja más no poder.

-¿Tienes fiebre? -Le pregunta Matt mientras le intenta tocar la frente.

-¡N-no!- Grita algo nerviosa -¡E-estoy bien! -Sonríe nerviosamente -Ahora, antes de eliminar a...-Reacciona y se tapa la boca- Les mostraremos a Alexa un video de su casa.

-¿Le grabaron la casa? -Preguntó Matt burlón.

-Uhhh...Se entiende lo que quise decir, ¿No? -Pregunta algo molesta para disimular su sonrojo, pero todos los presentes niegan con la cabeza-Un mensaje desde su casa, ¿Ahora si se entiende? -Los mira y todos ascienden- Bien, aquí va... -Dice mientras conecta la laptop rosa a la cámara.

_-¡¡Thiago y Alexa se quieren besar, b-e-s-a-r!!- Dice Lorena._

_-No se quieren besar, ya se besaron -Dice Laura._

_-Ja, te dije que no iban a resistir, pagame._

_-Bien -Dice mientras saca un billete de 5 dólares._

_-Grazie-Dice mientras se los quita._

_-Y... ¿A quién votamos para el fav de la semana?_

_-¿Y si seguimos apoyando a Thiago?_

_-¿Pero no sería mejor votar por mi hermana?_

_-Bueno, yo voto por Thiago y tu por Alexa, ¿Te parece?_

_-Hecho_

_-¿Y a quien expulsamos? -Pregunta Lorena_

_-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- Laura la mira fijamente_

_Lorena asciende con la cabeza._

_Lorena y Laura: Expulsamos a ******!!_

-Lo siento -Dice Nia al pausar el video -No podemos dar el voto al aire -Dice y sigue la grabación.

_-Se valen los...-Empieza a decir Laura._

_-Hey chica, les gustaría...- Empezó a decir Ethan entrando seguido de su novia y 2 chicos más- Oh... están enviándole un mensaje a Alexa, díganle que -lo interrumpen._

_-Que la extrañamos, y mucho –Dice Melisa._

_-Si, oki, ya se lo dijeron- Dice Lorena._

_-¿Y que querían preguntarnos?-Le pregunta Laura mientras se acerca al amigo de Ethan con voz sensual._

_-Q-q-que..s-s-i...q-q-uer-r-ían...-Intenta hablar Félix._

_-Acompañarnos al cine-Termina Melisa._

_-Volentieri- Dicen Laura y Lorena._

_-Chao -Dice Lorena -Mi voto es para Thiago- Lanza un beso a la cámara._

_-¡¡Si ese beso es para Thiago, Alexa te va a matar!! -Dice Laura sorprendida._

_-No era para Thiago...es para Matt -Dice Lorena._

_-Ay no, ¡¡Nia te va a matar!!_

_Lorena se va acompañada del otro amigo._

_-¡Oigan! ¡Esperenme!-Grita Laura- Como sea, mi voto es para Alexa-Dice y se apaga la cámara._

-Ya esta -Dice Nia desconectando la cámara molesta.

-¿Que te pasó ahora? -Le pregunta Matt confundido.

-Nada, le tengo que pedir algo a Onix -Dice yéndose más molesta.

-Espera -La toma del brazo para frenarla -Tenemos que decirles cuál es eliminado -Le dice Matt dulcemente.

-Esta bien –Dice sonrojada -El que hoy abandona el Campamento del Terror es...

-Nahuel -Dicen ambos conductores al unísono.

-Me lo esperaba -Se encogió de hombros -¿Para donde tengo que ir? -Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Ve a la tienda y esperanos allí -Le indicó Matt y Nahuel calladamente se fue.

-¡Thiago! -Le grito Alexa mientras corría a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Viste que no me fui? -Le sonrió él mientras correspondía a la chica.

-Matt, ve con Nahuel, yo tengo que ir a pedirle algo Onix -Le dijo seria Nia.

-¿Para qué? ¿Que le tienes que pedir?

-Algo que tiene dentro de su estuche de violín...-Sonrió perversamente.

-De acuerdo -Le contesta confundido Matt mientras se dirigía a la tienda.

-Por cierto, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Campamento-Del-Terror -Dice Nia a lo lejos mientras mueve las manos saludando.

* * *

-_Nia_, _esto me es difícil de decir pero...Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano Cornelius -Dice Melissa - se los agradezco mucho, es difícil pensar en lo que ha de estar pasando el pobre sin que yo este con él, aunque después de este desafío, tal vez creo que si podré llegar aunque sea al 4 episodio sin ser expulsada, y aunque estoy con mis mejores amigos...Digamos que ya me tienen harta por que me quieren poner pareja con algunos chicos de aquí..._

_Flash Back_

_-Mel ¿Te gusta Peter? -Pregunta Lestat._

_Mel esta con brazos cruzados._

_-¿Que tal Paul? -Le pregunta Freddy._

_Mel lo mira seria._

_-¿Que tal Nahuel? -Le pregunta Lestat._

_Mel suspiró cansada saliendo de la cabaña._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-Bien -Continua hablando -,Lestat me pidió que les dijera si le daban la oportunidad de poder ir a ver a su hermana Alice ,al pobre le preocupa saber si no la han echado del hospital de niños, la salud de la niña es delicada por eso del cáncer... en fin..._

_-Si hago esto es por qe mi hermano ya me tiene harto-Habla Peter ,pero se escucha a Paul afuera._

_-Oye Peter, ¿Les confesaras a todos tu amor por esa tal Flor?_

_-Como decía -Dice sin darle importancia a su hermano - Aquí es donde puedo decir la verdad... PAUL ES UN MALDITO DOBLE CARA no crean que por que es la inocencia en persona significa que lo es ESE IMBECIL QUIERE CONTROLARLOS COMO A SUS JUGUETES pero ¿Quien le creerá a un antisocial como yo? Aparte de Lestat estoy sólo para vencer a mi bobo hermano..._

_-El juego va bien si logro convencer a la hermosa Channel para que me apoye -Habla Paul -Y a ese tal Thiago si no lo eliminan para una alianza, tengo este juego ganado fácilmente, puedo hacerme amigo de todos aquí y llegar a la final sin problema, además eliminar a mi hermano no sera un reto para mi._

_-Te lo ruego Nia -Empieza a hablar Lestat -Tengo que saber como esta mi hermana Alice, te lo ruego, me siento impotente ¿No puedo ir a verla? ¿O aunque sea por vía satelital saludarla? En fin, aparte de eso creo que las cosas van bien aunque hay alguien que no logro sacarme de la cabeza desde que llegue, me intriga mucho es esa tal Lucy, no lo se ,sólo la he visto de lejos pero me despierta la necesidad de protegerla ,se que es algo cursi lo que digo pero me encantaría poder hablar con ella, conocerla... Tal vez Melissa me asesine si hago eso..._

-Wow, jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así -Dice Nia mientras ve las confesiones sentada en su cama con la laptop en las piernas-Jejeje, tengo una ideita...No es tan tarde, pero espero que Lestat este despierto... -Piensa en voz alta.

-¿Con quien hablas? -Le pregunta Matt mientras se acerca desde la otra habitación.

-Pásame una hoja y mi cartera -Dice Nia cerrando la computadora y levantándose de la cama.

-Toma -Le pasa una cuadernola y una lapicera.

-Gracias -Le dice mientras escribe: _No es mucho, pero ojalá que esos 50 mil dólares te sirvan para la operación de tu hermana Alice, a ella sólo la podrás ir a ver cuando no este el show, y tendrá que ser de noche...Besos Nia y Matt! ._Dobla la hoja y guarda varios billetes en ella --¿Me harías un favorcito? -Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

-Depende de que sea.

-Yo tengo que ir a la cabaña Azul por _el estuche del violín _¿Le llevarías esto a Lestat de la cabaña Roja? -Le pregunta mientras le muestra el "sobre".

-Esta bien -Supira y lo toma.

-Una preguntita Matt -Le dice Nia mientras salen del gran remolque.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Que crees que me pida Onix a cambio de prestarme su ametralladora dentro de su estuche de violín?

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? (Mejor no contesten ) Ojalá les haya gustado :D**

**Para los del Equipo Rojo y Amarillo:**** Necesito que me manden como serían las escenas, o la vestimenta de los chicos que participan, cómo que quieren que pase, o como quieren que actuen.**

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews! Por los PMs y por las sugerencias/ Escenas que mandaron!**

**Espero seguir actializando así de rápido, y haber mejorado con las faltas de ortografía.**

**En fin...Me voy yendo.**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	7. Invitados Y Retos

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla**

_**Holass!!!**_** Acá les traigo otro show, con nominados y premios, bla bla bla :D**

**Aclaraciones:**_ Esto serán confesiones, FlashBacks y escenas de las pelis._

**Advertencia: **Rated T, Por precaución...

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos, ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Invitados y Retos._

-Ya son las ocho...Tienes que levantarte... -La sacude levemente mientras se sienta en el costado de la cama.

-No...Es muy temprano -Se queja mientras acomoda su cabeza en la almohada.

-Tenemos que grabar el show -Le comenta Matt mientras la vuelve a sacudir levemente.

-Lo grabaremos más tarde -Se queja nuevamente.

-Entonces le diré que se valla a Stacy...

-A ella la puedes echar directamente -Murmura subiéndose la sábana.

-Y también a Zac...

-¡Ya me desperte!- Grita Nia sentándose de golpe en la cama, con todos los cabellos alborotados.

-Jejeje, ellos llegan a eso de las diez... -Ríe Matt mientras la ve, y se levanta de la cama

- ¿¡Y me despiertas ahora!? -Le grita molesta, y luego de vuelve a acostar de golpee tapándose la cabeza.

-Tenemos que grabar -Vuelve a decirle.

-Grabaremos más tarde -Dice con la cabeza tapada, mientras Matt toma el celular de la chica en mesita de luz.

-Tengo tu celular -Le dice divertido mostrándoselo, ella se destapa y lo intenta agarrar.

-Dámelo -Le dice molesta intentando agarrarlo.

-Toma -Se lo da, y la señala -,además tú ya te levantaste -Sonríe y luego se ríe.

-Vete al demonio -Murmura mientras se va de la "recamara" hacia el baño.

* * *

-¿Al final mataste a la chica? -Le pregunto Matt mientras llegaban al set de filmación.

-¿Que chica? -Se hizo la desentendida mientras bostezaba.

-No se -Se encogió de hombros -.Sólo se que le fuiste a pedir la ametralladora a Kandrago...

-¡El Sr. Parconi! -Grita la chica mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza- ¡Tengo que ir a retirarlo!

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunta confundido el ojiceleste.

_FlashBack_

_Nia aparece caminando por el medio del bosque, vistiendo sólo una blusa corta de tirantes lila, un short cortito violeta, y unas pantuflas moradas, mientras Matt camina a su lado, vistiendo una bermuda y una remera blanca._

_-¡Auch! -Se quejó el rubio por enésima vez._

_-Te hubieses traído algunos zapatos -Le comenta Nia viendo al rubio que se lastimo con otra rama caída._

_-Si lo hubiese hecho, pero tú querías que te ayudará a buscar tu "pantufla violeta de peluche"._

_-¡Yo no te obligue! -Dice casi gritando apenada._

_-Si te hubiese dicho que no te harías la resentida y no me hablarías durante los próximos...-Empieza a calcular -6 o7 shows -Termina riendo._

_-Quizás si, quizás no -Sonríe de lado._

_-¿Y para qué quieres la ametralladora?_

_-Mmmm...Al principio la quería "para algo" y ahora la quiero "para otra cosa"._

_-Wow, que especifica que eres._

_-Lo sé -Sonríe burlona mientras para al ver que ya llegaron a la parte de las cabaña -Iré con Onix._

_-Y yo con Lestat, nos vemos en el remolque._

_-¡Bye! -Le contesta yendo a la cabaña Azul, intenta no hacer ruido, pero se tropieza con los escalones de la escalinata y se cae sentada, haciendo mucho ruido._

_-¿¡Quién anda allí!? -Grita Onix abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo con la ametralladora en manos._

_-¡Soy yo! ¡No me mates! -Grita rápido Nia._

_-¿Que quieres a esta hora? -Pregunta molesta mientras bosteza._

_-Uhmm...Lo que tienes en las manos -Señala la ametralladora._

_-¿Qué?-Pregunta sorprenda -¿Que te tomaste antes de acostarte?_

_-Jeje, nada... ¿Me prestarías a Mr. Parconi a cambio de algo? -Pregunta sonriendo inocentemente mientras esconde sus manos en su espalda._

_-¿A quién quieres mutilar? ¿Quieres matar a "tu amiguito" mientras duerme o qué? _

_-Nop -Niega con la cabeza -Pero me dirías que pides a cambio de Mr..._

_-Sr. Parconi -Corrige seria Onix._

_-Ah -Asciende Nia._

_-Ya vuelvo -Dice Onix yéndose._

_La pelinegra aparece en el confesionario, con su pijama puesto, que es una remera negra larga hasta la mitad del muslo negra con un short rojo, con una frase en el frente que dice "Touch my *** and you dead "._

_-Así que Nia quiere mi ...Bueno mi estimada...conductora...Por la hora en que me la pediste -Mira de costado algo molesta -...No te la debería dar...¡Son las 3 de las mañana! ¡Por el amor a San La Muerte...! El que tenga insomnio no quiere decir que no quiera dormir...-Termina diciendo aún más molesta -Como sea...Si te presto a mi metralleta...pero con 3 condiciones -Dice seria cruzando los brazos, enumerando con la mano._

_-1) Quiero que cambies la avena de la cena del jueves...Por algo...¿Cómo decirlo...? Con sabor...Si es mucho pedir... ¿¡Que acaso somos ancianos!?...¡¡Por favor..!! ¿Pizzas es mucho pedir...?_

_-2) Quiero una doble inmunidad especial...inventa algo por lo cual ganarla... Para usarla en caso de emergencia para Loki y para mi...En futuros retos...Fallidos por "El idiota hormonal, alias Thiago"_

_-3) Quiero las fotos y registro de video de quien mates...te vale que cuides a mi -Dice seria -SE DONDE VIVES NIÑA...Y JURO POR MI VIEJO...QUE DESCANSE DÓNDE RAYOS ESTE...QUE HAGO QUE DANTE EXPLOTE TU CASA...Y ME ENCARGARE QUE LAS "FOTOS" LAS CONOZCAN HASTA LOS NOMADES DEL DESIERTO DEL SAHARA... ¿ENTENDIDO? -Dice con cara macabra- Espero que nos entendamos...El es mi mano izquierda... Loki es mi derecha...-Dice murmurando -Y más te vale que lo cuides...Lo único es que si la manchas de sangre...Pásale un trapo..Las balas no te las cobro si no usas más de 17... ¿Ok?-Dice Kandragora, mientras arregla su cabello revuelto y se cruzada de brazos...- Si me disculpas...Me voy a dormir antes que Thiago ronque...Por cierto ¿Sabias que roncaba...? Digo, como son tan "cercanos" ¿Cómo le aguantas? Como sea...Buscala a la mañana..La quiero para el medio día...No creo que te tome más de 5 horas liquidar a alguien...Buenas..Noches..si es que puedo dormir... -se va del confesionario bostezando mientras se va cargando al con ella..._

_-Emm... ¿Onix? -Le pregunta Nia mientras la ve pasar de vuelta a su cabaña._

_-¿Que? -Le responde con cara muy molesta._

_-¿Me prestarás tu...?_

_-Mira la cinta de la confesión...Yo ya me voy...-Dice mientras bosteza y cierra la puerta_

_Fin Del Flash Back._

-¿Qué cosa qué? -Pregunta Nia confundida.

Matt se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Con quien usarás la ametralladora?-Pregunta intentando no perder la paciencia.

-Ahhh..._Ahora _la quiero usar contra Stacy.

-¿Y qué te hizo ella? -Pregunta inocentemente.

Nia sólo levanta una ceja mientras lo ve seria.

_-¿Que qué me hizo ella? -Pregunta Nia molesta -Es una **** que se hace la buenita, siempre me hace cosas y me hace quedar en ridículo...Bueno, ¡Más de lo normal! Además se hace toda la niña linda y rica enfrente de Matt...Ya se las verá si intenta algo más -Comenta Nia con sonrisa perversa y sombría -Se las verá con el -Ríe sobriamente._

-Me cae mal -Se cruza de brazos, y luego bosteza -Tenemos que ir a buscar a los...

-¿A los que?

-Mmmm...Además de concursantes y participantes...¿Cómo se les puede llamar a los chicos?

-Ja, buena pregunta... ¿Y si le decimos "disfrazados"?

_-Ayyyyy -Casi grita Nia con una mano en su frente - No me ayuda en nada que Matt tenga menos cerebro que yo...-Se restriega el rostro con la mano -Bueno, que se haga el tarado, él no tiene ni un pelo de idiota..._

_-Jejeje, es divertido desesperar a Nia -Comenta Matt mientras ríe mirando a la cámara._

-No, mejor les seguimos diciendo concursantes...Vallamos por ellos así los llevamos a lo que es parecido a un teatro -Dice señalando las cabañas.

-Esta bien... -Dice luego de bostezar, y luego suspira.

* * *

-Chicos, aunque esto no lo parezca es un teatro -Señala el lugar sentada desde el borde de la tarima -Y aquí Liz, Linda, Peter, Dratro ,Mel y Cristal tendrán que representar 3 escenas varias peliculas de terror para ganar un viaje todo pagado a Las Vegas o a DisneyWorld, ¡Aquí comenzaran con su reto los chicos del equipo Amarillo! -Anuncia la conductora, y detrás del telón salen Cristal, Mel y Dratro- Ahora, la primera escena de película será: _Destino Final 3, _pero no tendrán que hablar, sólo actuarán la escena en que Wendy_ la chica de las visiones_, Julie_ la hermana de Wendy _y Kevin_ el mejor amigo del novio de Wendy que se enamora de ella _intentarán escapar de la muerte de Kevin, ya que Julie no cree en las visiones de Wendy.

- Liz representará a Wendy. Linda representará a Julie y Kevin será representado por Peter- Dice Matt con una lista en la mano -Sin nada más, comienzen -Anuncia saliendo del teatro.

_Esta es la parte en que estan como en un parque de entretención con juegos y fuegos artificiales (cajas ,cosas explosivas y alguna otra cosa que explote,todo cedido por Loki luego de que lo obligarán) y Wendy (osea Liz) corre buscando a su hermana Julie (osea Linda) por todo el parque, ella misma se habia burlado de ella y la había ignorado porque Wendy le dijo que tuvo visiones acerca de su muerte, y de su amigo Kevin (osea Peter), justo cuando Kevin encuentra a la hermana de su amiga aparece un caballo (un perro) que se escapa y que llevaba una soga colgando (una correa larga) y que pasa por al lado de ellos y la soga toma el cuello de la Julie y que mientras el caballo corría, por atrás se llevaba arrastrando a la hermana, ellos corrían por salvarla, hasta que el caballo salta en una parte donde justo había algo muy filudo (una cerca con cosas afiladas al frente) y si no detenían al caballo ,este iba a matar a Julie. Y justo antes de que pasara Kevin alcanza a cortar la cuerda... pero cuando todos estaban a salvo el caballo se asusta y patea a Kevin ( Peter se tira a propósito)hasta un lugar donde habían fuegos artificiales (cajas con almohadones para la caída) pero lo alcanzan a sacar antes de que se quemara toda la cara (efecto de explosión con luces)..._

-Bien, démosle un aplauso a las chicas, y chico -Auncia Nia al microfono fijo sonriendo.

-¡Ahora recibamos a el equipo Amarillo! -Anuncia Matt con la lista en manos, mientras de atrás del telón salen Mel, Dratro y Cristal.

-Este...No preparamos mucho-Dice Dratro algo...avergonzado.

-Hagan lo que quieran -Sonríe Nia -Mientras sea de la peli 3.

-Aquí vamos -Suspira Cristal.

-Cristal hará a Wendy, Julie será Mel y Dratro será Kevin -Anuncia Matt, habiendo que Cristal y Dratro se sonrojen un poco.

_Es la escena del tren del final, cuando Wendy (osea Cristal) tiene la visión en que el tren se descarrila y muere ella, Kevin (osea Drarto) y su hermana Julie (osea Mel) (están rodeados con paredes de cartón dibujadas), ella reacciona y intenta para el tren tocando el freno de emergencia._

-Ahora el equipo Amarillo representará una escena del Aro 2, justo en el comienzo.

-Los papeles serán: Peter será _el chico que juega con la cinta maldita, y quiere que la chica la vea para que él no muera, _Liz será _la chica que tiene que ver el video _y Linda será _la chica del aro -_Anuncia Matt mientras entran los chicos.

_En el comienzo, un chico (Por Peter) esta a solas con una chica (Por Liz), y que mientras estaban viendo la tele(una caja de cartón con un cuadrado recordado en el centro) en un sofá (prestado), él miraba muy asustado la hora de su reloj de mano...Luego él le dice a la niña que le iba a mostrar un video y que ella tenia que verlo entero, y mientras enciende el televisor y pone el video(caja pequeña) muy apurado se va a la cocina (al costado) dejando a la chica sola, mira la hora su reloj de mano y ya era su hora... Y justo en ese momento suena el teléfono (celular), él muy asustado atiende pensando que era otra cosa, y era su amigo quien le pregunta si ya había logrado que la chica viera el video y él le decía que estaba en eso, pero igual temía, y su amigo le decía que estuviera tranquilo, que ahora todos los problemas se le iban a pasar a la supuesta niña si veía el video, y él tranquilo responde que bueno, cuelga el teléfono y se da cuenta que sale un misterioso líquido de la puerta de la cocina(esta dividida por un cartón sostenido), el sale desesperado temiendo que ya le había pasado algo a la chica y para su sorpresa se da cuenta que la niña había mirado el video con las manos tapada en la cara y él muy asustado le pregunta que porque no vio el maldito video y ella le responde que fue porque le daba miedo, entonces justo ahí en la tele aparece la niña del aro (Linda sale a través del agujero cuadrado de la tele) y mata al niño... la chica solo grita.._

-Wow, ahora siguen los del equipo Rojo.

-Los papeles serán: Dratro será el chico sin-nombre, Cristal será su novia -Ella se sonroja un poco y él sonrie triunfante- y Mel será la niña del aro.

_La niña del aro (osea Mel) mata el novio de la chica (osea Dratro)después de que lo mata entraría la novia de él(osea Cristal) desesperada viendo el lugar para luego gritar del horror al ver a su desfigurado novio._

-Jeje, ahora la última escena de la única película que ni vi ni vería jamás, Saw 2 -Dice Nia divertida.

-Los papeles serán : la chica _que era _chico será Liz, Amanda será Linda y Peter será el maniaco que quiere escaparse -Anuncia Matt mientras salen los representantes, Linda tiene la ropa rasgada, y ella y Liz estan manchadas de sangre (salsa de tomate)

_En que una niña (osea Liz) y Amanda (Aprendiz de JigSaw ,osea Linda), corrían alrededor de una misteriosa mansión (por los costados del telón) ya que se encontraban encerradas, corrían porque los perseguía un maniático obsesivo con salvarse (osea Peter), y ellas (La chica y Amanda) se escondían en una habitación que termino por ser la escena del crimen de Saw 1, aún se encontraban los cadáveres de estos, mientras ellas veían donde podían esconderse y la chica agonizaba (Linda)ya que todos tenían en sus venas un veneno mortal que los mataba de a poco, la chica termino finalmente por morirse del dolor y Amanda intentaba poder resucitarla, pero justo los encontraba el psicópata.... Solo quería ver uno códigos que ellos tenían en su nuca y que a través de esos códigos ellos tenían que encontrar el candado para poder salir de la mansión, la cosa es que aun viéndoles sus códigos ,el psicópata los quería matar, y Amanda en un acuerdo para que no los mate le dice al hombre que si los mataba el no se podría ver su propio código que tiene en su nuca, el tipo al darse cuenta de ello lanza una malévola sonrisa, toma un cuchillo y por atrás se corta la parte de su nuca donde se encontraba el código, se saca el inserto de piel y ve el código, satisfecho de su acto y ante la cara horrorizada de Amanda, tira el cuchillo sin querer al suelo y toma a Amanda por su ropa mientras la intenta estrangular, justo en ese entonces la otra chica despierta ya que en realidad no había muerto, toma el cuchillo y le hace un tajo en el cuello al tipo, soltando a Amanda y muriendo por estar desangrado, las chicas corren del lugar hasta que no ven más..._

-Waa, por eso nunca veré la saga de Saw...-Comenta Nia con un ojo tapado.

-Ahora, vendrán los del equipo Rojo, y los papeles serán: La aprendiz de JigSaw será Cristal, la victima inconsciente será Mel y Dratro será

_Los chicos hacen la escena de la aprendiz de Jigsaw (osea Cristal) cuando la chica tiene que buscar la llave en el estómago de un tipo inconsciente (osea Mel), cuando saca la llave aparece Drato vestido de JigSaw en un triciclo felicitándola por haber triunfado en el juego._

-Bien, como ya hemos visto a sus escenas, ahora juzgaremos y les diremos quien ganara -Dice Nia y se pone a hablar con Matt- Todas han sido muy buenas pero... ¡ El equipo Amarillo vuelve a ganar!

-¡Viva! -Gritan y festejan los del equipo, mientras los del equipo Rojo se desilusionan.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Me hubiesen elegido a mi! -Reclama Channel, pero nadie le presta atención, y gruñe molesta cruzando los brazos

-¿Y que elegirán? -Pregunta Matt llevándoles el micrófono a los actores.

-Mmmm...Tendremos que pensarlo entre todos -Habla Linda algo nerviosa.

-Lo pensamos y les decimos ¿Ok? -Pregunta Liz contenta acercándose el micrófono.

-Bien, si quieren vallan a descansar o a cambiarse, mañana nos dicen, y al equipo Rojo...Mañana tendrán una sorpresita -Termina de decir Nia sonriendo de modo travieso.

* * *

-Maldición -Gruñe Nia cruzándose de brazos mientras se recuesta en los escalones de una escalinata.

-¿Porqué estás de tan mal humor?

-Visitas -Sonríe muy fingidamente -Pero estoy preparada -Le muestra una ametralladora.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunta asombrado al ver el arma -Ah...Dejame adivinar... ¿?

-See-Dice sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Lo usarás contra Stacy o contra Zac?

_-¿No es obvio? La usaré contra Stacy, jajajaja -Ríe malévolamente_

-Emm...Contra ninguno -Finge sonreír inocentemente.

-Ja, ya veremos -Piensa en voz alta Matt.

-¡Matty lindo! -Grita una voz femenina y empalagosa de repente, y una rubia de ojos marrones se tira encima a abrazar al rubio -¡Te extrañe tanto! -Exclama mientras se acerca a besarlo.

¡BANG!

-¿Que fue eso? -Pregunta asustada la rubia separándose de él.

-Lo siento Stacy, se me escapó un tiro -Sonríe ampliamente mientras esconde al .

-Más te vale que no se te escape otro -Gruñe Stacy mientras se cruza de brazos infantilmente.

-Pu+a -Murmura Nia molesta mientras se para.

-Hola chicos -Saluda un pelinegro de ojos azul oscuro.

-Hola Zac -Saludan al unísono Matt y Nia, haciendo que Stacy gruña más.

-Se hace de noche, necesitamos que nos ayuden ya con el desafío -Habla Matt algo serio.

-¿Y de que se trata amor? -Pregunta Stacy mientras se agarra de su brazo.

¡BANG!

-¿¡Puedes dejar de disparar con esa maldita cosa!? -Pregunta molesta la ojiverde mientras se suelta del agarre.

-Nop -Responde Nia y guarda el arma.

* * *

-Hola chicos -Les dice Nia al grupo -Ahora les diré el desafío con el cuál podrán ganar inmunidad, o ser nominados, él siguiente consiste en: ¿Ven a la chica que parece una prostituta? -Señala a Stacy, que no la llega a escuchar -¿Y al pelinegro de ojos azul oscuro? -Señalan a Zac -Como la vez pasada nosotros tuvimos que buscarlos, ustedes nos buscaran ahora, trataremos de ir por separado y cada equipo buscará a alguien, si ven a alguien que no les toco y lo dicen a otro equipo, serán descalificados, y por ende, nominados, les daremos una pista a cada equipo y una pistola con la cuál mancharán a l buscado, y los perdedores serán los que no encuentren a su chico o chica, o el equipo que llegue último, Lestat serás el líder de este reto acércate a si te daré a quien buscarán -Le da un papel doblado y una pistola con balas de pintura roja-No lo desdobles aún y ve con tu equipo -Le dice y él se va con su equipo.

-Helena, acércate, tú serás la líder de tu equipo en este reto -Matt le da un papel y la pistola -No lo desdobles aún.

-Entendido -Sonríe de lado.

-Paul, serás el líder de en este reto -Nia le da un papel y la pistola -No la desdobles aún -Dice cansadamente.

-Y...Nova, serás la líder en este reto -Le da un papel y la pistola- Y...

-No la desdoblaré -Sonríe Nova mientras se devuelve con su equipo.

-Bien chicos, desdoblen sus papeles.

-Nos tocó buscar a...-Empezó a decir Nova - Matt -Dice mientras sonríe.

-Tenemos que buscar a...-Empezó a decir Helena desdoblando el papel, pero Onix se lo arrebato.

-¡Yeah! ¡Esto será pan comido! -Grita sacudiendo el papel.

-Nosotros tendremos que buscar a Zac -Dice son aire arrogante Paul.

-Y nosotros buscaremos a Stacy -Sonríe ampliamente Lestat.

-Iremos a comerciales, así nos esconderemos ¿De acuerdo? Vallan a sus cabañas por 10 minutos, y el que salga de ella antes será nominado automáticamente, ¿Bien?-Les dice Nia seria a los concursantes- No cambien de fanfic, en segundos con Campamento Del Terror ¡Nos vemos! -Saluda a la cámara.

* * *

-Seguimos aquí, en C.D.T, y estamos escondidos en mi remolque -Dice Nia a una mini-cámara que tiene en una estantería.

-¿Tú remolque? ¡También es mío! -Gruñe Matt.

-Sí, pero lo pago mi papi -Le saca la lengua y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Y porqué me obligaste a que viniera contigo?

-Porqué sabiendo como es Stacy, te violaría en medio de los arbustos -Dice Nia algo sonrojada por lo dicho.

-Ah, jaja -Ríe algo sonrojado Matt.

-Creo que viene Helena junto a Onix, escondámonos en el cuarto -Dice mientras se va para su habitación.

-¿En tu cuarto?-Pregunta sonrojado.

-¡No idiota! ¡En el tuyo! -Grita roja a más no poder mientras se mete debajo de la cama, pero se escucha de pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Oh no -Murmura de pronto Matt.

-¡Escóndete ya! -Grita Nia.

-¿En dónde?

-¡En dónde sea pero ya!

-Ya se- Dice Matt luego de que mirara a todos lados, se agacha y también se esconde debajo de la cama.

-¿No tenias otro lugar para esconderte? -Pregunta molesta y sonrojada por estar muy cerca de él.

-Este fue el primero que...

-Shhh- Lo calla ella al sentir que abran la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

-¡Vallamos al remolque! -Sugiere Chocko, y Karina rueda los ojos.

-Esta bien...Suspira Nova.

-¿Y si mejor nos separamos? -Sugiere George.

-Esta bien, si alguien ve a Matt me avisa -Dice ella ajustando la pistola.

-¿Pero como? -Pregunta Xiaolo.

-Mmmm...Nos reunimos aquí mismo en diez minutos - Dice Karina mientras le dispara a un árbol para marcarlo.

-¿Iremos por parejas? -Pregunta Cassie -Porqué yo quiero ir con George -Dice mientras se aferra a su brazo.

-Como quieran -Suspira cansadamente.

-¡Ire con Karina al remolque! -Sonríe Chocko mientras se la lleva de la mano.

* * *

-Jajaja, ya estas manchada -Ríe Mel mientras Lestat la ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunta el chico mientras la ayuda.

-¿Te parece?¡Estoy toda manchada de rojo! -Gruñe molesta mientras se va.

-Mejor vamos al campamento -Sugiere Salem.

-De acuerdo -La apoya Freddy mientras la mira de lejos, y por distraído se resvala con la pintura y cae.

* * *

-¿Donde estará? -Se pregunta Paul mientras camina decidió por los arbustos.

-¿Y si esta por el lago? -Le pregunta Peter.

-No, no estará.

-¿Y si esta por las cabañas? -Le pregunta Flor.

-Aquí el líder soy yo -Dice algo molesto, pero luego reacciona -Después iremos por allí...

-Jaja, aquí nunca me encontrarán -Sonríe Zac mientras los ve desde arriba de un árbol.

* * *

-Chicos, ustedes ya saben quien perdió -Dice Nia toda roja (en cualquier sentido) mientras se señala, señala a Matt y a Stacy.

-¿Y dónde estaba Zac? -Preguntan Liz y Linda.

-Arriba de un árbol -Dice el chico mientras aparece cubierto de hojas y ramitas.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que buscaría en arriba de un árbol? -Pregunta molesto Paul.

-Bueno, valía en todos lado -Sonrió Nia -Y la inmunidad la ganaría otra vez Alexa...

-¡Genial! -Exclama contenta mientras se abraza a Thiago.

-Pero como su equipo no fue el perdedor, la inmunidad la puede usar después, o dársela a _alguien_ -Dice refiriéndose a Thiago -Y ahora, equipo Amarillo, vallan a el confesionario y nominen a uno, ¡Nos vemos en el claro que tiene banquitos! -Sonríe y se va.

* * *

_-Paul es la escoria más grande del universo, obviamente lo nominaré -Dice Peter._

_-Voto por Paul, el no escuchó a nadie y nos traro mal -Comentó Liz._

_-Paul no nos quiso escuchar, votaré por él -Votó Flor._

_-Todos votarán a Paul, mejor votaré por él -Comentó George._

_-George votará por Paul, y creo que todos los demás, así que mi voto es para él- Hablo Cassie._

_-Maldición, todos votaran por mi...Así a quien vote será nominado conmigo -Paul sonríe sobriamente -Voto por Peter._

_-Oh...Odio nominar a alguien...pero creo que votaré por Paul -Comentó Linda._

* * *

-Ahora les diremos a los nominados -Suspira Nia -Y quiero decirles que uno fue votado 6 veces...y otro 1...

-A quién llamemos no será nominado -Hablo Matt.

-Linda -Nombró y ella sonrió apartándose del grupo.

-Liz -No se asombro y se acerco a su amiga Linda.

-Cassie -Ella rió levemente contenta y se abrazo a las otras chicas.

-Flor.

-¡Yeah! -Grito contenta levantando una mano -¡Ups! -Dijo algo avergonzada yendo con las demás.

-Ahora les diremos que chico es salvado- Habló serio Matt -El salvado es...George.

-¡Bien! -Festejó George mientras iba a abrazar a su novia.

-Paul, Peter, están nominados -Anunció Nia -El que el público elija será expulsado del show.

-Maldito, ¿Lo estas disfrutando? -Le pregunto molesto Peter a Paul.

-No te imaginas cuanto -Le susurró Paul.

-No se vallan a pelear por mi chicos -Advirtió Stacy guiñándoles el ojo.

-¿Eh? -Preguntaron los dos viendo extrañados a la chica.

-Jajaja -Se rió Nia al ver a la rubia.

-¡Oh Matty! -Se volvía a abrazarlo, pero...

¡BANG!

-Lo siento -Sonrió de vuelta Nia.

-¿Dormiré contigo? -Le pregunto Stacy sensualmente.

-¡Ella no dormirá contigo! ¡Y menos en mi remolque! -Gruñe Nia aún con el en manos.

-¿Y donde se supone que duerma? -Pregunta con las manos en su cadera.

-Dormirás con Zac en la tienda, adiós -Dice yéndose a su remolque.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo en la tienda...?-Vuelve a preguntar de mismo modo.

¡BANG!

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!**_

**Uff..¿Quedo un poco largo? (Jee, obvio) ¿Que les pareció? (mejor no me contesten :D)**

**A los equipor Rojo y Amarillo:**** Necesito que los del equipo Amarillo me diga que viaje prefieren (Ir a Disney o a Las Vegas) y a los del Equipo Rojo...Tendrán una supresita en el próximo capitulo.**

**Además necesito que voten a quien quieren echar, al favorito, etc, y algún video message o algo asip.**

**Bien, me voy yendo.**

**Besos!  
=^.^=**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	8. Sorpresa y Eliminación

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago son fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los Reviews *.*(Wiii!Ya hay 101, Gracias a todos)Creo que me atrase por unos días pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste ;)**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto será cuando este la canción, y cuando se enfoquen a los nominados._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Sorpresa y Eliminación_

-¿Sigues escuchando esa canción? -Preguntó el rubio cansadamente a su compañera.

-Aja -Ascendió con la cabeza la chica, mientras volvía a cantar.

-El que adivine la canción que esta cantando Nia, de la gente del público elige quien tiene la inmunidad -Habla Matt a la cámara.

-¿Ya estamos grabando? -Pregunta Nia sacándose los auriculares.

-No, falta que Stacy y Zac lleguen.

-Ah... ¿Entonces el que adivine cual es la canción le elige inmunidad a un concursante?

-Si -Contesta Matt.

-Aquí va un pedazo...Dice mientras desconecta los auriculares del celular:

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things...to say_

_But do you honestly except me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

-No es del comienzo...Si saben cuál es la canción, y de quien es le podrán dar inmunidad a su chico o chica preferido -Habla Nia sonriente.

-¿Esperamos a Stacy y a Zac? -Pregunta el rubio.

-Nop, comencemos con el show ya -Dice yéndose a la cámara -Yo soy Nia Night, y aquí les traigo quien será el segundo eliminado del Campamento Del Terror pero... ¿Que pasara en la ceremonia de eliminación?

-Paul y Peter están pasando sus últimos momentos aquí, y ahora se los mostraremos.

* * *

_-¿Pero que les pasa? -Pregunta confundida Flor al ver a los gemelos empacar._

_-¿No lo sabes? -Le pregunta Liz y la castaña niega, Liz se pega la frente con la palma de la mano._

_-Es que están nominados -Empieza a hablar Cassie._

_-Así que uno de los dos se ira hoy -Termina de hablar George._

_-Ok -Sonríe Flor mientras ve a Paul salir a tomar aire y se sienta al lado de Peter a hablar._

* * *

_-Maldita sea -Gruñe Paul mientras recorre el campamento mirando el piso molesto, y reacciona cuando choca con alguien._

_-Ten más cuidado tonto -Gruñe Channel mientras lo mira -Así que eres tú...-Piensa en voz alta mientras lo empieza a ver de arriba a abajo._

_-Sí, soy yo Paul, el nominado ¿Que necesitas?-Le pregunta intentando no sonar arrogante, y comienza a sonreírle._

_-Te tengo una propuesta...Sé como hacer que quedes en la final aunque te vallas hoy -Le dice provocadoramente, mientras se sienta en una banca cercana._

_-Te escucho -Dice mientras se sienta a su lado, y comienza a coquetearle._

* * *

-¡Matty! -Grita Stacy llegando a donde están.

-Ya se había tardado mucho en llegar -Suspira Nia cansadamente.

-¿Empezaste el programa sin mi? -Le pregunta mientras lo abraza por el cuello.

-¿Estoy pintada aquí o que? -Pregunta Nia molesta.

-No te hable a ti -Le responde Stacy mientras le saca la lengua.

-Pero recuerda que aquí la jefa soy yo -Le recrimina mientras se da vuelta.

-En eso tiene la razón -La defiende Matt.

-¿La defiendes a ella y no a mi?- Pregunta molesta Stacy deshaciendo su abrazo.

-Jajajajaja- Ríe Nia al ver a la rubia molesta, cruzada de brazos.-Ya que no haces nada importante aquí, avísale a Zac y a los gemelos que acudan a la ceremonia de eliminación -Le dice mientras se apoya en el hombro de Matt.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? -Le pregunta aún cruzada de brazos.

-Porque yo estaré ocupada -Le contesta de costado.

-Hum -Protesta y se va.

-¿Y que es lo que te va a mantener ocupada? -Pregunta Matt viendo a Stacy irse.

-Ja, ya lo veras -Sonríe Nia al ver que la chica los dejó solos.

* * *

-Que no nos van a dejar ir -Dice Austin cruzado de brazos.

-Que si -Porfía Linda.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¿Porque estas tan segura de que nos van a dejar ir? -Pregunta un poco divertido.

-Por dos cosas, la primera son tus amigos, y la segunda, Kandragora, Alexa y Laali estaban en la ceremonia pasada -Le dice divertida sacando la lengua.

-Como digas -Le sonríe de costado.

-¿Vamos a ver a escondidas?- Le pregunta la chica mientras se va yendo

-Por supuesto -Le responde él antes de seguirla.

* * *

-Tendríamos que ir a ver a Peter-Empieza a hablar Lestat.

-¿Creen que lo eliminarán? -Pregunta Mel mientras ve a sus amigos desde su cama.

-¿Peter es tu amigo de la penitenciaria? -Pregunto Freddy mientras entraba a la cabaña.

-Si -Contestó el moreno mientras salía de la cabaña.

-¿Vas a ir a la eliminación? -Preguntó confuso Freddy.

-Espera, te acompañamos -Habló Mel mientras salía para seguirlo.

-¡Esperenme! -Pidió Freddy mientras salía de la cabaña para acompañarlos.

* * *

-Chicos, todos los de los demás equipos irán a ver la eliminación -Habla Xiaolo entrando a su cabaña de golpe.

-Yo voy -Salta de golpe Mika de la cama.

-¿Alguien más quiere venir? -Pregunta sonriendo Xiaolo.

-Iremos nosotras -Dice Nova mientras señala a las chicas de la cabaña.

-¡Chocko también va! -Sonríe mientras se acerca a Karina.

-¿O sea que todos vamos? -Pregunta sonriente.

-Sip -Contesta Laali mientras sale de la cabaña y pasa por su lado.

* * *

-Ya va a ser la eliminación -Habla algo divertido Dratro, mientras ve a sus compañeros irse a la ceremonia.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -Pregunto Cristal, que se sentaba al lado de Salem.

-Es un poco obvio, todos van para allí, y esa tal Stacy grito: "Paul y Peter, vallan para que sean eliminados" -Les dijo intentando imitar la vocecita de Stacy.

-Uhmm... ¿Quieren ir? -Preguntó Salem mientras se levantaba.

-Por supuesto -Sonrio Dratro.

-Vamos -Sonrió Cristal levantándose.

* * *

-Prima, están todos en la ceremonia de eliminación de los gemelos mafiosos -Dijo Dante entrando de golpe.

-Bien, ya vamos -Le contestó Onix mientras seguía jugando al póquer con Alexa.

-¿Cuánto les falta? -Le preguntó el pelirrojo a Thiago.

-Llevan así un buuuuen rato -Suspiró el ojiverde cansado.

-Ya casi terminamos -Sonrio Alexa, con una mano ya armada.

-Chicos-Entró Helena a la cabaña-¿Van a la ceremonia? Están casi todos allá -Explicó la chica.

-El pollo narcista también esta -Agregó Loki, sonriendo de lado.

-Uyyy-Empezó a sonreía Onix -Vallan adelantándose, nosotras ya vamos -Le contestó viendo más que nunca sus cartas con interés.

-Yo me voy, nos vemos después -Le dijo Thiago dándole un beso corto a Alexa.

-Esta bien -Sonrío ella ojeando sus cartas interesada.

* * *

-Ya que todos están aquí...-Empieza a hablar Nia mientras ve a todos los concursantes escondidos, o recién llegando -Les diré que la votación fue… Uhmmm- Empieza a hacer conteos, pero Matt se fija en su compu y habla primero.

-Nueve a cero -Habló Matt, haciendo que Nia lo mire de muy mala manera.

-Y el equipo Amarillo, que gano el desafío de las películas por el viaje -Habló Zac con su planilla en mano -Eligió irse a Disney, ¡Así que se irán a Disney!- Comenta, y los del equipo Amarillo festejan.

-Y la sorpresita para los del equipo Rojo es que... ¡Ustedes se irán a Las Vegas! -Dice Nia robándole la planilla.

-¿Que? -Preguntan la mayoría de los del equipo Rojo.

-¿De verdad? -Habla asombrada Cristal que recién llegaba.

-¿En serio? -Pregunta Freddy y al instante se para de su escondite (detrás de unos arbustos), pero al ver que Salem llegaba la saludo e intento acercarse, el problema fue que se olvido de los arbustos y se tropezó con ellos.

-Deberías ver mejor por donde vas a caminar -Le comentó Mel viéndolo en el piso.

-Jajajaja-Rió Lestat, mientras buscaba a Lucy entre los del equipo Verde, y la saludaba, ella tímidamente lo saludo con la mano.

-Bien, diré quien será el segundo expulsado antes de que Freddy se mate -Rió un poco Nia - y antes de que Stacy encuentre el camino de regreso aquí -Rió con malicia.

-Esperen,¿Acaso no falta Paul? -Preguntó Helena, que había llegado hace poco.

-Maldición -Nia se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Tampoco esta Channel -Comentó Dratro mirando hacia todos lados.

-Esos dos deben de estar juntos -Rió Zac sentándose en un tronco pequeño.

-Eso dalo por hecho -Le contestó algo molesto Peter -Y si quieres ya puedes decirme que me voy -Le pidió a Nia algo cansado -Es obvio que la gente no votaría a un emo-desadaptado como yo -Agregó un poco triste.

-De hecho...-Empezó a hablar Matt.

-¡Matty! ¡Te traje al chico que se va y a su novia! -Gritó Stacy mientras señalaba a Paul y a Channel.

-Los que quieran unirse al club Anti-Stacy pueden hacerlo desde ahora -Comentó Nia a la cámara.

-Ya lo dijo la rubia, ¿Me voy a la tienda ya? -Preguntó soberbio Paul mientras sonreía de modo triunfante.

-Claro -Respondieron sorprendidos Nia y Matt.

-Rubia, guíame hacia la tienda -Le pidió a Stacy, y la chica miro a la pareja de conductores.

-Ve, que yo seguiré ocupada -Le comentó Nia rodando los ojos.

-¿Que tanto haces cuando me voy? -Protesto la rubia mientras se iba a guiar a Paul.

-¡No termine lo que empecé hoy! -Gritó divertida Nia volteándose a verla -Siempre que le dices eso a Stacy ella siempre lo cree -Ríe hablándole a la cámara -Y por si acaso, lo del club Anti-Stacy es de verdad -Agrega guiñándole el ojo.

-¿En serio se fue Paul? -Pregunta incrédulo Peter.

-Aja -Contesta Nia.

-Si quieren vallan a descansar, pronto tendrán un desafío interesante -Dice Matt mientras saca de una caja un motón de sobres con marcas de colores -¿Eliges tú? -Le pregunta a Zac.

-Yo mejor vigiló a Stacy, la última vez que se perdió entubo lloriqueando más de dos horas seguidas -Se excusó Zac yéndose a buscar a la rubia.

-¿Y tú? -Le extendió los sobres a Nia.

-Oky -Respondió la chica mientras elegía uno con una marca lila en el borde.

-Este no les va a gustar -Ríe un poco Matt.

-Mmmm- Murmura Nia mientras lo lee -Descansen mientras puedan, este retó será agotador para ustedes.

-¿Y de que va todo eso? -Pregunta Onix mientras aparece de golpe en medio de la ceremonia.

-Es sorpresa, así que vallan a descansar -Les avisa Nia yéndose, pero para de golpe.

-¿No sabes donde esta tu remolque? -Pregunta divertido Thiago.

-Para eso es que esta Matt -Ríe Nia nerviosa, mientras ve a todos comenzando a irse.

-¿Él no esta por otra cosa? -Pregunta Onix con doble sentido antes de irse, dejando a la conductora roja.

-Jaja, graciosa -Comenta roja antes de empezar a seguir a Matt.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Intentaré que la historia sea más o menos semanal (así no me atraso con ninguna n.n), y para los del equipo Rojo,vieron que la sorpresa no era tan mala? ;)**

**Cómo puse al principio del capítulo, el/la/los/las que adivinen cuál es la canción y quien la canta elegiran a un chico o una chica que quieran darle inmunidad (puede ser a cualquiera)**

**Y como también puse en la historia, habrá una parte en la cuál necesito saber quienes le jugarían una broma a Stacy XD (creo que ya saben porque) **

**Creo que eso es todo, me voy yendo.**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!  
¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: Si alguien me quiere sugerir una escena cualquiera (como quiere aparecer con su pareja, como quiere que sea un desafío, algún comentario o cosa que quiere que pase/aparezca en el show, por ejemplo, o algo así) lo puede hacer, así sería más divertido ;) ¿No lo creen?  
**


	9. Cambio de Planes

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago son fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Como siempre (Y que siempre me olvido) Gracias por los Reviews! *.*, Perdón por no poner algunas escenas ahora, pero como lo dice el título...Tuve unos pequeños Cambios de Planes y ahora ****si**** estarán en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto es lo del capítulo anterior (o sea, la siguiente escena es tipo la de "ayer") o sino, FlashBacks, y los Video Message._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Cambio de Planes_

_Lestat, Peter, Freddy y Mel estaban afuera de las cabañas sentados en los escalones luego de la eliminación de Paul._

_-Tonto Paul -Comenta Mel mientras se cruza de brazos_

_-¡LO SABIA! ¡EL INFELIZ NO SE IRA NUNCA! -Peter sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos._

_-Vamos, relájate Peter, además tú sigues dentro y Él no- Le decía Lestat mientras sólo tocaba su guitarra._

_- Es Paul de quien hablamos Lestat- Le contesta Peter mientras lo mira de costado._

_-Rayos, actué como un tonto frente a Salem -Se regaño Freddy, haciendo que Mel sólo suspirara cansada._

_-¿Y eso seria una novedad Demitri?_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡ODIO ESE NOMBRE!-Gritó Freddy, y Lestat lo sujeto._

_-Vamos Freddy, relájate, y Meli, no molestes a Freddy, si yo ya se que te gusta el tal Mika -Le dice sonriendo._

_-Lestat, no te he estrangulado por tus coqueteos con esa tal Lucy, y por que eres mi hermano -Le dice mientras lo mira de costado._

_-Tú no controlas mi vida Isabella._

_-Vuélveme a llamarme así y me conocerás de verdad hermano...-Le amenaza._

_-Ustedes 2 son medios hermanos en teoría._

_-¡CALLATE PETER!- Le gritan Mel y Lestat al unísono. _

_-¿Lo ven? El mismo carácter -Dice casi riendo._

_-Mika y Meli, sentados bajo un árbol, jajajajaja-Empezó a canturrear Freddy, hasta que Mel lo golpeo en el estomago._

_-Cállate Freddy -Le dijo molesta, pero Lestat la golpeo en la cabeza._

_-Tú también compórtate- Le dijo Lestat cruzándose de brazos, Freddy y Mel se veían entre ellos serios, hasta que después soltaron una enorme carcajada._

* * *

-Holass a todos, y...¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por unirse al club Anti-Stacy!!!! -Sonríe Nia felizmente mientras salta de alegría.

-¿Un club hecho para mi? -Pregunta Stacy acercándose de golpe.

-Si, piensa eso -Le dice mientras la corre y se pone adelante de ella - y ahora seguiremos con el show, aquí Nia Night y... ¿Dónde demonios esta Matt? -Pregunta al no verlo por ningún lugar.

-Matty esta hablando con Zac -Comenta Stacy limándose las uñas.

-Genial -Exclama sin ánimos -, bueno, el show empezó sin él -Ríe un poco -y muuuuy a mi pesar -Dice sarcásticamente -seré yo quién sea la única conductora...

-¡Hey! ¿Y que hay de mi? -Pregunta Stacy enfrente de la cámara.

-No estas psíquicamente capacitada para conducir un programa tan real y genial como este, y podrías quedar traumatizada de por vida si lo intentas,-Exagera demasiado -así que mejor llama a Matt para eso -Sonríe.

-Llamaré a ese bueno para nada de Zac...-Exclama mientras se va.

-Ahora que no esta la mi prima les diré a todos los televidentes que la broma para Stacy la tendrán de noche, ya esta todo preparado...-Sonríe perversamente -Haremos el desafío rápido, así habrá más espacio para la broma -Le habla a la cámara, y después toma un megáfono -Y a todos los concursantes, preséntense aquí en menos de diez minutos, o sino serán nominados inmediatamente -Ríe mientras ve su reloj, que marca las 05:14 AM.

* * *

_(En la cabaña Azul)_

_Todos duermen placidamente...Por alguna razón Onix y Loki usan protectores auditivos...Y parece que Alex, Thiago y Austin tienen el sueño pesado...Lo cual es bueno ya que se escuchan ronquidos de escala sísmica en la cabaña...los cuales solo provienen de..._

_-¿Quien esta roncando?-Pregunta desesperada Helena...Mirando hacia todos lados..._

_-No son las chicas-Va hacia el sector masculino-No es Thiago, ni Austin, ni Loki, lo que indica que es...-Es interrumpida por los ronquidos de escala sísmica..._

_-¿ELMET CALLATE!-Grita Helena como loca en su oído (El de Elmet), a lo cual nadie reacciona..._

_-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TODOS TIENEN EL SUEÑO PESADO!?- Da un grito tan potente que levanta el techo..._

_-Creo que es un si- Dijo para si misma..._

_*Confesionario de Helena*_

_-Bien, yo no suelo quejarme...Y hoy no tengo a nadie que me escuche pero-Ronquido-Pero-Ronquido-Pero-Ronquido de escala sísmica-Ya me harte!-_

_*Unos minutos después..._

_-Ay al fin podré descansar-Dicho esto la rubia se coloca en su cama, cierra los ojos, pone la mente en blanco y...-Suena la voz de Nia desde el megáfono-_

_-¡AH!-Exclama y cae de la litera_

_*Afuera de la cabaña*_

_-Oye te ves terrible-Dijo Loki..._

_-Gracias-Dijo Helena recién saliendo y sin prestar atención a lo dicho por el chico..._

_-De donde yo vengo, "Terrible" no es un cumplido-Dijo Onix quien noto su estado deplorable..._

_-¿Y el Cara de niña?-Dijo su primo..._

_-Si ¿Donde estará?-Dijo la chica de la ametralladora..._

_-Ehm, tengo, tengo, tengo que irme-Dije Helena tartamudeando y huyendo..._

_*Confesionario de Helena*_

_-Rayos, si descubren lo que le hice a "Narciso" estoy frita, estoy rompiendo la regla de tortura familiar exclusiva, bueno, no tienen que enterarse,¿No? Sino seré la próxima victima del Sr. Parconi..._

_*Fin de confesionario*_

* * *

Elmet se despierta y al principio no nota que...

-AH, ¿COMO LLEGUE AQUI?- Dice aterrado al ver que cuelga del asta bandera...Y nota que le pegaron una nota en la espalda que decía... Buenos días Narciso, vaya, si que duermes como tronco...Y luego se tropezó ya que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de salsa (Que curiosamente aparentaba ser sangre)

-AH- Grita aún más fuerte que antes, y luego se da cuenta de que solo es salsa...

*Luego de caer se encuentra con sus primos*

-¿Donde estabas Narciso?-Preguntaron ambos...

-Ja, como si no supieran-Dice el súper molesto...

-¿Y ahora que hicimos?-Dicen ellos con inocencia y confundidos...

-Chicos...-Comienza a bostezar Nia.

-¿Para que demonios nos levantaste a esta hora? -Preguntó Onix mientras bostezaba saliendo primera de la cabaña Azul.

-Porque más tarde tengo que estudiar -Se encoge de hombros -y ya tengo el desafío preparado para ustedes ahora -Sonríe perversamente -Y los que nombre se pararan allí...-Empezó a hablar Nia.

-¿Y Matt sigue durmiendo? -Preguntó Austin recién llegando mientras bostezaba.

-Supongo, Stacy me dijo que estaba hablando con Zac -Volvió a hablar Nia, pero esta vez no muy segura.

-¿Y Stacy donde esta? -Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados Liz.

-Maldita -Gruñó Nia al darse cuenta de la hora, y de la "excusa" que le dió Stacy, y enseguida se fue hacia su remolque.

-Bien, más tiempo para dormir -Comentó Loki mientras se recostaba a un árbol.

-¿Dormirás allí? -Preguntó algo asqueado Elmet.

-Si ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, sólo no puedo creer que seamos familia -Comento mientras se devolvía a su cabaña.

-Yo tampoco lo creo -Gruñó Onix mientras veía al rubio irse.

* * *

-Sólo tarde unos...¿Una hora y media? -Dice mientras ve su reloj en su muñeca, y con la otra arrastra a Matt.

-¿Y yo que hice? -Pregunto confundido mientras la veía.

-Tú nada, Stacy no se que hará -Gruñe Nia mientras llega a donde estan todos los del concurso.

-Chicos, decidí hacer un Cambio de Planes -Empezó a hablar Nia, pero la mayoría estaba durmiendo, así que agarro una bocina, y le dió el megáfono a Matt -.A la cuenta de tres -Le dijo mientras ambos de miraban cómplices.

-Uno...

-Dos...

-¡Tres! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Despierten! -Gritó Matt mientras Nia sonaba su bocina.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto Cassie mientras se abrazaba a George asustada.

-¡Yo no maté a nadie! -Gritó Onix mientras se paraba de golpe.

-No es por eso...La producción y yo... -Empezó a hablar Nia algo sonrojada.

-Cof cof fuiste tú cof cof - Corrigió Matt tosiendo, ganadose una mirada asesina de parte de Nia.

-Oky, yo decidí mejor hacer un especial por San Valentín -Decía sonriente –O sea, en este nadie será nominado ni nada -Explico -Pero en el siguiente deberán seguir las instrucciones, o su equipo perdera -Termino de decir seria.

-¿Y hoy que se supone que debemos hacer? -Preguntó cruzándose de brazos Channel.

-Hoy tendrán el día libre hasta que preparé el próximo capítulo, dedicado a San Valentín, o sea que...

-Será todo con cursilería barata -Comentó divertido Matt mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Será cursilería cara... ¡Hey! ¡No te metas en el romance porque tú no sabes nada! -Comenta algo molesta.

-Ja, como que tú si -La reta burlón.

-Lo veremos un poco antes de San Valentín -Bufá molesta y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Para que hasta allí? ¿Por qué no lo resolvemos ahora?

-¡Así subirá los rankings! -Sonríe mientras salta, disimulando su sonrojo.

-¿Porqué estas roja? -Le pregunta Linda sonriendo de lado.

-¿Que? -Pregunta sorprendida mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Jajaja -Empieza a reír Matt, hasta que Nia le pega en la nuca.

-Ríete en el próximo programa -Le comenta molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que te pasa?- Le pregunta extrañado-Aguafiestas -Murmura enojado.

-Payaso.

-Nena de papi.

-Retrasado mental.

-¿Que te pasa? -Pregunta de vuelta.

-Tengo examen -Gruñe mientras se va.

-Jeje, eso lo explica todo -Ríe mientras la sigue.

-¿¡Y nosotros que!? -Grita Onix entre el grupo, pero todos se van a dormir -Como sea...-Bosteza mientras se va.

-Esperen, hubo un idiota que no mostró los Videos de la semana pasada.

-¿No eras tu la encargada de eso? -Le preguntó Matt mirándola de costado.

-Jeje -Ríe nerviosa -Sólo di que fue Stacy -Le dice casi susurrando -Y este es el Video para... ¡Linda! Y es de parte de una amiga.

_Se puede observar a una chica de cabello de color negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos negros y de bonita cara._

_-Hola chicos del Campamento del Terror, Horty a no, no eres Horty, eres Horte -Sonríe -¿Como va todo? Te hemos estado viendo aquí y estamos orgullosos de que tu equipo ganara de nuevo, ah, por cierto, el chavo que te gusta preguntó por ti, jajaja, no es cierto niña, es tu vida si encuentras un nuevo amor -Sonríe de vuelta -Chau._

-Y este es de sus dos hermanos -Le dice Matt mientras toca algo de la cámara.

_-Que onda pin%&/& Linda- Dice un chico alto de tez blanca, cabello cafe oscuro y despeinado._

_-No seas grosero con tu hermana- dice una voz que de manera obvia se sabe que es su madre._

_-Perdóname mi mami bonita- dice el chico mientras trata de abrazar a su madre._

_-No te muevas y hablale a tu hermana-_

_-Ash, bueno pin/%$& Linda veo que te va bien, oye mas te vale que ganes todos los desafíos como los dos que van ¿Eh? Me prometiste un Ipod-_

_-Y a mi una bayoneta (tipo de pistola)- dice un chico de unos 13 años parecido a su hermano._

_-Nadie tendrá armas en la casa- dice su madre._

_-Bien, bueno, aquí te extrañamos mucho y pues, espero que ganes hermanita, sabemos que llegaras lejos -Dice sonriendo su hermanito._

_-Bueno, como sea, aquí te esperamos y suerte._

_-Por cierto, mamá te envía tu abrigo largo, cree que lo necesitaras ya que el traje de Jack que llevaste no te protegerá mucho del frío._

_-Además te enviamos postre de limón, ese con galletas Maria que te encanta._

_-Hasta pronto-_

-Y ahora este es para Flor de parte de su amiga -Dice Nia mientras toca algo en la cámara, haciendo que todo se ponga negro -¡Ups! -Dice, y sólo se escucha una risita.

-Así se hace -Se escuha decir a Matt, y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

_-hola loca ¿como anda todo por allá?-Habla Jess, su amiga -Se nota que te divertis sin nosotras jeje ya vimos como miras a ese chico Paul ja...._

_-Si cofftegustacoff -Dice Yes_

_-Che, volve viva amiga, ah, y tu hermano te quiere decir algo- Le dice Mar_

_-Che enana, mira que si no ganas les muestro a todos las fotos de la fiesta, je, y eso no te va a gustar -Le amenaza su hermano Luca._

_-Bueh, acortando, te extrañamos y los chicos del gobierno te apoyan -Sonríe Yes._

_-¡Vamos Flor! -lA ANIMAN TODOS- ¡Gana y si te echan iremos por los de la cadena y la cerraremos!_

_-Que exagerados, no se procupen ,no lo haran ... creo -Comienza a decir Jess._

_-Volve pronto loca y gana -Dicen Jess, Yes y Mar. _

_-La plata- Dice Jess_

_-Y el chico-Dice Mar._

_-Chau-Se despide Yes._

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- Se corta la cinta, pero estan todos dormidos.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Ahora creo que se entendió el porqué del cambio de plan, y esta así de corto porque estoy en exámenes ¬¬ y me distraigo con todo así que el próximo capítulo será ****dedicado a las parejas o cosas así****, él que quiera puede mandar quien quiere que sea su pareja (si todavía no lo hizo) o sino mandar que quiere que haga/ se comporte con su pareja/chic_ que le gusta en este especial de San Valentín :D**

**No se como salió esto...Tuve un examen de Español y no dormí...XP...Pero lo pase ;) y sin irme al oral (eso era si perdias lo escrito...y lo mejor es que estudie menos de una hora n-n)**

**Bien, me voy a dormir un rato...**

**Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	10. Especial de San Valentín 1Pt

**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece, y esto lo hago son fines de lucro.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Primero que nada, gracias por los Reviews y MPs!!! Acá les traigo el capítulo adelantado de San Valentín adelantado, aunque sea sólo la primera parte.**

**Aclaraciones: **_Video Message, FlsahBack y las confesiones._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**Especial de San Valentín 1 Pt.**_

-Esto es aburrido- Bosteza Matt mientras se sienta en la escalinata.

-Para mi no- Contesta Nia bajando por la escalinata, sonriendo más de lo normal.

-¿Que le ves a este día? -Pregunta recostándose en los otros escalones.

-Es un día... Lindo...-Le contesta sonrojada, pero luego agrega:-, Osea, no todos los días es San Valentín -Ríe un poco.

-¿Estas emocionada sólo por eso?- Le pregunta sólo mirándola intentando parecer indiferente.

-¡Idiota! -Le dice pegándole en la nuca de repente -¡¿Porque no debería de estar contenta en San Valentín?!- Pregunta molesta y algo sonrojada.

-Bueno...Digamos que tú no tienes pareja ¿Verdad? -Preguntó con tono burlón.

-Ja, tú que sabes -Le respondió molesta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado muy sonrojada.

-Estas sonrojada -Rió el rubio parándose de la escalinata con un tono divertido, intentando ignorar olímpicamente la respuesta de Nia.

-N-no -Habló nerviosa llevándose una mano a la mejilla -Oh...Jejeje. Si lo estoy -Comento riendo nerviosamente mientras miraba al piso, más roja que antes.

-¿A que hora iniciará el programa?

-Mmm...Ahora mismo -Dijo mientras subía corriendo la escalinata de repente, dejando a Matt atrás-¿Vas a venir o esperarás a que Anastacia se de cuenta que el pase que le dí estaba vencido y que hoy es San Valentín? -Preguntó entre divertida y molesta.

-C-claro -Contestó el chico algo ruborizado mientras la seguía - y por cierto... ¿A quien le darás chocolate hoy? -Le preguntó desviando la mirada a los árboles que tenía enfrente.

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-Sólo quiero saber, por eso debes estar taaaan feliz y emocionada ¿O me equivoco? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hmp -Se cruzó de brazos muy sonrojada ... ¿Tan predecible soy?

-Lo eres un poco para mí -Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Esto...- "Contestó" sonrojándose mucho de golpe, y mirando al piso -¿A quien le darás regalos hoy? -Preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Creo que a una chica -Contestó burlón mirándola de lado.

-Idiota- Murmuró ella emulándolo levemente por el hombro para evitar que él la viera sonreír por su chiste malo, e intentando no sonrojarse como lo pasaba haciendo. -Mejor veamos que hacen los participantes hoy, y luego los iremos a fastidiar un rato ¿De acuerdo? -Preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Por supuesto -Rió el chico mientras comenzaba a pensar en algo.

* * *

En la cabaña Azul Alexa y Onix están jugando poker otra vez mientras Thiago las ve con cara de aburrimiento, Helena se encuentra hablando con Austin en la escalinata, y Loki se encontraban "cazando" a Elmet, osea, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Te propongo algo-Le dice tentadoramente Alexa -La que llegue a perder saltara al lago -Comienza a decir sonriendo perversamente.

-Excelente- Dice Onix mirando sus cartas mientras sonríe maléficamente

-...Pero desnuda- Termina Alexa.

-Entonces espero que te guste el agua fría queridita Alexa- Dice Onix riendo mientras baja sus cartas -Flor corrida de diamante -Le dice orgullosa riendo.

-Wow, si eres buena...- Dice Alexa mientras Onix sonríe triunfante-...Pero no ganas con eso -Onix deja de sonreír de repente.

-Con honor, una flor imperial -Dice Alexa mientras baja sus cartas y Onix maldice en voz baja.

_-Intentas verla y te mato -Le advierte Nia a Matt desde su remolque viendo las cámaras del show._

_-Como digas -Contesta rodando los ojos._

-Pero lo haré a media noche, o cuando no haya nadie despierto en el campamento ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunta Onix molesta mientras se para dejando tiradas las cartas.

-Como quieras -Sonríe triunfante Alexa mientras la ve irse junto a Loki para cazar a Elmet.

* * *

-¡Equipo Rojo y equipo Verde! -Grita con un megáfono Matt desde fuera del remolque.

-¡Y mejor vengan todos los equipos! -Grita Nia sacándole el megáfono a Matt.

-¿Para que quieres que vengan todos si sólo ibas a mostrar un Video Mensaje?

-Porque así ya les digo la actividad de hoy, así no los llamo dos veces -Sonríe ampliamente mientras le devuelve el megáfono.

-¿Y que actividad habrá hoy? -Le pregunta levantando una ceja -La semana pasada dijiste que no habría nominación.

-No habrá nominación, pero habrá reto con recompensa -Sonríe de modo travieso.

-Ya creo saber como será el desafío -Dice cansadamente mientras rueda los ojos.

-Bien chicos -Habla Nia al ver que ya llegaron la mayoría de los equipos -,como dije antes, no habrá nominación, pero si habrá un desafío con un premio...

-Y a todo esto ¿Donde esta la otra rubia y el callado? -Habla Thiago interrumpiéndola mientras ve al grupo.

-Digamos que Stacy "fue a dar un paseo" -Explica Nia haciendo comillas en el aire, sonriendo de lado -Y Zac fue a pasar este lindo día con su novia.

-¿Desde cuándo Zac tiene novia? -Le preguntó asombrado Austin.

-Desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños -Le explica Matt señalando a Nia que sonríe ampliamente con las manos atrás suyo -Pero no te invitamos porque estabas concursando -Sonríe burlón.

-Claro, yo hubiera estorbado ¿No? -Comenta divertido mientras guarda las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Que? No se que hablas...- Responde Nia nerviosa y sonrojada, pero luego reacciona y sigue con lo que estaba diciendo :- Como sabrán todos, hoy es el día del amor y la amistad...-Empieza a decir, pero es otra vez interrumpida.

-Mejor conocido como el Día de los Enamorados -Sonríe Matt, haciendo que Cassie y George se tomen de las manos, sonriendo mientras se miran tiernamente.

-El tema es que el equipo ganador de este reto se ira a...-Nia comienza a pensar -No se me ocurre ningún lugar, así que el equipo que gane me tendrá que decir a donde se quiera ir- Sonríe-. En este reto no importaran los equipos hasta cuando ganen y elijan a donde ir, así que los valentines sacaran un número y formarán un grupo- Dice haciéndole una seña a Matt, que saca una caja con un lazo celeste -y las chicas otro, después de hacer esto explicaré lo demás.

Después de que Matt les dieran números a todos Nia siguió explicando

-Ahora, nadie se puede decir el número que les tocó entre los grupos, y cada uno debe averiguar quien es su pareja por número, no vale ayuda de los demás de su grupo, es decir, si un Valentín sabe el número de una chica este no puede decídselo a ningún compañero suyo.

-¿Pero como haremos para averiguar sus números? -Pregunta Dratro algo confundido.

-Las chicas les enviarán chocolate, y ustedes deben de mandarles bombones o tarjetas, y tienen tiempo hasta que finalice el programa de hoy, que será muuuuy largo -Suspira cansada.

-Nosotros los vigilaremos por las cámaras del remolque, o sino saldremos afuera a dar unas rondas, sólo habrá hoy, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre que no rompan las reglas.

-Y antes de finalice el día, veremos que "parejas " se han acercado más y les daremos un punto por cada una, y el equipo que tenga más puntos, obviamente ganará, pero hay dos chicas que tienen un 0 en su número ¿No? -Pregunta Nia, y Helena y Laali levantan las manos.

-Laali y Helena serán "Las chicas cupidos", o sea que ellas sabrán los números e intentaran agrupar a las parejas sin darle números exactos, buena suerte con eso, ya me voy -Dice Nia dándose la vuelta.

-¿No explicarán más? -Pregunta Xiaolo sorprendido.

-Ahhh, casi lo olvido -Dice agarrando su laptop y apretando las teclas-, tú y Dratro tienen Video Message, tú de tu novia y Dratro de parte de su hermana -Sonríe.

-_¡Hola Diablillo!(o sea Xialo) ¡Y hola escoria de la vida (osea Dratro)!- Dijo una feliz Aiko para después sonreír a la cámara- Me alegra que hayan sobrevivido al Reallity, siendo sincera pensé que ustedes dos iban a morir a los dos segundo de estar con esos conductores, pero me equivoco... bueno en realidad no tanto, solo han eliminado a dos personas, osea que todavía hay mucha competencia..._

_-Le tienes tanta estima a tu novio- Le respondió una pelinegra y de ojos azules mejor conocido como la hermana de Dratro y Xiaolo llamada Emika- Aunque en realidad yo tampoco que lleguen muy lejos._

_-Cállate- le responde- Yo si confío en Xiaolo, y... Bueno, al parecer Dratro esta cambiando un poco con esa tal Cristal... esa chica me esta comenzando a caer Bien -Dice comenzando a sonreír._

_-A mi también, pero me da miedo- Dijo Emika, para después levantarse de un sofá e irse- bueno me voy, Jhon me dijo que me iba a llevar a comer._

_-Cuando esos se enteren que Emika esta saliendo a escondidas con un chico hace más de cinco meses les dará un infarto- Murmuró Aiko para si misma para después darse cuenta que la cámara seguía grabando- Ups! ignoren eso chicos, bueno sólo quería decirle a Xialo que... no metas la pata ¡Ya sería malo que aparte de distraído te tomen por menso! -Gritó para después decir mucho mas bajo :-Espero que la pasees bien el 14, aunque sea sin mí, con este vídeo te envió la Skate que tanto querías, estaba ahorrando para dártela de cumpleaños pero ya que se cruzo esta fecha termine de reunir el dinero- susurró para después agregar con un tono rudo- Y si llegas a montarme los lindo adornos en la cabeza (o sea cachos) ¡¡¡¡¡Despídete de tu colección de posters de patineteros famosos, no me importan si son de colección!!!! Ah, y Dratro... No vallas a meter las cuatro patas con Cristal, mira que ese Alicard que aunque no lo puedas ver... ¡¡¡¡¡Da miedo!!!!! ¡Me despido! -Sonríe y la cámara se apaga._

-Ahora si me voy -Sonríe Nia mientras agarra la laptop y se va.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo -Le habla Cristal a Alicard.

-¿A quien le hablas? -Le pregunta Dratro confundido.

-¿Todavía no lo notaste? -Le preguntó un poco divertida, pero el chico negó con la cabeza -Hablo con Alicard.

-¿Quien es Alicard? Pregunta Xiaolo acercándose.

-Un amigo fantasma -Sonríe ella.

-Bah, no creo en fantasmas -Comenta sin ánimos Drarto.

-Si Alicard te hace algo no me haré responsable -Le responde un poco molesta Cristal.

-Que lo intente -La desafía.

-Como tu quieras -Se encoge de hombros, pero de pronto ve a Alicard tomar una rama grande caída y golpear en la cabeza a Dratro.

-¡Auch! -Se queja tocándose la cabeza -¿Quien fue el infeliz que...? -Comienza a gruñir, pero al darse la media vuelta no hay nadie detrás de él.

-Te lo dije -Le comenta burlona Cristal yendose, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Dratro.

-¡Esperame!- Le dice intentando alcanzarla.

* * *

-¿Les damos un punto? -Pregunta Matt con una libreta sentado cerca de varias pantallas.

-Si, yo que se, fue un acercamiento -Contesta Nia encogiéndose de brazos, pero ve que Matt se levanta -¿A donde vas?-Le pregunta mirándolo a la cara.

-Este...Tengo cosas que hacer -Contesta mirando hacia la puerta.

-No te tardes mucho- Le dice Nia, pero al ver la gran sonrisa del rubio se sonroja notoriamente -Esto...Sino tengo que dar los puntos yo sola...-Se excusa mirando al piso.

-Claro -Le responde y se va.

-¿Que demonios tendrá que hacer? -Murmura agarrando la libreta distraídamente, pero al ver una cosa que tenía allí se sonroja, sorprende y sonríe ,pero luego de apretar "Grabar" en todas las cámaras, sale corriendo hacia afuera del remolque.

* * *

Alexa y Thiago están caminando cerca del lago, la chica se recuesta de un árbol y empieza a hojear una revista mientras que...

-Bomba -Grita Thiago mientras se lanza al lago.

-Me salpicaste Thiago- Dijo molesta Alexa parándose

-¿Entonces porque no te terminas de mojar?

Alexa se sentó en la orilla del lago.

-Sabia que ibas a entrar- Dice Thiago.

-No estoy adentro- Dice Alexa segura -¿O lo estoy?- Dice en tono sexy.

Thiago nada hasta ella y la jala por los pies -Ahora lo estas- Le dice divertido.

-Tonto- Dice Alexa mientras le echa agua, fingiendo estar molesta.

* * *

Linda se encontraba leyendo una revista apoyada en un árbol algo lejos de las cabañas, estaba muy concentrada viendo sus cosas y de pronto, en ese momento llego Cassie.

-Hola Linda -Sonríe la rubia.

-Hola Cassie- Contesta sorprendida de ver a la chica.

-¿No vas a salir? El día esta bonito- dice mientras pone sus ojos en la revista. -¿Que lees?

-Pues... mira, aparecemos en una revista- dice mientras le aproxima la revista.

-¡¡Genial!! Aparecemos-

-Si, verdad, esto es genial, ya quiero ver la cara de una de las chicas de mi escuela- dice mientras una hoja caía de la revista.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunta mientras levanta la hoja.

-No, espera- dice mientras la recupera de repente, algo sonrojada -Perdona, pero esto no lo puedes ver.

-¿Porque no?-

-Es... personal- Dice mientras la esconde pero Cassie logro distinguir un nombre, la letra "A" y unos dibujos -Mmmm...¿Segura que no saldrás hoy?

-No lo creo, además ese tonto de Austin se la pasa molestándome... -Gruñó un poco.

-Ahhh... -Comentó sonriendo.

-Tú saldrás con George ¿No?

-Si, jeje -Sonrio mirando al chico desde lejos.

-Mejor ve -Le sonrió Linda.

-¿No te sentirás sola?

-Claro que no, ve -Insistió.

-Esta bien, nos vemos -Le dijo sonriendo mientras se iba.

-Hasta luego -Se despidió moviendo la mano, mientras no notaba que alguien detrás de unos árboles cercanos a ella sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

-¿A quien rayos le daré esta tarjeta? -Se preguntaba Peter caminando por en medio del bosque, muy pensativo y mirando el corazón de la tarjeta.

-¡Onix, separémoslos para cazar al pollo! -Gritó Loki, aunque no se veía en donde estaba.

-¡Vamos! -Gritó Onix disparando al aire.

-¿Que demonios...? -Preguntó confundido, pero luego sintió que algo lo tiraba al piso.

-Tú no eres el Pollo-Narcista -Comento Onix encima del Peter.

-No, no lo soy, y si no es mucha molestia... ¿Dejaría de hacerme esa llave en el brazo? -Preguntó un poco molesto.

-Jajajaja, claro -Le contestó levantándose de golpe -¿Pero que hacías aquí?

-No se a que chica darle la tarjeta -Le contestó honestamente.

-Ahhh -Respondió ella, sacando una tarjeta algo arrugada de un bolsillo, y dándosela.

-¿Que es esto? -Preguntó confundido.

-Dante me dijo que te la diera, léela y dime que te pareció -Le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras corría hacia adentro del bosque, dejando a Peter confundido.

* * *

-Bien ¿Que hacemos? -Pregunta Laali mirando a Helena.

-¿Nos dividimos para agrupar a las parejas? -Le respondió rodando los ojos.

-Fantástica idea ¡Vamos! -Contestó animadamente mientras la jalaba del brazo.

-Chicas, ¿Les ayudo? -Sonrió Liz llegando al lugar en dónde estaban.

-¿No tienes pareja? -Le preguntó un poco sorprendida Helena.

-Nop, alguien debía quedarse sola -Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Con quien vamos primero? -Preguntó confundida Laali.

-¿¡Me puedes dejar de perseguir!? -Preguntó molesta Nova mirando a Chocko.

-¿Vamos con esa pareja? -Preguntó mientras los veía Liz.

-Adelante -Suspiró Helena mientras veía a Nova irse, dejando a Chocko atrás.

* * *

_-Vaya... Las cosas se pusieron algo extrañas... Bien, con Lestat, es obvio que quiere a Lucy- Habló Melissa -Freddy quiere a Salem, Peter a Flor aunque me pregunto ¿Cuándo paso? En fin... Eso seria todo..._

_-MELISSA QUIERE A MICAELO- Se escucha a Freddy gritar desde afuera, Melissa sale de la cabina con mirada seria, y desde afuera se escucha un golpe muy fuerte, luego entro Freddy con el ojo morado y la nariz sangrando._

_-Maldición, Meli golpea muy duro... Pero es mi amiga... En fin... Quería hablar de lo asombrosa que es Salem, digo es sumamente hermosa y adorablemente torpe, creo que Lestat tiene razon y si, estoy enamorado -Dice sonriendo embobado._

_-Oye Romeo ¿Saldrás de ahí? Lestat quiere entrar -Le habla Mel._

_-¿Conseguiste los chocolates? -Le preguntó Freddy._

_-Freddy, tú sabes que yo consigo todo lo necesario -Habla Melissa y Freddy sonrió feliz._

_-Por eso Meli es mi mejor amiga- Sonrió Freddy -Ella es la mejor contrabandista de comida chatarra que hay en todo el mundo -Freddy salió y luego Lestat entró, y también tenía un ojo morado._

_-Mi hermana Melissa será la cosa más pequeña que haya visto en mi vida- Habló Lestat seriamente- Pero si que golpea más fuerte que los reclusos del reformatorio, en fin... ¿Se preguntaran por que tengo un ojo morado cierto?... Bien, verán..._

_Flash Back_

_Melissa afilaba su machete arriba de su cama dentro de la cabaña, Freddy y Lestat entraron carcajeándose_

_-JAJAJAJA MELI de lo que te perdiste, Elmet se atoró en un árbol JAJAJAJAJA- Habló Freddy._

_-Todos estaban allí menos tú y Mika estaba preguntando por ti hermanita -Comentó Lestat, y Melissa seguía indiferente pero un sonrojo apareció en su cara -Vamos Meli, tu sabes que el te gusta, siempre te sonrojas cuando se acerca o hablamos de él._

_-Como digas Lucyan pero Mikaelo no me gusta- Respondió Melissa, mientras se bajo de la cama mirando seria a Lestat._

_-Si-te-gusta y mucho Isabella JAJAJAJAJA-Se rió Lestat y Melissa estrelló su puño contra Lestat, dejándolo inconsciente, salió de la cabaña enojada pero vio a Mika a lo lejos sonrió inconscientemente sonrojándose._

_Fin del Flash back_

_-Un consejo -Siguió hablando Lestat -Jamás llamen a mi hermana Isabella -Se sujeto un bolsa de hielos en su cara-¿Como es posible que una enana de apenas 1.60 como ella me noqueara si yo ya alcanzo el 1.90 ? En fin... Hoy quede con Lucy para estar con ella en el muelle, espero que mi hermana no me asesine por eso... -Dijo y se fue._

-¿Que demonios hacemos? -Pregunta Mel cruzándose de brazos, con una tarjeta en sus manos.

-Y dásela a Mika -Le aconsejó Lestat.

-¿Porque tú no se la das mejor a Lucy? -Le responde molesta.

-Chicos, yo iré a pasear con Salem ¿Que opinan? -Pregunta Freddy sonriendo.

-No te mates en el intento -Le comenta Mel mirándolo de costado.

-Y tu no mates a Mi-ka -Dice Freddy burlón, canturreando el nombre.

-Repítelo y te mato -Gruñe la chica.

-No peleen y vallasen a entregar las cartas, yo me voy -Comentó Lestat yéndose.

-Yo iré con Salem -Comentó el rubio.

-Je, y yo ire a buscar a Mika... -Murmuro para si misma mientras veía al chico de lejos, mientras caminaba hacia él.

* * *

-¿Vas a dejar de molestarme?

-Te gusto- Dice Austin mientras sigue a Linda.

-Uy, si me gustas- Dice mientras camina más rápido.

-Lo admitiste -Sonríe triunfante.

-Fue sarcasmo amigo, ¿No has oído hablar de ello?- Le pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Bueno... Pero es cierto que te gusto-Comenta cruzándose de brazos, y Linda voltea sonrojada.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-No, ¿Ves? te gusto.

-No es cierto.

-¿Y porque estas roja?- Sonríe burlón.

-Oye, en serio, déjame en paz, ¿No te basto con seguirme hasta mi cabaña y burlarte de mi gusto por el anime luego de robarme... mi revista?- Le preguntó mientras recordaba lo de la hoja en una de sus páginas.

-Oh, estas enojada por eso...

-No, ¿Tú crees?-

-Te gusto -Volvió a insistir.

-¡Ya déjame!- Dice mientras sale corriendo. Austin solo sonríe divertido.

_-Ese Austin es una molestia, que bueno que no estemos en el mismo equipo- Decía Linda en el confesionario, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Ah, y si creen que me gusta Austin... Están equivocados ¿¡Me oyeron!?- Comentó molesta, aún con su revista en manos, para luego salir, y cerrar la puerta fuertemente._

_-¿Que qué pienso de Linda? Mmmm... -Austin comenzó a hacer el que pensaba -Le queda bien su nombre, y para los que piensan que ella me gusta... Ya les tengo una sorpresa -Sonríe de lado... mientras sale del confesionario._

* * *

Florencia estaba caminando de un lado al otro con una tarjeta y no sabia que hacer, iba mirando hacia el piso, y luego miraba al cielo y a los árboles.

_-Se que es San Valentín y que se dan regalos, pero no se que hacer, jamás le di nada a nadie, nunca tuve la necesidad... Uff... Bueh... No hay que desanimarse... ¡¡Wiiii!!_

-Ok, ahí esta Peter... Mmmm... ¡Vamos! -Piensa en voz alta, y luego se agarra de una cuerda suelta que estaba colgando (y que nadie sabe de donde salió)-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PETER!!!!!!!

-¿Que demonios...? -Comenzó a preguntar confundido, pero de pronto Florencia le cayó encima.

-Jeje, te quería dar esto- Sonrió y le dió una tarjeta de corazón.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero...?

-Mírala y después me contas -Dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿Porque eso me recordó algo? -Preguntó extrañado, recordando lo ocurrido con Onix.

* * *

-¡¡¡Salem!!! -Gritaba Freddy mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica.

-¡Freddy! -Sonrió ella levantando la mano, para que el chico se acercara.

-Trata de no matarte -Le advirtió molesta Channel.

-Mejor mira tu por donde caminas -Le sonrió, pero Channel rodó los ojos, y no vio la rama baja que había, golpeándose la cara -Yo te dije -Sonrio mientras iba con su chico.

-¿Como estas? -Le sonrió mientras la veía acercarse.

-Bien -Se sonrojo un poco -¿Y tú?

-Mejor ahora que estoy contigo -Le respondió, y Salem se sonrojo más -¿Vamos a pasear al lago?

-No... -Le contestó distraídamente, y Freddy hizo una mueca -... Lo que pasa es que esta "ocupado", mejor vallamos a pasear al bosque... ¿Que te parece?

-Buena idea -Le sonrió, mientras le daba la mano, haciendo que se sonrojaran aún más.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Lesty ayudame! -Gritaba Channel con una mano en su nariz.

-¿Que te ocurrió? -Preguntó Lestat acercándose a ella.

-Me golpee con una rama -Le dijo, y esperó a que el chico se acercara lo suficiente a su rostro.

-¿Que pasa? -Se preguntó Lucy mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó el moreno mientras miraba el pequeño raspón de su nariz.

-Ahora estaré mejor -Le contestó antes de besarlo, sorprendiendo a Lucy, que estaba comenzando a correr, mientras lloraba.

-Disculpa -La separó de golpe, mientras la miraba algo... Molesto -Pero no te correspondo así, me gusta Lucy -Le dijo y se marchó, dejando a la rubia molesta sentada en el suelo.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Como quedó? La próxima mitad estará para el 14 (muy difícilmente), el 15 o el 16 :D**

**1)_¿Que creen que vio Nia en la hoja de la libreta?**

**2)_¿Que piensan que pasará?**

**3)_¿Que pasó afuera del remolque? **

**4)_¿Seguiré preguntando boludeces?(Jeje, esta mejor no la respondan )**

**El que adivine la mayoría ganará puntos para la competencia :P**

**¡Sigan mandando escenas o cosas si pueden P_L_¡_Z!**

**¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: ¿Pasarías por mi profile y votarías en la encuesta? :P**


	11. Especial de San Valentín 2Pt

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, las respuestas de las tres preguntas, por los votos de la encuesta y por los MPs :D ¿Que tal pasaron su San Valentín? Jeje, no tengo excusa por el atraso... Ah si, mi perro se comió mi laptop =^.^=**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto son las confesiones, _esto lo normal y esto ("·$·/%) son los insultos, garabatos o palabrotas ^^

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A leer!**

* * *

_Especial de San Valentín 2 Pt._

-Idiota -Gruñía Nia sonrojada mientras caminaba hacia cualquier lugar a paso rápido.

-¿Que tal Nia? -Pregunta una castaña con mechones verdes, y ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Ollie? -Pregunta sorprendida la conductora.

-Déjame adivinar... -Dice haciéndose la pensativa -¿Pasó algo con Matt? -Pregunta sonriendo de lado.

-¿Como adivinaste? -Le pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos fingiendo molestia, o más bien, disimulando el rojo de su cara.

-Es... ¿Como decirlo?-Empieza a fingir que piensa de nuevo pero de golpe dice:-Son demasiado obvios -Dice seria.

-Aja, pero si me lo permites, yo tengo que ir... -Empieza a intentar "escaparse" pero la chica la frena.

-¿Que hizo él? -Pregunta intrigada, mientras saca de su mochila una cuadernola y una lapicera.

-No me digas que lo vas a anotar todo -Empieza a decir Nia con una ceja levantada, pero al ver que su amiga asciende con la cabeza ella suspira.

-¿Que pasó con él?

-N-nada -Desvía la mirada al piso.

-¿Te besó?

-¿Que? -Preguntó roja a más no poder.

-Esto subirá los rankings -Comentó en voz alta Ollie mientras veía la cámara.

* * *

-¡ERES UN TONTO LESTAT!- Gruñe Melissa, y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza, ambos estaban dentro de la cabaña Roja.

-Meli, que no fue mi culpa-Empezó a decirle para tranquilizarla- Channel me engaño.

-¡CALLATE!

-Pero...

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-Si hermana -Contesto algo apenado.

-La primera chica que te gusta y lo hechas a perder- Le comenta molesta- Eres mas tonto que Freddy -Agrega molesta.

-Hermana, pero yo...-Comenzó a defenderse, pero Melissa lo miro de manera asesina- Bien, me callo.

-Ahora dime, cabeza dura, como lo arreglaras -Le preguntó molesta.

-No lo se- Le contesto mientras se recostaba en su cama cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

-Hermano... Eres un tarado... -Comentó ella mientras se chocaba la palma de la mano contra la frente - Tócale una canción con tu guitarra, si para algo la trajiste esta es una buena razón.

-Hermanita, eres una buena cupido-Le dijo Lestat mientras se acerco y le revolvió el cabello a su hermana, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Como digas -Intenta decir desinteresada- Me voy- Dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A ver a Mika?- Dijo en tono divertido, pero Melissa frenó de golpe, sonrojándose enormemente- Tomare eso como un si -Comentó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a afinar su guitarra.

* * *

-Mira Laali, Tu y Liz derrochan simpatía así que convencen a Chocko de que se vaya al remolque puesto que vi que Nia y Matt ya no están- Empezó a hablar Helena muy segura de si misma -, mientras yo convenzo a Nova de ir ya que es un trabajo un poco mas difícil ¿Ok?

-Ok- Contestan ambas chicas y salen disparadas hacia su objetivo... Helena al fin lograr dar un respiro.

_-No es que no me agraden ellas...-Habla Helena desde el confesionario -Pero aún no me acostumbro al positivismo de aquí... Además, soy mas de trabajar sola...Y ellas son dos...Y parecen saber lo que hacen... ¿Que podría salir mal?-Dicho esto se va del confesionario con una sonrisa..._

Liz y Laali se separaron para encontrar a Chocko y una vez que lo ven ambas se dirigen a él pero...

-¡¡¡POW!!!- Chocan entre si las dos chicas...

-Chicas, ¿Están bien?- Les pregunta el chico más buscado en toda "Valentinlandia" por ambas celestinas...

-Hola Chocko, No sabía que tenías un gemelo, Hola me llamo Laali- Dijo Liz, quien confundió su nombre por el golpazo que se dio recién.

-Laali, yo noto que Liz no esta bien... ¿Tu cuantos dedos ves?- Le comentó Chocko y después de eso le mostró dos dedos.

-34 -Respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mejor descansan un rato, ¿Si? -Comenzó a irse Chocko, que ahora llevaba un disfraz de borreguito.

-No, espera...Estas buscando a Nova, ¿No?-Preguntó Liz ya recuperada.

-Si... ¿Y?- Dijo el confundido...

-Si vas al remolque de Nia...Podrías ver en las cámaras donde esta.

-¡¡Gran idea chicas!!-Dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo súper rápido.

Mientras vieron su plan dar frutos las chicas se pusieron a bailar graciosamente.

* * *

-Nova, se que estas ahí- Dijo Helena girando los ojos.

-¡¡¡NO LO SABES!!!-Grito de golpe, pero después reaccionó -Ay rayos- Dijo la intrépida chica mientras salía de su escondite.

-Se que te escondes de Chocko y tengo una idea.

-Te escucho.

-Si vas al remolque de Nia él no te encontrara.

-Ay Helena... Chocko no es tan tonto como para...-Empezó a hablar pero luego a Nova le cae la ficha- Ah, buen plan... Empiezas a caerme bien. -Sonrio la chica mientras se daba vuelta.

-Creeme, no durara- Dijo la celestina rubia por lo bajo.

-¿Decías?- Pregunto la morena dándose la vuelta.

-No nada...

_-No puedo creer que funcionara...-Habló Helena de nuevo en el confesionario -Usar la cabeza durante medio segundo para idear planes cupidistios ayuda a veces -Sonríe._

_-No puedo creer que funcionara...- Comentan Liz y Laali juntas._

* * *

_-No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes, tengo una idea y es genial, además ayudara a las parejas -Empezó a hablar Flor en el confesionario- Debo decírselo a Cristal y de paso le preguntamos a Nia si se puede._

-¿Y que te parece Cristal? -Le preguntó Flor.

-Es genial, vamos a buscar a Nia -Contestó Cristal sonriendo.

* * *

-Austin- Suspiró cansada Linda mientras se recostaba en la sombra de un árbol y comenzaba a hojear su revista, pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención -¿Donde esta la hoja? -Se empezó a preguntar en voz alta mientras buscaba nerviosa la hoja con unos dibujos.

-Bien, ahora tendré que ayudar a otra pareja más -Suspiró Helena mientras se daba la vuelta, pero le llamó la atención ver a la chica revolver como loca su revista - ¡Hey! -La intentó llamar, pero la chica no le prestó la mínima atención así que algo molesta Helena decidió acercársele -¿Que te ocurre? -Le preguntó confundida.

-"·$% -Maldice poniendo una mueca mientras se para en el lugar -perdí la hoja -Gruñó algo nerviosa Linda.

-¿Que hoja?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! -Le pidió mientras sujetaba a la rubia por los hombros algo nerviosa -¡Perdí una hoja importante!

-¿Tan importante es una hoja de revista?

-No es eso, es que... -Comenzó a decir, pero luego se sonrojo bastante.

-Déjame adivinar, tenias algo escrito allí ¿O me equivoco? -Preguntó, pero Linda sólo ascendió con la cabeza -Y... No tendrás dibujado corazones y cupidos ¿Verdad? -Linda ascendió de vuelta -Mmmm... ¿Habías escrito algún nombre con el tuyo?

-Si -Contestó Linda con una mueca.

-Esto es grave, tenemos que encontrar esa hoja rápido pero no te preocupes, lo peor sería que hubieses escrito el nombre de Austin allí... -Linda hizo una mueca de nuevo - ...No habrás escrito el nombre de Austin allí ¿O si? -Preguntó seria.

-Si -Respondió la chica con mueca de horror.

-Bien, vallamos a encontrar esa hojita -Suspiró Helena mientras pensaba como hacer para ayudar a la castaña.

* * *

-¿Entonces me dirás que demonios tenía en la libreta? -Pregunta al borde de la desesperación Ollie.

-Arruinas el suspenso -Le comentó Nia mirándolo de costado -Sólo había... -Comenzó a decir y se sonrojo.

-¿Que había? -Volvió a insistir.

-Era una hoja de libreta ¿No?

-Si.

-Bien, en ella no estaban escritos los puntos para los equipos...

-¿Que-había-escrito? -Pronunció intentando tranquilizarse.

-Como sea -Bufó Nia cruzándose de brazos -En la hoja había una lista de lugares del campamento tachados y...

-¿Y?

-Una lista de regalos o algo así -Se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Pero los lugares y los regalos eran tus favoritos ¿No?

-Bueno... Lo que no estaba tachado era lo que decía algo del claro con un lago propio al cuál sólo sabe como llegar Matt, y lo que creo que decía "Un peluche rosa muy grande".

-¿Y él no te estará esperando en ese claro?

-Yo no se como llegar a ese claro -Gruñe Nia - pero también había una carta... -Agregó sonrojada, mostrándole un sobre rosa perfumada con su nombre escrito en cursiva y violeta.

-¡Waaa! -Gritó emocionada Ollie tomando la carta y cuando abrió la boca para leerla Nia la calló.

-Si la lees en voz alta estas muerta -Habló sonrojada, y con una sonrisa muy sombría.

-Entendido -Sonrio nerviosa -¿Mientras quieres que busquemos a tu...?

-No lo digas -La cortó la rubia.

-Aguafiestas -Gruñó la chica con la vista en la carta.

-¡Nia Nia! -Gritó Flor, haciendo que la conductora se diera vuelta.

-¿Ah? ¿Que pasa ahora? -Pregunta confundida.

-A Flor se lo ocurrió una idea -Habla Cristal llegando a donde están las chicas.

-Hummm ¿Cuál?

Flor se le acerca y le susurra.

-¿Y que te parece? -Le pregunta sonriendo Cristal.

-Buena idea -Responde Nia

-¿Quien es la chica nueva? -Pregunta Flor desconociendo a Ollie.

-Una lo... -Empieza a hablar Nia, pero ve que la castaña le hace un gesto de amenaza con leer en voz alta -Amiga querida -Sonría falsamente -Pidan las cosas que necesiten en producción.

-Ok, vamos Flor -Le comenta Cristal.

-Ahí voy- Dice mientras se acerca a ella -Hey Nia -Se voltea a verla -, te quería decir que Matt estaba cerca del lago -Sonríe de modo travieso.

-¿Y-y por que lo dices? -Pregunta sonrojada, y Ollie ríe en voz baja.

-No, por nada, pensé que lo estabas buscando -Sonríe.

-Claro que no... -Niega sonrojada.

-No, claro que no estamos a ese idiota rubio -Comenta con sarcasmo Ollie.

-Ok, nos vemos- Se despide Flor y sale corriendo hacia donde esta Cristal.

-¿Vamos para el lago? -Pregunta con una amplia sonrisa Ollie.

-S-si -Comenta sonrojada Nia.

* * *

-¿Encontraste la hoja? -Pregunta preocupada Horty.

-No -Contesta Helena mientras sigue revisando.

-¿Les pasa algo chicas? -Pregunto George mientras pasaba tomado de la mano de Cassie.

-Perdimos algo muuuy importante -Habla rápido Linda.

-¿Pero es valioso? -Pregunta Cassie ayudándolas a buscarlo.

-Bien... Creo que lo que perdí es... -Comienza a hablar la castaña pero....

-¿Perdieron esto? -Les pregunta una voz masculina que ambas reconocen.

-Oh !"·(&$ -Murmura nerviosa Linda mientras se lleva una mano a la frente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será mi recompensa? -Pregunta Austin con una sonrisa arrogante viendo a Linda.

-Chica, ahora si estas perdida -Le comenta Helena.

-Lo se... -Suspira Linda mientras ve al chico con su hoja.

* * *

-¿Cual es tu animal favorito Alexa?

-Adoro a los perros, son mis animales favoritos -Contesta ella.

-¿Y que flores te gustan mas? -Le pregunta Thiago.

-Las rosas, ¿porque lo preguntas?- Dice mientras se acerca.

-Por nada.

-Oye Thiago, ¿Que pasara después? -Pregunta Alexa mientras lo abrazaba.

.Después de que... -Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Después de...

-Oigan tortolitos, necesitamos el lago nosotros -Habló Melissa acercándose, seguido por Lestat.

-Sería bueno que saliéramos- Dijo sonrojada Alexa mientras agarraba una toalla.

-Si, seria bueno...

-Bien Lestat, yo traeré a Lucy, así que ve practicando la canción -Le ordena la chica y el moreno asciende.

* * *

De pronto se escucha una fuerte explosión y todos van corriendo allí, de pronto ven una fogata, música de los altoparlantes y gran cantidad de comida, como una fiesta.

-Bienvenidos a la fiesta del Día de San Valentín, diviértanse todos- Habla Flor desde un micrófono.

Todos se miran y ...

-¡FIESTA! -Grita Freddy mientras saca a bailar a Salem, pero busca con la mirada a Lestat y a Melissa.

-Lucy -La toma de la muñeca Mel y se la lleva rápido antes de que la chica pueda decir algo.

-Espera aquí -Le pide el rubio mientras sigue a escondidas a las chicas.

-Voy contigo -Sonríe la chica tomándolo de la mano.

-No puedo creerlo, pasó medio día y no encontramos al idiota de Matt -Gruñe Ollie guardando las cosas en su mochila.

-Yo no diría eso -Le responde Nia mientras distingue un rubio con un gran oso de peluche rosa con una moña violeta.

-¿Que? -Pregunta confundida la castaña, mientras ve a la rubia alejarse.

* * *

-¿Para que me buscabas? -Pregunta tímidamente Lucy acercándose a Lestat.

-Freddy, Salem, se que están escondidos detrás de esos arbustos -Habla Melissa y se acerca -Dejémoslos a solas... -Les dice mientras se van.

* * *

-Laali... -Comienza a preguntar Liz.

-¿Si Liz?

-¿Me dices de nuevo como fue que llegamos a este claro? -Le pregunta mientras se sienta a la orilla del lago.

-Creo que Matt nos dijo que si venía Nia le dijésemos que él estaría en la fiesta de San Valentín.

-¿Fiesta de San Valentín? -Pregunta asombrada Liz mientras la toma del brazo -¡Vamos para allá! -Dice enérgicamente mientras se van para la fiesta.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo aún -Sonríe Helena.

-¿Que Austin se halla comportado como un caballero? -Levanta una ceja Linda.

-Bueno... Eso y que Onix y Loki no estén persiguiendo a Elmet -Sonríe.

-Ah eso... -Suspira desinteresada.

-¿Esperabas que digiera algo más? -Le pregunta interesada.

-Claro que no -Niega disimulando el sonrojo.

-Como digas -Sonríe -Me voy.

-¿Eh? -Le pregunta confundida, pero al poco tiempo ve que Austin toma el lugar de Helena.

-¿Karina y Chocko? -Les pregunta Helena a las recién llegadas de Liz y Laali.

-Siguen... en...el...remolque... -Responden ambas sin aliento.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo -Habla orgullosa, mientras ve que Loki y Onix corretean a Elmet, empezando una...

-¡Guerra de comida! -Grita Loki y Onix al unísono.

-¿Que? -Preguntan algunos confundidos, otros alegres y otros asqueados.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que tal estuvo? (Bieeen... Ojala no haya estado taaan mal...) Principalmente este sería el final del especial...Pero lo más seguir es que haya una tercera parte con la Guerra de Comida y sus consecuencias :P y otras cosas más...**

**En fin...Me voy yendo....**

**¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	12. Especial de San Valentín 3Pt

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!**_** Jejeje, ahora si no me tarde tanto ^u^ Muchas gracias por los Review ;) ojalá les guste la tercera y última parte del especial de San Valentín :D**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto es en el confesionario, o cuando habla Alicard _ y así &"!$·! son garabatos, malas palabras o groserías.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Especial de San Valentín 3pt_

_-¡Guerra de comida! -Grita Loki y Onix al unísono._

_-¿Que? -Preguntan algunos confundidos, otros alegres y otros asqueados._

-Están bromeando ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Channel mientras agarraba una botana.

-No creo que estén bromeando -Le responde algo seria Helena.

-¡Yo entro a la guerra! -Grita Ollie alzando una mano, y con pinturas que saco de la nada se pintó en la cara dos rayas negras a cada lado.

-Definitivamente terminaremos manchado -Comentó Laali mientras disimuladamente se iba yendo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Si me ensucio ya no oleré a rosas! -Grita Elmet mientras pone las manos enfrente de si.

-No importa, será divertido -Aparece Xiaolo ya preparándose.

-¡Empieza la guerra! -Gritó Thiago agarrando lo primero que vio, y lanzándoselo a...

-¡Auch! ¿Quien me tiró con un... Spaguetti? -Preguntó Channel algo asqueada y molesta.

-¿Esto no era una fiesta? Hay comida de cena... -Comentó Cassie mientras se iba alejando un poco.

-No importa, será diverti... -Comenzó a decirle George... Hasta que alguien le tiró algo en la cabeza.

-Amor, creo que tienes una albóndiga en tu cabeza -Le dijo Cassie mientras lo señalaba, e intentaba no reírse de su esposo.

- ¡Que empiece la fiesta! -Gritó Freddy llegando al lugar... pero siendo atacado con un paquete de papitas cerrado.

-¿Y esto? -Preguntó confundida Salem mientras lo tomaba del suelo.

-¿Una guerra de comida? -Preguntó confundido al ver que la comida volaba de un lado a otro.

-Si, ¿En donde se habían metido? -Les preguntó Cristal mientras se marchaba un poco.

* * *

_Un segundo más de vida para darte _

_Y mi corazón entero entregarte _

_Un segundo más de vida para darte _

_Y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme _

_Un segundo más de vida _

_Yo a Dios le pido _

-¿Lestat? -Preguntó confundida Lucy mientras caminaba siendo guiada por la canción que había estado escuchando.

_Que si me muero sea de amor _

_Y si me enamoro sea de vos _

_Y que de tu voz sea este corazón _

_Todos los días a Dios le pido _

_Que si me muero sea de amor _

_Y si me enamoro sea de vos _

_Y que de tu voz sea este corazón _

_Todos los días a Dios le pido _

_A Dios le pido._

Lestat terminó la canción mirándola desde la orilla del lago, ella se veía totalmente diferente a las demás del campamento, no, a todas las chicas que había conocido.

-¿Lestat? -Volvió a preguntar Lucy, pero esta vez para llamarlo.

-Lucy... Este... Discúlpame por lo de Channel... -Comenzó a disculparse el chico, pero Lucy empezó a sonreír.

-T-tranquilo -Le dijo algo nerviosa, pero tranquila al estar sola con él -De todas formas no fue tu culpa, y yo no hice nada para detenerlos así que...

-No vallas a decir que es tu culpa -Le dijo algo serio, adivinando las palabras de la chica.

-Pero si...

-Discúlpame -Le pidió antes de darle un beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho -Yo no quise herirte así... -Se siguió disculpando el moreno.

-Esta bien -Sonrio ella, mientras tímidamente le agarraba la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-S-si -Respondió aún roja, y nerviosa.

* * *

- ¿Que pasa aquí? -Preguntó muuuuy confundido Lestat llegando al "campo de batalla".

-Tres palabras -Se acercó Freddy todo sucio -Guerra-De-Comida -Rió el chico, antes de que Melissa le lanzará un plato de spaguetti en la espalda -Oh, ya veras -Gruñó él tomando un vaso lleno con ponche.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí en la guerra? -Le preguntó dulcemente Lestat, y Lucy asintió -Esta bien, yo te protegeré -Le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Cuidado allí! -Gritó Peter, que estaba escondido en quien-sabe-donde y tiraba las cosas a todos lados.

-¡Elmelometen, no hemos terminado contigo!- Gritaba Onix mientras agarraba todo lo que podía y se lo arrojaba al rubio.

-Jejeje ¡Cuidado abajo! -Gritó Flor lanzando cosas desde la cima de un árbol ya que había agarrado suficientes "municiones" que tenía en su mochila.

-¡Al que manche a mi osito lo elimino enseguida! -Gruñó Nia mientras señalaba al gran oso rosa que tenía Matt.

* * *

-¿No participaras de la guerra? -Le preguntó Linda mientras veía acercarse a Austin.

-No es mi estilo ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo? -Le respondió mientras se recostaba al árbol enfrente de la castaña.

-Tampoco es mi estilo, además no tengo ganas de estar sucia de todo tipo de comida -Le sonrió, y Austin pareció reírse un poco.

-¿Aceptas una apuesta?

-¿Que tipo de apuesta? -Preguntó Linda interesada.

-Apostamos por algo que creamos que pasará, y lo primero que se cumpla será el de quien gane -Habló serio.

-Esta bien, ¿Que apuestas?

-Déjame pensar -Empezó haciéndose el que pensaba -Si tú ganas podrás besarme...

-Vete al demonio -Le gruñó Linda golpeándolo con su revista (la hoja la tenía guardada en un bolsillo)

-Se que te gusto.

-No me gustas.

-Sé que si.

-¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?

-Eres la única en este momento.

-¿Me pararas de molestar algún día?

-No lo sé ¿Apuestas?

-Si ese es el premio, entonces no.

-Esta bien... Si ganas de dejo de molestar y... -Empezó a decir serio, pero Linda empezó a sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Acepto!- Dijo emocionada.

-... Si pierdes te tiñes el cabello de... morado... -Sonrio arrogante.

-¿WTF?

-Ese es el trato, ¿Aceptas? -Le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

-Uff...-Suspiró mirando a su alrededor -Esta bien ¿Porqué es la apuesta?

-Antes de que termine la guerra de comida a Nia le pegarán en la cara -Contestó con sencillez.

-¿Sólo eso? Wow... Ya tengo asegurado que no me molestaras más -Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Segura? Vamos a ver -Le dijo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho, pero por suerte Austin no lo notó.

* * *

-¿Cómo ·(/!&? hacemos? No tenemos personal aún para limpiar esto... -Le decía molesta Nia mientras agarraba a su osito.

-¿Stacy? -Preguntó, y un brillo apareció en los ojos de Nia.

-Buena idea, algo útil tiene que... -Decía alegremente, hasta que sintió que algo le pego en la cabeza -¿¡Quien =··$% me dió con una rebanada de pizza!? -Gritó molesta, mientras Matt intentaba no reírse.

-Eso fue en la nuca, no vale -Le dijo Linda que los veía desde lejos escondida detrás de unos árboles.

-Ya lo sé, sólo espera -Le contestó Austin, que sonreía triunfante.

_-Ja, Linda no sabe lo que le espera -Decía Austin en el confesionario-, es decir, ¿Saben lo que es jugar con Nia a algo? Si no se golpea la cara con algo es que hay algo extraño -Empieza a reír -La última vez estábamos jugando al Esquiva-Pelotas en educación física y creo que se pegó en la cara unas... -Hace cálculos -6 veces en los 20 minutos..._

-¡Ya verán! -Gruñó la chica mientras le daba el osito a Matt, y se lanzaba a la guerra.

-¡No te vallas a pegar en...! -Empezó a decirle Matt pero... Demasiado tarde... Thiago ya le había volado algo parecido a un pollo - ...la cara -Termino diciendo mientras la veía caer.

-¿Viste? ¿Quien ganó la apuesta? -Le preguntó Austin con una sonrisita arrogante.

-Cállate -Gruñó Linda.

-¿Adivinas quien ganó...?

-Adiós -Le dijo mientras se iba, dejando al chico hablar solo.

-¿Ah? ¿Matt? -Fue al primero que vio, en realidad, al que le prestó atención- ¿Porque hay estrellitas rosas volando allí? -Preguntó idiotizada por el golpe, y señalando hacia arriba.

-¿Debería hacer algo? -Preguntó Thiago.

-¿Porque? -Preguntó el rubio.

-Fui el que le dio con el pollo -Dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-Mejor corre antes de que recupere la conciencia -Le advirtió, y el castaño se fue.

* * *

-Demonios, creo que me perdí -Hablaba Cristal con Alicard.

_-¿Sabes donde esta el campo de batalla? -_Preguntó el fantasma.

-Creo que si se donde esta...Debería volver... ¿No? -Preguntó, pero antes de que Alicard le respondiera sintió pasos.

-¿Estas pedida?

-Creo que si... ¿Ya superaste lo que te pasó con Alicard? -Preguntó un tanto divertida.

-Bueno... Digamos que si "un fantasma" te da con una rama en la nuca debes tomártelo naturalmente -Respondió Dratro un poco divertido.

-Dime que sabes como regresar -Le pidió Cristal.

-¿Para que regresar si aquí estamos los dos so...? -Empezó a decirle mientras se acercaba

-Yo puedo sola, gracias -Le dijo algo molesta mientras se regresaba al campo de batalla.

-¿Cual es su problema? -Se preguntó algo confundido Dratro, y después sintió otra rama darle en la nuca.

* * *

-Thiago... -Lo llamaba Alexa -¿Te falta mucho para terminar la guerra esa?

-Ya va... -Le contestó, mientras agarró un plato con varios camarones, y empezó a lanzar uno por uno.

-Yo me largo -Gruñó la chica haciendo como si se fuera, pero al ver que su novio no reaccionaba le molestó más y decidió irse sola.

-¿Esa no era tu novia? -Le preguntó Xiaolo señalando a Alexa irse.

-¿Quien? -Preguntó dándose la vuelta, pero ya no había nadie - Oh no, /&·"!, me tengo que ir -Murmuro yéndose a buscar a la chica y dejando a Xiaolo sin oponente.

-Demonios... -Gruñó y miró hacia los costados, viendo a Lestat y a Peter -Mejor, más oponentes -Sonrió mientras les lanzaba unas salchichas.

* * *

-¿Donde estoy? -Preguntó Nia algo mareada.

-Adivina en donde te pegaste -Le comentó divertido Matt.

-Uhh... De nuevo en la cara ¿No?

-Acertaste -Sonrió

-Uff -Suspiro cansada -¿Donde estamos? -Preguntó viendo a su alrededor

-Shhh -La calló acercándose mucho a ella, haciendo que se sonrojara -Mira -Le señalo unos arbustos, y detrás de ellos habían dos chicos jugueteando.

-¿Mel y Mika? -Preguntó confundida Nia, mientras los veía felices.

-Desde que ella persiguió a Freddy y cayó encima de Mika han estado así un rato...

-¡M¡·&%! ¡Justo pasa cuando estoy media muerta! -Gruñe fuerte Nia, y los dos chicos la escuchan y paran de juguetear.

-Escóndete -Le dice Matt mientras la empuja un poco hacia el césped.

-¿Nos vieron? -Pregunta Nia sonrojada.

-No, pero recuerda que aún tenemos las cintas ¿Recuerdas?

-Jaa, ahora si no me perderé nada pero... ¿Y mi osito?

-Ahh... Sobre eso...

-¿¡Que le pasó...!? -Gritó molesta pero el chico le tapo la boca.

-Esta en tu remolque, Austin se ofreció a llevarlo, estaba contento no se porque -Se encogió de hombros.

-Ahhhh -Exclamó y empezó a sonreír -Entonces vamos -Dijo mientras se comenzaba a parar.

-Vamos...

* * *

-Por lo menos pude volver al campamento -Sonrió Cristal mientras entraba a su cabaña algo cansada.

_-Y en una sola pieza -_Bromeó Alicard acompañándola.

-¿Que es eso? -Preguntó extrañada al aire al ver una caja de bombones en forma de corazón encima de su cama.

_-Mira, tienes un admirador secreto -_Sonrió.

-No es secreto -Sonrió Cristal mientras leía la tarjeta que tenían los bombones.

_-No me digas que es de parte de ese imbécil de..._

-Son de Dratro... -Dice leyendo y sonriendo sin notarlo.

* * *

-¿Que (/&·"%& le pasó a mi remolque? -Preguntó sorprendida Nia, ya que estaba todo perfecto por afuera, pero adentro parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán.

-Deberías haber limpiado un poco -Sonrió Matt.

-Matt... -Le habló dulcemente -Cállate la boca -Le dijo molesta mientras se acostaba en su cama, junto al osito rosa.

-¿Sabes si Liz y Laali regresaron al campamento?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Era sólo por curiosidad... -Sonrió nervioso

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Salió así de apurado para ya terminar con el especial, y así seguir con el show :D además de que son las 7:00 exactas, y no dormí nada :P jeje**

**Si pueden mandenme escenas o cosas que quieren que pasen ^^**

**Me voy yendo... ¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	13. Invitado Especial

**Disclaimer: TDI** no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass a todos!!!**_** Gracias por los reviews!!!! Y perdón por la tardanza… Es que empezar las cases me seca las ideas XP**

**Este capítulo intenté que no fuera taaan corto, espero haberlo logrado ^u^**

**Ojalá que haya quedado bien, y sin nada más con que retrasarlos… ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Invitado Especial_

-Les estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Campamento del Terror- Le habla Nia a la cámara

-Aunque de terror no tenga nada- Comenta burlón Matt.

-Como sea -Gruñe un poco -Esto era sólo para decirles que el equipo que ganará el premio del Especial de San Valentín es... -Dice esperando a su compañero hable.

-¿...? -"Pregunta" confundido.

-No revisaste las filmaciones, ¿verdad?- Le pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-¿No eras tú la encargada de eso?

-Bien, pediré los conteos e-mail -Dice sacando su celular y mandando un mensaje -listo, ya se quien ganó y que ganó -Sonríe.

-A todo esto... ¿Porque llueve y hay niebla si son las seis de la tarde? -Pregunta señalando el bosque.

-Efectos especiales -Sonríe mientras guarda su celular sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ya se ¿Pero porque justo ahora?

-Revisé el programa del Campamento y digamos que no tenía mucho terror... Así que le quise hacer unos "pequeños arreglos" -Respondió mientras hacia comillas en el aire -Ahora tenemos que ir la muelle -Le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar

-¿Tenemos muelle? -Preguntó asombrado el rubio mientras la seguía.

-Supongo... Me dijeron que esperáramos a alguien en el muelle -Contestó dudando.

-¿Alguien más va a aparecer? ¿No crees que ya hemos invitado a muchos al show?

-No me digas a mi, fue Chris quien le dijo que viniera -Contestó son ánimos, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Mira, el muelle no estaba tan lejos -Sonrió Matt, mientras ambos veían el agua esperando algo.

-Hasta hace frío... ¡Y estamos en verano! -Se quejó Nia, mientras se abrazaba así misma tratando de darse calor.

-Toma -Le dio su campera para que se abrigara, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera.

-Gracias -Contestó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y Stacy? -Preguntó inocentemente, y enseguida la rubia cambió de estar sonrojada a enojada.

-¡Matty!- Se escuchó el chillido de Stacy acercarse desde el bosque.

-Tenías que preguntar por ella -Gruñó Nia, mientras la veía abrazarse a Matt.

-Tengo taaaanto frió -Se quejó mientras lo abrazaba, pero al notar Nia tenía su abrigada campera bufó molesta.

-Entonces ve a cambiarte el pijama -Le aconsejó Matt.

-¡Mira! ¡Hay algo en el muelle!

-¿Que? -Preguntó Stacy acercándose mucho al muelle.

-Allá -Señaló Nia empujando "sin querer" a su prima hacia el agua -Lo siento -Se disculpó intentando no reírse mucho.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡No hay nada aquí!

-Viene una lancha -Habló Matt señalándola.

-¿Venía una lancha? -Preguntó incrédula mientras la veía acercarse.

-Grrr -Seguía gruñendo Stacy mientras salía del agua sola y molesta.

-¿Porque trajimos a ese tipo? -Preguntó Matt, cuando una pisada espanta a las aves, y aparece una figura con cobertor y sombrero de chef.

-Oh no, ¿No se suponía que estabas de vacaciones o algo así? -Preguntó Nia, que "valientemente" empujaba a su co-conductor al frente.

-¿Quien es este tipo feo? -Preguntó en voz baja Stacy, que se iba colocando detrás de los chicos.

-¿Tu eres la conductora de este show? -Le preguntó serio señalando a Stacy.

-Ella es -Dijo rápido empujando a Nia a frente.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral -Gruñó mirando hacia atrás -Yo soy la conductora de esta cosa... O eso creo...

-Espero que tengas mi cheque, no como otro... -Comienza a hablar el Chef, que estaba vestido al estilo de VanHellsing mientras que en algún otro lado Chris estornuda.

-Sobre eso... Hay algo muy divertido que pasó con tú cheque -Empezó a decir nerviosamente Nia.

-Primero la paga y luego la masacre -Habló serio el morocho mientras se daba la vuelta para irse en su lancha.

-Bien, bien -Nia empezó a revisar sus bolsillos, y de uno sacó un papelito doblado y pequeño - ¡Aquí esta el cheque! -Dijo dándoselo.

-Bueno, además me agrada donde están esos inútiles -Sonrió sombrío.

-No puedes matar a nadie -Habló Stacy haciendo que tenía coraje.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Pensó Nia en voz alta con una ceja levantada.

-Esta bien... -Bufó el Chef.

-Sólo puedes matar a una chica rubia teñida llamada Stacy, pero discretamente -Habló en voz baja Nia, y el Chef ascendió con la cabeza de modo perverso.

-Mmm... Alguien me esta observando- Dice Onix seria con el señor Parconi en la mano, caminando luego de hacerle una broma a Channel.

-Es verdad- Dice Loki acompañándola... Cuando ven una figura conocida y escuchan una risa conocida -No me digas que es quien creo que es -Empezó a decir algo... ¿Asustado?

-Creo que si... Chef-Hannibal- Dice Onix seria mientras el moreno se presenta ante los chicos....- Esto no es bueno -dice alarmada mientras Loki ya tenía una dinamita en la mano, y cabe decir como detallito que el Chef trabajó en unas cárceles en donde los primos lo conocieron.

-Chef, tienes que esconderte, ¡Mejor que les demos la sorpresa! - Grita Nia, y casi medio campamento se escuchó su grito.

-Nia, ¡Dime que no trajiste a este aquí!- Dice Onix a medio kilómetro del Chef que los mira burlón.

-Es sólo para darle algo de terror al campamento porque este es el décimo tercer capítulo...-Sonríe mucho

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a tanto -Ríe Matt.

-Y yo nunca pensé que realmente lo contrataran -Aparece Zac llegando de la nada.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales? -Pregunta Stacy, que lo miraba algo excéntrica.

-... Además va a ser sólo por este episodio, ¿Verdad? -Le pregunta Nia al Chef, pero este ni le contesta - Le dijiste que era sólo por este show, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunta en voz baja a Matt.

-No... ¿No se lo dijiste tú? -Preguntó un poco atemorizado.

-Bien, estamos en un graaan lío -Suspira cansada.

-Loki, si me muero quédate con mis armas -Le dice Onix un poco sobreactuando.

-Ok, pero si yo muero primero quédate con mis explosivos -Responde Dante algo serio.

-¿No creen que sobreactúan mucho? -Pregunta Stacy poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Valla, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí -Dice el Chef en un tono perverso -, los primos Rumanoff... -Sonríe sombrío mientras saca de su maleta un arco que dispara cuchillos , y lanza balas de saliva.

-M¡*rda - Dicen a coro los primos antes de salir disparados hacia los árboles, intentando esquivar los cuchillos.

-¡Haz algo! -Le ordena Stacy mientras la empuja de vuelta al frente.

-C*rajo ¿Porque siempre yo? -Se queja Nia, pero el Chef la mira sobriamente -Este... Si matas a alguien... -Comienza a pensar nerviosa -¡Te inválido el cheque!

-Demonios- Murmura el Chef molesto, guardando su arma.

-Bien, ve a esconderte por allí -Le ordena Zac señalándole a los árboles.

-Como sea -Gruñe yéndose.

-¿Y ahora que...?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! -Se escuchó el grito de Channel.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa? -Pregunta levantando una ceja Stacy, para después sorprenderse cuando se vio una explosión de una cosa verde.

-¿Que le hicieron? -Les pregunta Nia a los primos con una ceja levantada.

-Nosotros no fuimos ahora -Responden a coro, inocentemente.

* * *

_Lo que pasó mientras fue: _

- Increíble que Lestat me haya dejado por es niñata de mi*rda- Vociferaba Channel mientras camina por una parte del set -y que ese par de locos me haya teñido el cabello -Gruñe mientras se ve un lindo mechón de cabello celeste, pero de golpe siente que alguien la observa - ¿Quien anda por allí? -Pregunta algo molesta.

Aparecen dos muchachos muy parecidos, con ojos color avellana y pelo marrón, el más grande con una camisa celeste con ligeras lineal azules formando cuadros y unos jeans desgastados y el otro con una remera negra con la V de venganza, una campera azul oscura y jeans no tan desgastados, los dos con una mirada muy oscura.

-¿Tu eres Channel?

-¿Quien "$/()* son ustedes dos? -Gruñe molesta.

-Lo tomare como un si - Dijo el mayor, sacando una bazooca de quien sabe donde-¡¡¡CARGALA BROTHER!!!

-¡¡¡A LA ORDEN!!!- Dice el otro sujeto cargando la Bazooca de extraños explosivos verdes.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-Gritan cuando ve que los chicos le van a disparar con la bazooca, pero los explosivos no impactan en Channel, sino cerca de ella

-¡JA! -Dice soberbiamente, pero los explosivos explotan y sueltan un liquido verdoso parecido al moco, dejándola cubierta de ello -¡Puajj, que asco!

-Trabajo cumplido -Ríen los chicos mientras se van

* * *

-¡¡¡¡Mi cabello esta más arruinado!!!!- Grita Channel, despertando a todos los del campamento mientras se va corriendo al baño.

-¿Que pasó ahora? -Pregunta Austin saliendo aún dormido.

-No lo sé, pero de seguro que Onix y Loki le hicieron algo, los escuche anoche -Le respondió Helena estirándose un poco.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Todos a la tienda!!!!! -Gritó Stacy con el megáfono.

-¿Quien te dijo que tú los llamaras? -Le preguntó aburrido Zac.

-¿Quien te dijo que tú te metieras en dónde no te llaman?

-Entonces no te diré que tu "Matty" esta caminado sólo en el bosque -Le comentó mientras se iba a la tienda, notando que la chica se iba directo al bosque -Tonta -Pensó en voz alta mientras seguía su rumbo.

* * *

-MELISSA ISABELLA TE DEJO UNOS MOMENTOS SOLA Y TE ENCUENTRO SIENDO MANOSEADA POR UN IMBÉCIL ¿QUE PASA CONTIGO? ¿TE GUSTA QUE TE TOQUEN O QUE?- Le grita molesto Lestat, atrás de la cabaña Roja.

-Sigo pensando que exageras-Dice Melissa apoyada a la pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras su hermano la miraba seriamente.

-Oye, soy tu medio hermano mayor, es normal que te quiera proteger, aparte ese Mikaelo no me da buena espina.

- Eres un exagerado Lucyan- Le responde mientras ojea una revisa que tenía en manos, ignorándolo de paso.

-Date cuenta que si te vuelvo a ver con él de esa forma te ira muy mal, corrección, le tirare todos los dientes a ese imbécil de Mika

-Lo que digas "papa"-Dice burlona mientras se va al frente de la cabaña, encontrándose a Freddy y Peter ir hacia donde estaba su medio hermano.

-Oye, ¿Que mosca te pico? Todos en el campamento escuchamos tus gritos -Le dijo Freddy poniéndose cerca de él.

-Yo no tengo nada, es la tonta de mi hermana la que tiene un problema -Gruñe molesto.

-Viejo, relájate, recuerda que por estos arranques de ira te encerraban semanas en el cuarto de aislamiento del reformatorio -Le habló Peter serio.

-No estamos en el reformatorio Peter -Le responde Lestat molesto.

-Pues saliendo de aquí volverás a ese lugar si no te controlas viejo -Hablo "seriamente" Freddy.

-Yo vine a ganar por mis hermanas pequeñas -Se cruzó de brazos Lestat.

-¿Y que hay de Melissa y Cornelius? Son tus hermanos también -Le preguntó Peter razonando.

-Medios hermanos-Corrigió el moreno-, además yo solo quiero proteger a mi hermana.

-Viejo, Mikaelo es el primer chico que le ha gustado a Melissa, además tu siempre me dices que quieres que ella se consiga novio- La defendió el rubio.

-Un novio del vecindario Demetri -Se defendió Lestat-Dime ¿Crees que volveremos a ver a Salem, a Lucy y a Flor saliendo de aquí?

-Lucyan tiene razón... -Comentó suspirando Peter.

-...Si será así... Debemos de disfrutar el tiempo que podamos estar con ellas- Sonrió animado Freddy.

-Y tú -Le habló Peter a Lestat -, deja a Meli que este con Mika, ¿Dime cuando la volveremos a ver sonreír de esa forma?

-...Bien... Si me necesitan... Iré con Lucy- Lestat se dirigió al frente con las manos en sus bolsillos suspirando cansado.

-...Ese par de hermanos me preocupan... -Suspiró Peter

-Te acostumbras a su actitud- Le dijo Freddy mientras se encogía de hombros- Iré a ver a Salem, nos vemos...

-...Creo que mejor voy a ver a Flor...-Le respondió, y ambos se dirigieron al frente de igual forma.

-Lamento desilusionarlos, pero tienen que ir a la tienda -Le decía Zac a Lestat, quien se veía un poco molesta.

-Demonios, creo que tendremos que ver a nuestras chicas después -Razonó Freddy, mientras veía a sus amigos irse.

* * *

-Chicos, les tenemos que dar dos noticias -Habla Matt entrando a la tienda -Una buena y una... No tan buena...

-Decir quienes ganaron el Especial de San Valentín -Dice Nia con una hoja en la mano mientras busca su megáfono-, y ese equipo se irá por una semana a... -Empieza a pensar -...Miami -Dice más preguntando que afirmando, pero después lo anota en la hoja.

-Así que el equipo ganador llevará a todos sus integrantes luego del concurso a Miami- Sonríe Matt.

-¡Ese es el equipo Rojo! -Anuncia Nia con el megáfono, mientras los concursantes de ese equipo festejan.

-Y la mala noticia será en parte su desafío -Aparece Zac de golpe, asustando a más de uno.

-Como lo dijo Zac... -Suspira Nia recuperando el aliento -...Agarren la caja de acuerdo al color de su equipo y después que suene el claxon deberán correr para no ser cazados, ¿Entendido?

-Tomen -Matt les pasa cuatro cajas de colores a los participantes.

-Ya era hora que nos regalaran algo -Dice Elmet algo engreído- ¿Que será? ¿Perfumes caros? ¿Jabones perfumados?

-¿Esto te parece un jabón perfumado? -Le pregunta George divertido mostrándole un sombrero negro, con una hebilla plateada.

-¿Y que me dices de esto? -Pregunta Xiaolo con una cosa que parece ser una gargantilla con unos tornillos a los lados.

-Eso si parece una crema hidratante -Sonríe emocionado Elmet mientras agarra de la caja del Equipo verde un frasco con un líquido verde.

-Si te pones eso quedarás verde -Ríe Matt antes de que el chico se lo pase por la cara.

-Este es el reto, cada equipo será un "monstruo", el equipo Rojo será el de Vampiros... -Explica Nia.

-Jajaja -Ríe contentó Lestat mientras saca de la caja una caja negra con un lado bermellón.

-Bien, nos podría haber ido peor -Piensa en voz alta Cristal mientras ve unos colmillos de plástico.

-Por lo menos no tendrás que pintarte tu linda cara de verde -Le comentó Dratro en tono conquistador, haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos.

-¿Me ayudas con la capa? -Le pregunta Salem a Freddy intentando hacerse un nudo, mientas el chico el tener la capa muy larga se la pisa y cae.

-Si esto sigue así algún día terminará muerto -Comenta divertida Melissa.

-Puajj -Entra a la tienda Channel, toda cubierta de una asquerosa cosa verde, haciendo que la mayoría comience a reírse.

-¿Quien te vomitó encima? -Pregunta divertido Dante, haciendo que los demás rieran más.

-Usa esto -Le extiende la capa Melissa, para que la use de toalla, pero la rubia no nota la diferencia y comienza a limpiarse.

-Eres mala Meli -Le comenta Freddy ya recuperado por la caída.

-Se merece eso y más -Respondió la chica dándose la vuelta.

-El equipo Azul será de Lobos...

-¿Si somos lobos porqué tenemos orejas de perro? -Pregunta Thiago sacando una diadema con orejas de perro.

-Son de lobo -Comenta Nia molesta.

-¿Segura? -Pregunta Alexa agarrando una diadema.

-Si te las vendieron como orejas de lobo te vieron la cara -Comenta Helena divertida, encontrando una colita de perro.

-Esto es una broma ¿Verdad? -Pregunta Austin tomando una cola de perro.

-Yo no usaré eso -Comenta Elmet cruzándose de brazos encaprichado.

-Si no lo usas estas fuera del juego -Le responde Matt.

-Mejor así, yo vine engañado -Elmet siguió en forma encaprichada.

-Escucha Narciso -Empezó a decirle Onix sobriamente, mientras se le acercaba junto a Loki -Si perdemos este desafío por tu culpa puedes ir cavando tu propia tumba... ¿Entiendes? -Le preguntó perversa.

-Y tu muerte será muuuuy dolorosa y lenta -Agregó Loki, de una forma aún más oscura que su prima.

-En-entendido -Respondió el rubio muuuy nervioso, mientras agarraba de prisa la diadema y la cola y se las colocaba apresuradamente.

-Por lo menos con ellos tenemos esperanzas de llegar lejos -Pensó en voz alta Helena mientras miraba la escena.

-Si es que no se deciden por matarnos primero... -Bromeo Austin, mirando de reojo la diadema.

-Los del equipo Amarillo serán Magos o Brujas... Aunque eso era más que obvio -Suspiró Nia mirando su lista.

-¡Esto será divertido! -Exclamó Flor poniéndose su sombrero, y agarrando una escoba que había por allí.

-¿Si ella lleva una escoba ganamos más puntos? -Preguntó Peter señalando a la chica.

-No necesariamente -Habló Zac estirándose.

-Te queda bien el sombrero Cassie -Le sonrió George antes de darle un tierno beso.

-Y tú te ves lindo de Mago -Le respondió la rubia, mientras le tocaba con una varita la nariz.

-¿Tenemos que llevar las varitas también? -Preguntó Liz mientras veía un montón de varitas negras con punta blanca.

-Que sea eso o una escoba -Respondió Nia divertida.

-Prefiero llevar la varita, con suerte puedo hacer que alguien desaparezca -Comentó Linda señalando con la varita a cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, hijo de Chris McLean.

-Linda, ¿Que le pasó a tu cabello?

-Perdí una apuesta con Austin -Contestó mirándolo de reojo, mientras el chico sonríe arrogante.

-Uyyy, alguien ya se consiguió novia -Canturrea Nia mirándolos divertidos.

-¡No es mi novio/a! -Gritan los dos al unísono, haciendo que Linda se sonroje y que Austin sonría burlón.

-Como digan, será mejor que veamos las grabaciones para ver si dicen la verdad -Comentó divertido Matt.

-Y los del equipo Verde serán Frankensteins - Terminó de decir Nia.

-¿Pero esta crema se sale rápido?-Preguntó Laali señalando el frasco.

-Yo la usaré para que alguien si salga rápido -Comentó Nova refiriéndose a Chocko algo sombría, mientras el chico sólo la miraba con ojos de cachorrito, mientras se veía su brazo algo lastimado.

-Esto será raro -Pensó en voz alta Lucy mientras tomaba un frasco.

-Será tu primera vez con maquillaje ¿No? -Le preguntó Nova a la chica, quien ascendió con la cabeza -Genial, yo te ayudaré -¡Y yo también! -Se agregó Laali, mientras Lucy sonreía tímidamente.

-¡Esto estará genial! -Sonreía Xiaolo mientras se colocaba el collar del monstruo verde.

-Pero los vampiros le ganarán -Sonreía arrogante su hermano.

-Ya quisieras Dratro -Respondió divertido Xiaolo.

-¿Cuando comenzamos equipo? -Preguntó Mikaelo sonriendo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -Dice Loki algo nervioso.

-Si, yo también pero... ¿Trajiste tu pólvora? -Le pregunta divertida.

-Claro...

-Y una cosa aquí vale todo... pero no las armas, salvo que nosotros se las llevemos, y serán de paintball -Anuncia Nia agarrando el claxon.

-¿¿Que?? ¡¡¡No me puedes hablar en serio¡¡¡- Dice Onix furiosa- Ese loco casi nos mata con esos cuchillos hoy...Y tú no quieres que usemos armas ni explosivos...- Dice Onix molesta.

-Son las reglas, y si necesitan armas les llevaremos las de paintball -Habla Nia seria encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso... No se tú pero yo no ando sin algo a mano con ese loco cocinero demente- Dice Loki abrasando su pólvora.

-¿Acaso ven a alguien más con ametralladora o pólvora? -Pregunta Nia levantando una ceja.

-No, pero cada quien se trajo lo suyo -Dice Onix seria- y considerando la bienvenida que nos dio... Al menos algo tenemos que tener...

-Por si no lo has notado ese loco nos tiene la muerte jurada- Dice Loki serio.

-Ni que los haya matado -Aparece Zac de golpe, asustando a más de uno.

-Ay, no puedo creerlo ¿Mis primos tienen miedo?- Pregunta Elmet emocionado.

-Cállate -Le dicen a coro los dos Rumanoff noqueando al rubio.

-Tú también lo tendrías si lo conocerías de la cárcel -Habla Onix molesta.

-Pero por si no lo notase esta no es la cárcel -Comenta Channel molesta.

-Pero aún, sólo espera verlo en persona-Le respondió Dante serio.

-Como sea -Gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien... sólo dejaremos que lleven las pistolas de paintball para que esto comience de una vez- Habla Matt señalando las pistolas con colores diferentes.

-Pero solo tres podrán llevárselas consigo, a los restantes se las daremos nosotros, junto a algunas armas más- Dice Nia señalando un baúl -Así que los primeros que las agarren... -Empieza a decir, pero rápidamente Onix y Dante agarran las suyas.

-En fin, los que consiguieron las pistolas de paintball del equipo Rojo fueron: Melissa, Lestat y Freddy -Dice Matt señalado a los chicos, que sonríen triunfantes y cómplices.

-Los del equipo azul con paintball serán: Onix, Dante y Thiago -Dice Nia señalándolos, los primos Rumanoff sonríen victoriosos, mientras Thiago se pone a hablar con Alexa.

-Linda, Paul y Flor van a ser los que tengan las paintball en el equipo Amarillo -Señala Zac, las chicas sonríen divertidas, mientras Paul les sonríe galante a Flor, haciendo que Onix gruña un poco.

-Y al equipo Verde les tocó Nova, Xiaolo y Laali -Señala Matt, Xiaolo sonríe divertido mientras mira su arma, y Nova y Laali sonríen cómplices.

-Ahora... ¡Corran! -Grita Nia haciendo que el claxon suene fuerte y todos salgan corriendo -Eso fue fácil... -Sonríe.

-¡¡¡Corran por sus vidas!!! -Gritan Onix y Dante mientras trepan a los árboles de prisa.

-¿Porque tanto apuro?- Pregunta Austin mirándolo extrañados.

-Además sólo es un reto -Agrega Helena mirándolos confusa.

-Ya lo verán, sólo corran bien -Les dice Onix guiñándoles un ojo desde la cima del árbol mientras va hacia otra rama.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea haber dejado al Chef con este desafío? Es decir, el show necesita terror, no masacre... -Empieza a comentarle Nia a Matt, sin notar que una gran sombra se les acercaba.

-Claro que si lo fue... -Comenta el Chef Hatchet con voz sombría, haciendo que Nia inmediatamente se coloque detrás de Matt.

-¡Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso! -Grita molesta, mientras el rubio recién entiende la situación.

-Jeejeje- Ríe en modo perverso el morocho mientras camina hacia afuera de la tienda de la cacería -Sonríe malévolo y se pierde entre la niebla.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Qué tan mal quedó? :P Ojalá que no tanto…**

**En el próximo capítulo ya va a estar el desafío, y los nominados.**

**Bien, me voy yendo, ah! Y los que tienen inmunidad porque se las debía creo que son: Alexa, Liz, Laali, Salem, Chocko, Nova y Thiago, si me falta algún personaje díganmelo!**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**PD: Intentará actualizar Internado Wawanakwa pronto ;) ojalá que antes de clase.**

**PD2: ¿Alguna idea para ver como quieren que actúen sus personajes en el desafío??? **

**PD3: ¿Alguna idea para subir el Ranking? Porfaaa respondan las preguntaas ;) !!!**

**PD4: Jejeje, ya no hay cuarta... :P  
**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	14. La Cacería del Chef

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro,bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_**Porfin actualizo esto!!! Y prometo que no me tararme tanto en actualizar esto!!!**

**Como siempre (casi siempre se me olvida) gracias por los Reviews!!! Y gracias en especial a necrara—darkangel y a kanikanigoro por ayudarme con el cap y darme ideas :D**

**Nota curiosa: en el cap anterior me dí cuenta de que no puse a Peter como el que obtenía la pistola de paintball, puse Paul dos veces xD y nadie lo notó, yo lo noté recién :P**

**Alcaraciones: **_Las votaciones, o en el caso de lo que sigue es lo que no se vio al aire/ lo estan grabando recien xD_

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!

* * *

**

_La Cacería del Chef_

—_¿Crees que nos dirán algo por no continuar el show por... No se cuantos días?— Pregunta Matt llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca._

—_¡Naah! Sólo diremos que estubimos cancelados —Continua Nia sonriendo de lado a lado._

—_¿Nos cancelaron?— Pregunta Stacy apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que Nia se caíga de la silla en la cuál estaba sentada._

—_Siempre en el suelo,¿Eh?— Dice divertido Zac entrando al remolque dirigiéndose a la rubia._

—_Jaja, que gracioso —Contesta con algo de sarcasmo la chica mientras se levanta —,pero mejor pongamos de una vez la grabación del desafío así seguimos de una vez..._

—_Bien, aquí vamos... —Dice Matt buscando la cámara._

—_¿Qué buscas, Matty?— Pregunta Stacy sentandose en la silla de Nia mientras esta no la ve de "buen modo" por así decirlo._

—_La...¿Cámara?— Pregunta el rubio buscando abajo del escritorio._

—_No me digas que la perdiste —Comenta levantando una ceja Zac._

—_Paso algo gracioso con tu cámara —Dice Nia llevandose una mano a la nuca mientras sonrie algo avergonzada._

—_¿Con la cámara que tenía grabado todo el capítulo?— Pregunta asombrado Matt._

—_¿No estabas hablando de tu cámara digital?— Pregunta la rubia asombrada._

—_Hey, ví tu cámara tirada el el bote de basura —Dice el pelinegro divertido._

—_¿En la basura? ¡Pero si estaba nueva!_

—_Ups— "Dice" Nia mirando al costado haciendo una mueca._

— _¿Ponemos el episodio de una vez?— Pregunta Zac riendo mientras Stacy sonríe alegre.

* * *

_

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— Se escuchó un grito agudo en medio del bosque.

— ¿Esa no fue Stacy?— Pregunta Matt inocentemente.

—Si, creo que si— Responde Nia disimulando una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ayudarla?

—Déjame pensarlo... —Dice la rubia mirando hacia arriba como si pensara— No— Responde de inmediato—, además ella debe saber como se metió en esa trampa.

—Como digas... Pero sigo pensando que no fue buena idea traer al Chef Hatchet al campamento —Dijo algo serio cruzado de brazos.

—Nunca dije que fue una buena idea.

— ¿Y como lo sacamos?

— ¿Porqué lo deberíamos sacar?— Pregunta la conductora prestando poca atención.

— ¿Si llega a lastimar a los concursantes?

—El contrato del Chef decía que no podía matar a nadie, y el que firmaron los chicos cuando entraron era hecho por Chris, así que no hay de que preocuparse —Dice sonriente.

—Si se lastiman nos demandan.

— ¿Eso que significa?

—Menos paga...

— ¡Tenemos que echar al Chef enseguida!— Reacciona Nia de golpe — ¿Pero que sugieres que hagamos ahora...?

—Sólo hay una persona que se encargaría del Chef— Sonríe Matt mientras saca su celular y disca un número.

* * *

—Tenías que decirle a Lucy que le ibas a chupar la sangre, ¿Verdad?— Le recrimina Melissa a su hermano.

—Fue cosa del momento —Decía Lestat algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, mejor vayamos a las cuevas a escondernos del Chef...

—Al lago —Ordenó el moreno.

—Cuevas —Gruño la chica.

—Lago— Gruño el chico.

—Grrr— Se quejaron los dos cruzados de brazos y mirando al costado molestos.

—Freddy, dile a Lestat que iré a las cuevas.

—Dile a Melissa que _iremos _al lago.

— ¿Podrían dejar de ignorarse? ¡Tenemos un desafio que ganar!—Dice algo molesto Freddy mientras Melissa y Lestat se miraban como si quisieran matarse al no ponerse de acuerdo hacia donde ir.

—Vamos a las cuevas— Insistía Mel.

—Eso para los lobos, nosotros somos vampiros, tenemos que escondernos en el lago— Decía Lestat

—Eres un obsesionado, Lucyan— Se queja la chica.

—Y tú no te tomas nada en serio _Isabella _

—Te llenare la boca con pintura si no te callas —Gruñe muy molesta Melissa mientras apuntaba contra su hermano con su pistola.

—Bien... pero para conseguir mejor puntaje tenemos que actuar como verdaderos vampiros.

—Tú eres el experto ¿Alguna idea?—Preguntó calmada mientras bajaba su arma.

—Tenemos que tener elegancia sin importar la situación, fundirnos en la noche, somos los maestros de las tinieblas... usar a los demas a nuestro beneficio...—Lestat sonrió revelando un par de colmillos que no eran los de plástico.

—Sigo sin entender por que te mandaste afilar los dientes cuando seguiamos en casa— Decía la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Simple mi dulce Isabella, este es un campamento de terror y tu sabes que odio no combinar con el lugar, jejejeje

—Amigo... Me estas empezando a preocupar...— Dijo Freddy con una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Escucharon eso?—Dijo Melissa, y seguido miraron tras de ellos hacia los arbustos.

—...Melissa, rápido, tu machete— Le pidió Lestat, y Melissa lanzó su machete contra los arbustos en los cuales estaba el Chef, quedando clavado por su ropa contra los árboles—...Demasiado lento Chef Helsing— Dijo Lestat e hizo una reverencia—, pero debemos irnos— y dicho eso los 3 se marcharon.

* * *

—Chocko, sé caminar sola— Se quejaba Nova mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse.

—Pero quizás necesites que te salven— Le sonrió simpático el chico.

—Claro Nova, él te salvará —Comentó sonriente Laali.

—Chicas— Las calla sútilmente Liz cuando siente unos pasos acercarse rápido.

Y enseguida aparece Elmet corriendo de prisa, chocándose y cayendo encima de Nova al instante.

—¡Hey!— Gruñe Chocko arrebatandole la pistola a Laali y llenando de pintura a Elmet.

—Ay... ¡Tendré que lavar a mano esto de nuevo! —Gruñe el rubio parandose molesto —Gracias por haberme hecho manchar de pintura barata y tierra asquerosa.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cáes encima mio y encima me hechas la culpa?— Se queja enfadada la morena mientras le amenaza con la pistola de paintball.

—Emm... Chicos— Los llaman Liz y Laali de nuevo.

—Sentí un ruido— Les dice Chocko.

—Discúlpate o te mancho todo— Le amenaza Nova.

—Fue tu culpa— Gruñe Elmet.

—Chicos...

—Discúlpate.

—¡No lo haré!

—Ya los atrape —Sonrie perverso el Chef detrás de Chocko.

—Se los dije —Se encoge de hombros el pequeño antes de que el Chef cubra a los 5 totalmente de tinta rojo carmesí.

* * *

—¡Hey tú!— Llama Channel de cabeza colgada de un pie, manchada por el Chef y de una baba verde.

—¿Que?— Pregunta molesta Lucy que pasaba por allí.

—Ayudame a bajar— Le ordena desde allá arriba, Lucy mira su pistola de paintball y sonríe picaramente —¿Que tanto le miras a esa cosa?— Pregunta molesta la rubia.

—Por esto— Sonrie Lucy y la cubre de tinta color verde musgo, saliendo victoriosa del lugar pero a los centimetros que camina ve a Melissa, Freddy y Lestat caminar hacia la cueva.

—¿Tú novia nos va a manchar de tinta?— Le pregunta Freddy a el chico vampiro mientras le señala que Lucy apunta hacia ellos.

—¡Cuidado!— Les grita mientras empieza a disparar atrás de ellos.

—¿Pero que demonios...?— Comienza a preguntar Melissa en cuanto voltea y ve al Chef manchado de verde— ¡Corran!

* * *

—Somos de diferentes equipos— Habla seria Linda mientras camina rápido.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Y porqué me sigues?— Le pregunta algo molesta a Austin.

—¿Ya nadie puede caminar libremente por el campamento?— Pregunta de modo cínico.

—No si me persigues sólo a mi.

—¿Quién dice que te persigo?— Pregunta levantando una ceja.

—¿Sabes que? Olvídalo— Responde la actual Heli—morada mientras apura el paso.

—Además te hago un favor...

— ¿Desde cuando molestar se considera un favor?— Pregunta divertida.

—Sé que te gusto— Dijo con orgullo, haciendo que Linda se sorprendiera pero lo disimulara bien.

—No sabes cuanto me gustas— Contestó de modo sarcástico mientras seguía su caminata.

—Claro que si lo sé— Respondió acercándose demasiado a ella.

— ¿Pero que demonios...?

* * *

—Tú me defenderás si vemos al Chef, ¿Cierto?

—Claro— Respondió sentándose al lado de ella.

— ¿Quién crees que sea nominado? —Preguntó para sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Ni idea, pero sólo espero no ser yo— Bromeo Thiago, pero en cuanto vio la cara que le puso su novia agregó: — o que seas vos.

—Así esta mejor— Sonrió Alexa contenta mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Pasará lo de la última vez?— Preguntó Onix divertida viéndolos desde la cima de un árbol.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó sin entender Alexa, mientras el de ojos verdes suspiró cansado.

—Alexa, mejor escondámonos mejor— Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Esta bien...

—Así esta mejor— Sonrió victoriosa Onix escondiéndose de vuelta.

* * *

— ¿Acaso no te cansas de intentar coquetearme?— Soltó algo molesta Cristal, mientras Alicard reía.

— ¿Coquetearte a ti? Claro que no— Le respondió Dratro disimulando muy bien estar nervioso.

— ¿Entonces porqué tanto interés en hacerme reír?—Preguntó curiosa la chica.

— ¿Un chico no se puede comportar simpático una vez en su vida?

—Claro que si, pero tú no actúas simpático, actúas como idiota— Respondió sinceramente.

— ¡Por fin una chica se lo dice en la cara!— Comenta Xiaolo contento pasando por al lado de ellos.

—Cállate— Le gruñó a su hermano.

— ¿Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo?— Siguió molestándolo Xiaolo.

— ¡El Chef!— Gritó de golpe Cristal escondiéndose de pronto detrás de un grueso árbol.

— ¿El Chef?— Alcanzó a preguntar Dratro sorprendido, el Chef lo hubiese manchado todo si Cristal no lo hubiera tironeado hacia ese árbol justo a tiempo.

—Gracias— Sonrió el algo avergonzado de que ella lo salvara y que él ni cuenta se haya dado.

—No hay porque— Le sonrió ella algo sonrojada por la cercanía que tenían.

— ¡No puede ser!— Se quejó Xiaolo.

—Jajajajajaja— Comenzó a reírse Dratro al ver a su hermano manchado de tinta carmesí — ¿El niñito esta manchado?— Preguntó burlón entre risas. Xiaolo lo pensó menos de un segundo, tomo su pistola de paintball y apuntó hacia el chico.

— ¿Pero que...?— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de verse manchado de tinta verde musgo.

—Inmaduros— Comentó Cristal con una media sonrisa mientras veía a los dos chicos comenzar a reírse a fuertes carcajadas.

* * *

— ¿Que tanto lo ves?— Le pregunta Dante a Onix, la cuál reacciona y niega con la cabeza.

—Esta todo demasiado calmado...— Dice para cambiar el tema mientras mira hacia otro lado.

—Ok, si tú lo dices...— Suspira mientras coloca algo de dinamita en unas ramas.

* * *

—Seguramente el Chef buscara grupos grandes...— Pensaba Helena aburridamente sentada al costado del remolque, el cuál estaba expresamente prohibido utilizarlo como blanco para las pistolas de paintball, en resumen: la celestina estaba completamente segura de que no la mancharían, lástima que nadie más se percató de eso— Demonios, debí haberme traído una revista...

* * *

—Maldición... —Gruñía Peter caminando sigilosamente por el bosque.

—Hola Peter— Saludó Flor apareciendo colgada desde un árbol de repente.

— ¿Que haces colgada de un árbol?

—Busco al Chef— Sonríe divertida.

—No se si lo sabes pero la gente usualmente corre de los psicópatas en vez de buscarlos.

—Puede ser— Contestó luego de pensarlo un mini instante —, así que si me disculpas el deber me llama— Dijo sonriendo antes de saltar del árbol y correr adentrándose más en el bosque.

—Como digas... —Suspiro encogiéndose de hombros confundido.

* * *

—Iré a vigilar los alrededores— Dijo Melissa antes de salir de la cueva.

* * *

— ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?— Le preguntó por milésima vez.

—Claro que si, amor— Respondió la rubia sonriente.

—Dime si es que te sientes mal o algo— Le pidió George.

—Por supuesto— Sonrio Cassie antes de darle un beso a su esposo.

—Espera, oigo algo...

— ¿Donde estarán todos?— Se preguntaba Mikaelo algo confundido, y quizás un poco asustado porque estaba oscureciendo rápido; escuchó unos pasos y decidió esconderse, pero cuando notó que no era el morocho del cuál todos se escondían decidió salir detrás de la roca en la cual estaba escondido.

—Mika— Sonrió contenta —, no pensaba encontrarte en un lugar como este —Comentó divertida.

—Ni yo, ¿Pero porqué nadie esta por aquí?

—El Chef nos quiere manchar y nosotros debemos escondernos para que no nos manchen.

—Ah, era eso— Sonrió, y se puso alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos — ¡Abajo! —La empujó al instante que escuchó un disparo, llegó a "salvarla" pero él termino manchado.

—Viejo, ¡Ella no es tu equipo!— Le dijo George sin salir de su escondite pero dando su ubicación, haciendo que Cassie se golpeara en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Y?— Preguntó ayudando a Mel a levantarse.

* * *

— ¿Donde estará Mel? Necesito alguien a quien molestar— Preguntó aburrido Freddy, pero él y Lestat se pusieron alerta en cuanto escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la cueva, el moreno le hizo una señal al rubio en silencio, y este decidió acercarse a le entrada de la cueva — ¿Meli?— Preguntó asomándose, pero no vio a su amiga.

—Soy yo...—Habló una chica que no era Melissa.

— ¡Entonces es mucho mejor!— Sonrió contento Freddy corriendo a abrazar a su novia.

—Hola chicos— Saludó Salem sonriente.

* * *

Flor se ve arrastrándose entre los arbustos mientras sigue al Chef.

—Jeje, Chef, ahora me vengare por la prima Izzy —Dijo susurrando.

—Uhmm...— Camina sigilosamente— ¡Ja! —Dispara hacia los arbustos y...— Nada— Gruñe.

—UHF, casi —Suspira aliviada—, que bueno que trabaje en el circo como contorsionista, pero ahora... ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ! ¡TOMA ESTO CHEF DE PACOTILLA! ¡ESTO VA POR IZZY!— Grita a todo pulmón Flor, pero el Chef logra esquivar la pintura.

—No te será tan fácil niña—Dice y le dispara a Florencia.

—Aja jajá, no me vencerás— Dice orgullosa—, toma esto — Y dispara

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Tu prima era mucho mejor peleando que tú...

— ¿A que sí? Pues toma— Pero se le habían acabado las balas—Ja, entonces esto será por las malas— Sonríe.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer sin armas, niña?

—Esto va por los de mi equipo a los cuales les disparaste, si yo no puedo ganar entonces nadie lo hará.

— ¿¡De que hablas!?

—Traga mi fría y gran granada de pintura —Saca el seguro de una granada que tiene en la mano.

— ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas demente?

—Puede que si, pero por lo menos yo, Florencia Lawliet, vencerá al Chef Hatchet... ¡Yay!

Y se escuchó un gran... ¡BOOM! seguida de una explosión de pintura, haciendo que comience a caer finas gotas de pintura en el campamento, así que como iba a ser un poco obvio, todos los campistas fueron ahí pero no veían a nadie.

—¿Chef? ¿Flor? ¿Dónde estan? Oh no, si se desintegraron nos demandaran por esto... —Dice Nia viendo a todos lados.

—Niña tranquila —Sale de la pared de la cual quedó la marca del cuerpo del Chef.

—¿Y flor?

—Aquí estoy —Sale toda cubierta de pintura verde, haciendo que la gran mayoría queden realmente confundidos.

—Me equivoque, eres tan buena peleadora como tu prima— Reconoce el Chef.

—¿Que prima?— Pregunta curioso Matt.

—Sip— Le contesta al Chef— Izzy es mi adorable prima— Responde contenta.

—Bien, ya que casi todos estamos aquí el desafío terminó ahora— Dice Nia viendo que se hace de noche—, vayamos al campamento para ver quién o quienes ganaron antes de que se me olvide como regresar— Continúa diciendo divertida.

* * *

—Según se ve, el equipo Amarillo tiene 5 de sus 6 miembros sin pintura del Chef— Habló Nia con una listilla en su mano—, el equipo Azul tiene a ...—

—Hola— Aparece interrumpiendo Austin manchado de pintura... Amarilla

—6 de sus 7 integrantes sin pintura del Chef—Continua Nia y Onix y Loki le gruñen a Elmet— el equipo Verde tiene a 5 de sus 6 participantes con pintura— Varios del equipo Verde hacen una mueca— y el equipo Rojo tiene a 6 de sus 7 concursantes sin pintura del Chef, así que hay un empate entre el equipo Azul y Rojo

— ¡Somos los mejores!— Festeja Freddy alegre abrazando a Salem.

—Pero el equipo Amarillo igualmente no ira a nominación, el Verde si porque todos sus integrantes fueron manchados con pintura salvo Lucy —Dice Matt señalándola.

—Eso fue porque ella le disparó al Chef feo y salvo al trío de vampiritos— Comento Channel molesta.

— ¿Ayudaste a otros de otro equipo a ganar?— Preguntó Laali algo molesta.

—Pero Mikaelo también salvo a Melissa, ¿Eso esta mal?— Preguntó George inconscientemente, pero cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Osea que nuestro equipo perdió porqué ayudo a los demás?— Preguntó Xiaolo.

—Eso parece— Nia se encogió de hombros.

—Amarillo, Rojo y Azul, pueden ir a descansar, los del equipo Verde deberán nominar a alguien para que abandone pero PR inmunidad no puede ser Nova, Chocko o Laali—Dice Zac sentado en un tronco caído.

— ¡Es verdad!— Se acuerda Laali alegre.

—Wow— Sonríe Nova.

— ¡Viva!— Festeja Chocko abrazando a la morena

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato...— Se despiden yéndose.

* * *

— _¡Channel me tenía que haber delatado! ¡Esto es tan injusto! —Comentaba Lucy llorando— Ahora de seguro me nominaran a mi... Pero igual... Nomino a... A... Xiaolo, a Mikaelo le pasó lo mismo que a mí._

— _¿A quién nomino?— Pregunta Xiaolo molesto ¿Lucy o Mikaelo? Mikaelo ayudo sólo a esa Melissa, ¡Pero Lucy ayudo a los tres a ganar! Elijo a Lucy._

—_Inmunidad— Sonríe Laali—.Pero nomino a... Lucy._

—_Elegiría a Chocko pero tiene inmunidad como Laali y yo— Comenta Nova—, así que nomino a Lucy, sé que ese chico es su novio pero... ¡Ayudó a tres del equipo Rojo!_

—_Xiaolo no hizo nada malo, Lucy no es competencia para mi así que voto por Mikaelo, el podría quitarme a mi Nova— Dice Chocko._

—_Me iré si Lucy tiene menos votos que yo... Lo siento amiga... —Vota Mikaelo.

* * *

_

—Los votos ya están, chicos— Anuncia Matt bostezando.

—Laali, Nova y Chocko, ustedes no están nominados— Anuncia Nia y los tres se alejan sonriendo.

—Lucy, Mikaelo y Xiaolo... —Los llama el rubio— Uno de ustedes esta salvado por un votos ese es...— Comienza a decir.

—Xiaolo —Termina de decir Nia y el chico se aleja sonriente de no haber sido nominado.

—Chicos, empaquen sus cosas para mañana— Les dice la rubia— ya que el público elegirá vía Review quién será el tercer eliminado de show.

—Entendido— Responden los dos mirando al suelo.

—Pueden irse —Les dice Matt, y él y Nia esperan a que se marchen para que se apagaran las luces.

—No me sorprendió— Comenta ella viendo marcharse a los chicos.

—Sabías la respuesta— Le respondió divertido.

—Quizás fue por eso —Sonrió—.Bueno, ahora ya saben que hacer— Dice mirando la cámara—, dejen un reviewsito con el nombre de quién creen que deba irse, y si quieren a su favorito para la semana... Creo que eso es todo...

—Y si quieren que haya un invitado especial —Sonríe Matt.

—De preferencia no pidan a in psicópata como el Ch...

— ¿Como quién? —Pregunta el Chef apareciendo de golpe.

—Jejeje— Ríe nerviosa— .Como decía, voten que quieren que pase, que no quieren que pase, etc...

—Ahora si es todo.

—Nosotros nos vamos a comer un helado, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Campamento—Del—Terror —Termina de decir guiñándole un ojo a la cámara antes de que esa se apague.

—Tengo la sensación de que algo se nos olvida...

—No será nada importante —Sonríe Nia.

* * *

— ¿Hay alguien por ahí? —Habla Stacy aún colgada de cabeza en un árbol.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!! **_**Wow... No puedo revisarlo todo :( pero espero quw haya queado bien! Recién salidito del Word xD **

**No puedo creer dos cositas: 1— Que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar esto y 2—¡Que lo haya terminado!**

**Voten a su favorito, y a quién creen que deba salir del Show, nos leemos después!**

**Besos!!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	15. Tercer Eliminado

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro,blah blah blah.**

_**Holass! !**_** Aca NekoNight actualizando esto! Por lo menos no tarde tanto como la otra vez ;D**

**Como siempre (casi siempre se me olvida) gracias por los Reviews! Y gracias en especial a necrara-darkangel, kanikanigoro y a Aleh-Gwen (con quien fue hecho más de la mitad del episodio) por ayudarme con el chap y darme ideas :D**

**Alcaraciones: **_El video Mensaje, lo que diga Alicard (recuerden que sólo Cristal lo puede ver/oir) ,un comercial y… nada más :p_

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

**

* * *

**

_Tercer Eliminado_

Era una noche aparentemente "normal" en el campamento. Todos dormían en sus respectivas cabañas y camas, Onix y Loki ya habían puesto trampas a Elmet de mañana así que ellos dormían también plácidamente... Todo normal para ser las tres de la mañana salvo por alguien...

— ¿A quién se le ocurre cantar a las tres de la mañana?— Pregunta Helena molesta levantándose de su cama.

—Thiago esta dormido. — Alexa señaló bostezando al castaño que casi roncaba.

— ¿Onix?— La llama la celestina, pero la pelinegra no responde porque tiene tapones para oídos por los fuertes ronquidos de Elmet —Genial. —Exclama haciendo una mueca.

—No puede ser. — Se quejó Austin al reconocer la voz y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Les preguntó Alexa y Helena al unísono, pero el pelinegro sólo bufó.

* * *

—Esto debe ser broma de Austin. — Se quejó Linda sentándose en su cama y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De quién?— Preguntó Liz bostezando y estirándose, aún dormida.

—Parece una serenata, — Sonrio Cassie— ¿Fuiste tu, George?— Le preguntó dulcemente acercándose a su cama, pero su esposo se encontraba roncando —Parece que no...

— ¡Iré a ver!— Sonrió Flor saltando y así abriendo la puerta.

—Espera, se discreta. —La detuvo Peter tomándola por la cintura, quedando ambos muy juntos.

—Wow, ¿nos perdimos de algo?— Sonrió Liz ya despabilada, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojen mucho.

* * *

—Si el que canta es Chocko, ya es hombre muerto— Gruñe Nova levantándose lo suficiente para ver la cama de Chocko, el cuál duerme sin notar nada —.Vaya, no podré matarlo... —Suspira levantándose y mirando cada cama pensando a quién despertar —¡Ya se! ¡Laali despierta!— Dice sacudiéndola un poco.

— ¿Eh?— Pregunta dormida.

— ¿No escuchas nada?

Nova no se dió cuenta de que Laali tiene audífonos puestos, así que cuando recién se da la vuelta Laali sigue dormida.

—Mejor levantaré a Xiaolo, Mikaelo y Lucy merecen dormir tranquilos...— Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—No será necesario. —Dijo el chico parado detrás de ella.

— ¡Ahhhh!— Gritó la morena asustada — ¿Acaso no duermes?

—Claro que si— Contestó Xiaolo tranquilo—, sólo que esa serenata me despertó —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos a ver que sucede. —Le comenta yéndose hacia la ventana, seguida del chico.

* * *

—Dratro, si vas a fastidiarme hazlo de día, intento dormir —Gruñe Cristal dando vueltas en la cama.

—_Cris, Dratro esta dormido_. —Le dice Alicard viéndolo dormir.

— ¿Entonces quién esta molestando tan tarde? —Pregunta levantándose del cuarto.

—Lestat, ve a ver— Le ordena Mel.

—Melissa, ve tú— Le contesta el morocho.

—Que vayas tú.

—No iré, ve tú.

—Iré yo —Suspira cansado Freddy levantándose de la cama y yendo a la ventana —.Sólo es un idiota vestido de mariachi —Dice bostezando y luego se vuelve a acostar.

— ¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño?— Pregunta Channel subiéndose el antifaz y levantándose luego que todos se durmieran.

* * *

—Que no sea él, que no sea él —Decía Nia reconociendo esa voz enseguida, y levantándose al instante.

— ¿Cómo encontró la dirección?— Se preguntó Matt viendo por la ventana.

—Dime que es Austin o Zac con una grabadora y que no es Andrew. —Le Pedía Nia, mirando a Matt con una mueca de molestia.

— ¿Quién crees que es?

— ¿Austin o Zac?

_Hola como estas mi bella rosa, Cada día luces más hermosa, Sabes una cosa mi preciosa, — _se escuchaba del otro lado de la ventana.

—Dime que no es quien creo que es.—Le decía Nia a Matt, quién miraba molesto por la ventana; Hasta que una rosa roja cae por un agujero en el techo del remolque.

—Así que por eso había goteras... —Dice la rubia mirando el agujero —Ah, dime que no es Andrew.—Le pidió de nuevo tomando la rosa en el suelo, mientras veía a Matt cruzado de brazos — ¿Por qué la cara de perro? —Le preguntó divertida — ¿Acaso estas celoso? —Le preguntó burlona señalándolo con la rosa, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe y de entre las sombras apareció un chico alto vestido de... ¿Mariachi?

— ¡Andy!— Le sonríe... Fingidamente... Al chico, que es alto, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, de tez blanca y de ojos azules— ¿Como has... estado? —Dice apoyándose en la mesa.

—Mal —Dice con cara de perrito — ¡Sin ti no puedo vivir!

Matt lo fulmina con la mirada, Andrew no se dio cuenta, pero Nia si.

—Bueno... ¿Porqué tú...? ¿Porqué...? — Empieza a pensar que preguntarle— ¿Qué haces a las tres de la mañana afuera y disfrazado de mariachi? ¿Perdiste una apuesta?— Pregunta divertida.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio, mi amor? ¡Estoy aquí por ti!

—No puede ser. — Exclamó la rubia tan bajo como un susurro, y sonrojándose notoriamente mientras mira hacia otro lado. — Jejejeje— Ríe nerviosa—, ya que es muy tarde... ¿Porque no duermes en el cuarto de Matt?

— ¿Y donde se supone que dormiré yo?— Pregunto Matt poniéndose rojo también, pero de furia.

— ¿Tú? ¿En la tienda?— Dice inocentemente pero luego reacciona al recordar que se quedara sola con Andrew... en su remolque— no, no, mejor en el sofá.

Matt rueda los ojos y se acerca a ahorcar a Andy, pero Nia reacciona y lo agarra fuertemente de el polo, mientras que Andy corre a esconderse en el cuarto de Nia, trancando con seguro.

—Bueno genio, ya me quede sin cuarto, ¿ahora donde dormiré?— Pregunta algo molesta poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿Tú? ¿En la tienda?— dice haciendo burla del anterior comentario de Nia.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu cuarto es mas grande que esa tienda!— Dice entrando rápido a el cuarto del chico.

—Además tu cama es tan cómoda con la mía y tú puedes dormir en tu sobre de dormir— Dice mostrándole la lengua.

Matt sólo se aproximó al nuevo cuarto de Andrew para asesinarlo...

— ¡Te voy a matar maldito mariachi!— Dijo Matt con un tono de voz demasiado alto para esa hora de la madrugada.

—No seas tan exagerado— Dice Nia bostezando pero ya era tarde, porque Matt ya estaba en el ex—cuarto de Nia con Andrew morado y tratando de gritar auxilio.

—¡Espera!— Dice acercándose e intentando separarlos, mirando de muy mala manera a ambos— Tú, duerme acá— Le dice a Andrew que respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire— y tú en tu cuarto— Le dice a Matt, que tenía los brazos cruzados—. Yo dormiré en el sofá, ¡Buenas noches!— Gruño yéndose hacia "la sala".

Ambos chicos sólo pudieron emitir un pequeño sonido.

—¡Pero...!—

— ¡He dicho Buenas noches!— dijo Nia muy molesta dirigiéndose al mueble.

—Como sea... —Gruñó Matt yéndose del cuarto molesto.

Pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que, todos los campistas estaban observando la escena ya que la serenata los había despertado...

* * *

— ¡Ese canturreo de anoche no me dejó dormir!— Se quejaba Channel.

—Exagerada, fueron apenas 5 minutos.— La acusó Helena señalándola con un pedazo de pizza.

— ¿Pueden dejar de mirarse así?— Se escucha desde la sala de la cocina.

—No.— Contesta Matt aún mirando con furia a Andrew.

—Que el desista primero. —Contesta molesto el pelinegro.

—No pasa nada. — Sonríe Nia fingiendo estar despreocupada mirando a los concursantes confundidos

—¿Pueden comer pizza sin mirarse así?— Les gruñe sentándose en donde estaba... En el lugar en medio de lo asientos de Matt y Andy.

—No. — Contesta el rubio siguiendo con el concurso de miradas.

—Oh no, esto se acabo ya. —Gruñe Nia dejando su pizza en si plato, molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Que se acabo?— Pregunta el co—conductor levantando una ceja serio, mientras Andrew los mira confundido.

— ¡Argh! —Gruñe de nuevo, pero esta vez empujándolo del banco en donde estaba sentado de modo que se cayó del banco.

—Eso soluciona el almuerzo —Sonríe comiendo su pizza.

—Vaya, si que eres muy madura. — Le comenta en tono burlón, la chica lo mira levantando una ceja mientras sonríe de lado y se dirige al frente del comedor.

—Chicos y chicas, tengo un anuncio que darles—Dice sonriente hablando por su megáfono.

—¿Que va a hacer?— Le pregunta Matt a Andrew sobándose la cabeza confundido.

—Desde el día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo competidor. — Sigue diciendo la conductora con una sonrisa algo oscura.

—No puede estar hablando en serio. —Piensa el chico en voz alta mientras mira molesto a un confundido Andrew.

—Bromeas, ¿no?— Pregunta Loki.

— ¿Cuándo terminaremos si sigues metiendo gente al programa?— Pregunta Thiago.

—Eso se soluciona fácil, y si yo quiero se eliminan de a 5 o más. –Sonríe sombría. — ¿Quieren eso?

Más de uno niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás eso sea una buena idea. — Dice Dratro confiado, hasta que Cristal lo fulmina con la mirada. –Bien, yo no dije nada.

—Sin más preámbulos recibamos a… Katherine Remsfeld. — Anuncia Nia.

—Sólo llámenme Kat. —dice una chica de cabello negro en degrade con una raya al costado, ojos color marrón oscuro, piel color morena clara, 1.68 de estatura, complexión delgada con un polo color morado un poco oscuro con una estrella y guitarra negra en una esquina inferior y un jean pitillo oscuros y unas converse negras con blanco— ¡Hola!

—Fiu… —Suspira disimulando estar aliviado Matt.

—Chicos, ella estará en el equipo verde porque sino este tendría mucha desventaja, — Explica. — háganla sentir parte del equipo o ya verán…

Nia y Kat se miran malévolamente.

—Sigan comiendo, los veremos después para la eliminación y el desafío. — Les dice sonriente a los campistas –Y ustedes se vienen conmigo.—Les gruñe a Matt y Andrew tomándolos del cuello mientras los saca para afuera.

Mientras Kat se sienta en la mesa con el mantel verde.

—Hola. — Saluda amablemente la chica al sentarse.

—Hola, —La saluda una morena acercándosele— dime Nova.— Le extiende la mano, y Kat la estrecha sonriente.

—Y dinos… ¿Por qué entraste recién al show? –Le preguntó Laali para entablar una conversación mientras la chica nueva comía un pedazo de pizza.

* * *

Melissa y Lestat se miraban fijamente como si quisieran matarse afuera del comedor.  
—Lo siento hermana pero votaré por Mikaelo—.Dice serio Lestat.

—Dile adiós a tu noviecita—. Le dice Melissa seria.

—Bien, ahora estas sola en este juego, aquí ya no soy mas tu hermano.  
—Tú nunca lo fuiste  
— ¿Sabes lo que me enferma?  
— ¿Aparte de ver tu cara?

—No... Me enferma que mi madre se acostara con tu padre. — Le dice molesto.

—Fue curioso... Antes tu padre pensaba que yo si era su hija... Luego el desastre comenzó... yo termine mis primeros 5 años de vida en un orfanato. —Le reprocha.  
—Mi guardería fue el reformatorio.  
—Cuando nació Cornelius de otra aventura de mi padre con tu madre... Recuerda que tu padre termino en la prisión por...  
— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO EN MI PRESENCIA!—Le gritó Lestat golpeando a Melissa, la cual sólo recibió el golpe sonriendo.  
—Este es un campamento del terror Lucas... Deben de haber historias terroríficas... Y la nuestra es una de ellas —Melissa se alejó caminando, pero en su mejilla estaba un moretón que sangraba.  
Freddy sólo miraba a ambos hermanos suspirando cansado.  
—Sabes que ella no deja las cosas así... Buscara una forma de lastimarte... Psicológicamente y físicamente. — Le dijo el rubio… Por primera vez serio.  
—Que le diga adiós a su novio. —Gruñó. — Nia, yo y Peter votamos por Mikaelo. —Dice mirando una cámara escondida.  
—Como quieras Lestat, pero mi voto siempre será con el de Mel, yo votare por Lucy, sin ofenderte pero te estas molestando por un viejo trauma de la niñez de ambos.  
—Demetri... Sólo te diré que Isabella ya no me importa en lo absoluto, no me importa si yo mismo la expulso a ella... Yo solo quiero que Lucy siga conmigo.  
— ¿A que costo? ¿Perdiendo a tu hermana?  
— ¡ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA! ¡ELLA SOLO ES PRODUCTO DE UNA BORRACHERA Y UN CONDON DE GASOLINERA!— Gritó Lestat para luego darse la media vuelta caminando molesto, golpeando fuertemente los árboles.

* * *

— ¿¡Pueden dejar de estar peleando!—Más que decirlo lo grito Nia.

—Sólo si eso te hace feliz, mi amor. — Le respondió Andrew con un tono dulce.

— ¿No son adorables?— Dice el rubio sarcástico— Un poco más y creo que vomitaré. —Terminó de decir molesto.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?— Le gruño la rubia.

— ¿Sabes cual es? ¡Tu ridículo noviecito es el problema!

— ¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Él ni siquiera te molesta! ¡Y en todo caso la molesta debería ser yo y no tú!

— ¿Interrumpo algo?— Aparece Stacy abrazándose al brazo de Matt.

—Si. — Contestaron ambos conductores molestos y sin ni siquiera mirarse.

—Bueno, mala suerte. —Contestó Stacy sonriendo— ¿Y tú de donde saliste?— Le preguntó a Andrew señalándolo. — ¿Acaso no eres una especie de cantante o algo así? —Siguió intentando recordar.

—En realidad si, pero estoy aquí por el amor de mi vida, Nia. — Dijo mirando a Nia como un ciego que mira el sol por primera vez.

— ¿porque esto me pasa a mi?— Se preguntó chocando la palma de la mano en su frente mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa que estas con esa cara?— Ahora Stacy le preguntaba Matt.

—Nada, no me pasa nada. — Contestó algo molesto.

—Bueno, creo que los campistas nos están esperando. — Dijo Nia tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Vayamos entonces. — Dijo Matt saliendo "sutilmente" del abrazo de Stacy.

* * *

*Comerciales*

_Eres un asesino a sueldo, eres prácticamente enemigo de medio mundo y para colmo ahora cuidas a una niña que resulta ser un asesino en serie ¿Cómo te las arreglarías? ¡Averigualo en "Guardaespaldas de un Asesino"! ¡No te lo pierdas! ¡Sólo aquí, en fanfiction! (www. fanfiction __.net /s/ 5865125/1/ Guardaespaldas_de_un_asesino__ )_

* * *

—Chicos, empezaremos con la eliminación de hoy… —Decía Nia al frente del comedor intentando sonreír… falsamente por lo menos –Será aquí por… Falta de tiempo… Y flojera… —Seguía diciendo divertida hasta que…

—Nominados, pasen al frente. — La cortó serio Matt, mientras miraba fijamente a Andrew, que estaba sentado con Stacy al final del comedor.

—Suerte. — Les desearon sus respectivas parejas antes de que Mikaelo y Lucy se acercaran a donde estaban Nia y Matt.

—Que linda bienvenida que te dieron. — Le comentó burlona Channel a Kat, quien sólo la ignoró.

—Como decía, los votos ya fueron contados y quién se debe ir es... –Empieza a decir Matt.

—Pero antes, un video mensaje para Lucy. –Lo interrumpe Nia sonriente mientras con un control enciende la pantalla que había en el comedor, encima de la ventana de la cocina.  
_Se ve una sala de estar llena de fotografías con un sofá grande marrón con una manta roja arriba con 3 personas acomodadas y dos chicos parados a los costados, se reconoce a los hermanos de Lucy que mancharon de moco a Channel y a los padres de Lucy con la respectiva abogada.  
—Hola cariño. — Saludan los padres.  
—Hola muñeca.  
— ¿Que hay sis?  
—buenas tardes señorita Lucy soy la Fica y me encargo de los asuntos respectivos a su estadía en CDP.  
— Lucy ella se preocupa por tus posibles traumas por los retos— explica el padre.  
—lo que yo quiero es que me presentes a ese dulce muchacho que ahora es tu novio.  
—Acordáte que en caso de que Channel de problemas nosotros...—se truenan los dedos los hermanos.  
— Desde mi punto técnico CDP recibirá comentarios míos respecto a cláusulas legales como "si un competidor ayuda a otro ¿Que ocurre si el mismo es eliminado?" y felicidades por su relación.  
—¡Te queremos linda!—dice la familia_

—Esto… Sólo tengo que decir algo a mi favor, tengo muy buenos abogados desde que… —Empieza a decir Nia hasta que Matt le tapa la boca sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

—Lucy, por mayoría tú te vas. –Dice rápido el chico mirando a la chica, que en seguida se abraza a Lestat.

—Maldición. —Gruñó abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿Por que?— Llora Lucy desconsolada, haciendo se le queden mirando. –¡No es justo!

—Reglas del juego y del show— Dice Nia encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero todos estaban tan ocupados viendo la escena de despedida, que no se dieron cuenta que Melisa y Mikaelo se estaban besuqueando.

—Bien… Como esto se adelantó tienen toda la tarde de libre… Y de noche será su desafío. — Sonríe de lado. —AsÍ que hagan lo que quieran siempre y cuando no quemen, no rompan, no maten a nadie y que si sea legal. — Dice Nia mirando fijamente a Onix y a Loki, los cuales entendieron la indirecta directa bufando. — El Chef los vigilará. —Sonríe perversa. –Y Stacy, — la chica se acerca desconfiada— como, por desagracia se que eres mi _prima querida_ te encargo que _cuides, _digo, ejem, vigiles a Matt por mi. — Termina de decir sonrojada, mientras la de ojos marrones sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!— Chilla Stacy haciendo que Nia se aleja tapándose los oídos por el ensordecedor chillido

—Me voy a preparar el desafío antes de que me dejes sorda. — Bufa yéndose rápido.

— ¿A dónde dijo que va?—Le pregunta Andrew a Stacy.

— ¿Crees que me interesa? ¡Iré a buscar a Matty!— Chilla mientras va a la cocina a buscarlo.

—Voy a matar a Stacy. — Pensó Matt en voz baja escabulléndose para salir del comedor.

— ¿Y Freddy?— Preguntó Salem buscando a su novio con la mirada.

—Aquí estoy. — Apareció entrando por la puerta Freddy… Pero no con su típico disfraz… Sino vistiendo un vestido… Un vestido muy rosa que parecía haber salido de una película de princesas de Walt Disney, maquillado y con una larga peluca rubia platinada con una corona con piedras.

—Emm… Freddy, no soy experto en ropa pero creo que estas vestido de mujer. — Le dijo divertido Xiaolo.

—Parece que alguien se _decidió salir del closet._ –Le comentó burlón Dante a su prima.

— ¿Se te rompió el espejo que no viste lo que te pusiste?— Preguntó Channel arrogante.

—Hey nena, lindo disfraz de conejita. — Dratro aprovecha y le guiña el ojo a la rubia, haciendo que Cristal bufe un poco.

— _¿Te pasa algo?—_ Le pregunta Alicard a Cristal.

—Nada, estoy bien. — Le contesta algo molesta cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Con quien hablas? – Pregunta Kat confundida, viendo que estaba hablando sola.

—Con Alicard… —Suspira la albina.

—Como digas… —Responde sin entender bien la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y… ¿Tienes novia?— Le preguntó coqueta Channel a Dratro, quienes seguían hablando "animadamente".

—Actualmente no… Hay muchas candidatas pero el puesto esta vacío. — Le respondió sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—No puede estar hablando en serio. — Siguió Gruñendo la albina.

— _¿Estas molesta porque ese mocoso habla con la que parece coneja de…?_

— ¡No estoy celosa!— Grita más para auto—convencerse que para responderle a su fantasmal amigo, haciendo que la gran mayoría la voltee a ver, quedando sonrojada.

—Viejo, me pagarás esto. –Gruñe Freddy mirando molesto a Lestat, quién regresaba luego de haber ido al despedir a su novia.

—Yo no fui el de la idea de la apuesta. — Le contestó burlón el moreno mientras se acercaba al comedor.

—Hey, ¿Juegan un partido _amistoso_?–Pregunta Thiago con el pie encima de un balón de football.

— ¡Yo me apunto!— En seguida dice Xiaolo.

— ¿No irás a jugar?— Le pregunta Linda a Austin.

—Si me animas juego. –Le responde divertido.

—Espera sentado porque te vas a cansar de pie. — Le dice la peli-púrpura cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de él.

— ¿Alguien más?— Pregunta divertido el castaño.

— ¡Nosotras animaremos!— Dice Alexa alegre mientras señala a las demás chicas.

—Parece que al final si me animaras. –Le dice un tanto arrogante McLean Jr. a Linda.

—Sigue soñando, apoyaré al equipo Amarillo. — Lo desafió.

— ¿Eres daltónica?

— ¿Qué?—Pregunta confundida — ¡Claro que no!

—Voy a simular que si, y que apoyas al equipo Amarillo pensando que es el Azul…

—Necesitarás esto. — Cristal le alcanza un vaso lleno de agua a Linda, la cuál se lo tira a Austin molesta en la camisa.

—Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar _Romeo,_ si te enfermas tenemos desventaja. — Lo empuja Onix.

— ¡Bien, que empiece el juego!— Dice animado Xiaolo.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo! **_**Ando de vaga así que no lo revisé todo =U.U=**

**Espero que no haya quedado tan mal… Pero creo que seguramente si ¬¬**

**Ya tengo en mente el siguiente desafío… En el cual hay terror :D**

**Por algo se le dio la tarde libre a los concursantes… :P**

**¿Qué opinan del chap? ¿Quieren que su personaje alga/le pase algo?¿Alguna ideita?**

**Jejejeje, me voy yendo, Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews= Actualización + rápida xD**


	16. Apuestas, desafíos y casi nominaciones

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro,blah blah blah.**

**_Holass!_**** NekoNight siendo totalmente breve esto! Actualización tardía pero… ¿A que esta corto el chapter? xP**

**Hecho con ayuda de Reiko666, y su OC de... ¡La princesa del Terror dirigiendo el desafío!**

**Aclaración: **_Vídeo Mensaje _y nada más.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Apuestas, desafíos, mensajes y casi nominaciones.**

— ¡Bien, que empiece el juego!— Dijo animado Xiaolo.

—Yo no pienso animar— dijo helena cruzándose de brazos –jugaré también.

— ¿Puedo jugar?— Preguntó la chica nueva acercándose al grupo.

—Supongo. –Se encogió de hombros Austin ahora con la pelota en manos.

—Yo también entro.— Sonrió Linda, mirando un poco desafiante al pelinegro.

—Pero, ¿en que equipo estarán?— Preguntó Alexa, que estaba junto a las demás animadoras mientras volteaba a verlos.

—Somos diez con ellas –Contó Thiago.

—Chicos, consigan a cuatro jugadores más para que comience el juego –Les dijo Zac apareciendo de quien sabe donde— Así habrá tres delanteros, 3 defensores y un arquero en cada grupo. –Dijo sentándose en un tronco caído.

— ¿Y Dante?— Preguntó Dratro viendo que era el único chico que no estaba presente, aparte de Elmet.

—La última vez que lo vi, él y Onix estaban peleando con el Chef o algo parecido, y Elmet estaba con ellos huyendo – Dijo inocentemente Salem.

— ¿Y tú no jugarás?— Le preguntó rozando lo arrogante Austin a Zac.

—Yo seré el juez parcial –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero cuando Austin abrió de nuevo la boca para opinar Zac sonriendo burlón habló de nuevo— y Andrew será el que lleve la cuenta de las cosas, y el que se encargue cuando la pelota se vaya lejos. –Agregó sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Chicas?— Preguntó Chocko mirando a las demás chicas restantes.

—Nosotras los animaremos –Sonrió Alexa señalando al grupo conformado por Salem, Liz, Laali, Nova y Cassie.

— ¿Dónde esta Cristal?— Preguntó fingiendo desinterés Dratro, mientras su hermano le hacía una cuenta pícara.

—Esta leyendo un libro recostada a ese árbol –Respondió Kat mientras señalaba a la susodicha.

—Bien, juego –Dijo ella levantándose y dejando su libro a un costado.

— ¿y dónde conseguiremos a tres jugadores más?— Preguntó Linda poniendo las manos en su cadera, mientras los demás chicos voltearon a ver a Channel y a Stacy.

—Ni se lo crean –Dijo Stacy pintándose las uñas de la mano junto a la otra rubia.

—No perdería mi tiempo en eso, ni que fuera un desafío. –Contestó Channel mientras se arreglaba frente a su espejo de bolsillo.

—Bien… Esos fueron todos, jugaremos igual— Dijo Thiago decidido.

—¡Si viejo! ¡A jugar!— Gritó Xiaolo divertido.

—¡Esperen, yo juego!— Dijo Flor contenta, corriendo hasta el "campo de football".

—Una menos, faltan dos— Comentó Peter, mientras miraba a Freddy hablando animadamente con su novia.

—No es porque quiera bajarles los ánimos pero… A los únicos que falta preguntarles es a cierta pareja dispareja de conductores— Bufa Austin sin ánimos.

— ¿Algún voluntario?— Pregunta divertida Helena tomando la pelota.

—Que no sea Andrew— Agrega Austin antes de que el chico levante la mano entusiasmado.

Algunos silbaron, otros miraron para otro lado y otros sólo escucharon las explosiones que provenían del centro del bosque.

—Parece que no— Dice molesta y suspirando la celestina.

—Esta bien… Iré yo.— Dijo un poco insegura Kat mientras suspiraba.

—Iré— Había dicho Austin concentrado en sus propios pensamientos pero reaccionó con lo que dijo la morena —¿Irás tú?

—Si, no pueden estar lejos. –Se encogió de hombros la chica.

—Deben estar en el lago, molestos y sin hablarse, ignorándose o… quien sabe— Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros en un tono pícaro. —Suerte con ello.

—Esta bien. – Suspiró ella, no del tanto convencida yéndose.

* * *

—Bien, ¿si no vas a hablarme para que demonios me sigues?— Le preguntó Nia molesta, volteándolo a ver.

— ¿Acaso esta prohibido venir al lago?— Respondió Matt relajado y en tono algo burlón.

—Como digas.— Suspiró Nia rodando los ojos molesta mientras miraba de nuevo al frente.

—Y por cierto… ¿Tú no querías ir a recibir a tu amiguita esa?— Preguntó burlón, haciendo que la rubia se girara molesta y se sonrojara ante su cercanía.

—Yo… Emmm… No, quería venir aquí, ¿no es linda la vista?— Le preguntó sonrojada señalando la vista.

—Te perdiste, ¿no?— Levantó una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos; pero antes de que la conductora protestará un fuerte ruido cerca suyo los distrajo. —Vayamos a ver. –Dijo Matt mirando a Nia, mientras que esta sólo ascendió con la cabeza.

—Tonta rama caída.— Se escuchó detrás de algunos árboles.

—¿Estas bien?— Preguntó la conductora más problemática de todo el canal mientras ayudaba a Kat a levantarse.

—Si, es que no miraba donde pisaba y tropecé.— Respondió sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

—Descuida, deberías haber visto a Nia los primeros días aquí. –Comentó Matt riéndose, y ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la que estaba disfrazada de gato.

—Bueno, sólo venía a avisarles que ibamos a jugar un partido de Football, y a preguntarles si querían jugar ya que sólo nos faltan dos integrantes. –Les comentó limpiándose la ropa.

—Claro.— Sonríen ambos rubios.

* * *

Melissa caminaba por el bosque con su machete arrastrando, cuando una voz conocida para ella la llamó.  
— ¿Aún quieres que haga el trabajo? Sólo dime quien quieres que desaparezca del campamento. –Dijo desde las sombras de los árboles esa misteriosa voz.

—Cancélalo, sólo dame lo que te pedí. –Dijo seria la chica, y un hombre vestido de negro apareció tras ella y le entrego un portafolios negro.

—Ahí esta todo lo que me pediste. –Le dijo explícitamente.

—Excelente, ¿Como esta Cornelius?

—Aún no muere de desnutrición si querías saber eso.— Y dicho eso el hombre desapareció.

—Adiós. —Se despidió Melissa y luego abrió el portafolios sacando varios cuchillos, una máscara de hockey nueva, varios paquetes de comida chatarra y la fotografía de ella junto a Cornelius— Es bueno contar con los amigos de papá, es la ventaja de ser hija de un policía corrupto, supongo... ahora solo me queda rezar para que Cornelius logre robar por su cuenta algo de comida...— Suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar al campamento.

* * *

— ¿Se habrán matado y por eso tardan?—Se preguntó Linda recostada en un árbol mientras ojeaba una revista junto a Helena.

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto?— Preguntó impaciente Xiaolo cuando vio al trío aparecer.

—Lo siento pero no conozco el campamento— Se excusó Kat en un tono divertido.

—Ni yo, pero para eso esta Matt, ¿no?— Preguntó Nia sonriendo mientras miraba al chico, el cual rodó los ojos evitando sonreír.

—Como sea, ¿jugamos ya?— Preguntó Thiago dándole 0 importancia a lo anterior.

— ¿Y los equipos?— Empezó a preguntar Linda al ver el entrevero que había.

—Hagámoslo rápido, ¿si? –Preguntó impaciente Zac —¿Quiénes serán capitanes de…?

— ¡Yo!— Levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo… ¿Adivinen? Si pensaron en el par de idiotas que son los conductores, acertaron. Se miraron desafiantes y luego se cruzaron de brazos mirando hacía otro lado.

—Y los equipos serán de siete participantes, –Empezó a decir Andrew con una lista en la mano— los cuales son: Nia –Dijo sonriendo embobado, mientras la nombrada "sutilmente" se coloca detrás de las demás. –Cristal, Linda, Flor, Kat, Freddy (quien seguía disfrazado de princesa Disney) y Helena.— Todas las chicas sonrieron, mientras Freddy bufó cruzado de brazos.— Y el otro es: Lestat, Dratro, Thiago, Xiaolo, Austin, Peter y… Chocko no estará porque animará junto a Nova y lo mismo pasará con George que animará junto a su esposa… Así que el último que nos queda es Matt— Gruñó dándole la lista a el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba en el mismo tronco caído.

—La recompensa será… —Comenzó a decir Zac, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

— Sólo para hacer esto más interesante… —Empezó a decir Matt, quizás un poco perversamente— ¿Qué les parece que el equipo perdedor sea el esclavo del ganador por una semana?

—Los que esten a favor levanten la mano. –Dijo el que casi siempre anda desaparecido… Osea Zac.

—Esperen, ¿esclavo en que sentido?— Preguntó un poco desconfiada la pelipúrpura.

— Esclavo, sirviente, uno manda y el otro cumple sin protestar.—Resumió Austin.

—Bien, eso suena bien. –Dijo Dratro mirándose con su hermano.

— ¡Las chicas mandan!— Votó Helena, raramente optimista.

— ¡Nosotras venceremos!— Animó al grupo Flor.

—Será genial ganarte, y obligarte a que no me molestes. –Le dijo entre seria y burlona Linda a Austin, quien sólo le sonrió arrogante.

—Pues… Prepárate para perder y ser mi esclavo por una semana, Powers –Nia miró desafiante y divertida al otro capitán.

—No cantes victoria aún, Night. –Le devolvió la mirada, pero sonriendo con arrogancia.

— ¡Comienza el juego¡— Anuncia Austin pateando la pelota, aunque no se haya arreglado nada más.

—¡No es justo, tramposos!— Gruñe Linda al ver que McLean Jr. y el capitán metieron un gol ilegal.

—Así es la vida. –Se encogió de hombros diciendo eso en tono burlón.

—Juega demasiado bien para no jugar en algún equipo. –Pensó analizando eso Helena.

—Esto… Nia… ¿Hay algo que no nos dijiste sobre ellos y el football?— Preguntó curiosa Kat.

—Chicas nosotras tenemos el poder femenino, incluyendo a Freddy –Dijo la conductora mirando al ofendido chico.

—En serio, ¿Qué no nos dijiste?— Preguntó seria Flor, tomándola por el cuello de la blusa antes de que se fuera.

—Ellos son capitanes de soccer en el instituto al cual vamos. –Sonrió inocente la conductora —¿pero vedad que soccer y el football son diferentes?

Ahora si, ellas estaban definitivamente perdidas…

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Video llamada de parte de la madre de Lestat y Melissa)**_

_Una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello caramelo ojos dorados, de piel morena pero con varias cicatrices en la mitad de su cuello y cara tenia cargados al pequeño Cornelius muy débil y delgado y a una pequeña Alice que tenia un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza por su falta de cabello por las medicinas para el cáncer. __  
__—Lucyan Vladimir, Melissa Isabella, se los pido de la mejor forma, hijos míos, dejen de pelear, soy su madre, se que pelean por el dinero... pero háganlo por los niños, se los pido, se que he cometido errores, ¿pero no somos acaso una familia? –Pide la mujer de nombre Jocelyn.  
—Hermano... Deja de lastimar a Meli, ella es la única hermana mayor que me cuida a parte de ti... –Dice la pequeña Alice.  
—Hermana, no lastimes a Lestat... Se que te preocupas por mi, pero estaré bien— Sonríe el pequeño Cornelius—.Mamá vino por mi y por fin después de 1 semana ya pude comer algo a aparte de comida para perro...—La mujer abrazó al niño con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Se los pido... –Vuelve a hablar la mujer— Dejen de pelear, son hermanos entiéndanlo, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.  
—¡Ganen por nosotros!— Dicen Alice y Cornelius al unísono.  
—Nia, se que mucha gente tiene dudas sobre la historia de mis hijos y el por que se tratan así, con gusto podré ir a contársela yo misma...— Vuelve a decir Jocelyn y la cámara se acaba._

—¡Y por si no lo adivinan, aquí estará Jocelyn para contarnos su historia la próxima semana!— Dice Stacy animando el programa ya que, con trampas o sin trampas… Los chicos ganaron el partido de football… Y la que se llevó la peor parte fue la capitana…

_**(Mensaje para Salem)**_

_— Listo, ya se fue— sonríe Arian, una chica de largo cabello color miel, ojos azules y muy bonita, sentándose en un sillón donde están; Nia, otra chica igual a ella pero de ojos cafés e; Izark un muchacho alto y musculoso, de piel morena clara y cabello rizado café oscuro.  
Sentados en el piso están también una niña de unos 12 años, de cabello color miel y ojos cafés llamada Syrene y un niño de unos 6 años de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos azules de nombre Eyden  
— Por fin...— suspira Nia antes de que los 3 miren hacía la cámara— ¡Hola hermanita! ¡Espero que te la estés pasando bien por allá! —Guiña un ojo.  
—Aunque bueno, eso ya nos queda más que claro.— Syrene ríe mostrando un video que tiene de Freddy y Salem._

Salem sonríe y ríe nerviosamente, mientras se sonroja al máximo.

_Si, bueno— Arian ríe también— solo queríamos decirte que te extrañamos, las cosas no son las mismas encasa sin ti— las gemelas ponen una cara totalmente dramática._  
_la verdad es que si— Izark mira sonriente a la cámara— es muy aburrido no poder molestarte enana_  
_— Y sin ti no tengo a nadie con quien jugar— Eyden mira a la cámara con cara de perrito abandonado._  
_—Pero esperamos que resistas hasta el final Lizzie— Syrene hace un guiño._  
_—Lamentamos no haberte enviado esto antes— se disculpan las gemelas— pero teníamos que esperar a que Terry se alejara de la casa... no te imaginas como se puso con el pobre Freddy— en eso se escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse._  
_—¡Hola chicos! ¡Regresé!— Aparece en la toma un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, antes de que todos se apresuren a cubrir la toma._  
_— ¡Hola! ¡Therence! ¡No te esperábamos tan temprano!—Dice Syrene nerviosa._  
_—¿Que están haciendo?— el muchacho se acerca y comienza a apartar a sus hermanos de la laptop— ¿para qué es ese video?_  
_—Se lo enviaremos a Salem.— Dice el hermano menor antes de que Izar corra a taparle la boca._  
_El recién llegado antes tranquilo se gira y mira molesto a la cámara._

_—Pues si es por eso sólo tengo algo que decir: si algo llega a pasarle a mi hermanita, ese chico se las verá conmigo— Dice molesto._

Salem sólo le sonríe a Freddy inocentemente._  
__— ¡Ya dejala!— Las gemelas golpean en la cabeza a su hermano— Es la primera vez que tiene novio, ¡no lo arruines!_  
_—Pero…_  
_— No hagan caso— Syrene se dirije a la cámara—. ¡Suerte en la competencia Salem!, ¡Y saludos para Freddy!__**  
**_ —Eso fue raro… Pero lindo –Sonríe la pelinegra.

**(Mensaje para Mikaelo)**

_Se ve a 9 chicas ya una bebe sentada en lo que parece una pieza grupal de una casa clase media intermedia .Todas las chicas están acomodadas de manera que podemos ver una escala de edad excepto de la bebe porque ella esta en brazos de la mayor; todas vestidas en escala cromática de los rosados naranjas y rojos._  
_— ¡Hola MIKA!— Dicen al unísono._  
_— Mimi. —Balbucea la bebe._  
_— Hola Mika, querido, ¿como estas? veo que bien y que ahora estas de novio con una bonita muchacha.— Dijo la mayor vestida con un vestido de verano rosa claro._  
_— Si, es re bonita— Dijeron todas menos una._  
_— Vos chiruza, si lastimas a mi hermano te juro, y**** con***** que te re c*** a palos y te dejo echa m**** pende** del o***._  
_— ¡MIRANDA!— Gritan todas conmocionadas._  
_— ¿Que?_  
_—I—ruza I—ruza. –Balbucea la bebe._  
_— Bueno, disfruta mucho y divertirte, eso es lo importante._  
_— Y de paso trae la guita._  
_— ¡MIRANDA!_

—¿Es idea mía o a tu hermana Miranda no le caigo bien?— Preguntó Melissa cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Así es ella… —Suspiró Mikaelo.

_**(Mensaje para Onix y Dante desde el reformatorio)**_

_Se ve a un grupo en una celda.  
—Hey, par de locos, soy el Tuerto, si que se están divirtiendo...Se los extraña por acá jaaa —Dice un chico de 23 años, cabello negro, moreno,y con una cicatriz en el ojos izquierdo que no lo deja abrirlo—. Ganen así nos sacan y hacemos una fiesta de las buenas jaaa. –Ríe.  
—Eso, hey nena, habla el Jack,¿ cómo andan par de dementes? Cuando terminen ese programa traten de que no los atrapen o si lo hacen traigan algo para el campeonato de pokar carcelero...—Dice un chico de pelo marrón, ojos negros y con una gorra militar...— Ah, y si me consigues unas fotos de tus amiguitas, en especial de esa Stacy, en bolas, te consigo por el jefe un colchón sin cucarachas... Palabra de recluso... Jaaa.  
—Hey viejo, no se olviden de mi, Eric, hablando de fotos, traigan unas de sus bromas... Y Onix, si te atrapan escápate en menos de una semana y te paso el 40% de un apuesta... ja— Dice el otro recluso—. Viva la leyenda del demonio Escarlata ¡******! ¡Abajo los guardias!  
—Hablando de guardias, Steve quedó traumado de la ultima paliza que le diste, nena, eres un verdadero demonio recuérdame no tenerte de enemiga ja—Dice Jack mientras muestras la foto de un hombre colgado con cadenas en medio del patio de presos, en pelotas y moreteado, etc...—A ver que obra de arte haces a la vuelta ¡Y Dante para la huida trae los mejores cartuchos que tengas esta la hacemos grande! Ja— Vuelve a reír.  
—Bueno señoritas, se acabó la joda—Dice un guardia grande, con cara de asesino mientras los presos le gruñen...— Y ustedes dos, cuando vengan me encargare de encerrar a la leyenda del Demonio Escarlata y el Alquimista Carmesí, ¿me escucharon escorias?_

—Como si le tuviéramos miedo a ese. –Dice Onix burlona, mientras Dante se cruza de brazos ascendiendo con la cabeza.

—Y Por cierto… ¿Alguien vio a Narciso?— Preguntó el pelirrojo volteando a ver al grupo.

_**

* * *

**_

Una chica alta, de piel blanca, ojos color morados brillantes, cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con varias mechas rojas, con una blusa negra con las letras "Terror" en rojo en la espalda, unos pantalones negros y botines negros, con un collar de plata en forma de un murciélago y de mirada fría se encuentra llegando al muelle en un bote, mientras que con una mano come una rebanada de pizza.

— ¡Reiko! –La saluda Matt sonriendo levemente... Y no porque le agrade que esa chica este.

Reiko saltó del bote con una pequeña mochila negra en su hombro, tenía mirada aburrida mientras mordía su pedazo de pizza.

—Nuestra Princesa del Terror favorita.—Sonríe Nia junto a un Matt sonriendo burlón… Y ella llevando un traje de mucama, digamos de "demasiado a la medida", ordenes del que ganó.

—Adivinaré Nia... ¿Perdiste otra apuesta? –Pregunta la pelinegra, la susodicha asciende con la cabeza y el rubio sonríe con arrogancia—.Veo que sigues igual a como te deje cuando me fui de viaje... Perdiendo una apuesta… —Dice sonriendo levemente… De una manera tenebrosa.

—Me alegro que recuerdes eso… —Dice sarcástica Nia.

—Hola rubio sifrino –saluda a Matt—, hola pechos planos – saluda a la prima de Nia… Osea Stacy (por eso es que no la pueden despedir)haciendo que esta se cruce de brazos bufando – y hola... loco por Nia –Termina de decir cuando ve a Andy. —¡Nia, estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones sin hacer nada! ¿Para que me trajiste?— Pregunta directamente.

—Es para que seas la anfitriona de un reto de preguntas y respuestas sobre películas de terror y si quieres, de paso torturas algunos concursantes— Dice la chica bromeando.

—Si hay pizza, me quedaré.— Dice examinando un poco el lugar.

—Sigues igual que antes. –Sonríe Matt divertido, mientras mira a la ofendida Stacy.

—Si... Bueno, si alguien me necesita iré a comer pizza y a dormir... Pero Nia, si me necesitas búscame, aunque de todas formas no ire a ayudarte.— Reiko bostezó aburrida mientras pasaba sus manos tras su nuca.— Por cierto, pechos planos... ¿Aún te inyectas el trasero?

—¿Que?— Preguntó sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose ante eso— ¿Cómo crees…?

—Porque en la escuela siempre presumías de un trasero y pechos que no tienes.— Reiko la miró aburrida mientras caminaba, y a lo lejos divisó a Austin molestando a Linda.— Nia... ¿La razón por la cual los abortos deben ser legales esta aquí en el campamento?—Preguntó señalando a Austin.

—Si te refieres a McLean Jr. sí esta aquí.— Dijo divertida una pelirroja de ojos celestes, vestida con unos jeans, converse y una sudadera verde, apareciendo de la nada y asustando a Nia, la cuál quedó en brazos de Matt al estilo Scooby-Doo.

— ¿Quién dejó salir a la maniática?— La pelinegra miró un tanto sorprendida a la chica.

— ¿No se supone que estabas en el reformatorio?— Le preguntó Matt enarcando una ceja, quizás un poco molesto.

—Si, pero me aburrí. –Sonrió la pelirroja.

—Esperen que me perdí. –Interrumpió Stacy confundida. — ¿Quién demonios eres tú?— la señaló.

—Mi querida –la pelirroja le habló en tono aristocrático—, yo soy Jessica Parker… ¡hermana del idiota al cual tu siempre te le tiras!— Le gritó en un tono totalmente opuesto, dejando a la de ojos cafés totalmente extrañada— ¿seguimos?— preguntó calmada, hasta que vio el traje de Nia –Y hermano… ¿Qué onda con el traje de tu novia?

— ¿Novia?— Preguntaron los dos al unísono, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose.

—Si, en esta revista lo dice. –Les muestra una revista que sacó de la nada, pero antes de que Andy, Stacy, Reiko, Nia o las cámaras pudieran ver algo Matthew ya había volado la revista de chismes muy lejos.

— Ohh, en fin, las hachas están en el remolque, la dinamita debajo de la cama de Matt a punto de estallar, disfruta la estadía— Reiko bostezó aburrida.

— ¿Dinamita debajo de mi cama?

—Parece que no se te fue la costumbre.— Le comentó Jess divertida.

— ¿Costumbre? Esta es mi vida.— Contestó la Princesa del Terror, y sólo caminó para ir al remolque— Nia, estaré en el remolque si me necesitan, pero no me necesiten.

—Bueno... El tema es que si te necesitamos. —Le dijo Nia, haciendo que la otra chica se frenara de golpe. Se giró, y su mirada asusto a todos

—... Antes de que no quede nadie con vida... ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar mi tarde sin hacer nada?

—Bueno... es para que tú seas la conductora del desafío de hoy... Que es sobre contestar cosas de pelis de terror y eso, como ya te lo había dicho— Responde la rubia nerviosa ante la mirada de Reiko.

—Mmmm… Déjame pensarlo... Lo haré si me prometes una rebanada de pizza— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros— y, ¿donde están las victimas de tus torturas?

—Claro, y están en el comedor comiendo comida hecha por el Chef Hatchet. —Sonríe inocente.

—Iré a presentarme, es lo más educado que puedo hacer. —Reiko sonrió perversa. –Ahhhh, adoro mi trabajo –Exclamó— y Pechos Planos, cuando dejes de intentar violar al sifrino de Matt, ¿podrías lanzarte de un edificio de 5 pisos?—le preguntó sin descaro para luego carcajearse mientras se alejaba, mientras los demás la seguían y la de ojos marrones bufaba.

* * *

Sutilmente entró Reiko, claro, si a "sútil" se le dice entrar pateando la puerta de repente.

—SE TRAGAN LO QUE TENGAN EN LA BOCA Y ME ESCUCHAN ¿BIEN, BEBES CRECIDOS?—Reiko les ordenó más que preguntarles.

—Deberías elegir mejor tus amistades. –Le aconsejó Austin a Nia mientras tragaba un pedazo de pizza que había robado.

—Cállate, intento de aborto –Le bufó la pelinegra —, y escuchen bien,— Reiko caminó con lentitud por las mesas— hola Alicard, tiempo sin vernos —Cristal abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Reiko miró a su fantasma, pero luego esta se alejó.

—Después cuéntame los detalles. –Le dijo la albina a su no—vivo.

—Bien, veo que aquí no hay potencial de fanáticos de películas de terror ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó, y luego miró a Lestat, Thiago y a Austin— Aquí tenemos a los mariscales de campo que asesinan el primer minuto.— Ahora miró a Channel— Aquí tenemos a la Zorra porrista que mostrara los pechos al medio minuto. —Dijo tranquilamente, mientras Channel la maldecía por debajo, y luego miró a Peter, a Melissa y a Cristal— Los emos que no sobreviven ni siquiera a la mitad... y podría seguir señoritas y señoritos…— hizo una leve pausa— —PERO NO HAY TIEMPO, SE REUNEN AFUERA POR EQUIPOS, EL SIGUIENTE DESAFíO EMPIEZA AHORA, TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO TERMINAR PRONTO ¿ME OYERON?

Una pausa se formó, hubo murmullos de "¿Quién trajo a esta maniática?" o "¿Salió del ejercito o del manicomnio?".

—No se ustedes pero yo mejor voy yendo. –Dijo Helena levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

—Nia, ¿aún no te besas con el sifrino?— Le preguntó Reiko apenas se vacío el comedor, y se giro para ver de reojo a la rubia.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto quedando totalmente roja— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porque debería...?— Preguntaba nerviosamente.

—Te conozco desde que estábamos en jardín de niños, cuando te pintaba el cabello con pintura verde, no me engañas... A menos que me digas que te casaste en las vegas... pero en fin, el punto es que debes de besarlo antes de que la pechos planos lo viole. –Le dijo seria.

—Esto... yo... bueno –con cada palabra quedaba más roja— ¡Que lo haga él!— Protestó resignada yéndose hacia fuera.

* * *

—Equipo Rojo y Verde se enfrentarán. –Dijo la Princesa del Terror mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa y comía una rebanada de pizza.

—Y por descarte, luego se afrentarán el Azul y el Amarillo. –Agregó Jess tomando una lista.

—El reto es simple, son sólo preguntas y respuestas, por eso Nia me llamo, por ser una experta en el terror…— y después de decir esto muchos suspiraron aliviados.— mientras están suspendidos por estas plataformas— Reiko tronó los dedos, ambos equipos se elevaron— por cada pregunta errónea la plataforma bajará, son sólo 6 preguntas, 3 preguntas fallidas y...comienzen a rezarle a Dios, Buda, Alá o a su abuela. –Dijo desinteresada y fría.

—Como si nosotros fuéramos a perder.—Dijo con arrogancia Channel mirando a Lestat.

—Cállate la boca, copia barata de Paris Hilton,— Le gruñó… ¿Adivinan?— que de sólo escucharte me dan ganas de suicidarme. –Le dijo francamente, ganándose sin querer la risa y aprobación de muchos.

—Cuando quieran chicas.— Les dió la señal Nia, quien estaba sentada en la arena junto a los demás "conductores"... que sencillamente le dejaron el trabajo a Reiko y a Jess, cuando de la nada un coco golpea a Lestat dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¿Y eso?— Preguntó sorprendido Andy desde su lugar.

—Utilería barata. –Protestó Nia— Nota mental, no volver a comprar utilería que haya sido usada por Chris.

—Genial… Ahora si estamos perdidos… —Suspiró Dratro mirando como una de sus únicas esperanzas de ganar el desafío estaba inconsciente en la plataforma.

—No esta muerto, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Channel fingiendo preocupación.

—Él tiene la cabeza más dura de todo el mundo. —Melissa revisaba el pulso de Lestat.—Sigue vivo, pero aún le duele la partida de Lucy.

—¿Y como sabes eso si esta inconsciente?— Preguntó Salem curiosa.

— ...Conozco a mi hermano...— Dijo Melissa, pero no le dió importancia y se levantó. —Yo también sé un poco sobre el cine del terror; no se preocupen.

—Siempre es bueno que una chica sepa pensar.— Le dijo Dratro con tono de galán… Grave error. Cristal sólo suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Meli... Relájate...—Dijo Freddy mirando asustado a Melissa… Pero luego se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte.

—Jejeje— Reía Reiko—, buen golpe chica, lo dejaste con el ojo muy morado, bien, comencemos— dijo restándole importancia a lo anterior.

—Te pasó por mujeriego.— Le comentó Cristal al adolorido Dratro.

—Bien... La primera pregunta es...—Había empezado la Princesa, pero luego le preguntó a Jess: —¿Tú las tienes? Ya se me olvidaron.

—Aquí están.— La pelirroja le muestra un sobre— y la primera dice… ¿Cuál es la película que ha tenido más sagas en toda la historia del terror?

—Es lo más fácil del mundo. —Reiko sonreía divertida.

—Mmmm… es... veamos... Halloween... tiene... 11... Si... Es Halloween. –Contesta Melissa.

—... PERO QUE ESTÚPIDA— La mirada de Reiko era de ira absoluta, la plataforma del equipo rojo bajó al instante. —Equipo Verde, ¿Tienen la respuesta?— la chica contaba hasta 10 para calmarse.

—Mmm... ¿El juego del miedo?— Preguntó Chocko.

—...— La mirada de Reiko dio más miedo que el Chef Hatchet… La plataforma bajó rápido también.

—Esto será divertido. —Murmuró perversa Jess riendo por lo bajo.

—... Antes... de que cometa... una matanza... enorme... la respuesta... es "VIERNES 13" con 12 secuelas, más otras 4 en proceso...— Dijo Reiko, la cual respiraba con dificultad tratando de no saltar para estrangular a los campistas.

—Bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿Cuál fue la primer película de terror que involucro a una madre asesina?— Pregunta Jess con cara algo sádica.

—Esa la se... por que Lestat siempre habla de que quiere una madre así... Es Pamela Voorhees, su primera aparición fue en la película "Viernes 13" de 1980, dirigido por Sean. Cunningham— Dijo Freddy sonriendo triunfante.

—... Chico, te besaría, pero no tengo tan pésimos gustos…— Le dijo la pelinegra, quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras veía como Salem abrazaba a su novio. —…pero al parecer ella si... En fin, siguiente pregunta Jess.

—Con gusto,— hizo una reverencia —¿Quién es considerado el padre de los asesinos de las películas de terror?

—Eso no lo sé... Son demasiados, despierta por el amor de Dios, vampiro bueno para nada—Decía Melissa, pero tanto ella como Freddy intentaban despertar vanamente al morocho.

—Ese de Psicosis, ese... ¡Bates!— Contestó Nova emocionada.

—Bueno bueno, van 1 a 1 de 5 preguntas restantes— Contó Jess.

—Entre más pronto terminemos mejor... Estoy cansada, aburrida... ¡y quiero pizza! ¡Sigamos!—Contestó la del colgante de murciélago.

—La siguiente es... ¿En que año salió la primera película de terror del mundo?

—¡Esa la se!— Melissa soltó la cabeza de Lestat haciendo que se golpeara más fuerte—... Lo siento... En fin, fue en 1906, se llamó "El Tren se Acerca"— Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Eso es... ¡correcto!— La felicita Jess.

—Es que mi hermano... La tiene tatuada en su brazo. –Dice Mel sonriendo, haciendo que la conductora pelirroja caiga al estilo anime.

—Jajajajaja, y cuando pensé que ver el sweter de navidad de Nia que dice "Soy la Nena de Papá" era mucho, jajajajajajaja— Vuelve a reír fuerte.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso fue hace tiempo!— Dice sonrojándose cuando se distrae de la conversación con Matt.

—Fue la navidad pasada Nia.

—Por eso mismo.— Bufa ella cruzada de brazos.

—Sigamos...— Dice Reiko, pero… — ¡Hey! Esta no es película para adultos. –Le dice a Stacy abrazaba a Matt.

—Cierto.— La empuja Nia "sutilmente", alejándola del conductor. —Ahora si, sigan sin interrupciones.— sonrió inocentemente.

—Bien –finge una sonrisa la ojiceleste—, la siguiente pregunta es ¿Quién es el asesino más bromista del cine? —Pregunta Jess, y por alguna razón mira curiosa a Freddy.

—Esa la se... La tengo en la punta de la lengua...—Freddy tenía mirada pensativa— No, me doy, no tengo idea, ahhh ya se, ¿Jigsaw?—Pregunta el rubio sonriente, haciendo que Jess se golpeé la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Será Freddy—algo?— Pregunta Kat dudosa al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

—Correcto, es Freddy krueger. –Contesta Reiko.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte en algo así?— Le empieza a reprochar Melissa molesta.

—Y antes de que Mel asesine a Freddy en frente al público, la siguiente pregunta es ¿Quién es el asesino de la película del "Silencio de los corderos"?— Pregunta Jess con un efecto sombrío.

—Simple,— Contesta tranquilamente Melissa, dejando de estrangular a el rubio, haciendo que Reiko sonría—. Es Hannibal Lecter—Dice y sonríe triunfante.

—Denle un premio a la estupidez a la chica cicatrizada— Reiko la miró molesta y asesinamente.

— ¿No era Buffalo Bill?— Pregunta Xiaolo curioso.

—¡AL FIN! ¡Alguien que tiene un poco de cerebro¡— Exclama la pelinegra.

— ¿Cerebro? ¿Xiaolo?— Pregunta Dratro levantando una ceja, un poco recuperado del golpe.

—Eso me hace pensar… Ustedes, Equipo Rojo, ya fallaron 3 preguntas contando la del clon de Freddy... así que... adiós— Se despide sonriendo tetrícamente antes de que la plataforma caiga al agua.

— ¡Mi cabello!— Se queja de inmediato Channel.

—Equipo Verde gana, ¿y que ganan? Jamás dije que habría un premio.— Sonríe irónica.

—Creo que ellos no tendrán que nominar a ninguno de los suyos,— Dice pensativa la otra nueva conductora— ¡pero que más da! ¡Que vengan las otras victimas!— Dice emocionada.

—Sigamos. –es lo único que le responde Reiko.

—Y bien, ¡ahora el Equipo Azul Vs el Amarillo!— Dice animada Jess.

Los del Equipo Verde se bajan de la plataforma, dando lugar a los del Equipo Amarillo y Azul.

—Bien, como no quiero repetir instrucciones se las pondré simple, si contestan 3 preguntas mal, caerán como el Equipo Rojo ¿de acuerdo?—La pelinegra ya estaba fastidiada mientras leía una revista.

—Bien.— Responden los chicos.

—Reiko, se acabaron las preguntas.— Dice Jess mostrándole el sobre vacío.

—...¡NIAAAAA!

— ¿QUÉ?— Pregunta la nombrada volteándola a ver molesta y sonrojada.

—Si no estas hablando de tu boda con el sifrino, se me acabaron las preguntas. –Señala el sobre vacío, mientras la rubia la mira da mala manera.

—Jess tiene el otro sobre en su bolsillo— Dice, y la susodicha se revisa el bolsillo, sonriendo al notar el sobre.

—Cierto, aquí están— Sonríe—, y la primera pregunta es... ¿Cómo se llama el muñeco diabólico mas famoso del cine de terror?

—... Dios... Más fácil no puede ser...— Suspira agobiada la de mechas.

—Las escribió Nia, ¿Que esperabas?— Le pregunta burlona la hermana de Matt.

—¿El muñeco de Saw?— Pregunta Alexa confundida.

—Ehhh... ¿Ni idea? ¿Pollo frito?... ¿Qué dijo...ella? Reiko miró a Alexa— Niña, ni siquiera lo básico ¿Sabes?... Mejor ve a besar a tu novio, no sirves para el campamento del terror.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver?— Preguntó Thiago Confundido.

—Ehh... Creo que es...¿Chucky?— Peter hablo muy bajo

—¿disculpa? No te oí. —Le preguntó Flor curiosa; y quizás para fastidiarlo un poco.

—Mmm… Que creo que es... Chucky...— Dijo hablando normal.

— ¡Coooorrecto!— Dice animada Jess, mientras el equipo Azul cae un poco.

—Mi turno. —Reiko tomó las tarjetas.— Fácil, fácil, fácil, esta se ve decente... Menciona el nombre completo de 2 asesinos enmascarados que no hablen. –Dice perversa.

—¿Completos? ¡Yo! ¡Yo me se uno! Jason Voorhees!— Dice Flor sonriendo divertida mientras levanta una mano.

—Esa chica me agrada. –Dice Reiko sonriendo tétrica.—Vamos caballeros, tengan más cerebro y cómanse una mosca. –Agrega burlona.

—El otro es Michael Audrey Myers.— Dice seria Onix, mientras guarda su ametralladora.

—Mmm… Tú te me haces conocida.— La conductora nueva mira a Onix curiosa.—Mmm… Nahhh, quizás te ví en la televisión antes de llegar al campamento.— Dice no del tanto convencida.

— ¿Televisión? ¿No querrás decir prisión?— Comenta Stacy.

—quizas si, quizas no— se encoge de hombros onix

—Es que estamos en televisión— Dice Nia.

—En fin, sigamos— Reiko volvió a ver las tarjetas— Menciona 2 nombres de grandes directores de cine del terror.

—¡Wes Craven y Jomn Carpenter!— dice de vuelta flor, poniendo en ventaja a su equipo.

—Equipo azul, están a 1 pregunta de caer— Dice Reiko, quien sonreía feliz.

—Genial— Suspiró Austin, notando que Linda le sonreía orgullosa.

—Me alegrara verte caer, intento de aborto. —Reiko sonrió mientras miraba a Austin burlona.

—Gracias por recordármelo cada vez que puedes. —Le respondió rodando los ojos.

— ¿Lees tú la pregunta o la leo yo?— Le preguntó Jess a Reiko.

—Yo lo hago.—La pelinegra tomó otra tarjeta. —Nombre de la película más idiota que se pudo haber creado.

—Esa la se,— Sonrió Austin arrogante— Jesucristo caza vampiros.

—Maldigo el día en que tu padre la filmó. —Reiko lo miró molesta

—Y tenía que haber sido una peli de Chris para ser taaan mala— comento burlona Jess, mientras el hijo del nombrado la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Bien, para los que no han dicho nada, cómanse una mosca para tener más cerebro... Siguiente pregunta... ¿Cuál es el mayor miedo de Freddy Krueger?

—Fuego.— Dice Thiago seguro de si.

—Lo siento, incorrecto. Ohhh miren se termino el tiempo y el Equipo Azul ha perdido— Sonrié Reiko—, caso cerrado, ahora quiero una sopa. – La chica accionó la palanca para hacer que la plataforma cayera.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima.— Le sonrió burlona Linda a McLean Jr.

— ¿Quieres hacer algún comentario sobre como estuvo conducir el desafío del programa?— Le pregunto Matt a Reiko con un micrófono.

—Lo siento, no me permiten hablar con extraños— Contestó mientras comía una rebanada de pizza, provocando que más de uno se cayeran al estilo anime.

— ¿Lo harías por dos pedazos de pizzas súper crujientes y ricas?— Le pregunta divertida Nia con una bandeja plateada con dos pizzas.

—Trato... –Dice tomando la bandeja— Debo admitirlo si quería ver todo este tipo de locuras me hubiera ido a visitar a tu familia Nia. –Le habló seria.

—Gracias por el comentario amiga— Contestó la rubia fingiendo una gran sonrisa— ¿y quieres dejarle un mensaje a todos lo que ven esto?

—Sip, televidentes presentes y ausentes, no cambien de canal a menos que estén pasando la novela de las 5, sigan viendo Campamento del Terror, esta fue Reiko, la chica del terror humorístico diciendo adiós por el momento –le dice a la cámara—, dime Nia, ¿cuando es la boda entre el sifrino y tú?

— ¿Qué?— Pregunta Matt confundido y levemente sonrojado.

—Jejeje, extrañaba tanto tus bromitas.—La conductora la empieza a correrla empujándola un poco por la espalda— ¿Te quedas en el campamento o ya te vas?

—Ya debo de irme por el momento, pero cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en llamarme aunque sabes que jamás vendré si no hay pizza de por medio... Cuida que Pechos Planos no se acerque a tu amado, querido, adorado, amor del alama, sifrino de Matt... Y dile al loco del mariachi que se consiga una vida. –Nia agradeció por lo bajo que el rubio no escuchara lo que su amiga le dijo al final.

—Osea, ¿que se fije en ti?— Le pregunta curiosa desviando el tema, haciendo que Reiko se sonroje débilmente.

— Como digas Nia, yo debo de ir a pelear por la libertad de expresión de Pekistan... O mejor iré a casa a ver televisión.

—Como tú digas, pero no mates a nadie.— Le dijo divertida.

—No te prometo nada jejejeje... Ahhh si, pero antes de irme—Reiko sonríe y saca de su pantalón un control, en el cual oprime el botón rojo, y se escucha al instante un grito enorme de parte de Stacy—Ahhhh, música para mis oídos— Dice sonriente.

Stacy llego llena de lodo, pintura, crema batida, sorpresa especial de perrito y una bandera que decía "nada de ella es real, es silicon"

—Ahora recuerdo porque nos llevamos tan bien, vuelve cuando quieras.— Sonríe Nia—, y llévate a Andrew de paso si puedes…

—No creo que el loquito se quiera separar de ti, pero haré el intento— Dice encogiéndose de hombros Reiko, para luego tomar una cuerda amarrando a Andrew.

— ¡Hasta luego! ¡Tomensen todo su tiempo para regresar!— Los despide con la mano.

—Mmm veamos... ¿Tenía que hacer algo antes de irme?— Piensa Reiko en voz alta, y al segundo alzó a Andrew, lo tomó del cuello para besarlo y luego lo soltó. –Mmm… ¡Nahhh! ¡Eso no era!— Bufa mientras se va caminando para tomar un bote lo más tranquila, dejando a Andrew sentado en el suelo y con cara de "WTF?" pero sin decir nada.

* * *

**_Holass de nuevo! Y felicidades si leíste todo esto sin hacer trampa!_ Si alargaba más el chapter poniendo ya a los nominados esto e haría eterno... Así que necesito que me hagan un favorsillo todos aquellos que dejaron a un concursante inscripto en los equipos que perdieron, que voten por su campista a quien creen que deba ser nominado, y por aparte (a todos los demás) su voto (uno solo de preferencia) a quién querrían hechar del Campamento. ¡Ah! Y sobre el football, NO soy machista, pero como los chicos ganaron, ellos pueden obligar a las chicas a que hagan lo que ellos quieran por una semana (oseaaa, un capítulo entero).**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Apestó? ¿Bizarro? ¿Idiota? ¿Quieren ser invitados alguna vez? ¿Reiko debería volver? ¡Bien! ¡Ya dejó de preguntar idioteces!**

**Me voy yéndo, Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews= Actualización + rápida.**


	17. Novia Fantasma

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro,blah blah blah.**

_**Holass! A**_**hora si esta el camp como debe ser! XD Buehhh... Sin más rodeos... No es como pensé que sería... pero al menos así avanza un poco!  
**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto es en el confesionario o los votos :P_

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!  
**

* * *

**_Novia Fantasma_**

—Demonios, ¿Cómo pueden pagar un remolque y no compran una decente al menos?— Preguntaba molesta Stacy Anne mientras se levantaba de su _comodísimo_ sillón.

—Tu quisiste venir aquí –Le contestó Zac antes de bostezar –Además, somos muchos, ¿no crees? ¿Para que demonios estas aquí?— Le preguntó colocándose la gorra negra.

—No te importa, y con tu no permiso iré a bañarme— Dijo molesta tomando sus cosas.

— ¿Sabes que aún es de…?

— ¿Quién apagó el sol?— Preguntó la rubia sorprendida apenas salió de la tienda.

—Noche… —Suspira cansado el chico.

* * *

—¡Apenas salió el sol, ya es demasiado tarde, nos retrasamos con el ocupado itinerario que tenemos y...!—Decía Jess _amablemente _a los gritos por el megáfono— ¿Que más digo?— Le preguntó a Nia por lo bajo, pero antes de que respondiera siguió: —Ah si, ¡el último come comida del chef!— Gritó más fuerte y largándose a reír.

— ¿Eso era necesario?— Preguntó Matt sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Sabes que el desafío técnicamente comienza en un par de horas? –Le comentó Nia enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé –Sonrió perversa la pelirroja bajando el megáfono.

—A moverse –Dicen a coro los primos Rummanoff saliendo en pijama hacia el baño; cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Stacy.

— ¡No es justo!— Lloriquea Anne –Mi nariz –Dice adolorida con una mano en ella.

—En la guerra y la locura todo se vale— Dicen a coro el par desde adentro.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima— Le dice Helena pasando por su lado.

—Listos –Dicen enseguida el dúo ya vestido saliendo— Todo tuyo…

—Eso era lo que... –Decía con aires de grandeza, pero Flor se adelanto corriendo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Eso no es justo!— Dice Stacy indignada.

—Pídele al tío un remolque —Le dice burlona Nia al verla.

— ¡Arg!— Exclama molesta, pero luego sonríe perversa— Gracias por ofrecer tu remolque, _querida prima_ —Dice largándose a correr.

— ¿Que? — Pregunta sorprendida, cuando reacciona— ¡Ese remolque es para dos, y ya están los puestos ocupados!— Le gruñe molesta viéndola correr.

* * *

—Aquí esta tu almuerzo –La chica prácticamente le tiró el plato sobre la mesa.

—Se te olvidó el _cariño_ –Le dijo Austin mirándola entre burlón y arrogante.

—Mmm… —Linda hizo un gesto fingiendo pensar – ¿Sabes? No, no se me olvidó –Le dijo seria.

—Como digas,_ Horty _–Le sonrió cuando ella se dio vuelta, ella sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

— _¿Saben lo que es ser la maldita "ayudante" del chico más arrogante del mundo?— Decía Linda haciendo comillas en el aire— Bueno… Al menos no se propasó… aún… —Suspiró –Pero falta sólo hoy y listo… No puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto?_

— ¿No te aburres de molestarla?— Le preguntó Thiago al McLean.

—No, es divertido— Se limitó a decir mientras comía la pizza relajadamente.

—Al menos es comestible— Le dice Onix a Dante comiendo la pizza.

—See, aunque extraño un buen café...—Suspira el pelirrojo— Ni modo –Se encoge de hombros.

—Disfrútenlo mientras puedan —Sonríe perversa Jess mientras camina para la otra sala.

—Algo me da mala espina –Dice Nova al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Le pregunta inocente Chocko.

— ¿Acaso no viste la cara de esa…?— Contestó señalando a la chica que comía pizza tranquilamente.

—Pelirroja, ojos celestes, no hay nada de raro en ello –Comentó Mikaelo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues es algo que no ves todos los días… —Laali suspiró comiendo pizza.

—Ya verán a que me refiero –Se dijo Nova pensando en voz alta.

—_Osea, ¿desde cuando un "Disfrútenlo mientras puedan" seguido de una mirada perversa es bueno? —Preguntaba la morena confundida, hasta que escuchó unos golpes— ¡Que ya salgo, Chocko!_

—Esta ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida –Decía sonriendo Dratro.

—No creo poder decir lo mismo –Cristal lo miró fulminante.

—Bueno… A excepción de los golpes y las ramas que me golpearon sin razón –Comentó extrañado mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

— _¿Pensaron que Alicard no me ayudaría?— Sonreía de modo perverso Cristal._

—Ahora que lo noto… ¿Han visto a Cassandra o a George?— Preguntó Peter de repente.

— ¡Yo si los vi!— Contestó contenta Flor— Cassie tenía dolores por su bebe, entonces fue con Zac que es algo parecido a un médico, y se fue en helicóptero.

— ¿Ese perdedor se fue con ella?— Preguntó Channel— Vaya… Dos menos en la competencia— Sonrió.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Tendremos desventaja!— Se quejaron Linda y Liz a la vez.

—Cierto, cambien los equipos entonces –Dijo Peter.

— ¿Porque? A mi me gustan como están –Comentó divertido Lestat.

—Obvio, su equipo es uno de los que esta completo –Bufó Kat.

—Hey, mejor no armemos problemas, ¿cierto?— Pidió Freddy.

—Además, hay muchos conductores, podríamos hablarlo con ellos— Aportó Salem, a lo que todos ascendieron con la cabeza salvo…

—No veo porque hay que cambiarnos, después de todo, si su equipo perdió por algo fue— Comentó Channel cruzada de brazos.

Y hubo silencio…

—Pero en lo del embarazo de Cassie no tuvimos nada que ver— Comentó suspirando Helena.

— ¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto drama si al final nos van a cambiar de equipos?— Preguntó Austin casi suspirando.

— ¿Cambiar de equipos?— Preguntó sorprendida Alexa— ¿Cómo que nos cambiarán?

—En si tiene razón, un equipo con seis integrantes, dos con siete y el nuestro con nosotros cuatro… —Suspiró Liz.

— ¿Todo este drama es porque la rubia estaba embarazada?— Preguntó tranquilamente Jess apareciendo de la nada.

—Emmm… Si— Contestó confundida Onix, quien tranquilamente comía.

—Lo suponía –Respondió divertida, y sacando su preciado claxon y megáfono gritó: —¡Salgan ahora para el desafío y dejen el drama para la competencia!

Más de uno calló y se dirigió al frente… En donde estaban los varios… conductores.

—Como saben sobre lo de los cambios de equipo… —Comenzó a decir Nia, que estaba despeinada y con el traje mal acomodado— Los haremos ahora antes del desafío.

—Hey hey, ¿que les pasó a ustedes?— Comentó pícara Jess, señalando que Matt también estaba en casi iguales condiciones. – ¿O que hicieron…? Esperen, mejor no quiero saberlo… —Decía moviendo las manos delante suyo.

—No seas malpensada— La regañaron molestos y sonrojados Matt y Nia.

—Como sea… —Gruñía Stacy que estaba incluso peor que ellos, hasta tenía rasguños y extensiones mal colocadas.

—Parece que alguien olvidó ir hoy al quirófano –Comentó burlona Onix.

—Sin idioteces, a lo que iba, diremos en vivo y en directo los nuevos equipos y luego a los nominados… Que por esta vez, si su equipo gana podrán ser "perdonados" –Explicó Jess haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Empecemos… —Dijo Zac apareciendo con una caja de madera –Mikaelo, Lestat, Alexa, Helena, Channel y Austin, ustedes serán los Vampiros Sedientos –Dice entregándoles una banda con un logo que consistía en un círculo negro con colmillos relucientemente blancos.

— ¿No estaré con Thiago?— Preguntó decepcionada la pelinegra.

—Parece que no… —Le contestó Channel colocándose la banda en el brazo intentando no reírse.

—_Esa niñata de Lucía ya no esta, yo estoy y me toca de nuevo con Lestat, punto a mi favor –Sonríe ampliamente Channel –Este juego es pan comido._

—_¡Por favor! ¡Quedan alrededor de 20 concursantes más y nos toca con Channel!— Suspira Helena._

—_Tsk, quería que me tocara con Thiago… —Se queja Alexa con una mueca._

—_Como sea… Creo que me pudo haber tocado un equipo peor… —Suspira Austin— o uno mejor…_

— _¡Lestat me va a matar!— Decía Mikaelo algo asustado._

—_No me quejo, aunque no me toco con Mel ni con Freddy pero… ¿Otra vez Channel?— Se lamentó Lestat cruzándose de brazos._

—Ahora— Andrew hablaba serio—, el siguiente grupo será formado por: George cuando regrese, Dratro, Peter, Kat, Liz…

—Esperen, ¿No creen que son muy pocos? Es decir, es algo injusto— Protestó Helena interrumpiendo al chico.

—Y por ello estoy yo aquí en lugar de Cassandra— Dijo una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura sujetado con una colita de caballo, ojos negros, alta y de tez bronceada, vestida con un vestido tinto de lana con un cinturón de charol negro, tacones rojos de charal, brazaletes de diamantes, reloj de Hello Kitty y coquetas de 10 cm de diámetro, y su collar con un dije de una A.

— ¿Y esta quién es?— Preguntó Dante levantando una ceja.

—Entraré al concurso –Dice seria la chica.

—Disculpa, pero el cupo ya se había llenado –Le dijo intentando sonar amable Andy.

—Tengo fotos de lo de Ashley— Dijo seria y decidida.

— ¿Que?— Preguntó desentendido, pero rápidamente Nia corrió al pelinegro hacia un costado.

— ¿Tu nombre?— Le preguntó sonriente la rubia lista para escribir en su planilla.

—Amanda Ann Swan— Dijo seria.

—Bien, Amalia va con los Lobos Cazadores— Dice distraídamente empujándola hacia el grupo.

— ¡Amanda!— Se queja la pelirroja mientras va con el resto.

—Tomen… —Suspira Andrew dándoles una banda con el logo en forma de círculo azul, con un lobo café aullando a la luna.

— _Bien, se suponía que eran dos menos en la competencia, ¿y nos traen a esta loca?— Se pregunta Dratro— Aunque… Quizás no este tan mal después de todo…_

—_Wow, Loba Cazadora, me gusta –Dice pícara Amanda a la cámara._

—_Mirando el lado positivo… Nos pudo haber tocado Channel— Intenta sonreír Liz._

—_Llegue hace poco y ya me cambian de equipo –Comenta divertida Kat– .Pero prefiero ser una Loba Cazadora a ser sólo "del equipo Verde". _

—Los Brujos Oscuros— Decía divertida Jess— serán: Xiaolo, Linda, Cristal, Thiago, Nova, Chocko y Salem. –Resume dándoles las bandas con los lobos circulares en dorado, y con un gorro puntiagudo negro.

—_Me tocó con Nova, me tocó con Nova— Canturreaba Chocko._

— _¿Qué tantas cosas malas hice para tener el karma de aguantar a Chocko de vuelta en mi mismo equipo?— Bufa Nova exasperada._

—_No me tocó Dratro –Sonríe de lado Cristal— ¿Eso es bueno?_

—_Algo me dice que esto será bueno… aunque no me tocó con Freddy— Comenta un poco triste Salem._

— _¡Dios existe y me quiere! ¡No me tocó con Austin!— Decía radiante Linda, aunque luego se puso pensativa. – ¿En serio me querrá?_

— _¡Wooo! No me ha tocado con Dratro desde que empezó –Festeja Xiaolo contento._

— _¿Qué siento al no haber sido elegido con Alexa? Bueno…— Decía un poco inseguro Thiago— ¿Creyeron que lo diría en voz alta? Pues no lo haré— Dice parándose y marchándose._

—Y de último… Elmet, Mel, Onix, Laali, Dante, Flor y Freddy –Anuncia Matt —, ustedes serán los Diablos Traidores— Dice entregándoles los logos, círculos negros con un tridente rojo.

— ¿Algo personal con lo de traidores?— Preguntan muy serios a coro los primos Rummanoff mientras toman las bandas

—No –Contesta en tono algo divertido Matt.

—_Lo admito, ahora si tengo miedo de ese par— Dijo Laali._

— _¿Qué puedo decir? No me sorprende que me haya tocado con Loki— Dice seria Onix. –Y por cierto, Nia, me debes más favores…_

—_Los Rummanoff somos inseparables –Comentó serio y burlón Dante –Mientras este con ella me vale lo demás._

—_Mientras este con Dante los demás me valen –Dice cruzada de brazos Onix de nuevo en el confesionario._

— _¿No estoy con el idiota de mi hermano? ¡Aleluya!— Sonreía Melissa— Y por el bien de Lucas, más le vale no tocar a Mikaelo porque lo mato –Dijo sería y perversa con su machete en manos._

—_No es justo, ¿Por qué siempre me toca con ese par de demonios?— Lloriquea Elmet_

—_Lástima que no me tocó con Lestat… Ni con Peter… Ni con Salem… —Decía Freddy— Aunque, al menos me tocó con Meli –Sonrió levemente._

—Y ahora si, a lo que iba… —Decía Nia –El desafío será el de "La Novia Fantasma" –dice haciendo comillas en el aire.

— ¿Habrá que besar a alguien?— Pregunta Dratro mirando a Cristal, ella suspira cansada y Alicard le pega de nuevo con una rama al chico.

—Chicos y chicas, ¡la Novia fantasma!— Presenta Andrew, y al instante aparece el Chef Hatchet… Vestido con un traje de novia y una peluca rubia rizada.

— ¡Ahhhh!— Grita la mayoría espantado...Y luego aparece una carcajada en conjunto.

—Jaa, no jodas, esa supera la del bikini— Dice Onix llorando de la risa.

—Nuestra querida Novia Fantasma armada— Comenta Zac riendo.

—Jaaa, y el novio se murió del susto— Dice Dante burlón— Jajaja.

—No lo culpo, jaa— Contesta Onix mirándolo cómplice—. No se tú pero no quiero ver su portaligas— Sigue a las carcajadas.

— ¡No me invitaron a la boda! –Dice Stacy molesta… Quien realmente se lo creyó

— ¿Y el ramo quien lo agarró?— Pregunta Thiago burlón.

—Los declaro, marido y travesti— Dice Dante fingiendo ser un cura. —puede besar a la "novia" pero esta iglesia no hace reembolso por esposas con sorpresas –Ríe pícaro.

El Chef no contesta, sólo los mira sombríamente.

—Jejeje, bien chicos, ahora les explicaremos el desafío— Les dice Nia saliendo intentando no reírse.

—En serio, ¿Quién será la novia?— Pregunta Kat seria pero amable.

—Ella, digo, él será la novia… En verdad –Responde Nia.

—No hablas en serio… ¿Verdad?— Pregunta burlón Austin.

—Hablo tan en serio como el remolque es mío— Dice seria la rubia.

—Es nuestro— Le corrige Matt serio y de brazos cruzados.

—Es lo mismo —Bufa haciendo una mueca. —Bien, el desafío es, las chicas cuidaran a los chicos ya que "La Novia" odia a los hombres como en esa leyenda urbana de Hey Arnold, en resumen, si un chico es manchado es un Game Over para su equipo –Dice divertida—,sin importar hasta donde hayan llegado, y cuando lleguen a las paradas, que esta vez serán "altares" se tendrán que besar— Termina de decir pícara.

—No creo que sea un problema besar a tu novio— le dice divertido Andrew— aunque técnicamente no puedes besar a tu novio más de una vez en este reto— Termina de decir cerca de Nia.

— ¿No?—Pregunta algo molesto Thiago.

—En realidad si, pero la pareja no se puede besar más de una vez en el altar— Responde Zac

— ¿Se vale todo?— Pregunta curioso Dante.

—Incesto no— Niega con la cabeza Jess.

—Me refería a un beso dado por uno solo —Dice Dante algo sonrojado— .Ni tan loco soy –Bufa.

—Amm... eso creo que si –Responde sonriendo la pelirroja.

—_En serio, ¿como pueden pensar eso? Sé que Dante y yo no nos separamos ni por la muerte... Pero no llegamos a esos extremos— Dice Onix cruzándose de brazos algo sonrojada y molesta— Sé que somos dementes pero tenemos cierta moral...gracias... –Dice yéndose._

—En cada "altar" hay una llave que aparecerá cuando pase el beso, no pregunten como lo sabe— dice divertida — y en caso de acabarse. "los novios oficiales" se besarán últimos, todo el campamento vale para recorrerlo pero son 2 paradas con una llave en cada una, y una vez que las tengan todas deberán abrir la puerta de su mausoleo correspondiente, en donde el guardia será Andy— Nia sonríe y lo abraza por los hombros.

— ¿Otra duda?— Pregunta Jess al grupo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que deba besar a alguien que no es mi novio?— Pregunta inocentemente Laali haciendo un leve mohín.

—Bueno… —Decía Nia pensativa —Tú…—Iba a responder pero el rubio la interrumpió.

— …Podrías hacer algo como esto –Dijo Matt antes de besar a la conductora; Dejando a más de uno asombrado, incluyéndola a ella.

—_Si, esto se supone que es para los concursantes… ¿Y que demonios me importa? ¡Se acabó el maldito señor amable! Lo juro por mi nombre, Powers caerá de una (beep) vez por todas –Gruñó claramente molesto Andrew —¿Y que si soy su sólo su ex? ¡Ella caerá rendida ante mi!— Dijo con soberbia._

—_Idiota –Ríe Nia mirando hacia un costado con una leve sonrisa— ¿Que? ¿No sabe que yo tengo que ver las grabaciones?— Pregunta con una ceja levantada._

—_Wow, vengo yo y ocurren milagros –Dice entre risas Amanda._

—_No quiero sonar como Nia pero, eso si no lo vi venir… —Austin pone las manos en su nuca –Creo que deberé hacer lo mismo con Linda… —Sonríe pícaro._

—Buena explicación— Dice burlona Jess.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó desentendida Stacy.

— ¿Algo más que quieran preguntar?— Preguntó tranquilamente Matt.

Channel iba a preguntar algo pero Andrew apretó el claxon callándola.

—Comienza el reto— Dijo serio, asegurándose que el Chef se hubiera ido.

—Demonios— Dice Onix bufando.

—Los estaremos vigilando por las cámaras de seguridad— Les dice Jess alegre al grupo.

—_See, no me extraña— Dice Dante aún ofendido por el comentario de la pelirroja mientras camina con el grupo_

—_En serio, ¿como esa chica pudo pensar eso? Sé que con Onix no me separó jamás pero ni tan locos soy para eso. Cuando pregunté si "se valía todo" no era exactamente si podía besar a mi propia prima...—Dice el pelirrojo molesto— En serio...Hay gente que tiene la cabeza demasiado revuelta... Tengo moral… —Gruñe._

—Bien… ¿A dónde vamos primero?— Pregunta Laali tímidamente.

—Tratemos de andar juntos, ya que no me permitieron usar armas para variar...Parecen que olvidan que hablábamos de un sicótico pero ni modo—Dice Onix resignada—. Los chicos al medio, las demás tomen en el bosque lo que sirva para defenderse...—dice la chica seria—. Luego veremos el beso, quien con quien— Dice suspirando fastidiada— ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Por ahora no –Contesta alegre Flor subida encima de un árbol

—bien, andando— Onix emprende el camino por el bosque bajando de un tronco seco donde había un bate de béisbol.

—Se nota que no revisan nada— Ríe Freddy divertido.

—No, ¿en serio?— Dice Dante burlón encontrando algo parecido a una espada de utilería.

—Al menos yo tengo esto— Sonríe perversa Mel mostrando varios cuchillos.

— ¿Y ese armamento como lo pasaste?— Pregunta Onix asombrada.

—Tengo mis métodos –Sonríe la castaña orgullosa.

— ¿Ese no es el primer Altar?— Pregunta confundida Elmet.

—Por fin sirve de algo… —Suspira Dante con una media sonrisa.

—Si es, ¿Quien se ofrece? –Pregunta Onix— Desde ya a mi no me miren, yo vigilare— Dice mirando el bosque silencioso de reojo—. Alguien se acerca, bésense ya, quien sea con quien sea— Gruñe seria.

—Mis disculpas—dice Dante empujando a Elmet hacia Laali y causando el beso.

—Listo— Sonríe Mel tomando la llave

* * *

—Que predecibles –Sonríe arrogante el pelinegro.

—Eso lo dices porque los conductores son tus mejores amigos, genio –Le dice Helena rodando los ojos algo divertida.

—Bien, aquí esta el altar, ¿y los novios?— Pregunta Channel impaciente.

—Mi novia no esta aquí— Dice Mikaelo con una mueca.

—Yo no pienso besar a nadie— La celestina del grupo se cruza de brazos.

—Thiago no esta— Dice molesta y seria Alexa.

—Lucy se fue, y no pienso traicionarla— Lestat se cruza de brazos al ver a Channel acercársele con intención.

— _¿Acaso todos están casados o algo así?— Gruñe Austin._

—Miren, no pienso perder este desafío porque a ustedes les da miedo besar a alguien— Dice serio.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Austin?— Le preguntó Alexa cruzada de brazos. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que McLean Jr. estaba besando a Channel.

—Eso –Sonrío satisfecho al separarse y tomar la llave.

—_Helena no, es una de las amigas de Linda –Suspira mientras piensa en voz alta— y el novio de Alexa es Thiago y bueno… No somos mejores amigos pero tengo códigos… Además Channel… Bueno… Ella es como Stacy— Sonríe de lado Austin.  
_

_

* * *

_

—Nuestro equipo tiene poca gente –Decía Amanda seria y siguiendo a su grupo.

— ¿Sabes? No nos dimos cuenta— Contestó Peter.

— ¿No creen que es divertido que nosotras los tengamos que proteger a ustedes?— Comento divertida Liz. Dratro y Peter suspiraron resignados.

—Es bueno… —Comentó Kat distraídamente mirando el bosque— Chicos, encontré la casona esa –Sonrió la chica señalando un lugar.

— ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!— Amanda tomó al par de chicos con ambas manos y prácticamente los llevó volando hasta allí.

—Chicos… El Chef Hatchet es una novia "fantasma", ¿no?— Preguntó frenando de golpe Liz.

— Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Preguntó curiosa Kat.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Hay esta!— Gritó Amanda antes de besar de improvisto a Peter y tomar con una mano la llave.

— ¿Listo? ¡Corran!— Los empujó Dratro al instante mientras el Chef los empezaba a seguir.

—Malditos tacones altos… Y maldito vestido –Gruñe levantándose el vestido.

* * *

Cristal suspira siguiendo a sus nuevos compañeros de grupo.

—_¿Te pasa algo?— Le pregunta Alicard, en seguida ella cambia su expresión._

—No, estoy bien… Sólo que esto esta demasiado tranquilo –Sonríe de lado.

—_Si, falta ese mocoso para golpearlo… —Comenta el fantasma divertido._

—Quizás sea eso— Responde algo divertida.

— ¡Somos novios, somos novios!

— ¡No somos novios, deja de decirlo de una maldita vez!— Le grita furiosa Nova.

—Solo fue un beso por la llave— Le dice Salem a Chocko con semblante sereno.

— ¿Lo ves?— Sonríe orgullosa la morena.

— ¿Y porque no besaste a Thiago?— Pregunta pícaro Ricardo.

—Tiene novia, Alexa— dice seria.

— ¿Y de Xiaolo…?

—Tengo una novia fuera del show— Contesta el chico pasándose una mano por la nuca mientras sonríe.

— ¿Y que hay de…?

— ¡No soy lesbiana!— Grita furiosa Nova agarrando la llave y marchándose.

—Jejeje, se llevan de maravilla— Sonríe fingidamente Linda para darse ánimos.

—Míralo de esta forma, si se matan son dos menos en la competencia— Dice como si nada Thiago.

—Jee, por lo menos sólo nos falta una parada más— Dice suspirando Linda aún con ánimos.

—Chicos, el equipo de los Vampiros va para la segunda parada— Comenta divertido Xiaolo.

—(beep)— suspira Linda ante la mirada divertida de Salem y el par de chicos.

* * *

—¿Para que le pagamos al Chef para hacer eso si apenas puede caminar?— Pregunta curiosa Jess mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

—Y dicen que yo no uso el cerebro… —Comenta Stacy mientras prepara su café descafeinado.

—Ana Anastasia— Dice burlona Jess mientras le sonríe.

—Con un demonio ¡es Stacy Anne!— Chilla la chica.

—Lo que digas— Se encoge de hombros la pelirroja sin prestarle atención— .¡Miren! ¡El Chef se cayó en el lodo!— Ríe a carcajada limpia.

—Lo único que tiene de terror ese show es cuando el Chef se disfraza— Le comenta Nia divertida a Matt, el cual asciende con la cabeza.

* * *

—McLean… —Dijo seria Linda cuando se encontraron.

—Ahora diría tu apellido… Pero no lo recuerdo, _Horty –_Austin esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Sólo por si se les olvido… No están en el mismo equipo— Dijo Channel, sutil como siempre.

—Como sea, ¿Quién se dará el beso esta vez?— Pregunta Thiago aburrido.

—Más te vale que no seas tú— Le sonrío Alexa a su novio.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— Soltó de repente Xiaolo— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un cambio? Le damos a Linda y nos dan a Alexa para que haya la misma cantidad de chicas.

— ¿Y que hay si no quiero?— Protestó la pelipúrpura mirando desafiante a Austin, quien tenía un semblante arrogante.

—¿Eso no es trampa?— Preguntó divertido Thiago.

—No es trampa hasta que lo descubran –Respondió Austin dando un paso hacía adelante.

— ¡Es por el bien del equipo!— Nova la empujó y "por casualidad" ella le dio un beso a Austin.

— ¡Punto para nosotros! O mejor dicho llave— Sonrío Helena rápidamente.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bésense de una vez!— Los apuró Nova, pero enseguida los volteo a ver el par ya estaba "ocupado".

—Ya tenemos la llave— Sonrieron Xiaolo y Salem.

—Gracias por el cambio –Río Lestat mientras su grupo se iba corriendo, y McLean Jr. llevaba de la mano a cierta chica "para que no se escapara".

— ¿Los seguimos?— Preguntó inocentemente Alexa, a lo que el grupo asintió y comenzó a correr.

* * *

—¡Por fin!— Sonrió Nia con un gran pop en manos, como si estuviese viendo una película.

— ¿De que me pedí?— Preguntó Stacy regresando del baño y sentándose en el sofá rápido.

—Austin por fin beso a Linda— Respondió divertido Matt comiendo pop.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó Stacy incrédula.

—Aunque, técnicamente Linda besó a Austin –Corrigió Jess seria sentada a los pies del sofá.

—Se equivocan, Nova causó el beso –Explicó Zac sentado a un costado de la ventana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Melissa va a besar a Freddy por el desafío?— Pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja acercándose a la pantalla.

— ¡Correteé que no vemos!— Gruñó Stacy arrojándole un almohadón.

—Ella esta maldiciendo a Freddy porque a él se le ocurrió esa idea… —Suspira Zac.

— ¡¿Flor besó a Dante por la llave?— Dice divertido Matt.

—Esa si que no la vi venir… —Exclama Nia asombrada.

* * *

—Lo que pasó aquí se queda aquí— Dice Dante serio con la llave en manos.

—Ahora sólo falta ir a ese mausoleo –Comenta seria Melissa.

—Eso creo… —Responde adolorido Freddy con un ojo morado.

—_Vamos, ¡Sólo fue una sugerencia!— Dice el chico con una mano en su lado morado._

—_En serio, este equipo me da miedo— Comenta Laali algo nerviosa._

—Entonces, vamos al mausoleo… —Dice seria Onix comenzando a caminar.

* * *

—Lo siento, Dratro— Le sonríe un poco apenada Amanda.

—Descuida, al menos ya tenemos la llave… —Suspira muy levemente sonrojado.

— _¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esa chica llegó hace un par de horas y ya besó a Peter y luego me besó a mi! –Se cruza de brazos Dratro._

—Ay— Suspira –Ojalá Trent estuviera aquí…

— ¿Porque?— Pregunta curiosa Liz.

—El me regalo esto –Les enseña su collar.

— ¿En serio son novios?— Pregunta sorprendida Kat.

—No me gusta presumir pero… No, aún no lo somos— Sonríe orgullosa la pelirroja.

— _¿Ese tal Trent Holt no es un poco… mayor para ella?— Pregunta confundida Kat._

—Pero miren que veo, ¡nuestro mausoleo!— Sonríe Amanda señalando un lugar con mucha neblina y lo que parecían ser tumbas.

— ¿Esos siempre estuvo ahí?— Preguntó insegura Liz ante de que los demás fueran hacia allí.

_

* * *

_

—_Al empezar este show nos hicieron firmar algo así como un contrato por la seguridad de los concursantes… —Dice Nia —Sólo tenemos permitido usar la parte "segura" del campamento y bosque… Hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad correspondiente –Termina bufando y cruzada de brazos._

—"_Parte segura" decía en la cláusula algo así como "toda aquella en donde los concursantes no arriesguen su vida con tal de respirar", vamos, es un viejo cementerio real a causa de una bajada casi imposible de ver que hay en medio del bosque, pero por eso mandamos al idiota de Andrew vigilando ahí… No creo que les llegue a pasar algo a los concursantes... Andrew no se –Comenta Matt._

_

* * *

_

— ¿Vigilas esto?— Pregunta Mikaelo.

—Puede que, ¿tienen las dos llaves?— Preguntó serio y cortante Andrew.

—Si… Sé que las tengo… —Decía Lestat buscándolas en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Te apuras? Hace frío y este lugar no es nada lindo— Se quejaba Channel.

—Si no nos lo decías no lo notábamos— Helea rodó los ojos.

—Acá estan— Austin entregó el par de llaves sonriendo arrogante.

—Son el primer equipo, felicidades— Dijo Andrew fingiendo una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del mausoleo.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó contenta Linda, quién enseguida abrazó a quien tenía a su lado… Oh, casualidad, era Austin.

— ¿Quieres otro beso?— Preguntó burlón, la chica enseguida se sonrojó.

— Imbécil— Gruñó separándose de golpe y molesta.

* * *

—¡Narciso, apúrate!— Le gritaban sus primos.

—Estoy cansado— Se frenó Elmet.

—Oh vamos, ya corrimos mucho— Laali también se paró a descansar

—Yo no pienso perder ante Lucas— Se cruzó de brazos Mel.

—Si no se mueven los dejaremos atrás— Dijo Onix –Tenemos las llaves.

— ¿Y como saben que los demás ya están en ese cementerio?— Preguntó la morena para ganar tiempo.

—Porque, si no nos hubiéramos retrasado rodeando el barro porque a ustedes se mancharían los zapatos tendríamos ventaja en tiempo— Se cruzó de brazos Dante, molesto.

—Sigamos…— Suspiró rendida Laali levantándose después de Narciso…Digo Elmet.

—Chicos, ¡La novia travestida!— Avisó Flor desde unos árboles.

— ¡Corran!— Freddy sólo atinó a esconderse cerca de unos arbustos.

— ¡Escóndanme!— Pidió Elmet mientras se escondía detrás de Laali… Pero ella lo había dejado libre para manchar.

* * *

—Si me hubiese prestado la mínima atención cuando explique eso no le hubiese pasado –Comenta Nia viendo.

—¿Creen que debamos ir yendo para decir los nominados?— Pregunta Jess levantándose.

—Tsk, estoy cómodo— Se queja Matt en el sofá.

—Lo mismo digo, pero tendremos que ir de todas formas— Dice Nia levantándose del sofá.

* * *

— ¡Hasta que por fin aparecen!— Dice Amanda bostezando.

—Ya que la mayoría logró pasar el reto, el último que llegó no será eliminado –Dice alegre Jess sacándole la tablilla a Andrew.

—Osea, los equipos de Los Vampiros, Los Lobos y Los Brujos se podrán quedar una semana más— Dice Nia leyendo el orden –pero los Diablos fueron… "Interceptados" por el Chef, alias, la Novia fantasma…

—Genial— Bufa más de uno de ese equipo.

—Y los nominados de la vez pasada eran— dice Matt serio— Channel –La nombrada se asombra –Freddy— el chico hace una mueca de decepción— Elmet y ¿Alexa?— Pregunta confundido— Pero, resumiendo, los nominados ahora son Elmet y Freddy, pero si quieres pueden cambiar a uno de estos por otro –dice encogiéndose de hombros –Voten ahí— Señala un mausoleo diferente.

— ¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos?— Pregunta Amanda confundida.

—No se tu, pero prefiero estar en la parte de la playa en vez de la del cementerio— Dice Channel yéndose, y con ella muchos más.

—_Lo sabía, Elmet debe irse— Comenta Helena –Gracias al cielo ya voy a poder dormir como se debe— Sonríe Feliz._

—_Freddy… Elmet… —Piensa Melissa— Freddy será idiota pero fue más útil en el desafío de hoy… —Suspira— Mi voto va para Elmet._

—_Necesitamos a Narciso para molestarlo— Dicen a coro los primos._

—_Voto por Laali— Dice seria Onix._

—_Laali, si ella no se hubiera detenido hubiéramos chantajeado a Narciso para que corriera al cementerio pensando que daban muestras de perfume— Dice Dante bufando._

—_Por supuesto que voto a mis primos— Dice serio Elmet._

—_Melissa no me ayudo en nada hoy— se cruza de brazos Laali._

— _¿Tengo que votar? Voto por… Emmm… Ammm… ¿Elmet?— Dice confundida._

—Al par que no nombremos será porque esta nominado— Dice Nia al ver que sólo están los Diablos Traidores y el co conductor.

—Flor— Dice Matt, y la chica se va dando pequeños saltos.

—Freddy— Lo nombra Nia, el chico sólo suspira aliviado y se retira.

—Onix y Dante— Dicen a coro como usualmente hacen ellos, los primos se chocan las manos y se marchan.

—Melissa— La nombra Matt, ella sonríe de lado y se va. El par que queda se mira confundido.

—Laali y Elmet, quedan nominados y a merced de los que "ven" esto— dice algo divertida.

—Y no es por nada en contra suyo, pero ya se nos acaba el programa –comenta algo burlón.

—Vayan a empacar, uno de ustedes podrá abandonar esto…

— ¿Irme de aquí?— Pregunta Elmet con estrellitas y brillo en los ojos.

—Si, eso dije— Contesta extrañada Nia.

— ¡Súper!— Dijo antes de correr con rumbo al campamento mientras Laali se marchaba encogida de brazos.

—Bueno, eso fue todo en esta edición de Campamento Del Terror — Se despide la rubia.

—No olviden votar para sacar a alguien, comentar algo, pedido o sugerencia… esas cosas –resume Matt.

—Nos vemos en el emocionante next chapter de… ¡Campamento-Del-Terror!— Se despide Nia antes de detener la grabación.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_

**Puess... Lo escribí en la madrugada por insomnio xDD Así que no se que taaan mal salió x) Y los equipos, fueron a semi al azar XD  
**

**Ya saben, votenn a quien quieren sacar para que siga el show, comentarios? Sugeenciass? Ideaas? Alguiien más que quiera aparecer...? XP**

**En serio, nosotras las chicas aún nos tenemos que vengar de 'ciertas personitaas' #¬¬ Pero lo haremos1 Así que ya saben ;D  
**

**Ahora si me dio sueñitoo, me voy, Besooss!**

**=^.^=Nyaaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualiación + rápida xD  
**


	18. Hoy Por Fin Toca La Eliminación

**Disclaimer:** **TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah...**

**_Holass a Todos!_ Seee... Me atrasé más de lo normal con esto, y eso que es difícil lograr eso xP, pero dejando a un lado toooodaas las excusas que podría poner... y que de Hecho, una de esas sí era real **

**Por cierto! Muchas gracias por los reviews y votaciones :D ! Y a las chicas que me dieron las ideas para esto =D!**

**Ya no se me ocurre nada más con que alargar esto así que... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_Hoy por fin Toca la Eliminación..._**

— ¡Atención!— Dice seria Jess hablándole a la cámara— Es la primera vez que advierto algo… —Sigue diciendo, pero con una mueca distraída— usualmente quemo las cosas y…

— ¡Concéntrate!— Le grita Matt por detrás de la cámara.

— ¡No me gusta hacer esto! ¡Es idiota e incómodo! ¡Que dé la (beep) advertencia Nia!— se queja mientras se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el tronco cercano.

La nombrada bufa y aparece, situándose en donde anteriormente estaba la pelirroja.

—La a_dvertencia_ que debió dar Amelia…— empieza a decir la chica haciendo mucho énfasis en el segundo nombre de Jess; la susodicha sólo se cae del tronco en el cual estaba sentada al instante. – Era que en este episodio nos excedimos de ridículos –sonríe típicamente— y por lo tanto, hay** yaoi aunque… Bueno, es sólo un beso… **No adelantaremos más –ríe un poco— y Jess cree que **incesto pero de todos modos es leve y quizás haya sido una insinuación…** Si no nos quieren ver o leer más es realmente comprensible ya que…

— ¡Qué esos dos tienen algo!— Grita Ame… Jess, levantándose de golpe del suelo y apareciendo al lado de la conductora.

—Sí –rueda los ojos el rubio presente—, como también lo tenían el prefecto y tu profesora de Física…

— ¡Hey! ¡La que dijo eso fui yo y tú dijiste que me creías!— Se quejó la de ojos celestes al instante mientras comenzaba a hacer un mohín.

—Oh no — suspira Zac cuando ve a Stacy y a Andrew acercándose.

— ¡Matty!— Chilla la de ojos marrones enseguida.

— ¡Amor!— La llama Andrew.

— Ay no— bufa el rubio cuando siente a Stacy ya detrás de él, y aún sin mirarla sabiendo que sonreía.

—Mátenme— pide Nia mirado la cámara con un deje resignado.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo… —Suspira el único de cabello negro mientras apaga la cámara antes de que se arme algo similar a una… gran pelea… Y porque sino el show no empezaría más.

* * *

—Chicas, aún tenemos nuestra venganza pendiente –Decía Helena pensativa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras varias chicas se encontraban sentadas. — Nadie nos gana haciendo trampa…

— Y chico –aclara Freddy entre todas las chicas, mientras Salem ríe por lo bajo.

—No mientras, Freddy, después de verte con ese vestido ya te consideramos chica –ríe Mel cruzada de brazos en tono burlón, haciendo que él bufe avergonzado.

—Pero aún te quiero así –su novia lo abraza sonriente.

—Aw, que ternura— rueda los ojos Melissa mientras lo dice en tono sarcástico, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Como sea, yo ya sé que haré –se levanta Linda mientras sonríe perversa.

— ¿Involucra algo que tenga que ver con sangre o matar?— Pregunta Alexa un poco nerviosa de la mueca de la peli púrpura.

—Si así fuese no podría verlo sufrir tanto como lo que tengo planeado…

—_Okey… Eso dio miedo… —Dice Alexa en el confesionario, y con escalofríos al recordar la mueca sádica de Linda._

— ¡Las veo cuando cumpla mi venganza!— Agrega la chica antes de irse.

—Uno menos… Cristal, Alicard, ¿alguna idea?— Pregunta Helena.

—De parte de Alicard hay bastantes… Pero como dijo Linda, si lo matamos no lo podremos hacer sufrir antes… —Terminó de decir la albina mirando esta vez a su fantasma, el cual sólo bufó audiblemente solamente para ella.

— ¿Y qué opinas de ponerle pegamento de secado rápido al cabello y le hagas tocarlo, y de que se quede pegado así hasta que le digas que existe el remueve—pegamento pero que solo lo sabrá luego de disculparse y de prometer que no estará involucrado en apuestas machistas? –Dicho esto termina dando grandes bocanas de aire –Bueno, sonaba más breve en mi mente— se excusa un poco en tono burlón.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sí lo haré… O más bien dicho, Alicard lo hará –dice la chica riendo entre dientes antes de pararse e irse.

—Xiaolo sólo nos pidió favores simples, no creo que merezca una venganza… Y Mikaelo directamente no nos pidió nada –Comenta Melissa al aire.

—Hablando de Mikaelo… Lestat creo que iba a molestarlo o algo así ya que Peter se fue con Flor –le comentó Freddy a la chica —, aprovecharé y le cambiare su ropa por un disfraz de vaca –ríe yéndose, y dejando a una morena maldiciendo.

—Bien, ¿entonces nos queda vengarnos de Thiago…?— Pregunta Amanda que si bien no participó la idea de vengarse siempre le gustó.

— ¿Qué?— Exclamó asombrada Alexa al estar distraída — ¿Qué le harán?

—No, nada –Sonrieron con falsa inocencia la pelirroja y la celestina a la misma vez.

—Emm…

—Además, el traje de bailarina de ballet lo vi en utilería, eso no será nada…

— ¿Pero ese no sería para Chocko?— Preguntó Nova retomando el tema ya que estaba hablando por aparte con Salem.

— ¿Pero Chocko no fue uno de los que no participó…? –Inocente preguntó Kat

— ¿Y por eso no puedo hacer que use un traje de ballet rosa?— Inquirió la morena curiosa.

—Mejor, nos queda el disfraz de stripper para Thiago –Sonrió burlonamente Helena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras eso ocurría en el centro del campamento la mayoría de los chicos andaban despreocupados por ahí… Y a más de uno les dio un escalofrío sin "razón aparente".

* * *

— ¡Demonios, Freddy! ¿Dónde demonios está mi ropa?— Gritó a los cuatro vientos un morocho molesto, saliendo con una toalla amarrada tapándolo y con una mano ocupada por un traje de vaca, con un gran cencerro que hacía ruido.

—Lindo traje, Lestat –le comentó divertida Flor mientras pasaba ya que se dirigía a su cabaña.

— Adivino, ¿venganza de Freddy?— Más que preguntar Peter lo decía en tono burlón. El de colmillos asintió con la cabeza a la vez que maldecía, su amigo negó con la cabeza mientras reía entre dientes y se iba despreocupadamente.

— Me las pagarán… —Siguió maldiciendo el chico mientras entraba al baño a colocarse el traje de vaca, siendo lo único que tenía de ropa. Freddy reía viendo la escena a lo lejos, y ocupando sus manos con la ropa de Lestat.

* * *

—Otra semana que me quedo…— Sonreía arrogante Channel mientras se bronceaba a lo lejos, aprovechando el buen clima y ¿tranquilidad? — ¿Qué estará pasando…?— Se pregunta la rubia mientras se sienta y se saca los lentes de sol para ver mejor.

— ¡Nuevo blanco!— Dicen a coro los primos Rummanoff antes de dispararle a la chica balas de pintura.

— ¡Ahhh!

* * *

—No saldré así –dijo por enésima vez un castaño.

—Pero vamos, no eres el único que anda así –lo animó en tono divertido su novia. –Lestat anda en traje de vaca queriendo matar a Freddy.

—Alexa –la llamó resignado. —Tengo puesto un traje de mujer stripper y no tengo la menor idea de porque – suspiró serio.

— ¡Pero…!— Volvía a replicar, esta vez jalando a Thiago hacia afuera de su cabaña…

Silencio… Luego carcajadas de la mayoría de los presentes salvo de Chocko, alias _Bailarina Rosa_, y Lestat alias _Vaca Andante_.

—Misión cumplida— le comentó la prima de Duncan a su compañera.

—Dulce Venganza – Helena le sonrió cómplice a Amanda mientras chocaban sus manos al ver al trío avergonzados.

* * *

—Idiota… —Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Dratro mientras su hermano aún se reía de él.

—Al menos yo no tengo mi mano pegada a mi cabello –Xiaolo seguía carcajeándose sin descaro, y si paraba era por el dolor de estómago o por falta de aire.

—Ya lo sabes, cuando quieras el remueve—pegamento me avisas para escuchar tu disculpa –le dijo con orgullo Cristal. Vaya que sí había sido fácil engañar a ese chico al poner esa mueca inocente… Y que Alicard le levantara la mano, poniendo la palma en el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sonriendo y dejando a Dratro con la palabra en la boca se marchó.

* * *

—Odiaría ser alguno de ellos… —Le comentó Austin a Linda mientras miraba las desgracias de los chicos con cierta arrogancia.

—Claro, porque tú eres demasiado listo para ser engañado, ¿no es así?— Contestó la chica, pero no a la defensiva y en un tono pícaro… ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

—Eso no lo discutiré –sonrió arrogante a la vez que se recargaba en un árbol cercano.

Sin previo aviso la peli púrpura se acercó al McLean y le susurró algo al oído antes de marcharse. El ego de él cada vez subía más.

* * *

—Maldición –se quejó una rubia dejándose caer entre unos papeles de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Preguntó Matt al escuchar el ruido.

—Creo que me olvide de sacar el alhajero de Stacy que estaba entre los papeles –Le comentó Jess a su hermano distraídamente mientras jugaba al Mortal Kombat en el PSP.

—Eso ya lo noté… —Bufó Nia incorporándose algo adolorida del golpe en la frente –Pero me refería a lo del yuri…

— ¿Yuri?

—Ah, eso –rió Jess mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca —, no se lo dijiste… ¿O sí?

— ¿Tú qué crees?— Enarcó una ceja la rubia.

—Esto… La llamada de la naturaleza me llama –Se excusó la pelirroja yendo de prisa al baño que estaba fuera del remolque.

—No seguiste ese consejo de Jess sobre decirle a Andrew que eras lesbiana… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el rubio curioso, tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

—Emm… ¿Y cómo sabes tú que ella me dijo eso si era una charla "privada"?— Cambió de tema con seguridad mientras hacía comillas en el aire.

—Yo pregunte primero –Matt se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y? Yo soy mujer –la chica no cambió su posición.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?— Enarcó una ceja

Que soy la conductora y te doy órdenes –Se le acercó con algo de arrogancia y picardía.

— ¿Y acaso estamos actuando ahora? No estamos en el show –Él tampoco cambio su postura y le siguió el juego.

— ¿Quieren mi opinión? –Jess apareció en el marco de la puerta con una filmadora mientras reía burlona. Antes de que los dos rubios se separaran bastante e intentaran matarla ella les mostró un video que tenía de cuando _"había ido al baño"._

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba vagamente hacía el confesionario mientras iba con las manos en los bolsillos, Linda lo esperaba con una mueca divertida en la puerta del la cabina y al verlo ahogo una risa y entró dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Curiosa Jess lo siguió en silencio y "tomó prestada" una de las filmadoras de Zac.

_Primero se veía el piso del campamento y la sombra de una chica que caminaba; se hizo evidente de que cuando recordó que la filmadora estaba encendida subió la pantalla hacia el frente, grabando la pequeña cabina que seguía entre abierta._

— _¿Para que querías que viniera?— Preguntó Austin en su típico tono al entrar._

—_Quería estar contigo un rato, en privado— mintió la sagaz chica logrando un tono seductor —, lástima que la luz se quemó…_

_Por la poca visibilidad que había sólo se notó que la "sombra" reconocida como la del McLean Jr. se acercó a la que pretendía ser "Linda" pero… La verdadera chica prendió la luz riendo orgullosamente y viendo la cara de horror que tenía Austin por haberle dado un beso al Chef Hatchet…_

—_Nadie me trata como una sirvienta –Comentó al ver como el de ojos verdes salía directo a vomitar._

_Luego de eso la cámara se apagó…_

—La apagué y vine corriendo hasta aquí, ¿creen que no hubiese sido traumante ver al Chef luego de eso? –les dijo la chica al par de rubios que estaban entre reírse de uno de sus mejores amigos o traumarse por el beso…

* * *

— ¿Vas a pedirme disculpas? –Le preguntó en tono burlón Cristal al ver al chico seguir con la mano en el cabello. Dratro caminaba hacia ella casi distraídamente.

Él sonriendo y sin decir palabra sólo alejó su mano de su corto cabello rubio y luego se marchó, dejándola ahora a ella asombrada. Lo que no le había dicho el Chef a Cristal era que el pegamento ese se deshacía con el agua.

* * *

—Andrew, ¿a dónde vas que te aprontas tanto?— Le preguntó Matt entrando a la carpa y viéndolo de traje formal.

—Tengo una cita… ¿Y a que no sabes con quien?— Contestó el cantante arrogante y acomodándose la corbata. El rubio iba a decir algo pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido mientras distraído la supuesta "invitación". –Nia por fin cayó ante mis encantos, ¿celoso?— Lo volteó a ver con un semblante engreído.

—Uy, no sabes cuánto –rodó los ojos y disimuló una risa cuando se marchó. Cuanto se alegraba de haberle dejado esa nota que encontró en su cama al regresar del baño. —Definitivamente Stacy se llevará una gran sorpresa en su cita— comentó al aire al pasar por el remolque que ella "compartía" con Jess. ¿Tan idiota lo consideraban para las cartas falsas? Después de varias veces que te hacen eso llegas a aprender.

* * *

Una sombra andaba entre los árboles, silenciosa anda Melissa escondiéndose en el bosque ya que no intentaría que no la viesen llorar. Cuando se detuvo pensando que no había nadie cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al alzar la vista vio a Mikaelo. Ella estaba triste porque había recibido un video llamado de su hermanito.

"—_Hola, hermanita, ¿adivina?— Le habló contento su hermanito Cornelius— Papá volvió por mí y me llevará a casa –sonrió antes de apagar el video._

Lo peor ella sabía lo que significa eso y por eso estaba triste… Por lo que le puede hacer su padre a Cornelius. Él sólo le sonrió y la abrazó intentando consolarla.

* * *

Y ya erase una vez… No, muy formal para una simple eliminación, pero el caso era que ya era de tarde en el campamento que no hace homenaje a su nombre; algunas chicas despedían a Laali por si se llegaba a ir y a… a los pájaros que se iban ya que Elmet estaba demasiado alegre empacando sus cosas y presumiendo de su estilo y gracia al guardar sus prendas de marca y diseñadas exclusivamente para él.

—No te irás— le decía Thiago a la morena ya que él era uno de los pocos (por no decir único) amigos varones que tenía en el lugar.

—Apuesto a que se irá Elmet— comenta Mel, pero no precisamente hablando con la chica, sino con uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Genial! ¡Podré dormir bien entonces!— Se tira en su cama Freddy sonriendo alegre.

— ¡Adiós campamento apestoso!— Sonreía y bailaba el rubio nominado mientras salía con su valija de estampado caro, ya pronto para irse del lugar.

—Como castigo me gustaría que se quedase –le comenta Jess a Zac mientras ve las bolude… las cosas sin sentido que hacía Elmet –pero lástima, todo no se puede… —se encoge de hombros— ¡Los nominados reúnanse en el centro del campamento para poder echarlos!— Grita a todo pulmón con su _adorable_ megáfono.

— ¡Suerte!—Le desea Flor cuando ve que Laali se va con la mochila colgada al hombro.

* * *

Los conductores que hacen de todo menos conducir se encuentran esperando _animadamente_ sentados en un tronco y hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que notan que están los dos concursantes delante de ellos.

—Tenemos dos noticias buenas y dos malas— sonríe Jess mientras ve que los demás concursantes estaban esperando.

—La primera buena es… Elmet, te vas— dice Matt viendo el conteo y señalando hacía donde se suponía que estaba el lago. Apenas dijo esto el Rummanoff salió como disparado para irse en barco.

— ¿Entonces me quedo?— Sonrió aliviada la morena, ya lista para desempacar las cosas en su cabaña.

—No exactamente –respondió Nia—, nos dimos cuenta de que mentiste en tu ficha de inscripción y… Teníamos que recuperar un cupo así que…

—La otra buena noticia es que te vas— comenta Jess empujando a Laali por el mismo camino que tomó Elmet— Buen viaje— sonríe burlona mientras sigue llevando a la chica, la cual está estática del asombro.

—Y bien, ahora las malas noticias que son buenas— sonríe Nia retomando el ángulo de la cámara de nuevo— Les presentamos a otras nuevas concursantes que… Pues… Una entró para que no nos demandara porque nos olvidamos de ver su ficha y la otra es como mi hermanita— sonríe viendo las fichas.

—Bromeas, ¿no?— enarcó una ceja Channel.

— ¿Más concursantes?— Bufó algo exasperado Lestat.

— Y la competencia sigue en aumento… —Le comenta Cristal a Alicard mientras rueda los ojos, el fantasma asciende pero sigue mirando de reojo a Dratro.

—No veo la hora en que termine esto –Mel le habla por lo bajo a sus amigos mientras suspira.

—Tengo un medio buen presentimiento— Le dice Helana a Linda por lo bajo.

— ¿Medio?— Pregunta curiosa la peli púrpura disfrutando que su acosador _no _favorito no andaba cerca.

—La otra mitad es malo… —La celestina se encogió de hombros sin más.

—Aquí llegan… ¡Mireya e Ingrid!

Las luces (que supuestamente manejaba Zac) enfocan a una chica de estatura intermedia, tez clara, cabello negro lacio y largo con rayos rojos, levemente arreglado al estilo de Avril Lavinge y de ojos marrones. No tiene más que unos 17 años y viste de un ángel gótico con una blusa negra; con unos desgarrados en la parte baja y las mangas de tiras, una falda negra hecha tiras de la orilla, botas largas negras y delineador de ojos negro.

—Bien, ella es Bonne, y Mireya es la otra chica que…–se voltea para señalar a una supuesta "otra chica" pero cuando voltea no hay nadie.

— ¿La otra chica que no está?— Pregunta Dratro enarcando una ceja y algo curioso.

—Eso significa otra demanda más, ¿no?— Habla Stacy haciendo como que pensaba.

—Esta no piensa ni aunque le paguen— le dice Onix por lo bajo a su primo, mientras Dante sonríe cómplice.

— ¿Perdieron a la chica?— Pregunta Freddy, casi aguantándose las ganas de reír.

— ¿Pero cómo es ella?— Liz busca a esa chica, Mireya con la vista, pero sin encontrar rastro de la chica.

—No mamen… ¿Es en serio?— Habla Linda enarcando una ceja mientras mira a los conductores con el semblante entre burlón y serio.

—Parece que sí en en serio —Le respondió Kat por lo bajo al ver que los chicos sí se habían puesto a buscarla.

—Bien, menos competencia –sonríe entre dientes Thiago pero…

— ¡Booh!— Aparece detrás de Andrew una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y largo, con mechas rojo vino,ojos cafés muy oscuros, y alta y delgada. Con buenas proporciones en su cuerpo a pesar de tener no más de 16 años. Ella vestía un vestido vino muy corto, una pequeña y casi transparente capa negra casi como un chal negro de tela transparente, botas de tacón, mucho rímel y con labial muy rojo. En resumen, era una vampira… Y había asustado al semi conductor. — ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bonne sonríe forzosamente a modo de respuesta.

— ¿A ella la habían perdido?— Pregunta Salem sorprendida al equipo de "conductores" mientras señala a Mireya, a lo que ellos asienten con la cabeza.

—Salem, Chocko está en el baño, no le digas a donde me fui –le dice Nova seria mientras la toma por el codo.

—Date prisa entonces, porque él viene hacía aquí –la chica señala al susodicho, el cual caminaba alegremente hacia al grupo, dándole un escalofrío a la morena.

—Bien, si ya está todo listo iré a la cabaña— comentó Dratro con las manos en sus bolsillos, pero una gran explosión distrajo y sorprendió a la mayoría.

Narciso se había ido feliz en un barco diferente al de Laali, todo estaba bien hasta que una bomba apesto en magnitudes gigantescas en el barco del rubio narcisista. Onix y Dante se miraron cómplices y luego rieron mientras iban para su respectiva cabaña… O al menos eso parecía. Jess los miró de reojo mientras Mireya notando algo entre ambos primos sonreía contenta.

—Chicas, mañana les diremos en que equipo estarán… Hoy pueden dormir en las camas disponibles —Les dijo Zac apareciendo al ver que algunos se habían ido del lugar.

—Supongo que está bien —se encogió de hombros Bonne, Mireya sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Por cierto… ¿Alguien vio a Thiago, Chocko, a Lestat o a Austin?

* * *

Onix andaba por ahí, caminando simplemente por en el bosque.

—Maldito aburrimiento— bufa sentándose arriba de una rama bastante alta.

—Somos dos por lo visto— le comenta un chico desde una más alta.

—Hola Loki— dice la pelinegra sonriendo levemente y sin saber, u obviando que cierta pelirroja los espiaba

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto lío?— Pregunta un adormilado Zac ya que la simpática chica lo sobor… Pidió que le ayude.

—Hubo o hay incesto— comenta confiada Jess mientras mira con unos binoculares.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Son primos, se llevan bien y no le veo el caso además –contesta bostezando un poco.

—Por eso, se llevan demasiado bien para ser primos… —Dice pensativa — Hay algo raro ahí y ¡no fui la única que lo notó!— No le ni la más mínima importancia a Zac y sonríe entre dientes al recordar algo –Además amo el incesto ajeno…

—Así que… ¿Quién diría…? Elmet sí que nos hace falta…— Dice Dante sentándose en la rama baja en donde estaba su prima.

—Parece que sí —contesta ella mientras suspira bajando la mirada, ante esto el mayor le levanta el rostro tomándola por la barbilla.

— ¿Qué…?— Exclama algo sonrojada.

—Cambia esa cara, sabes que me molesta verte así— el pelirrojo le comenta burlón. —Ya encontraremos con que entretenernos— agrega sonriendo.

—Como me serviría el fantasma de Cristal ahora— murmura la pelirroja en voz baja mientras sigue viendo intrigada.

—Lo sé, es un rato… Luego volveremos— Dice burlona mientras el chico le sonríe cómplice de nuevo pero… —Oh, ¡no! ¡Ni te atrevas!— Le dice Onix adivinando su pensamiento.

—Oh sí— contesta el pelirrojo mientras le empieza a hacer cosquillas, a lo que la chica obviamente ríe.

—Ja, ja, ya basta, jaja— logra decir entre las risas cuando su primo para respirando agitado y sosteniéndola… Bastantes cercanos— Ok, cambiaré la cara… Jaja— ríe ya más calmada.

—Así está mejor, Dragora—. Dante sonriente sin importarle la cercanía de sus rostros. Su prima era lo que más le importaba; incluso más que la dinamita.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? —Pregunta Zac ya medio dormido y por tercera vez. Jess lo agarra del cuello y bufando— ¿Qué?

—Incesto es igual a lio, lio es igual a audiencia alta y audiencia alta es igual a una muy buena paga y nada de intentos de cancelarnos, ¿entiendes ahora?— Le dice sonriendo entre perversa, sombría, sádica y divertida a la vez, pero el chico ni se inmuta. Resignada ella lo suelta— Anda, si tanto quieres vete.

—Je… Idiota— Le dice Onix mientras Dante le sonríe poniendo sus frentes cerca.

—Sí, pero así lo prometimos, ¿no? –Pregunta —Hasta, para y después de la muerte juntos. —Lo sé— Onix sonríe de nuevo cómplice. —Definitivamente esto sale en la cámara luego— sonríe Jess mientras graba con una cámara adicional lo que las otras cámaras no captaban —Si quieren saber que más pasará en el próximo reto ¡no se pierdan nuestro siguiente capítulo! Y como andamos bajos de audiencia y tuvimos riesgo de ser cancelados se aceptan peticiones— sonríe mientras se graba. — ¡Nos vemos en otra edición de este "Campamento Del Terror"!

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Sean sinceros... Que tan malo llegó a quedar? **

**Los que no llegaron a hablar mucho en este chap en el siguiente tendrán su protagonismo o momento, eso lo prometo! =D**

**Mamá Aiko... Prometo que 'eso' que te prometí estará en el siguiente chap ;) **

**Para que se vayan dando una idea de como será aquí les dejo el link de la "Historia" en la cual se basará el reto que será 'Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia': http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=T97 -kVwgkkI&feature = related Si no lo llegan a entender mucho de todas formas en el siguiente chap se aclarará bien =P**

**Ojalá les haya gustado como quedo ='^o^'= **

**Yo ya me voy yendo para seguir escribiendo las otras continuaciones, Los leo después!**

**Besos!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida ;) **


	19. Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, la canción en la cual se basa el desafío tampoco (='TT^TT'=)y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass!**_**_ S_iempre me olvido pero... Muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar a + 200 reviews ='^o^'=! Y a las personas que me ayudaron con las ideas para el chapter =P  
Tengo algo de sueño, tengo algo de hambre (?) y me retrasé para los que les dije que subiría esto hace 2 días y para los que no... bueeh, le envoque cuando dije que lo subiría el 23 xP  
El caso es queee... 22 hojas de word en este sólo chap me llegaron a cansar...**

**Advertencias: **Naaah, lo de la sangre que supuestamente no es sangre pero quizás sí lo sea (?), y el intento de 'terror' que no deja de ser intento.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**·Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia·**_

— ¿Esto fue lo más aterrador que encontraste? –Preguntó divertido Matt mientras miraba la pantalla de la notebook de su hermana, en la cual supuestamente se mostraba un video, pero no se oía nada al tener los audífonos conectados.

—Naah –contesto con un deje aburrido —, pero al menos este video nos sirve para un reto con todos los participantes que tenemos ya que siguen siendo muchos –le dedicó una mirada a cierta rubia que comenzaba a silbar distraídamente. —Ya tengo pensados los desafíos para los finalistas… —Sonríe más perversa de lo normal, haciendo que ciertos concursantes tuvieran escalofríos sin razón aparente.

—Con eso, a más de uno se le debe ir las ganas de llegar a la final –comenta Zac cruzado de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Emm… ¿Esta es la versión más _dark_ que hay o es que es la única versión que tenía incesto? –Curiosea Nia pasando el boceto del desafío a otra hoja.

—Amm… Las dos cosas –vuelve a sonreír la pelirroja animada—, Cuarta Alicia –la nombra pícara –y como nota, no es incesto porque ellos no son hermanos, sólo se parecen y tienen el mismo apellido por un motivo especial –agrega en tono receloso.

—Ajá… —Contesta desinteresada y sin prestar atención.

—El mariachi acosador será la número dos por obvias razones… Y por las instrucciones que les di. Lo mismo que conmigo, la Alicia 1 –dijo con orgullo mientras se señalaba —y con Stacy, pues ya saben –sigue diciendo.

— ¿Stacy será la otra Alicia 4?— Nia sorprendida le ganó la pregunta a Matt ya que ella y la otra rubia eran primas.

— ¿Incesto Yurístico al show? Ni que estuviera taaaan loca –rodó los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Stacy será la Tercer Alicia y como sé que Zac ni aunque le paguemos, sobornemos ni chantajeemos sería el otro gemelo y será el conductor vago de nuestro programa… Matt, tienes el honor de ser el gemelo incestista – dice riendo.

— ¿Quién te nombró jefa? –Protestaron ambos rubios al unísono.

—¿Acaso no pensaban hacerlo así…?

La chica sonrojó, desvió la mirada y quedó callada. Él no supo que responderle y Jess sólo quedó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Para bien de los chicos, el Chef Hatchet no estaba y como no los podían dejar sin comer _comida_ cierta pirómana decidió encargar varias cosas sin preguntar precios… Mientras que el 'elenco' se comenzaba a preparar los concursantes que quedaban se alimentaban tranquilamente.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó distraídamente uno de los miembros de su equipo mientras bebía gaseosa desde una lata. Thiago gruñó sin disimulo.

—Estaría bien si tan sólo este maldito dolor de cabeza se fuera –le contestó a Xiaolo secamente.

—Mira que él no tiene la culpa de tu humor de perro –lo defendió Cristal cruzándose de brazos algo molesta. Dratro al escuchar como la albina defendía a su hermano se molesto, ¿la razón? Si no son celos ese chico tiene un ego demasiado alto además de muy buen oído. La mesa de los Brujos se encontraba en diagonal a la de los Lobos, además de todo el ruido del habla de los demás en el comedor.

— ¿Sucede algo, celosito?— Burlonamente le preguntó Amanda sin cuidado alguno mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

—Primero, no estoy celoso y ni tendría por qué estarlo— contestó el rubio fingiendo muy bien la indiferencia en su voz— y en segundo lugar, estoy bien, gracias –agregó sonriendo de una manera no muy buena, haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos.

—Te equivocaste en el orden… —Comentó por lo bajo y riendo entre dientes. Dratro ya se preparaba para contestarle algo.

—Chicos, somos un equipo, no peleemos –intentó calmar los ánimos Kat.

—Si perdemos en un reto les aseguro de que alguno de ustedes dos se irá si siguen así –los desafió Peter indiferentemente, dejándose caer un poco en su asiento.

—Pero bueno, como te decía… ¿Tienes todo pronto?— Le hablaba Bonne por lo bajo a la morena que tenía al lado. Por lo visto ambas se habían llevado de maravilla.

—Por supuesto –sonreía Kat ahora mirando a su compañera. –Nada personal contra ella pero…

— "Nada personal"— repitió la pelinegra burlonamente –pero sólo esperemos a que salga del baño y… ¡Taran!

—Eh… ¿De qué hablan? –Ahora Amanda le había ganado la pregunta a Dratro, el cual bufó para no armar lío y correr riesgo de ser posible "candidato a nominación".

—Ya lo sabrán –sonrieron ambas pelinegras cómplices, pero con un deje de picardía en su voz.

* * *

—Demonios, no sé como lo soporta siendo tan… así –gruñó Cristal comentándole a Alicard mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ha estado malhumorado y raro desde hace unos días –le 'respondió' Alexa pensando que el comentario había sido para ella ya que la de ojos aqua no sabía o se acordaba del no vivo.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Enarcó una ceja un poco curiosa… Muy poco.

—_Entonces es por eso que ese bastardo se desquitó contigo cuando defendiste al hermano del otro idiota – _le comentó molesto el fantasma.

—Pero sí que gane –sonrió orgullosa mientras bebía una 7up, olvidándose de que estaba hablando con la pelinegra que tenía al lado.

— ¿Decías…?— Extrañada y confundida le preguntó, pero la de ojos blancos negó con la cabeza. –Y como te iba diciendo, no sé qué le pasa…

—Es un chico, ¿Qué más quieres?— Se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una respuesta semi cortante. Después de todo Alexa no era de su suma confianza.

—A estas alturas deberías conocer a tu novio –Liz se cruzó de brazos entre burlona, pícara y cordial si eso era posible.

—Vaya equipo en el que estamos… —Suspiró Nova al ver la charla de las chicas con las cuales compartía la mesa.

—Vamos, no es tan malo este equipo… —Animó Salem.

—Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes la maldición de haber estado con Chocko en los equipos que se formaron –contestó la morocha —, y tan mal no te fue que ya tienes novio y todo –agregó pícara.

—Ehmm, tal vez tienes razón— sonrió la casi pelinegra levemente sonrojada mientras de paso saludaba a Freddy desde la otra mesa.

— ¡Karina!— Chocko aprovecha que la chica estaba distraída y se lanza a abrazarla. Ella intenta separarlo pero al ver que no puede bufó resignada

* * *

—Vaya, quien lo diría, si puedes tener más cara de idiota que la que vemos normalmente –rió Mel al ver la cara del chico al saludar a su novia.

—Je, emh –se sonrojó levemente—, gracias por el comentario –rodó los ojos intentando disimular el sonrojo.

— ¿Para qué siguen con el jueguito ese del sonrojo si ya son novios?— Preguntó Onix directamente mientras comía pizza de un modo indiferente.

— ¿Y tú que nos ves tanto?— Ahora le tocó preguntar a Dante, pero la pregunta era para Mireya que miraba intrigada y curiosa al par de primos.

—Vi su incesto en televisión –comentó la chica inocentemente. Onix, quien ahora tomaba algo de Coca—Cola escupió la bebida al tomarla desprevenida.

— ¿Incesto?— Preguntaron los dos a coro y sorprendidos, pero luego cierta pelirroja con tendencias sádicas les vino a la mente— Jess… —Gruñeron los dos mientras maldecían mentalmente.

—Cielos, no lo hubiera imaginado –comentó Flor para sí misma en tono divertido mientras veía la escena e intercambiaba miradas con Peter.

—Y ahora cayó Peter… —Sonrió burlona Mel al notar las miradas entre ambos jóvenes.

* * *

—No es que me interese pero, ¿Por qué tan callado?— Linda preguntó pícara y burlona a su 'ya no acosador momentáneo', el cual comía pizza como todos los demás, pero este sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Estoy comiendo –contestó secamente sin siquiera mirarla mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar una lata de Pepsi.

— ¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes dos?— Channel se metió en la conversación sin previo aviso. –Han andado raros… Bueno, más raros que de costumbre –se corrigió.

—Si no contaron es porque no quisieron –comentó Helena defendiendo al par. Austin sin decir palabra de nuevo se levantó dejando las cosas en la mesa y se fue.

—Vaya grupo de ine…

— ¿De qué dices?— Preguntaron las otras dos chicas restantes al unísono y en un tono tanto amenazador a la rubia que acababa de hablar.

—Chicas, si discuten el grupo se dividirá y perderemos los retos.

—Claro, Lestat; y tú por eso te llevas de maravilla con Mikaelo –la celestina rodó los ojos mientras lo decía sarcástica.

—En serio, Lestat ya superó que yo salga con su hermana –sonrió el chico de rulos haciendo un gesto de calma con las manos, pero como el morocho estaba a su lado no llegó a notar la mueca de fastidio al decir aquello.

* * *

—Hey, ¿tienen alguna aspirina? Ya me tiene harto el dolor de cabeza –Gruño Thiago golpeando algo fuertemente la puerta del remolque mientras todos seguían en el comedor.

— ¿Quieres una aspirina?— Se asomó Matt de buen humor, apenas abriendo la puerta y asomando sólo la cabeza para ver al chico.

— ¿No es eso lo que dije?— Respondió de mala gana y molesto el de ojos verdes.

—Ya te consigo una… —Contestó el rubio bufando mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a una mesada en donde Zac hacía mezclas de medicamentos por su vocación de estudiante de enfermería. Sonrió con algo de malicia y picardía mientras tomaba unas pastillas del primer frasco que vio para luego de nuevo ir a la puerta principal. –Aquí tienes un par de aspirinas para después –le dijo esta vez saliendo a pesar de sólo tener puesto un pantalón mientras extendía su mano hacia Thiago mientras intentaba retener las ganas de reír.

—Ya era hora –De nuevo el castaño respondió de mala gana mientras el rubio sólo sonrió —, y viejo, ¿te olvidaste de vestirte o qué?— Le preguntó burlonamente mientras se iba por un vaso de agua para tomarse el medicamento.

—Ah, eso –se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía aún de buen humor antes de entrar de nuevo al remolque sin responderle algo al castaño.

* * *

—Este reto será diferente –sentenció Zac hablándole a los demás mientras tenía una caja en una mano y una hoja de instrucciones en la otra cuando todos habían salido del comedor –Serán cuatro partes y sólo un equipo perderá. Así de simple.

—Sería más simple si nos dijeras que hay que hacer y ya –se cruzó de brazos Onix.

—No creo que conozcan pero se tratará de Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia –siguió Zac aguantando un bostezo.

— ¡Yo sí!— Dijo Salem emocionada, Nova rodó los ojos disimulando una sonrisa y Chocko rió por lo bajo –Hasta tuve la canción de ringtone –agregó sonriendo.

—Y vaya que la tuviste vario tiempo… —Comentó la morena burlona.

—A lo que iba –habló serio el actual conductor pelinegro— serán cuatro partes del desafío, con estos mapas –les pasa un pedazo de hoja algo quemada a un miembro de cada equipo –sabrán más o menos como llegar a donde tendrán su primer prueba.

— ¿Más o menos?— Habló Helena enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, esa es la gracia, sino podrían ir los cuatro equipos juntos –rodó los ojos Zac como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese obvio. –Como sea, sólo sigan el mapa ese y se encontrarán con otros conductores al final –se encogió de hombros ya de espalda y marchándose para la tienda, dejando a varios confundidos.

* * *

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?— Preguntó Austin distraídamente y recargándose en un árbol al ver que los equipos ya se habían dispersado, y que el suyo aún no sabía para donde ir.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor vemos el mapa primero?— Burlonamente contestó Helena mientras le arrebataba de las manos el mapa a Lestat. –Genial, tenemos que buscar un camino rojo sangre –sonrió entre dientes.

— ¿Rojo sangre?— Repitió Linda sonriente.

—Eso parece decir aquí –contestó cuando le devolvió el mapa a Lestat.

—No pienso ir por un camino de sangre, no me mancharé mis sandalias –en seguida comentó Channel cruzándose de brazos.

—En todo caso yo te puedo cargar –se ofreció amablemente Mikaelo.

— ¿Tú, el flacuchento?— Lo señaló sorprendida. –No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí a caer cuando intentes cargarme.

— ¿Y qué opinas de que Austin te cargue?— Lo ofreció pícara la de cabello púrpura.

—Sí él o Lestat me cargan estará bien… —Aceptó a regañadientes.

—Viejo, tú la llevas y yo guío –le comentó por lo bajo Lestat al pelinegro que sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

* * *

—Hey, ¿la primera Alicia no era la loca que mataba gente?— Le preguntó Nova curiosa a la casi pelinegra mientras recordaba la letra de la melodía.

—Sí, y aunque no lo diga el mapa debemos seguir un sendero todo manchado de sangre— contestó Salem con voz calmada.

— ¿Sangre?— Enarcó una ceja Cristal.

—_De seguro es pintura casi rosada –_comentó Alicard con pesadez mientras Cristal asentía con la cabeza disimuladamente, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Vamos!— Dijeron a coro animadamente Xiaolo y cierto chico que hizo que más de uno se sorprendiera.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— Se acercó su novia y puso una mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo así. –No parece tener fiebre… —Comentó extrañada mientras lo veía fijamente pensando en que le ocurría.

—Parece como si estuviera drogado –dijo distraídamente la morena del grupo siendo abrazada por su chico _favorito_.

— ¿Lo drogaron?— Preguntaron las chicas asombradas mirándose ante el comentario.

—Bien, al menos sabemos que lo drogaron, la pregunta es ¿quien fue y con qué?— Habló Cristal poniéndose a pensar.

—Chicas, ¿vamos ya a ese camino de sangre?— Preguntó Thiago sonriendo demasiado y animadamente mientras se ponía a caminar adelante.

—En fin, sigámoslo mejor, así ya iremos con ventaja –se encogió de hombros Xiaolo mientras lo comenzaba a seguir.

* * *

—Estamos en desventaja— bufó Amanda mientras veía el mapa— ¡Los del otro equipo sí conocen bien ese video!

—Sólo fue una la que lo dijo— le comentó Dratro con voz indiferente.

—Mejor será ir buscando ese camino rojo que dice ahí— señaló Peter en el mapa.

—Chicos… —Los llamó Bonne a lo lejos, mientras parecía ver algo en el suelo con Kat.

—Creo que ya encontramos ese camino rojo –comentó la otra pelinegra señalando el camino— pero no hay luces por ahí.

—Ni modo— Liz comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por aquel camino todo manchado de rojo.

—Démonos prisa, tenemos que llegar primeros –les dijo Dratro a Bonne y a Kat que aún no sabían si ir o no, Peter se les unió a la caminata mientras Amanda parecía fascinada viendo el color rojo carmesí en el suelo, el cual no parecía ser tan falso.

* * *

—Todo está demasiado silencioso –prestó atención Onix al ambiente.

— ¿Será a causa de que sólo estamos nosotros?— Contestó algo dudosa Mireya mientras miraba sonriente el bosque.

—Eso no importa, nunca esta así de calmado— comentó Dante a lo que su prima había dicho.

—Se supone que el camino rojo sangre es por el color, ¿no?— Preguntó Freddy leyendo el mapa, pero al no fijarse por donde iba terminó tropezando con una rama y cayendo en lo que sería 'pintura roja'.

—Al menos tus idioteces sirven para algo de vez en cuando –rió Melissa al verlo cubierto de líquido carmesí —, ya encontramos el camino rojo, ahora a seguirlo.

—O pagaron muy buenos efectos esta vez o…— Flor se había agachado para ver que tan 'falsa' era la pintura, pero quedó pálida al percatarse de algo— Mejor no quiero pensar que es esto –se levantó rápidamente, pero con una leve media sonrisa.

—Sea o no sea sangre debemos seguir esto –indicó Onix sin inmutarse en absoluto mientras se adentraba entre los árboles que hacían que ese recorrido se viese más oscuro cada vez.

* * *

El primer equipo que al adentrarse al oscuro bosque y seguir el sendero carmesí en penumbras había llegado al final de esa primera parte.

—Wow, estos árboles si están secos –comentó Bonne apenas palpando con la palma de su mano uno de ellos.

—Por fin no escatiman en gastos –sonrió Dratro notando que ya no había más 'rojo' que seguir, y fijando su mirada en lo que parecía ser una jaula entre un montón de árboles.

— ¿Nos llegaran a dar inmunidad si se muere?— Amanda le preguntó a su grupo al ver que el rubio caminaba hacia donde había menos luz, pareciendo algo inconsciente de lo que hacía. Bonne rodó los ojos y Liz la fulmina con la mirada mientras Kat sólo se encoge de hombros. –Yo sólo preguntaba –se excusa 'inocente' cuando se encoge de hombros.

—_¡No soy una asesina! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –_Exigía y se lamentaba una voz femenina desde la parte carente de luz._ —¡No fue mi culpa matar a todos esos que se interpusieron en mi camino!_

— ¿Qué esperan?— Dratro giró un poco su cabeza para ver a su grupo. — ¿Van a venir o qué? Tenemos un reto que cumplir.

—Voy –se encogió de hombros Amanda mientras iba sin titubear a acompañar al chico, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una jaula entre varias ramas y hojas secas.

— ¡Libérenme! –Exigió de nuevo Jess, apareciendo de golpe frente al par y siendo detenida por los barrotes de la jaula, mostrando su vestido rojo con un delantal que parecía ser blanco a sus principios y ahora estaba teñido de carmesí, haciéndole juego con las salpicaduras que tenía en la cara y en la espada.

—Creo que no podemos… —Contestó la concursante pelirroja examinando a la 'Primer Alicia' de arriba a abajo con un deje indiferente.

—Pensé que esto estaría mejor… —Suspiró Dratro desganado al ver que tenían que entrar a la jaula por el pedazo de mapa para ir a la siguiente parada.

—Y, ¿Quién va?— Ahora apareció expectante Kat viendo que la espada de 'utilería' no parecía ser tan de plástico como debería.

—Nadie de ustedes se ofrecerá así que… Iré yo porque…

Y no dejó que Peter terminara de hablar, Dratro sin cuidado alguno entró en la jaula como pudo, resbalándose y rasguñándose un poco al hacerlo, pero dejando a las demás y al otro chico presentes asombrados o confundidos. Jess tomó la espada y sonrió perversa al verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

—¡Idiota! No, no podías ir a tomar el mapa e irte con tu equipo, ¿cierto? Tenías que hacerte el fuerte, el valiente y lucirte –lo regañaba Cristal descuidadamente, y aprovechando que de su equipo Thiago era el centro de atención al enfrentarse a Jess para tomar la parte del mapa.

— ¿Acaso te preocupe?— Le preguntó entre pícaro y burlón, disimulando el estar mareado mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba una mancha roja que tenía en la mejilla.

— ¿Tú? ¿Preocuparme?— Se asombró ella, mientras Alicard reía por lo bajo, pero admitiendo mentalmente que el chico se había lucido en el 'combate' a pesar de estar en desventaja. –Sólo fue… ¿Acaso nadie de tu equipo te detuvo o qué?— Cambió de tema al no encontrar una respuesta a lo anterior.

—En realidad no, y las chicas me dieron porras –mintió riendo entre dientes por la respuesta que dio y por notar el cambio súbito de tema.

Amanda, que veía el 'show en la jaula' junto a los demás se limitó a mirar por un segundo a Dratro mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo, y luego volvía a ver hacia adentro de la jaula.

— ¡Cuidado Thiago!— Le gritó Alexa claramente preocupada junto a los demás espectadores. La espada de Jess rozó el pecho del castaño, rasgando su remera levemente.

— ¿Acaso esa espada no tenía que ser de goma?— Salem se puso algo nerviosa, pero obviamente no más que la novia del chico que aunque adentro de la jaula reía y burlaba a la Primera Alicia.

—Mejor voy a ver qué pasa con mi equipo… —Rodó los ojos la albina yéndose al notar un pequeño muérdago que había en una de las ramas secas que tenía por encima de su cabeza; para su suerte Alicard le había avisado antes de que Dratro lo viese.

—Como digas –se encogió de hombros pero aún pícaro mientras la veía irse —¡Equipo, vámonos ya!— Como tal líder dio la orden y los demás (aunque algunos a regañadientes y otros apurados) obedecieron de prisa.

— ¡Ya está!— Prácticamente cayó sentado fuera de la jaula y con el pedazo de mapa con el logo de los lobos en su mano. Varios suspiraron mientras Xiaolo lo felicitaba palmeándole el hombro.

— ¿Estará bien que participe en ese estado?— Preguntó Chocko a sus amigas al ver que el de ojos verdes se levantaba como si nada y se dirigía a hablarle a Jess, pero ahora ahora con los barrotes de por medio.

—… Y por eso perdiste aquella vez, y esta, lo sabías, ¿cierto? –sonrió el castaño más burlonamente que de costumbre mientras la pelirroja aguantaba las ganas de usar la espada ya que su brazo pasaba perfectamente junto con el arma en mano.

—Si él no iba yo te mandaba a ti –sonrió maliciosa Nova mientras se acercaba a Alexa, que jaloneaba a Thiago para que se alejara de la reja alta.

— Es broma, ¿no Nova?— Volvió a preguntar el moreno, esta vez tragando saliva y un poco nervioso. –Broma, ¿verdad? –Insistió pero ella no respondió.

* * *

Los Vampiros ya habían pasado la primer prueba luego de un breve esfuerzo de Linda, quien animó al grupo con eso de la sangre; Helena, quien ingenió las estrategias para cuando Lestat entrara a la jaula; Austin, que tuvo que cargar _todo_ el largo camino a Channel y a Mikaelo, quien le daba ánimos al McLean cuando este ya pensaba en soltar de una a aquella rubia.

—Como sea, yo también ayude –sonrió Channel limpiando con un dedo una mancha carmesí que le tapaba la ubicación de la siguiente parada. –Ya está –rió entre dientes antes de que Helena le arrebatara la hoja sin aviso.

— ¡Ahora vamos por la siguiente Alicia!— Habló Linda al ver que la Segunda Alicia no estaba para nada lejos de donde estaban ellos.

* * *

—Vaya…— Mireya aún no caía en su asombro luego de ver al dúo Rummanoff en acción… Aunque fuese sólo entrar a la jaula y que Jess les dejase el último mapa que tenía en la mano, literalmente.

—Nos estamos retrasando, y es por tú culpa –le dijo Onix a la morena directamente, y molesta por el atraso.

—Claro que no, el camino por el que íbamos era falso –contradijo inocentemente recordando lo que les paso mientras que a la pelinegra casi le salía una venita en la frente.

—Dragora, mejor sigamos ya –Dante suspiró mirando el mapa que Flor les había pasado. –Según esto tenemos que buscar a una 'Alicia' que cantaba –agregó haciendo comillas en el aire luego de pasarle el mapa a Mel y a Freddy.

— ¡Yo le pego el tiro!— Se ofreció rápidamente Flor ya adentrándose más en el bosque a pesar de la niebla que había comenzado a aparecer de la nada.

—Bien, pero apurémonos –rodó los ojos Mel mientras la seguía seguida de Freddy. Los primos suspiraron y también la siguieron… Con Mireya que ahora se mostraba seria y decidida.

* * *

—El poco terror que había ya se fue… Y no lo digo por el Chef –comentó Onix recostada a un árbol y mirando distraídamente las ramas de encima suyo sólo por las dudas.

— ¿Acaso importa?— Enarcó una ceja Flor mientras le daba un disparo acertado a Andrew, el cual sólo tenía una bufanda azul y una rosa del mismo color en el pecho. Al instante el chico cayó en lo que tendría que ser suave césped pero por _'cosas del destino'_ era suelo seco y con barro demasiado cerca.

—Pobre, no terminó la canción –Freddy habló burlón al verlo caer.

—Me toca –se ofreció Mireya animada yendo de prisa hacia el inconsciente chico para tomar uno de los sobres que sobresalían de una manera demasiado obvia de su chaqueta. —¡Chicos, la siguiente Alicia no está demasiado lejos de aquí! ¡Y está en un castillo!

* * *

—Un… ¿Castillo?— Lestat aguantó las ganas de reírse cuando lo escuchó.

—Ah, eso está con un tachón –se corrigió Channel volteando la hoja —, dice que por 'problemas técnicos' obviemos esa parte, no sé que más porque no entiendo la letra y después dice que debemos llevarles a los que estén ese naipe de corazón que está en el sobre –terminó de 'leer' pasando la nota descuidadamente.

—Ok, entonces ahora sólo tenemos que ir a la última parada y llevar ese naipe –resumió suspirando de modo relajado Linda.

— ¿No dice en donde esta esa parte?— Notó eso Helena.

—Ehmm… Ahora que lo dices… No –respondió Mikaelo ladeando la nota y el naipe en busca de algún mapa o de alguna dirección.

—Ya sé en donde están –lo pensó por un instante y luego Austin sonrió con arrogancia al recordar a sus supuestos 'mejores amigos' eran de los que estarían de 'Alicias'.

* * *

—Genial, esa vuelta equivocada nos costó ser los primeros en la segunda parte –seguía molesto Dratro mirando distraídamente el as de corazón amarillo.

—No seas caprichoso –le reclamó Amanda siguiendo su 'intuición' para ir a la tercer parada y yendo a la cabeza del grupo.

—Hey, ¿acaso no pueden estar sin pelearse?— Preguntó hastiada Liz mirándolos –Y, ¿ustedes nos pueden ayudar un poco más?— Miró a Bonne y a Kat que hablaban animadamente de algo referente a arroz y polvo pica—pica.

—Para la próxima nosotras encabezaremos el reto –habló Bonne con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, y que Kat asentía con la cabeza.

—Si ustedes lo dicen…—rodó los ojos Peter siguiendo el rumbo de Amanda.

* * *

—¡Allí están las Alicias!— Rió Thiago señalando al frente animadamente. Para que pareciese de día los reflectores alumbraban más color amarillo que luz blanca. —¡Y están durmiendo!

—Pensé que estarían tomando el té bajo el rosal… —Comentó Salem decepcionada al instante de que vio a los dos conductores durmiendo bajo el árbol y con las tazas del té vacías.

—Por lo que parece ya lo tomaron –rió pícara Nova, comiendo una de las galletas que habían en uno de los platos de encima de la preparada mesa.

—¿Nosotros no deberíamos ser los gemelos?— Le preguntó a la chica Chocko, poniendo cara de borreguito a medio degollar.

—Créeme, mejor ellos que nosotros –contestó la morena sin siquiera afectarle la cara del chico.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano quedarían juntos –comentó Alexa casi riendo al ver que el par de conductores rubios estaban tomados de las manos, formando un corazón amarillo pintado de paso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó?— Con la mano libre que tenía se refregó un ojo, aún medio dormida y borrándose con el dorso de la mano la mitad del corazón que tenía dibujada en el pómulo —¿Y ustedes cuando llegaron?— Preguntó al 'despertarse' Nia.

—Hace mucho, poco… 10 minutos, 10 horas, ¿Quién cuenta?— Thiago le muestra el naipe, casi pegándoselo en la nariz.

— ¿Qué te fumaste?— Pregunta la chica 'deshaciendo el corazón amarillo' levemente sonrojada y tomando el naipe, cuando varias chicas del grupo la miran serias y curiosas.

—Alguien lo drogó o le dio algo –bufó recelosa Alexa a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos —, y sabemos con seguridad que él no consume drogas o algo que lo deje en ese estado…

—Y por lo que sabemos, lo único que se tomó fueron dos aspirinas porque le dolía la cabeza –siguió Salem, más que seria estaba algo preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?— Se levantó Nia, tirando a Matt a propósito.

— ¿Que eres la supuesta conductora?— Enarcó una ceja Cristal burlonamente pese a que estaba sentada en una de las sillas blancas de metal bajo el rosal.

— ¿Así que al fin llegaron?— Preguntó Matt despertándose antes de caer, pero sonriendo algo burlón mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

—Eso y que Thiago fue a pedir una aspirina a tu remolque –agregó Nova volviendo a tomar una galletita de la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasó con Thiago y con una aspirina?— Curioseo el rubio fingiendo inocencia y ahogando un bostezó con la palma de la mano.

—Esperen, yo no fui quien le dio las 'aspirinas—experimentos de medicinas de Zac' a Thiago –se defendió Nia segura— , al menos no a él… Supongo.

—¿Entonces quien fue?— Preguntó algo confundido Xiaolo.

—Era _su _remolque –volvió a hablar recelosa Alexa.

—_Nuestro _remolque –Nia forzó una gran sonrisa no tan sana a la vez que se volteaba a ver a Matt, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué?— El aludido volvió a fingir inocencia –Tú drogaste a propósito a Stacy 'porque el tiempo no daba y si no, no podrías aparecer tú' –fundamentó con eso, y lo dijo como si nada, olvidándose de que aún seguían al aire.

—Sí, Matt efectivamente medio drogó a Thiago –comentó Nia volteándose a ver a los Brujos.

—¿Ganamos o se supone que hay que hacer algo con estas cajas?— Pregunta Xiaolo despreocupadamente mientras señala cuatro cajas en el suelo pero en línea, y cada una con un símbolo y color diferente.

—¡Al fin llegamos!— Sonrió Amanda alegre y yéndose para la silla libre al estar cansada de tanto caminar.

—Ella tenía… Razón… —Admitió Peter asombrado al ver a los demás.

—Ya que resolvimos ese 'incidente' ahora les toca… —Explicaba Nia, pero se vio obligada a parar su explicación al ver que dos grupos más llegaban, uno primero que él otro por unos segundos.

—Terceros… Pudo ser peor —sonrió Mireya mientras los demás de su equipo festejaban.

—Genial, ¿Por qué no caminaste más rápido?— Le gruñó Channel a Austin.

—Wow, no se me ocurre nada pero que tal si fuera por… ¿Estarte cargando luego del segundo reto y hasta ahora?— Le gruñó exasperado, a lo que Linda sonrió orgullosa levemente, no fue una sonrisa completa porque su equipo llegó último.

—Y ya que están todos, con su respectivo naipe recientemente marcado –decía mientras numeraba con un marcador los ases de corazón — tendrán que ver qué caja les toca abrir, sólo hay una que los hará perder y otra que les da inmunidad a pesar de ser los últimos en llegar—habló rápido señalando las cajas.

— Brujos, van primeros –les avisó el otro conductor.

Thiago se lanzó corriendo a la segunda caja que tenía el número 1 y con el símbolo de la pica en rojo. La abrió de golpe y un _tiernísimo e inofensivo _mapache se abalanzó sobre él.

—_Mejor a él que a ti, ¿no? –_Alicard reía y mientras Cristal disimulaba la risa ante aquella escena.

—Ops, creo que esa era la caja en la cual debía ir un pastel –le comentó Nia a su compañero por la bajo mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver a Xiaolo y a Alexa intentar ayudar al alegre castaño.

—Brujos, siguen en competencia –habló Matt y el equipo nombrado se relajó, aunque aún tenían ese problema del mapache —, ahora van los Lobos.

—Bien, iremos nosotras –le dijo Kat a Liz mientras iba con Bonne como lo habían prometido.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la caja con el _sorprendente _número 2 y con el dibujo de un diamante en azul, abriéndola con cautela se encontraron con un… Un delicioso pastel que no llegó a durar 10 minutos en vista de ellas porque…

¡Bam! Aquel delicioso pastel se les había explotado en la cara a ambas pelinegras.

— ¿No habíamos acordado que el pastel no les explotaría?— Le preguntó Andrew a Jess viendo la escena desde lejos.

—Sí, eso acordamos, pero no me pude resistir –sonrió mirando el control del detonante de forma burlona.

—Lobos, tampoco van a nominación –anotó Nia en una libreta que tenía en su bolsillo.

—Diablos y vampiros, les toca a ustedes por igual ya que sólo quedan los regalos con inmunidad o con nominación— y dicho esto por el co-concuctor Onix se dirigió seria hacía la caja número 3 y con un trébol verde, mientras que Mikaelo iba por la caja 4 con un corazón en amarillo.

Ambos concursantes abrieron las cajas al mismo instante y en ambas sólo había un pedazo de papel recortado con una palabra diferente para cada caja.

— ¡Vamos (beep)!— Se alegró la pelinegra mostrando el papel que decía que tenían inmunidad y de paso, dando un tiro al aire. Mikaelo sólo suspiró perdiendo su sonrisa al ver que su papel decía 'pierden'.

— ¿Osea que era por el simple orden de llegada?— Se quejó Channel.

—Sí, ¿pensaste qué no?— Enarcó una ceja Nia mientras preguntaba en tono divertido.

—Creo que esto de las cajas no era tan necesario después de todo –le comentó Matt a la conductora pero esta lo calló con un gesto, y luego le guiñó el ojo divertida.

—De todas formas, Vampiros, elijan a alguien para votar –les avisó la chica viendo al equipo ya desanimado, y sin avisarles a los demás que no notaron lo de los muérdagos.

* * *

Mientras los tres equipos restantes la pasaban relajados fueras de sus cabañas cierto par de chicas de los Vampiros conversaban… Bueno, una de ellas se quejaba más que otra cosa.

—Ese… ¡Ese idiota!— Seguía molesta Linda mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.— ¿Quién se cree para besarme así, otra vez? ¡Y ese muérdago no era excusa!

—Pensé que estarías molesta porque perdimos el desafío al final tan sólo porque él no se negó a cargar a Channel–le comentó Helena distraídamente mientras se sentaba en su cama a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Amm… —frenó de golpe y se sonrojó al instante —¡También es por eso que estoy molesta!— Sentenció retomando su caminar.

— ¿Votaras por él?— Preguntó la celestina sin creerle a lo anterior.

— ¿Te parece que no?

—Me reservo mis comentarios –rió levemente mientras veía la hora en su celular.

* * *

—Sé que no eres tonto –Channel le habló de espaldas. Austin sólo siguió apoyado en aquel árbol –y por más de que no lo admitas no te quieres ir… Helena y Linda votaran por ti ya que te peleaste con esa de cabello púrpura antes, pero Mikaelo y Lestat se votarán entre sí, y eso es obvio –rodó los ojos— si quieres podemos hacer una alianza y si votamos a alguno de ellos ese se irá porque serán 3 votos contra 2 y un único voto que ni contará— terminó de decir, aunque cada vez le hablaba en tono más seductor y coqueto.

— ¿Una alianza sólo por esta vez?— Preguntó moviendo levemente la cabeza para verla desganado.

—Si así lo quieres, aunque no me molestaría una secreta y a largo plazo –comentó pícara, pero él la ignoró.

—Bien, seguiré tú juego esta vez. Sólo dime a quién votar.

La rubia se acercó levemente a él y le susurró al oído un nombre, al cual el McLean sonrió arrogante.

* * *

— ¿Seguirás con eso?— Preguntó Peter cruzado de brazos.

—Sí, no dejaré a Melissa en manos de ese adorador del pockey… –habló Lestat serio.

— ¿Pockey?— Preguntó de nuevo Peter, esta vez sin entender que era eso.

—Viejo, ¿no ves que nuestra pequeña Meli está creciendo?— Intentó calmarlo Freddy poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. El mayor sin nada de sutileza la sacó.

—Además, ¿ganarás algo con votar solo por él?— Volvió a preguntar Peter sin cambiar su postura a pesar de que Lestat se estaba yendo.

—No, pero igual lo haré –contestó de mala gana yendo a la cabina de confesiones a votar.

* * *

—Al fin pude ducharme –sonreía Mireya saliendo de los baños ya pronta para volver a su cabaña. Su voz fue lo que le dio la señal a Kat y a Bonne para poner en marcha su plan y preparar sus cosas.

— 1… —Empezó el conteo Bonne.

—2… —Siguió Kat.

— ¡3!— Exclamaron al unísono a la vez que la morena salía del los baños y que ellas comenzaban a tirarle arroz y polvo pica—pica.

— ¡Felicidades por tu boda con el Sapo Pepé!— Decía el dúo entre risas y polvos y arroz, haciendo que la sorprendida entrara de nuevo para bañarse. –Misión cumplida –se felicitaron ambas con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus rostros antes de marcharse... Porque Mireya las comenzaba a perseguir molesta y con una pistola de agua totalmente recargada en sus manos que apareció de quien sabe donde.

Y mientras pasaban las chicas corriendo divertidas a su cabaña a buscar municiones cierta pareja estaba sentada tranquilamente bajo unos árboles, disfrutando lo que les quedaba antes de irse a dormir.

— ¿Mejor?— Ahora sí Alexa le había dado una aspirina de verdad a su novio.

—Eso creo –bufó él, pero luego le sonrió levemente.

— ¿Adivinas que veo?— Le preguntó la pelinegra pícara.

—No –contestó sin pensarlo mucho —, ¿qué?

—Un muérdago –sonrió ella señalándoselo arriba de ellos, y antes de acercarse para besarlo, cosa que él no negó y correspondió bastante, ambos olvidándose de las cámaras.

—Okey, si me vuelven a decir 'no te excedas con los muérdagos' haré caso la próxima vez— se decía Jess vestida como normalmente anda, y ciertamente ya empalagada por la escena.

* * *

En medio del gran bosque ya no había rastro de todo el escenario que se había montado ese día, pero había indicios de que algo se estaba formando ahora.

—Obvien la escenografía de atrás— les dijo Nia intentando restarle importancia a lo de atrás —, pero como andamos cortos de tiempo, esta vez no mostraremos quien voto a cada quien –le explicó al grupo.

—Pero ya los contamos, así que diremos rápido a los dos nominados —habló Matt viendo el papel con los votos escritos.

—Bien, dense prisa, ¿quieren?— Apuró Channel mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Helena, Linda y Austin, no tienen ningún voto así que pueden irse –Informó la rubia y ambas chicas se marcharon mientras se encogían de hombros mientras el pelinegro se iba confundido

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién votaría por mí?— Dejó de limarse las uñas y se puso a protestar.

—Los dos nominados esta vez tendrán 3 votos uno, el otro tiene 2 y el que se podrá marchar ahora sólo tiene uno–siguió diciendo Nia sin prestarle atención a lo que la de ojos verdes decía.

—Lestat… —Lo llamó el rubio, pero al ver que el morocho ya se iba orgulloso se apresuró a seguir. — Eres uno de los que queda nominado.

— ¿Es broma…?

—Y Mikaelo, ya te puedes ir –siguió la conductora— por ende, Channel, eres la otra nominada.

— ¡Genial!— Sonrió el chico de rulos marchándose feliz.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se supone que Helena y Linda dijeron que iban a votar a Aus…! –Empezó a decir molesta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el par de chicas la habían votado a ella y no al McLean.

—Esto apesta —gruñía y maldecía Lestat cruzado de brazos antes de irse molesto.

—Bien, eso es todo, su destino está en manos de los que voten por quien quieren que se quede o por quien quieren sacar del show— dice Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Así que no se olviden de votar, de pasar muy bien las fiestas y de vernos en la siguiente emisión del ¡Campamento del Terror!—** Le dice Nia a la cámara antes de que esta se apagara.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ No se aburrieron con el chap? (Hey, mejor no respondan ), de todas formas... No me quedó como quería, y eso que lo intente! Ojalá les haya gustado! Pero si no es que eran muchas partes =( y algunas fueron omitidas para darle suspenso al espectador (?).  
Sí, son las 8 y media de la mañana y no he dormido nada, es lógico que diga estupideces en estos momentos, así que si ven alguna parte 'rara' después de la mitad ya saben la excusa... Lo mismo si hay algún error, tengo 0 ganas de corregirlo todo ='-_-'= Si es antes emm... No sé porque será ='e.e'=  
Mañana es Noche Buena y buehh, como la inspiración se me fue sin previo aviso no podré subir los fics que pensé que subiría ='¬\¬'= Aunque aún hay tiempo =D**

* * *

**Adelanto seguro del próximo chapter en seguida: **

— _¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro Circo Psicótico! –Hablaba con ánimos desde el centro de la carpa el Maestro de Ceremonias mientras una tenue luz iluminaba su figura – Hoy les tocará presenciar a quien de los nominados se le cortará la cuerda floja cuando anden por ella para llegar a su lugar en la plataforma… —comentó, y dicho eso las dos plataformas se iluminaron, dejando ver a la chica a través de la luz roja, y al chico con una luz azul— Y sólo por si no lo han notado… No hay redes de seguridad ni nada visible que detenga la caída –agregó sombríamente. — ¿Quién será el valiente que se ofrecerá a pasar adelante cuando les digamos su reto está vez?_

* * *

**Ya después de todo mi palabrerio y boludeces me voy, los leo después! Felicess Fiestas!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Me Dejas un Review como Regalo de Navidad? =D**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


	20. Circo Psicótico

**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertence, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, etc.**

_**Holass!**_** Hoy (u ayer) tuve una gran idea! Ponerme a escribir esto... y así se me pasó la noche... y ahora son casi las 8 de la mañana y ya no tengo ganas de editar todo... **

**No sé que locura habrá salido, así que esa es la advertencia!**

**Ahhh! Y muchas gracias por los reviews =D y a las que me ayudaron con la idea o la base de este chap! ='^o^'=**

**Si nada más con que retrasarlos, A Leer!**

* * *

**·Circo Psicótico·**

— ¡Simplemente no me puedo ir!— Se quejó Channel por enésima vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, claramente molesta.

—Alégrate, cuando te vayas sólo te habrás ido en el sexto puesto –le sonrió amablemente Mikaelo pero la rubia sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada en ese instante.

—Como sea, ¡soy yo o ese vampirucho barato! ¿Acaso se puede discutir que le dejara mi preciado lugar a _ese_? ¡Trabajé mucho por ello!

—Ehh… —Después de que Channel repitiera 'porque debía quedarse y Lestat no' por lo menos diez veces en esa hora a el de rulos se le acabaron las palabras de aliento.

—El público decide… Y algo me dice que si ellos te quieren tanto como nosotros te queremos a ti ya puedes ir buscando en que irte –comentó Helena abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y asomándose un poco hacia afuera. –Como sea –rodó los ojos al ver que seguía lloviendo —, ellos nos harán un favor.

—Recuerda que hablamos de mí, la hermosa y grandiosa Channel y no de ti, un intento de gótica y de rareza. Estoy completamente segura de que aguanto más en esta competencia que tú. – Y dicho eso se dejó caer en su cama, autoconvenciéndose de que se quedaría en el show.

—Eso lo veremos, idiota –respondió mientras se dirigía a ver como llovía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con la persona _menos _superficial del campamento.

* * *

A pesar de la lluvia un grupo permanecía afuera, pero bajo el pequeño techo que recubría las paredes de las cabañas.

—Dime... ¿Te haces idiota o ya naciste así, hermano?—Miró seria a Lestat.

—Meli, no estoy del mejor humor para discutir ahora... Mejor ve a perder la virginidad con Mikaelo. –El moreno se limitó a responder eso, sin disimular su molestia.

— ¿Lo ves? Ese es tu problema... No sabes controlarte...—Ahora ella estaba molesta, se cruzó de brazos a modo de gesto —Por eso terminaste en el reformatorio.

—Dije... ¡QUÉ NO ME RECORDARAS ESO! —Su grito se escucho por todo el campamento… ¿O quizás hasta más?

—OHHH, ¿QUÉ NO TE LO RECUERDE? ¡LO HARE AHORA PARA QUE TODOS LO SEPAN!

—NO TE ATREVERÍAS... ISABELLA...—Habló demasiado serio. Trató de sujetarla pero Freddy y Peter se lo impidieron— ¡SUELTENME!— Exigió.

— ASÍ ES LUCYAN... ¿NO QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUE POR TI NUESTRA MADRE TIENE ESAS HORRIBLES CICATRICES? TE ENOJO QUE TU MAMI ME HUBIERA PARIDO, ¿NO? TE ENOJA QUE MAMI HUBIERA PARIDO A CORNELIUS, ¿NO? ¡BASTARDO! –Dicho eso lo golpeo con bastante fuerza en el estómago —...Ya no soy tu hermana... O tu amiga...—Melissa salió dando un portazo, Freddy la siguió mientras que Peter miró a Lestat en el suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

— ...Calma amigo... El pasado es pasado...— Y lo ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

Silencio incómodo, eso se había formado entre el par de amigos hasta que uno decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Si lo eliminan, no tendrás tiempo de hablar con él...

— ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al idiota de Dimitri?

—Soy Dimitri, el chico que ha sido tu amigo y amigo de Lucyan desde que somos pequeños, yo crecí con ustedes y sé que solo se están lastimando por sus tontos orgullos –contestó serio el chico, si siquiera rastro del bromista habitual.

— ...Eres un idiota... –Comentó —Un idiota muy listo...—Agregó sonriendo ligeramente y luego caminó hacia el bosque.

En la cabaña con Lestat y Peter…

—Seguir haciendo hoyos en la pared no arreglara nada...—Suspiró fastidiado el chico mirando como Lestat rompía las tablas con enojo.

—Entonces reemplazare la madera con tu cara... –Se detuvo de repente y lo volteó a ver con algo de rabia en su mirada.

—Ohh, vaya ¿regresamos al reformatorio? –Preguntó burlón y enarcando una ceja — ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu hermana? –Fue directa la pregunta.

—No... Pero es que... ¡AHHH! –Gritó y seguido se sujetó la cabeza con firmeza.

—Habla con ella, imbécil. Aclaren todo, esta es tu última noche... Es tu hermana, ¿no?

—No es tan fácil como lo dices...

— ¿Qué es lo difícil? ¿Evitar el machete de Melissa?— Bromeó y lo empujó fuera de la cabaña. Lestat comenzó a caminar por el bosque mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

* * *

Luego de un rato ambos hermanos se habían encontrado en el bosque se miraban fijamente, Melissa caminó hacia su hermano, lo miró sin expresión, sólo susurró:

—Si te vas... Yo llegaré a la final por Cornelius y por Alice... Prométeme que si te vas lo sacaras de la casa de mi padre... Y no dejes que ese monstruo se acerque más a él— Habló seria,

—Lo prometo...—Melissa se cortó la muñeca ligeramente con su machete y luego se la alzó a Lestat, él como buen vampiro bebió la sangre—...El sello de hermanos... Hermanos de sangre...

—Todos creerán que somos unos malditos frikis por esto...

—Oye, somos los más apegados al terror... Tu eres una asesina y yo un vampiro.— Le besó la frente.

—¿Ahora sí me dejaras salir con Mika?

—Un paso a la vez Isa... Un paso a la vez...—Lestat contestó burlón al decir eso, luego levemente volvió a sonreír mientras se alejaba a la ceremonia de eliminación.

* * *

— ¿Eso es seguro?— Con algo de nerviosismo preguntó Alexa, un poco temerosa de lo que les pasara a los chicos mientras señalaba unas altas plataformas que habían en el centro de la carpa.

—Espero que no, yo quiero ver sangre y gore –respondió Amanda tanto indiferente sentada en una butaca no muy lejos de la de ojos aqua. La pelirroja apoyó sus pies en la parte superior del asiento delantero.

—He… —Fue lo que escapó de la boca de Alexa antes de tragar saliva. Instintivamente Thiago la rodeó por los hombros, como un buen novio.

—No pueden matar a nadie en este show –le dijo al oído el castaño a su novia, en voz baja –Leí las cláusulas del show mientras estuve como conductor. –Y eso, en efecto tranquilizó a la chica.

—Se nota que no sabes nada— rió Austin desde el asiento de atrás –, esos dos firman todo pero nunca leen que dice, y si hay muertos culparan a alguien y listo… En este caso a los que hicieron el circo éste.

—Siendo así –Cristal había escuchado eso pero no había intervenido –si mueren tendrás nuevos amigos –le comentó con una leve sonrisa pícara a Alicard mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la función. El fantasma rió por lo bajo, aunque miraba pícaro a Channel. –Pervertido –rodó los ojos al notar la mirada del fantasma sobre la rubia en la plataforma.

— ¿Llamaste a Dratro?— Preguntó en tono divertido Xiaolo volteándola a ver ya que su hermano estaba _demasiado _pendiente de la chica. Eso por no decir que parecía analizarla. –Parece que está muy interesado en ti…

—Si es un cassanova es obvio que estará interesado en cualquier chica –rodó los ojos la albina, disimulando muy bien molestarse por el coqueteo de Dratro hacia las chicas los primeros días.

— _¿Estás molesta por eso?— _Le preguntó Alicard al notar la leve mueca de ella. Obviamente la conocía muy bien.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que…?— Repuso molesta y descruzando los brazos al instante; se había olvidado de Xiaolo –No estoy loca –desvió la mirada muy levemente avergonzada mientras el fantasma reía entre dientes.

—Claro que no lo es –la defendió Dratro —. En el puesto de locas está Flor –agregó a modo de 'cumplido', pero por alguna razón _desconocida e inimaginable _Cristal lo fulminó con la mirada y Alicard se limitó a lanzarle una rama por la nuca.

— ¡Hey…!— Llegó a quejarse el _galán, _pero al voltearse sólo vio a sus compañeros en sus propios asuntos, conversaciones y el rostro impasible de la de ojos blancos que escondía una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Quieres quejarte de algo?— Enarcó una ceja, ahora sin disimular su sonrisa burlona y más amplia.

Dratro iba a inventar algo para entablar alguna conversación (o discusión, como les era habitual) pero una voz resonó dentro de toda la carpa a la vez que las luces se apagaban

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro Circo Psicótico! –Hablaba con ánimos desde el centro de la carpa el Maestro de Ceremonias mientras una tenue luz iluminaba su figura – Hoy les tocará presenciar a quien de los nominados se le cortará la cuerda floja cuando anden por ella para llegar a su lugar en la plataforma… —comentó, y dicho eso las dos plataformas se iluminaron, dejando ver a la chica a través de la luz roja, y al chico con una luz azul— Y sólo por si no lo han notado… No hay redes de seguridad ni nada visible que detenga la caída –agregó sombríamente. — ¿Quién será el valiente que se ofrecerá a pasar adelante cuando les digamos su reto está vez?

—Definitivamente no seré yo –murmuró Freddy al notar el tono en el cual Jess hablaba. Parecía más psicótica de lo normal.

—Por un lado tenemos a Channel, la rubia con un poco más de cerebro que Stacy –comentaba Jess con su _amado _megáfono y luciendo su traje de Maestra de Ceremonias en rojo y dorado—beige –y por el otro, Lestat, quien ha visitado el reformatorio varias veces y ¡que es casi un autentico vampiro!— El chico desde lo alto sonrió orgulloso, la misma sonrisa la tenía su hermana a pesar de estar como espectadora. –Pero eso no es todo, aún tenemos más sorpresas para ustedes, concursantes –agregó.

—Sí, como digas pero ¿no puedes decir quién se va y ya?— Onix comía popcorn y no parecía muy interesada en quien se iría, y si lo estaba era por Lestat.

—A eso iba –bufó la actual conductora pelirroja —, chico y chica, caminen por su cuerda floja hasta el otro lado, al que se le rompa la cuerda será porque no recibió la suficiente cantidad de votos para quedarse –explicó con desganas junto con un gesto despreocupado.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo piensas que caminare sobre esa cosa si ni siquiera hay redes de seguridad?— Se quejó Channel señalando la cuerda.

— ¿Quién se caiga no se lastimará?— Preguntó Lestat midiendo la altura a ojo. Cualquiera no sobreviviría a una caída así.

—Sí, pero eso aumenta la audiencia, así que caminen pronto antes de que yo misma me suba y los empuje a ambos –gruñó mientras se sentaba al estilo indio en el suelo, esperando a quien alguien pasara por su respectiva cuerda (eran cuatro plataformas, Lestat y Channel estaban en la misma línea).

—Suerte –le deseó Lestat a la de ojos verdes a pesar de los problemas que la chica le ocasionó.

—Como si la necesitara –rodó los ojos algo arrogante mientras daba un paso al frente, al mismo momento que el morocho lo hacía.

Y ambos concursantes comenzaron a pasar, tambaleándose o nerviosos, pero estaban pasando.

— ¡Llegaron a la mitad!— Comentó contento Mikaelo mientras sacudía un poco a su novia animadamente. Mel por su parte aún desconfiaba.

—Relájate Meli –le dijo relajadamente Freddy mientras tomaba un poco de Coca—Cola. La chica iba a contradecirle algo, o a protestar pero un gritó la hizo olvidarse de eso.

— ¡Aleja eso de mí!— Con un manotazo y el grito Bonne alejó esa muñeca de porcelana de sí. Mireya no entendió porque su reacción pero la pelinegra sentía algo en el estómago.

—Adivino… ¿Fobia a las muñecas esas?— Le preguntó comprensiva Kat.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar… —Respondió algo avergonzada.

— _¡Y el eliminado será…!_

— ¡Chicos! ¡Las cuerdas!— Alertó Salem al ver que ambos campistas caían y…

La luz que iluminaba la carpa se apagó, al igual que las luces de colores y las de decoración.

— ¡Justo la maldita luz se va en este momento!— Gritó molesta Amanda.

—Lucyan, ¿sigues vivo?— Peter le ganó la pregunta a Mel, la cual a pesar de que no se le veía se notaba preocupada.

Silencio. Luego de esa pregunta nadie respondió nada y nomas se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia contra la carpa y las hojas de los árboles.

—Lo lamento por Lestat, por Channel… No –Onix fue la que rompió el silencio. –Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

—No pude ver donde quedaba el interruptor de las luces –bufó Dante a la vez que se paraba de su asiento para hacer algo.

—Lo siento, problemas técnicos –ahora quien habló y apareció en medio del escenario (ya que las luces se encendieron de repente) era la mismísima Nia vestida para la ocasión (no tan extravagante), pero con el lazo de la galera en lila, y tan tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado. Matt estaba sentado al lado de Jess, jadeando un poco y totalmente con el traje de domador de bestias (en color beige—dorado y el resto azul) empapado; el chico parecía totalmente exausto.

— ¿A quién (beep) se le ocurre poner el interruptor de todas las luces fuera, con esta lluvia?— Protestaba entre jadeos y en voz baja mientras su hermana reía entre dientes.

— ¿Problemas técnicos? –Enarcó una ceja Helena.

—Recapitulemos… —Hablaba Dratro serio y con voz aparentemente calma –Dos personas acaban de caer ya que su cuerda floja estaba _demasiado foja, _se va la luz justo en ese momento y luego no tenemos ni idea en donde están ellos… —Decía, ya no tan calmado como antes.

—O si están vivos o muertos –interrumpió y agregó Peter cruzado de brazos.

—Muertos no están, y en donde están o que pasó se enteraran luego cuando se encuentren con ellos–respondió Nia de lo más calmada.

— ¿Y cuál es la excusa ahora para que ellos dos se hayan ido?— Preguntó sin rodeos Nova.

—Recibieron la misma cantidad de votos –esta vez respondió el co—conductor rubio –así que como ninguno tenía ventaja sobre otro decidimos que lo más justo era sacarlos a los dos.

—Justo, ¿eh?— Repitió Liz cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para preferir a alguien antes de alguien más?— Comentó burlonamente Jess, pero de pronto un escalofrío borró la mueca burlona. –Chicos, no quiero morir tan joven –y dicho eso, la pelirroja se levantó y se fue hacia detrás de unas butacas, sutilmente escondiéndose.

— ¿Y a esa que le pasa?— Se preguntó Dante confundido mientras miraba a su prima sin entender nada, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, y no era por lo del supuesto 'incesto'.

—Vaya uno a saber que tiene en mente esa loca –le respondió la pelinegra despreocupadamente, pero sonriendo burlona.

—Ehm, mejor nosotros también nos vamos –decidió Matt al ver una 'sombra' pasar. Nia se dejó ayudar a levantarse por el chico. Ambos sabían que era esa sombra.

— ¿Qué traman los tres?— Inquirió perspicaz Helena, dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo raro.

—Dirás cuatro –la corrigió Linda, señalando que Austin también se alejaba del grupo.

—Todo esto es muy confuso –suspiró Salem a la vez que veía a sus compañeros.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes también no oyen?— Alexa agudizó el oído algo nerviosa y aferrándose al brazo de Thiago.

—Suena como el dinosaurio gay ese… —Comentó el chico reconociendo la melodía.

— ¡Barney!— Soltaron de pronto al unísono Liz y Onix, la última llevándose una mano a su ametralladora. Dante comprendió al instante porque su mal presentimiento.

'Barney' apareció delante del grupo, tambaleándose un poco al compás de su _adorable_ cancioncilla.

— _Te quiero yo, y tú a mí… ¡Somos una familia feliz!— _Canturreaba Andrew en un tono… ¿Ebrio? Sí, a modo de venganza Thiago lo drogó a él en vez de a Matt… El castaño tramaba algo y eso se notaba en la mueca que tenía.

—Oh no, ¡ya verás dinosaurio de (beep)!— Y sin pensar que era sólo un disfraz, y sin pensar que Andy estaba ahí dentro (o tal vez sabiéndolo) desenfundó su arma y comenzó a dispararle mientras lo correteaba.

—Fue un gusto asustarlo –comentó Mireya a la vez que se escondía junto con el grupo.

[Problemas Técnicos]

A pesar de todos los tiros, a pesar de que ahora quedaban menos de la mitad de las luces sanas que había y a pesar de que ahora se llovía en algunos lugares de la carpa todos quedaron sanos y salvos. Andy por desgracia sólo quedó con algunos rasguños y golpes que no notó por el efecto de la droga.

— ¡Yeah!— Sin rastro de miedo (y de estar al pendiente de la escena anterior) Flor miraba el desastre con una sonrisa y mueca divertida —¡Llueve adentro!

—Diluvia, dirás –corrigió Peter suspirando cansadamente.

—En serio, esta es la primera vez que me dio terror estando aquí –comentó Alexa agitada y asomando la cabeza de su escondite, tranquilizándose al ver que la rumana estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Y qué hay del desafío anterior?— Le preguntó divertida Nova.

La Blake sólo hizo un mohín. — ¿Quién fue…?— Comenzó a preguntar la misma.

—Yo –casi secamente contestó Dante mientras aún la cargaba hasta las butacas.

—Eso sí fue… ¡Wow!— Amanda seguía sintiendo adrenalina.

— ¿Tener arma es válido en este show?— Preguntó Mireya seria.

—La verdad, Nia, deberíamos de tener más cuidado con lo que tienen los concursantes –le comentó Matt al oído; ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—_Insisto, ¿Por qué esa bala no le dio al mocoso? ¡Me conformaba con que algo le cayera en la cabeza y lo noqueara!_ –Alicard seguía protestando con eso.

—Definitivamente Dratro te cae peor que a mí –rodó los ojos escondiendo una sonrisa —, aunque… Comienzo a pensar que no es ta~n malo como pensaba… —Le comentó, sonriendo levemente pero acto involuntario.

— _¿Dices eso porque te empujó y evitó que esa bala te diera a tí?— _Reprochó el fantasma.

—Quizás sí… Quizás no sea _sólo _por eso o quizás no sea nada. –Con una mueca pícara (no habitual en ella) se encogió de hombros y fue a ver como estaba su equipo.

— ¿Todos bien?— Preguntó en voz alta Linda, siendo ayudada con el megáfono de Jess.

—Producción pagará por todo esto. –Fue lo que murmuró Nia al ver por completo el destrozo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¿O acaso tenemos un reto hoy?— Impaciente preguntó Thiago escondiendo la sonrisa.

—La cosa es simple –Jess (como había sido la de la idea) había organizado todo y por lo tanto le tocaba conducir ese show. De un escondite sacó un proyector y puso tres imágenes. –Deben pasar las tres cortas pruebas y ya, el equipo que más pruebas complete será el ganador –sonrió perversa.

La primera imagen correspondía al reto de Domar Bestias, la segunda al de Lanzamientos de Cuchillos y la tercera a Tragadores de Fuego… Dante sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

—Jess, ¿te acuerdas que dijimos sobre lo del fuego…?— Con una falsa sonrisa la rubia conductora le preguntó.

—No pienso hacer nada con fuego, desde ya no cuenten conmigo— avisó al instante Freddy algo nervioso.

—Que serían acrobacias, desde los trampolines tenían que llegar a las cuerdas –Matt fue el que respondió por su hermana y terminó la idea de Nia.

—Aguafiestas… —Ambos pelirrojos pirómanos gruñeron y bufaron al unísono.

—Hay cuatro tigres, un par de albinos y otro son de bengala, cada equipo deberá hacer que su tigre se meta de nuevo a su jaula. –Jess reía ante la expresión de todos cuando voltearon al centro para ver a los tigres sueltos.

—Tranquilos, están domesticados –sonríe Nia –pero si alguien le pega, hiere o lastima será expulsado de inmediato de la competencia –agrega, pero con una sonrisa más psicópata que otra cosa.

— Son sus tigres, ¿no?— Le preguntó Austin a Matt al reconocer la mancha en la pata de uno de bengala que justamente tenía en su lazo algo similar a un logo.

—Exacto, por eso les tiene más cuidado de lo habitual.

— ¡Pan comido chicos!— El McLean Jr. relajadamente se acercó a ese tigre. Linda iba a decirle algo pero calló al ver que Austin lo acariciaba y _la tigresa_ correspondía; poco después entraba a la su jaula.

* * *

— ¿Eso era todo?— Pregunta Helena enarcando una ceja.

—¡Ganamos la primer parte!— Festeja Mikaelo contento, Mel sonríe levemente.

* * *

—Yo puedo hacerlo… —Se dice a si mismo Thiago yendo para su respectivo tigre, pero dejo su marcha al ver que este le empezó a rugir. –O tal vez no…

— ¡Voy yo!— Se animó Chocko, Nova ya se lo imaginaba siendo comido por el tigre.

* * *

—Vamos nene, ayuda a mami~ —le decía Amanda, empujando a su tigre albino de espaldas. Ese tigre era sumamente vago.

Bonne y Kat hicieron un dúo y cada una empujó al animal de cada lado. Por su parte Liz y Peter buscaron algo que les sirviera de carnada. Lo que más sirvió fue la fuerza bruta en ese caso.

* * *

— ¿Cómo haremos para mover al tigre hasta su jaula?— Pregunta Freddy viendo al animal semi dormido.

—Si tan sólo Onix estuviera consciente… —Suspira Mireya, pero nota que Flor le empieza a hacer unas muecas al animal mientras le acaricia una pata.

— ¿Se supone que eso nos servirá?— Enarca una ceja Dante volteándose ya que se fijaba que su prima estuviera bien.

—Parece que sí sirve –sin ocultar su asombro (pero sí su machete) respondió Mel.

* * *

— ¿Alguien sabe porque el repentino cambio de humor en el tigre?— Preguntó entre divertido y confundido Xiaolo al ver que el felino caminaba tranquilo hacia su jaula, yendo a la par de Cristal.

—El poder femenino –comentaron con orgullo y simpatía Alexa y Nova. Salem les daba 'primeros auxilios' a Thiago y a Chocko, los cuales tenían varios cortes leves.

Cristal reía entre dientes mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Alicard.

* * *

— ¡Hora de lanzar cuchillos a su compañero, el cual estará girando en la ruleta de madera!— Demasiado animado era el humor de Jess. –Por seguridad… obligada del show –gruñó— serán sólo tres cuchillos de utilería. ¿Voluntarios?

—Yo lanzo y Austin es la vic… Estará en la ruleta –Linda le levantó la mano sin previo aviso y a pesar del ánimo y las quejas del chico.

—Yo tiro los cuchillos, ¿Quién se ofrece para estar en la ruleta?— Pregunta Dante a su grupo.

— ¡Yo quiero!— Se ofreció al instante Flor alzando una mano.

—Chicos, lanzare yo los cuchillos, tengo un as bajo la manga –sonreía Cristal con mucha seguridad, eso nadie se lo discutió — ¿Quién va en la rule…?

— ¡Chocko!— Pese a sus leves heridas Nova lo empujó y lo mando al frente.

—Bien, yo lanzaré y Chocko será el ayudante.

— ¡Lanzaré!— Amanda le ganó el puesto a Dratro.

—Como sea, ¿Quién la ayuda?— Preguntó el chico suspirando molesto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Paso –respondió Bonne mirando a los demás equipos organizándose.

—No quiero morir acuchillada –se defendió Kat.

—Para ganar el millón debo seguir con vida –se encogió de hombros Liz.

Peter miró a Dratro esperando por su reacción; al ver que nunca llegó (ya que cierto rubio andaba 'analizando al otro equipo', aunque fuese más que nada a cierta albina que ve fantasmas) decidió resignarse.

—Seré yo el ayudante… —Rendido, suspiró.

* * *

—Apunta bien, ¿Sí?

* * *

— ¡Auch! Eso duele, ¿sabes?

* * *

— ¡Weeee! ¡Aumenten la velocidad!

* * *

—Nova, ¡esto no es para nada divertido!

* * *

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Yo no competía, Cristal!

* * *

—Los resultados no son como los esperaba… —Comentaba la directora de ese desafío con algo de decepción mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –Se supone que con todo esto alguien debería haberse lastimado. ¡Y no, Nia! ¡Los cortes con los cuchillos de no—utilería no cuentan!— La pelirroja se adelantó a la respuesta.

— ¿Puedes dejar los rodeos y decirnos los resultados parciales?— La apuró Thiago –No es para nada _lindo _estar empapándome con esta lluvia de (beep).

—Falta aún la prueba de Trampolines y Cuerdas –bostezó la pelirroja.

— Claro, porque eso tiene de terror lo que Stacy tiene de cerebro –rodó los ojos Dante aunque, la susodicha ni se enteró de eso.

—Ya verán… —Sonrió de manera perversa— sólo elijan a alguien de su equipo que sí hará el reto, luego de eso diré cual o cuales equipos serán los perdedores.

—Fácil, como Loki cuida a Onix iré yo –Se pone al frente Mireya, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

—Si es con trampolines yo voy –sonríe Mikaelo.

— ¿Vas tú o yo?— Le pregunta Thiago a su novia.

— ¿No te duelen las heridas?— Era de admitir que la situación era divertida –De todas formas, quiero ir yo –sonríe ella.

—Yo quiero –Amanda de nuevo se ofrece.

* * *

— ¡Ahhhhh! No llegó a las cuerdas, ¡Que alguien mate a esas arañas pronto, porfavor! Creo que casi… ¡Polillas! ¡Muchas polilla~s!— Seguía quejándose la chica mientras su novio _maduramente_ se reía.

—¡SERPIENTE~! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver el piso lleno de serpientes de verdad — ¡POBRE CACHORRITO!— Se lamentó al recordar la escena en donde la boa constriptor se comía al perrito aquel pero, gracias a ese _empujón _el chico de rulos llegó a alcanzar las cuerdas al instante.

—Chicos, ¡no llego a las cuerdas!— Se queja Mireya.

—Creo que es obvio que los Vampiros no tendrán que votar esta vez –dijo tranquilamente Matt, y dicho eso el equipo festejó (hasta Mikaelo que seguía colgado de las cuerdas con aros para no enfrentarse a las serpientes).

—¡Muñecos de Ventrílocuo! ¡Sáquenlos de mi vista, (beep)!— Y gruñendo y maldiciendo la concursante sádica y prima de Duncan llegó a aferrarse a los aros de las cuerdas, aún insultando _hasta la madre_ de los dichosos muñecos.

—Y también es obvio que el otro equipo que se salva es el de los Brujos –volvió a decir el conductor rubio.

— ¿Osea que perdimos pese a todo?— Se asombró Cristal.

—Aquí cualquiera puede tener arma… Malo para las demandas pero nos olvidamos de eso y... ¡Al caso!— se dijo a si misma para no desviarse de tema –Alicard ayudó mucho en las dos primeras pruebas, por eso sus puntos fueron reducidos a la mitad… —Y mientras Nia hablaba y explicaba cómo iba la cosa Thiago se turnaba entre ver a Alexa y compartir miradas cómplices con Jess.

—Bien chicos, reto completado, ya están los equipos perdedores… ¡Hey! Falta algo… Hay un Bonus Track —Con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara Jess puso en el proyector de imágenes (y en este caso, para _su desgracia_ servía para videos) una curiosa cinta que rezaba… [Si fueras Gay, Roy]_ (http: / www. Youtube .com / watch ? v =ZA0WK_fIVrk)_

Matt debutaba con una peluca rojiza y un traje raro, mientras que Andy sólo tenía el cabello azul por un spray que le dieron en la producción, ambos parecían tener 14 años… O quizás menos.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que pensabas decirme _eso, Roy_? –Repuso Nia sonrojada y avergonzada mientras lo señalaba y enfatizaba mucho en el nombre

—F—fue hace tiempo, ¡y ni siquiera quise hacerlo! –Respondió nervioso Matt llevándose las manos al frente como mecanismo de defensa. —¡Fui obligado para esa propaganda a favor de los homosexuales! –Agregó.

—No sabías que fueses homo… Si lo hubiera sabido antes… —Sonrojada al máximo se cruzó de hombros y desvió la mirada, el rubio estaba a punto de quejarse.

— ¿Cómo que _mi _Matty es gay?— _Rápidamente_ el cerebro de Stacy comprendió eso.

— ¿_Tu Matty_?— Gruñó en bajo la conductora mirándola de muy mala manera pero intentando disimularla.

—La (beep) propaganda decía 'Si fueras Gay', ¡cosa que NO soy!— Gritó exasperado el chico bajo la mirada de los demás pero… Un abrazo por detrás suyo hico que lo recorriera un gran escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

—Matty~ —Reconoció esa voz. Dos conductoras presentes quedaron con una palabra en mente que era "Trauma" mientras la restante reía entre dientes, cómplice junto a Thiago.

— ¡Que no soy gay!— Volvió a gritar el conductor rubio, zafándose más rápido que ligero de Andrew que prácticamente lo tenía encima.— ¡En ese (beep) video tenía casi catorce años!

— ¿Y ahora cuál es tu excusa?— Curiosea Nia enarcando una ceja, e involuntariamente imaginándolo con un vestido rosado, sombrero con una pluma fucsia y zapatillas blancas con taco. Ladeo la cabeza ante eso y en su cabeza volvió a resonar esa palabra.

—Otro yaoi más… ¿Se está volviendo costumbre?— Preguntó Linda divertida y expectante de la escena. Helena la convidó con un pote de popcorn que había ganado.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes acá?— La voz se les hizo familiar a la mayoría, pero a más de uno (en otras palabras, a Thiago y a Nia) les dio un escalofrío.

— ¡M—Miley, llegas en el _momento justo_!— Sonrió burlonamente Thiago, olvidándose que esa rubia lacia, de ojos verdes y de buenas proporciones, vistiendo ese buzo floreado y suelto con una de sus mangas debajo del hombro, y de esos que te llegan hasta encima de su ombligo, con un jeans nevado (color gris y con manchas blancas, pero algunas en este caso eran celestes) y con unas sandalias negras era su ex novia.

—Stacy, ella será tu remplazo en estas vacaciones, ¿Okkys?— Le preguntó Nia a su prima, la otra rubia asintió con la cabeza, aunque no entendía mucho que digamos…

—Hola Thiago, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Parece que muy bien –No le dio tiempo de responder ya que miraba _algo _molesta a Alexa. — Aún conservas mi número, ¿no?

—Ehh... Sí, de hecho sí —contestó bastante incómodo, pero por suerte la conductora pelirroja lo ayudaría.

—Hey, tenemos a un par de _mente abierta_— comentó Jess abrazando al par de involucrados por los hombros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esos son gays?— Preguntó la recién llegada, el rostro de Matt no podía estar más rojo y él más avergonzado.

—No te metiste con mi amiga Roxanne, a pesar de sus tendencias lésbicas así que… No me meteré con tu orientación…

— ¡Que me gustan las mujeres! ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?— Protestó de nuevo vez Matt cuando logró zafarse de Andrew… Por quinta vez.

—Osea que si te gustan ellas… Que eres Bi –rió Jess al ver la escena del lío, y agregándole más leña al fuego.

— ¿Eh? ¡Que no!

—Mentalidad abierta, show abierto –comentó Nia en voz baja mientras Stacy intentaba darse cuenta de lo que pasaba aunque… Parecía estar más en shock que otra cosa aunque… También cabía la posibilidad de que el hámster que andaba en su ruedecilla y que maquinaba las pocas neuronas de Stacy pareció haberse tomado vacaciones. –Si eres así _nadie_ tiene porque, ni puede cambiarlo. –Pareció decepcionada.

— …Además, la tintura de tu cabello te delata –seguía burlándose la pelirroja a la vez que señalaba las mechitas que tenía Matt a pesar de ser rubio natural.

— ¡Fue una apuesta de Nia, ella me obligó!

— ¿Acaso tienes excusa para todo? –Intervino Thiago, ayudando a Jess a torturar al chico mientras le pasaba más 'pastillas con sabor a menta' a Andrew… En otras palabras, mezcla de medicamentos de Zac que vendría siendo… Otra droga. Qué lindo campamento, ¿no?

— ¡Cállense ahora!— Logró silenciar el escenario Nia, ya exasperada. –Grupos perdedores, voten a quien quieren expulsar, ¿entendido?— Ordenó seria y harta.

—Aguafiestas, estaba en lo mejor –rodó los ojos Thiago quien, claramente disfrutaba ver a Matt humillado. Nada personal pero… Naah, sí era personal.

—Te lo recuerdo, eres perdedor igual –comentó Zac apareciendo de la nada, con su tono indiferente de siempre y sin dejar que Nia hablara, estaba al margen del lío que se armaba enfrente suyo pero igual debía hacer algo.

—Bonne, ¿no crees que deba hacer algo? –Le preguntó Kat ya confundida ante la escena.

—Naah, algún día se arreglaran… Sino seguramente alguien más conducirá el show. –Ingrid se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Que hagan lo que quieran y cambien a los que quieran, yo sólo quiero el millón –Amanda, tan _dulce_ como siempre habló, riendo entre dientes mientras se iba a su respectiva cabaña.

—Hey, ¿Onix ya está bien luego de su ataque con el dinosaurio deforme y violeta?— Bonne ahora le preguntaba a Dante al ver a la chica aún inconsciente, él estaba muy al pendiente de su prima.

—Sólo por precaución esperaré a que se levante por sí sola –contestó el pelirrojo tanto indiferente.

Las chicas estremecieron al acordarse del ataque psicótico que tuvo la rumana cuando vio y escuchó la canción de Barney… Y cuando vio al que estaba disfrazado de él, al final Andy sí sirvió para algo, aunque fuese un intento suicida. Definitivamente eso no lo querían volver a vivir; Aunque Amanda insistía que sí.

—Lamento interrumpir esta charla tan transcendental –interrumpió Helena – ¿pero no creen que nuestro equipo está muy en desventaja?

—Por eso mismo, como seguí el show traje a un amigo conmigo –contestó Miley, robándose de momento las cámaras de Nia.

Al instante las pocas luces que estaban sanas se enfocaron en un chico de cabello largo en un tono café oscuro y ojos del mismo color, usaba con lentes y tenía una pequeña barba, un poco lleno pero de seguro muy fuerte además de ser de estatura alta. El mismo vestía una playera negra manga corta con la imagen de una estrella gris, unos jeans negros, con zapatillas negras con rojo ya un poco viejas, lleva consigo su mp3, pero lo más destacable en él son los grandes auriculares negros que traía en el cuello y que tenían una estrella roja.

—Hola a todos –saludó simpático el chico al instante que todos lo vieron.

—Y aquí lo tienen, ¡Francisco Imparable!— Anunció Miley.

—Leon para los amigos –corrigió de buena manera el castaño. Mireya al verlo se sonrojo levemente mientras le sonreía. Esa mirada no le fue desapercibida al par de chicas de los Brujos.

—Entonces, Leon, estarás en el equipo de los Vampiros –por fin habló Nia a pesar de que Matt argumentaba una y otra vez en contra del video. Era divertido dramatizar las cosas y ahora ella comprendía a sus hermanos.

—Hola –saludó normal Helena.

— ¡Hola hermano!— Saludó animadamente Mikaelo, palmeándole un hombro al recién llegado.

—Mucho gusto, soy Linda y él es Austin –Se presentó la chica mientras codeaba al hijo de Chris para que saludara. Leon rió ante el gesto.

—Mhm… —'Dijo' Austin mientras tomaba Coca-Cola ante el 'reproche' de la chica.

—Vaya, no sabía que eran pareja –rió levemente el de lentes. Linda se sonrojó indisimuladamente y Austin sonrió entre dientes, lleno de orgullo y con el ego por las nubes.

Mikaelo también reía ante la escena mientras que Helena sutilmente sonreía poco.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo, ¡si tan sólo nos hubieran avisado!— Seguía culpándose Cristal mientras pateaba el suelo.

—Vamos, Cris, un error lo comete cualquiera –le decía Xiaolo, al cual 'raramente' Alicard no odiaba.

—Sí, pero el equipo perdió y seguramente me iré yo –suspiró.

—No lo creo, Nova siempre vota a Chocko, es obvio que Thiago tiene esa alianza de novios con Alexa… Sólo tendríamos que hacer una alianza y votar a alguien en el equipo que no nos sirva de mucho –pensó el chico.

— ¿Acaso quieres dejarme en el juego para que luego te deba algo y deba salir con tu hermano por deuda?— Desconfió ella sagazmente.

— ¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso –sonrió sinceramente—, pero no, no era por eso sino porque me caes bien y eres una jugadora fuerte, además sería sólo por esta vez, ¿te parece? –le extendió la mano.

—No me gusta esto de las alianzas pero… Bien, habla tú con Thiago –luego del apretón de manos ella se encogió de hombros, casi rendida y escuchando lo que le decía Alicard.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no te vas con _tu Andy_?—Refunfuña Nia cruzada de brazos mientras se apoya en la 'pared' de la carpa, disimulando estar molesta siendo indiferente al ver que el chico deja al dormido Andrew (_noqueado por accidente_) en unas de las peores butacas que había. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero quizás estaba celosa.

— Otra vez lo mismo… ¡Que no soy gay! –Se vuelve a quejar por enésima vez molesto. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

—De seguro mientes así que sólo admítelo, ¿Qué te cuesta eso? –Por ser terca volvió a insistir.

— ¿¡Si fuera gay haría esto!— Ya harto apenas dijo eso la besó, la chica se sorprendió y sin darse cuenta correspondió pero cuando notó lo que hacía fue cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

—Hay cámaras –protestó levemente sonrojada pero volvió al tema. —Tal vez no lo seas pero –Se interrumpió a sí misma —… Aún no te creo… —Dijo, y salió de la carpa a pesar de la lluvia, y sonriendo pícaramente sin que nadie lo notase.

* * *

—Mel, ¿pensativa o extrañando a Lestat?— Le preguntó Freddy acercándose a ella.

—No quiero hablar de eso –gruñó ella a modo de respuesta. El rubio la comprendió.

— ¿Ya decidiste a quién votar? Yo aún no me decido…

—Si lo dices por no saber si votar a Onix por su ataque psicótico o votar a Mireya por no ayudar, estoy en la misma situación.

—Flor es loca, ayudó en algo pero creo que es la novia de Peter, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?

—'Ayudó en algo' –repitió la chica. Una idea apareció en la mente de Melissa y le susurró al oído a Freddy el plan que tenía.

* * *

Y lo que quedaba de circo quedaba exactamente igual a como lo habían pensado. Agujereado, apuñalado, con bichos por doquier y demás aunque; lo de las serpientes lo pasaron por alto.

—Chicos y chicas presentes, blah, blah, blah con lo demás –decía Nia exhausta (de no hacer nada…), empapada y leyendo los papeles en donde habían anotado los votos de las confesiones— , no nos queda tiempo para editar muy bien este episodio, tampoco para mostrar en cámara quien voto a quien y listo, a los que se nombren deberán dar un paso al frente –dijo seria al ver la mirada 'examinadora' de Miley.

Ambos integrantes de los grupos suspiraron, Cristal miraba aún con pocas dudas a Xiaolo, el cual estaba más relajado que los demás.

—Onix, Alexa, Salem, Nova, Flor, Melissa y Freddy, al frente –leyó Matt burlón, usando el tono del ejército.

Las chicas y el chico que fue una princesa Disney dieron el paso al frente salvo Onix, la cual estaba dormida en su cabaña luego del ataque a 'Barney'.

—Los que están atrás son los que tienen más votos así que los de adelante pueden irse, ¡Bye—bye!— Los despidió algo indiferente Jess jugueteando con uno de los supuestos _cuchillos de utilería. _Nia se alejó al ver que un balde de pintura rosa se le daba vuelta en la cabeza, tomándola desprevenida.

—No me imagino quien fue –rodó los ojos la pelirroja cubierta de pintura rosa mientras maldecía y miraba con rencor a su hermano.

—Suerte, Thiago, te veo al rato –se despidió Alexa mientras salía. Salem le habló a Nova sobre algo de Chocko, Melissa y Freddy sonreían cómplices y Flor se iba yendo dando saltitos divertida.

—Mireya, Thiago, Xiaolo, ya pueden irse –les dijo Nia sin rodeos.

Thiago festejó con un gesto, Mireya sonreía aliviada y Xiaolo le guiñaba el ojo a Cristal en el sentido fraterno.

—Cristal, Dante y Chocko, sólo quedan ustedes y habrá dos nominados… —Ahora hablaba Miley pero rápidamente agregó: —Cristal, estás salvada, Dante y Chocko, por votación de sus compañeros quedan nominados.

El pelirrojo por más de que quería gritar miles de cosas y argumentar a su favor sólo se alegró de que lo hayan nominado a él y no a su prima. El morocho por su parte no entendía nada, ¿acaso Nova lo había votado en serio?

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, ya saben que ahora el futuro de ellos dos está en sus manos… Literalmente –rió Nia levemente. –Y como ya se nos acaba el tiempo **no olviden de votar a quien quieren sacar del show, ¡pueden hacerlo vía review, como siempre!**… ¡Y nos vemos en otra edición del Campamento del Terror!

* * *

**_Hholass de Nuevo!_ Sinceramente... Creo que me equivoque en todo lo posible x) **

**Nota rápida así que... Si hubo algún error muy notable y grave avisenme ='^o^'=**

**Si quieren que les pase algo a su personaje, quien es su favorito, que pareja les gusta y todo eso diganmelo (: **

**Tengo otro adelanto pero Nahh, doy spolier si lo digo así que si alguien en verdad lo quiere me lo pide por msn, Okkys? :D**

**y Hey, para la parte de 'Que les pasó a Lestat&Channel eso lo sabran en el epi especial, tipo como ese de 'La Playa de los Perdedores' ;)**

**Recuerden votar, please! Y Trataré (al menos este fic) de actualizar el fic con el límite de no volverlo a dejar en segunda página o más =P **

**Los leo!**

**Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: + Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	21. ¿Terror en la Institución?

**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Yeah! Cambié el saludo xD y ando contenta :D Aún no dormí (ni creo hacerlo), aprendí a usar el dA y a subir dibujos con el, weee, y otras cosas más que no están aquí para leerlas xDD**

**A lo que quería llegar es que... Wow... Pensé que este era el chap 20 y es el 21! Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos en un fic TT^TT; Muchas gracias por los reviews, las ideas, el apoyo, todo eso, mil gracias :) y en especial a nercara por ayudarme siempre con la base del fic =D**

**No molesto más, la advertencia es... Hey, por algo es Rated T, no?**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_¿Terror en la Institución?_**

—No crees que exageras, ¿cierto?— Enarca una ceja Zac mientras carga su botiquín de primeros auxilios para que no hubiesen más 'accidentes' luego de otra cosa que pasó anoche y que obviamente no se mostró al aire.

—Para nada Mr. Zac –dice figiendo respeto la pelirroja conductora, filmando con una cámara más en sus manos.

— ¿No tienen presupuesto para comida decente pero si para pirañas?—Pregunta Kat cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.

—Parece que no —contesta Peter suspirando. Nova cruzaba los dedos disimuladamente para que Chocko se fuera y Onix raramente estaba seria mientras distraídamente abría y cerraba una navaja ya que la 'corta' espera dramática de Jess parecía no tener fin.

—Estamos otra vez a punto de ser cancelados por la baja audiencia, con algo me debo desquitar –comentaba la responsable del retraso sentada en un tronco caído.

—_Whatever –_rueda los ojos Nia. —El perdedor de esta edición deberá desaparecer por gracia de las pirañas– hace una pausa viendo las reacciones de los chicos y señala la pequeña plataforma que había debajo suyo.

—Sólo por aclarar, ambos firmaron un contrato que nos libera de lesiones y todo ese tipo de cosas graves –aclara Matt mostrando los dichos contratos.

—No sabes cómo me alegra eso –comenta Dante desinteresado y esperando la dichosa respuesta.

—Simple, Chocko, estás fuera por diferencia de 2 votos –anuncia la conductora rubia dándole tiempo a Jess para apretar un botón en su mano que al instante hace que el morocho caiga al agua de inmediato. Nova sonríe alegre aunque muy en el fondo le dio pena que no pensaba demostrar.

Onix suspira aliviada ante eso, Dante sonríe levemente pero sin bajar la guardia. La rumana/rusa nota que el botón iba a ser presionado de nuevo ya que aprovechaba que el pelirrojo aún seguía en la plataforma pero momentos antes de que pasara el interruptor fu trabado por la navaja de la pelinegra; dándole tiempo a Dante para salir sin ser mordido siquiera por las 'pirañas'.

—Déjame adivinar, se te resbalo el dedo, ¿no?— Dante se para sacudiéndose la ropa con descuido mientras se escucha la voz del recientemente eliminado morocho.

—Ahhh, Karina… ¡Ouch! –se queja hasta que es mordido por una piraña en el trasero. — ¡No me olvides! —Le dice Choko peleando por no ahogarse o ser devorado por aquellos peces. Zac con descuido tapa esa parte con una lona negra antes de que llegara a aparecer la sangre.*

—Te extrañare, Chocko –dice sonriente y aliviada Nova mientras con la mano se despide del chico. –No lo creí posible pero… Qué alivio qué ya no esté –le confiesa contenta a Salem, la cual la mira con algo de reproche. —¿Qué? A ti no te acosaba.

—Pero era nuestro amigo –bufa la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Buahh, mí querida Karina —sigue el chico mientras el Chef carga el tanque aún tapado y todo en el barco, yéndose con el chico de una vez.

— ¡Soñare y pensare en ti todo el tiempo!—Le llega a gritar pero Nova sólo rueda los ojos.

—Ese mariconea peor que Narciso —comenta Dante suspirando un poco más tranquilo y relajado.

—Mmm… No le gana –responde seria Onix. — ¿Recuerdas la vez que le hicimos la calva? –dice más relajada.

—Ah, es verdad, retiro lo dicho —dice el pelirrojo burlón y con el ánimo de antes.

—Parece que alguien está de buen humor –comenta pícaro Thiago mirando a Nova.

—Buen humor es poco para lo que siento ahora –dice el nova abrazando amistosamente a Leon por los hombros (era el único que tenía cerca), haciendo que Mireya gruña levemente.

—_No estoy celosa por ese abrazo… Es más, ni me importa que esa chica lo haya abrazado, digo, ¿Por qué debería importarme?— Habla rápido y molesta; luego se relaja y suspira. –Okey, lo admito, quizás en el fondo sí me puse un poquitín celosa… _

Y unos minutos después…

— _¿¡Cómo demonios se supone que se saque esta maldita cinta!_

—Descansen lo que puedan –dice Nia fingiendo sonreír simpática y normal. –Luego de esto tendrán su reto –agrega intentando no reírse mientras Jess y el Chef sonríen perversamente cómplices.

—No sé tú, Helena, pero esto no me gusta—le comenta la rusa/rumana ya no tan relajada.

—_Esa loca pirómana se trae algo entre manos –se cruza de brazos Onix. –Y de eso estoy totalmente segura._

— ¿Porque lo crees?— Pregunta la celestina sarcásticamente.

—Cris, cuidado –le advierte Alicard momentos antes de que unos tipos vestidos de negro (al estilo ninja) aparecieran en el campamento.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— Pregunta Alexa sin entender nada.

— ¿Reto de Ninjas? Que bajo cayeron… —Comenta Thiago con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente mientras voltea a ver a los 'conductores responsables' que ¡Oh casualidad!, ya no estaban.

—Me enorgullezco de mis amigos –con tono sarcástico habló Austin, tomando descuidadamente de inmediato a Linda que caía inconsciente gracias a los gases somníferos que habían arrojado esos tipos.

León no notó lo que sucedía a su alrededor por llevar puestos sus audífonos y estar escuchando música. Fue uno de los primeros en caer.

—Suel…ten…me –logra decir Dante entre forcejeos, logrando tumbar a uno que lo tenía tomado por el brazo mientras su prima trataba de correr para tomar aire y aprovechando las locuras de Flor luchando por no caer al gas y pateando varios traseros de ninja sin ningún problema.

La mayoría no entendía nada pero corría por instinto a sus cabañas… Lo malo es que cayeron ante el efecto del gas y los que no fueron inyectados con cloroformo.

—Odio este programa y a mis _amigos _–llega a decir Austin antes de caer dormido con Linda en brazos.

Ya a esas alturas todos los concursantes dormían plácidamente y se podía escuchar un sonoro –_Zzzzzz_—

—Zzzzz… Castores, jajaja, zzz—y ese sonido y risilla de parte de Flor.

—No pensé que hubiera calma en este lugar –comenta Matt al ver a todos campistas dormidos, pero al ver a Andrew sacar su guitarra y afina su voz frunce el seño. –Retiro lo dicho.

— ¡Thia~go!— Miley inmediatamente se lanza a abrazarlo aprovechando de que esta inconsciente. Alexa gruñe a pesar de estar dormida.

—Recuerda que no puedes violarlo –le comenta en tono burlón Jess. –No al menos en cámara…

Y Miley sonríe mientras lo abraza más fuerte.

—Nos deshacemos de una acosadora y tenemos a otra –rueda los ojos Nia intentando disimular la risilla mientras se cruza de brazos esperando algo.

—No sé lo que planeas, Jess, pero nada de explosivos. –La medio regaña su hermano mayor haciéndole una seña a Zac para que éste tachara los explosivos de la lista de encargo.

—Lo del baño no se puede repetir –dice la rubia seria. –No al menos de que Stacy estuviera en éste pero como ella tendrá unas largas vacaciones en su spa y no hay otra víctima…

— ¡Nia!— La interrumpe el co—conductor. –No le des ideas. –Y rueda los ojos, presintiendo ser la próxima víctima.

— ¡Qué no fue culpa mía! —Se queja la pelirroja tirando dentro de la parte trasera del camión a Austin sin cuidado alguno. Otra oportunidad así no tendría.

Todos los presentes la fulminan con la mirada.

—Okey, sí lo fue. –Se resignó mientras veía al Chef Hatchet empezar a andar en marcha a toda velocidad.

* * *

— ¿Dónde carajo estamos?— Pregunta Thiago cuando recién abre los ojos con una terrible resaca. Estaba tirado en el suelo y viendo el techo de lo que parecía ser un instituto abandonado, en mal estado y lo peor de todo, sin iluminación— ¿Y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?— Se lleva la mano hacía ella mientras ve a los demás tirados ahí.

—No sé pero… Ouch... –Se toca la pierna. Aparentemente se había golpeado la pantorrilla. —Esa loca debe tener algo que ver —dice Freddy algo mareado.

—Chicos, ¿dónde estamos?—Pregunta Alexa sentándose mientras se arregla el cabello cuando nota algo… Se levanta más rápido que un gimnasta olímpico y comienza a sacudirse el cabello casi frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunta Thiago, disimulando una risa por el acto de su novia.

—No sé que tenía, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo… —Responde con una mueca de terror.

—Esto está asqueroso –comenta Mikaelo mientras examina el lugar con precaución.

—Ni que lo digas –concuerda León con el de rulos.

Una cucaracha pasa tranquilamente entre los campistas. Onix la mira indiferente mientras la de ojos aqua sólo la esquiva asqueada.

— ¿De qué creen que trate este reto? –Pregunta Dratro intentando buscar con la vista una salida.

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que esa Jess y el Chef tienen que ver—habla Onix sentándose como si nada en el suelo, aunque algo adolorida.

— ¿Estás mal?— Mel se le acerca un poco indiferente pero suspira. Ambas eran del mismo equipo.

—Me he sentido mejor— dice mientras se levanta y se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

—Chicos, miren esto. –Amanda señala unas marcas rojas en la pared con una sonrisa radiante. Aquellas manchas aparentemente eran viejas. A Kat le comienzan a dar nauseas cuando se imagina que pueden ser y Bonne siente un escalofrío repentino.

Cristal ve a una sombra pasarle cerca pero no dice nada. Sólo era el fantasma de una pequeña, nada para alarmarse.

— ¿De qué creen que sean?— Pregunta Xiaolo algo excéntrico mientras recorre el lugar de una punta a la otra.

—De sangre sin duda –habla Dante indiferente y apenas viéndolas –y a juzgar por el color, tendrán unos 20 años.

— ¿Sangre? –Peter parpadea ante la idea y se comienza a marear un poco. Freddy intenta distraerlo haciendo que Flor comience a hablar con él pero ella sólo tenía un tema en la cabeza.

— ¿No conocen ese caso de la masacre en esa escuela?— Pregunta la chica a todo el grupo una vez que Freddy le pidió que hablara.

— ¿Masacre? No lo creo –niega Nova intentando no creérselo.

—Vamos, no nos pueden haber mandado aquí si eso hubiera pasado –intentó apoya a su amiga, Salem. —¿Cierto? –Preguntó, pero esta vez con una pizca de inseguridad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie respondía y ni siquiera había grillos que hiciesen sonido.

— ¡Nia al habla! –Se escucha resonar la voz algo chillona de la chica a través de los viejos parlantes que había en aquél salón —Hey chicos, ¿hay alguno que este sangrando mucho o con algo roto?— Intenta ahogar una risilla pícara con un tono 'preocupado'.

—No, no te preocupes, sólo tenemos una horrible jaqueca y bastantes moretones –contesta primero Thiago en tono muy sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

— ¿Nos drogaron o qué? –Inquiere Liz en un tono entre el neutral y el de broma.

— ¿Me drogaron de nuevo?— Salta al habla de nuevo el castaño de ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa, Nia?— Pregunta serio y cruzándose de brazos Austin, tomando las riendas del asunto.

—Nadita, sólo estamos en la oficina del director, como costumbre. –Vuelve a hablar la rubia en tono normal, como si hablase por teléfono. –Esto será simple, sólo deben encontrar la llave que abre esta puerta y el primero en entrar ganará –explica y luego suspira mal tapando un poco el micrófono de alto parlante con su camisa blanca de uniforme escolar. –Sí, Jess, se darán cuenta lo de los zombies en el pasillo cuando los vean… ¡Por enésima vez, no puedes ayudar a Thiago, Miley! –Se escuchaban los gritos de la chica con evidente poca paciencia— ¡Hey! ¡Andy y Matt! ¡Dejen de pelearse ahora! –Les grita exasperada alejándose del micrófono y dejándolo tirado sin darse cuenta. Ya no se escuchaba mucho salvo unos golpes, bufidos, regaños y quejas. –Ahora sí –suspira aliviada— ¿Alguna duda?— Pregunta aburrida.

—Sí... –Sonríe perversa Onix —¿Quien fue el que te hizo los chupones anoche?

Silencio… Más silencio… Mucho más silencio y… ¡Crash! Empieza la pelea entre aquellos dos idiotas de nuevo.

—Gracias por el dato. —Ríe Jess tomando el micrófono y las riendas del asunto con una mueca perversa ya que Nia seguía con el par— Y ya sin nada más que avisarles de que aparte busquen la llave con su color correspondiente del equipo deben aparecer en una sola pieza aquí antes de que nos vayamos todos los integrantes de su grupo. Los estaremos vigilando... ¡Cambio y fuera!— Habla divertida mientras filma con su mano libre lo que pasaba en la sala del director.

—Bien, jaa, dejando de lado esa pelea...Hay 4 puertas... ¿Cual tomamos? —Pregunta Dante burlón por el escándalo anterior.

—Mmm… No sé pero siendo Jess la que está detrás de esto junto con el Chef, mejor tenemos esto a mano— dice Onix sacando un fierro de una tubería salida y pasándoselo a Melissa.

—Esperen, ¿no que había pasado una masacre aquí?—Pregunta Mireya algo temblorosa e intentando disimularlo.

—Eso es genial, así habrá mucha sangre –sonríe con brillitos en los ojos Flor, y ya imaginándose pelear contra zombies.

—Tranquila –la intenta calmar Freddy, pero por saludar a Salem tropieza con una baldosa salida.

—No te caigas, Romeo –le dice burlona Melissa, la cual ya estaba por salir de la habitación junto a Dante y Onix.

* * *

—Como si no la conociera— Rueda los ojos Austin antes de abrir con cautela una puerta que tenía una trampa puesta. —Es por la otra —le dice a su grupo.

— ¿Quién te nombró jefe?— Bufa Linda cruzándose de brazos. El chico sólo se encoge de hombros mientras el resto del grupo (Mikaelo y León, ya que Helena los estaba esperando) sigue sus indicaciones.

—No sé que le habrás hecho para que esté así –le habla Helena a la confundida pelimorada mientras apoya una mano en su hombro –pero recuerda que sólo somos 4 en este grupo. –Y dicho esto, siguió a Austin.

—Como sea…

* * *

—¿Esta?—Pregunta el rubio platinado cuando Mel lo tira de la remera a pelos de ser cortado por un hacha gigante. El chico sólo quedó temblando sin lograr decir nada.

—Creo que no —responde en tono demasiado obvio Dante suspirando… Toma el hacha gigante y se acerca a la puerta restante.

—_Si tuviera mi ametralladora… —suspira Onix. –Más te vale, Jess, que no le falte ni una pieza o me importa un rábano el show y el FBI; te mato – termina diciéndolo muy seria y directa a la cámara._

* * *

—No podemos comer comida decente y pero pueden pagar todo esto –comenta molesta Kat. Dratro sólo vuelve a gruñir entre dientes.

—Chicos, eso es pintura, ¿no?— Pregunta de nuevo Liz, estremeciéndose un poco mientras Peter se comienza a marear, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

—Sí, y está fresca –concluye con una sonrisa Amanda una vez que la toca y la siente de cerca.

—Mejor sigamos —Bonne toma del bazo a Kat mientras le hace un gesto a Dratro, quien coqueteaba, o intentaba eso con Cristal. Aprovechaba que se habían encontrado en el mismo pasillo.

—Si aparece otra hacha, clávasela, por favor— le dice Cristal Alicard casi en un murmullo mientras este ríe perverso y luego, elevándose a la altura del techo hace que un pedazo de cemento viejo del techo le caiga encima. —Gracias— sonríe levemente.

—No hay porque— le devuelve la sonrisa, pero sin perder ese toque macabro.

—Este pasillo se ve bien —dice Thiago caminando algo con mucha (demasiada) confianza, mirando cada cosa que pisa en el camino, así buscaba con la mirada su llave con un sobrero de bruja (¡o de brujo!).

—¿Escucharon algo?— Pregunta Alexa intentando mantenerse seria pero evidentemente preocupada. —¡Thiago, ten cuidado!

* * *

—¿Pueden ponerse de acuerdo?— Pregunta Helena intentando recobrar el hilo de la conversación aunque, eso erra casi imposible ya que Austin y Linda pasaban discutiendo (en realidad ella planteaba cosas y soluciones mientras que Austin iba por su cuenta y la ignoraba). León sólo parecía mirar la escena de lejos, como en una platea.

—Chicos, escuche un ruido... –Comenta un poco tembloroso Mikaelo mirando hacia atrás suyo cuando de repente el suelo de ladrillos viejos se rompen.

—Creo que me rompí algo… —Se queja el nuevo del grupo.

— ¿Un salón de arte?— Se asombra la celestina del grupo mientras se sacude un poco el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿Qué hacen esos maniquíes en un instituto abandonado?— Pregunta Linda señalando la pila de muñecos. Algunos sanos, otros rotos, a otros les faltaban pedazos o extremidades… Y así.

—Buena suerte –se mete las manos en los bolsillos Austin y camina hacia la puerta, haciéndole a su grupo el gesto con la mano de 'arréglenselas solos'.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!— Lo llaman los chicos, dándole la espalda a los muñecos, hasta que el de rulos siente una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

* * *

—Insisto, ¡no pueden comprar comida decente pero sí pueden gastar en estas cosa!— Reitera Mel gruñendo.

— Al menos a ti no te ponen mayonesa como shampoo — le comenta Mireya rodando los ojos.

—Menos quejas, más golpes— dice Dante dándole con el hacha a un maniquí 'con vida' hasta que nota que… —Son robots —avisa mirando un brazo roto y con algunos circuitos de afuera.

* * *

— ¿Esos se suponen que son los zombies?— Ríe fuertemente Amanda desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras los señala con coraje.

—Cerebros... —Murmuran los zombis mientras uno se mueve arrastrando la mitad de su cuerpo para el grupo.

—Esto es tonto —gruñe Peter pateando la cabeza de un robot como una pelota.

—Pero fácil —sonríe Dratro mostrando la llave en su mano mientras sale de un aula. –Ahora, ¿Dónde está la maldita oficina?

* * *

—Ya tenemos la llave— la toma Mel de prisa antes de los robots—zobies le saquen la llave. —Ahora rápido, ¿Dónde está la meta?

—Si es un colegio, estña arriba de todo... Entre el segundo y tercer piso —habla Dante. De tantas veces que iban de visita a las oficinas ya sabía el recorrido de memoria.

— ¿Entonces que esperamos? De prisa— Ríe Freddy pasando rápido por los robots—zombies.

—Algo más debe tener, Jess no lo deja tan fácil— reacciona Onix corriendo cuando sienten el piso temblar. —Demonios, rápido sujétense del ventilador –les ordena mientras clava unos cuchillos en el techo.

—(beep)— Dice Mel colgando del pie de Freddy.

— ¿Todos bien?—Pregunta Dante colgado de cabeza por los cables del techo.

—Define bien— le bufa Flor. — ¿Y ahora cual es el plan?

—La palanca —contesta Onix con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Suciedad. Oscuridad. Bichos. Más suciedad. Ratones. Más oscuridad. 'Manchas rojas'.

— ¿A dónde nos llevas, Cris?— Le pregunta Salem curiosa.

—Ya lo verán –contesta sin mucha expresión la albina, siguiendo a aquella fantasmita que había visto y que ahora la estaba guiando.

—Yo no me pienso mover más hasta que vea, ahora mismo, una salida de emergencia o la maldita oficina. –Y Nova, ya exasperada, se cruza de brazos, negándose a seguir.

—Vamos, Nova –intenta convencerla Salem pero la morocha no mostraba ceder.

Cristal sólo veía a la pequeña y traslúcida Elisa encogerse de hombros.

—Vamos –empieza a molestarse Thiago.

—Si ellos se quedan aquí el suelo pronto cederá y caerán en hasta el sótano, en donde hay fierros punzo cortantes que sobresalen –le dice la pequeña de aparentemente 9 años de edad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?— Le pregunta Cristal sin discreción. Según todos los presentes ella le estaba hablando al aire.

—Diría que… Unos… Tal vez si estuviera viva podría salir corriendo y salvarme –se dejó llevar por sus inocentes pensamientos Elisa, la fantasma de cabello café por la cintura, atado en dos coletas, y con igual color de ojos. Cristal suspiró tomando a Nova por el brazo en contra de su voluntad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?— Intentó zafarse la morocha en vano.

—Salvar tu vida, idiota –rodó los ojos mientras hacía que el grupo se alejara y subiera por las viejas y mohosas escaleras cercanas, viendo como en menos de 10 minutos, luego de que la lámpara que poco alumbraba cayera en el centro donde estaban ellos los ladrillos podridos comenzar a desmoronarse.

—Estuvimos… Cerca… —Fue la única que habló luego de eso, y abrazando a su novio, conmovida.

—Sigamos en marcha, al menos quiero regresar al campamento de quinta en donde sé que no moriré por esto. –Y luego de decir eso, nadie más en todo el recorrido se opuso a la chica.

* * *

—Ese imbécil… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió abandonarnos así?— Seguía protestando Linda mientras Helena negaba con la cabeza, resignada.

Ni librarse de todos esos robots le dio tanto dolor de cabeza como aguantar a Mikaelo. Tanta cosa sobre Melissa y cursilería le tenía hasta la coronilla pero de todos modos, ella no maldecía. No al menos en voz alta.

—Miren, ¡el equipo de Meli va para allá!— Dice emocionado el de rulos mientras los sigue deprisa, escaleras arriba.

—Al fin sirvió de algo… —Y suspira la celestina mientras sigue a Linda y al chico presente.

* * *

—Bien, ya todos a bajo, mejor movámonos antes que se accione otra trampa —ordena Onix mientras el grupo continúa su rumbo llegando a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso, el del director.

Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el equipo de los diablos llega a uno de los pasillos, pero enfrente ve a Amanda con una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja a punto de poner la llave pero… La puerta se hable sola de un portazo. ¿Adivinan quiénes se estaban peleando? Sólo el 3% de la población pudo descifrarlo antes de que los enfocaran…

— ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Eran cachetadas, no besos! –Grita la conductora intentando poner orden – ¡Es un show de terror, (beep)!

—Jugábamos Semana Inglesa mientras los esperábamos –aclara Austin saliendo de la oficina mientras hace girar una llave con su dedo índice.

— ¿Nos hiciste ganar?— Sonríe Linda mientras Austin indiferente asiente con la cabeza. Helena no puede evitar sentirse aliviada. Mikaelo festeja abrazando a Melissa, ganándose malas miradas de parte de los diablos.

— ¿Osea que perdimos?— Pregunta desilusionado Freddy. Mel (una vez separada de su novio) se pega en la frente con la palma de la mano, lo mismo Peter.

—El equipo de los Vampiros, por llegar primero tendrá la recompensa de una semana con comida a elección preparada por nuestro Chef, Dj –dice Matt con una mano en un ojo y levantándose del suelo (él era el que había caído).

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?— Pregunta Dratro. –Quedamos en segundo lugar, algo debemos haber ganado.

—Creo que una buena patada en el trasero sería lindo premio –le comenta burlón Alicard a la única vidente, la cual ríe coincidiendo con él cuando recién llegan con el grupo.

—Nada –se encoge de hombros Jess.

— ¿Y para nosotros? –Pregunta por los diablos Mireya entusiasmada. Bonne y Kat comparten miradas cómplices en silencio.

—Nada tampoco –vuelve a repetir la pelirroja.

— ¿Y nosotros…? –Instintivamente Thiago le tapa la boca a Xiaolo, el cual ya casi no hablaba mucho por el hecho de estar totalmente cansado por sus muchas peleas con los zombies.

—Nominación –sonríe pícara la chica ahora –y, para su suerte, yo seré una… Corrijo, seré la única que les dará los votos y será a _mi modo –_dice lo último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Yo no soy enfermera para sanar el ojo morado de Matt! –Lo señala Nia haciendo berrinche. — ¡Para eso está Zac!

—Nunca te nombre a ti… —Y la sonrisa vuelve— ¿acaso no recuerdas tu cita con el mariachi?

— ¿¡Una cita con _ese_!— Se queja… Ya saben quién.

—Ah, cierto, creo que me perderé la mitad de ésta nominación, tsk –chasquea la lengua la rubia.

—Odiaría ser ustedes –le palmea la espalda con una sonrisa socarrona a Alexa, Amanda.

—Gulp…

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Sí, está horrible, tiene un montón de errores, blah, blah, blah... *Importante* El tema es que 'tengo un pequeño problemilla con algunos personajes'. Chicos, algunos, si no me dejan review me avisan por msn pero yo al menos así me entero que tal les está pareciendo el fic; la cosa es que sí no sé si siguen siguiendo la historia por eso no les doy taaaanto protagonismo a su personaje y me enfoco a otro. Si ese no es el caso es porque a su personaje ya le tengo pensado un momento en el que se lucirá =D  
En resumen, adoraría que me dejasen un reviewsito diciendome sólo sí les gustó o no, sí quieren hacer algo en especial, etc... Please! :D? **

**Ahora, al chap... Uy, le toca al equipo de los brujos nominar a dos concursantes... En este caso, si es que votan, voten por quién quiere que se quede *es esencial eso*, sino deberé sacar uno y eso es lo que me parece injusto =/  
Como sea, espero no haberlos decepcionado taaanto con este chapter hecho de una y sin corregir de nuevo (debo la tarea aún, y el dA no ayuda en el tema de vicios... Por cierto! Si pasan por mi profile y le dan click ami dA podran ver en las pocas pics a Matt [creo que a Nia ya más o menos la conocen... Sólo que se volvió a teír xD]). Ya no los aburro más, me voy yendo, bsos!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
****¿Dejas un Review?**  
**PD: + Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	22. El Mito de La Sayona

**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

**_Hello Everbody!_ Well, no creo que sean muchos lo que lo lean ahora xD Pero... Simplemente no puedo dejar abandonado este fic... Me encariñé mucho con él :P! Por cierto... Gracias Nachi por contarme lo de la leyenda y lo del reto =*-*=**

**¿Advertencias? El rated T es por algo... No adelantaré ;D  
¿Aclaración? Lo primero es porque de tan desordenado que está todo daría una especie de 'guía' =^w^= y lo que está en cursiva es en el confesionario :)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

— ¡Todo esto es un desorden! –Decía Nia viendo las grabaciones de los últimos episodios.

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a que quieres que hagamos qué cosa?— Preguntó Matt adivinando las intenciones de la rubia.

—Organización. Eso es todo –contestó rodando los ojos.

—Alguien está de malhumor por su cita –canturreó Jess burlona, haciendo que el par de rubios la mirara molesta por razones diferentes.

—Preséntate. –Digamos que la sutileza no era parte de la conductora.

— ¿Y por qué debería?— Inquirió rebelde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ayer vio como era cuando tenía 16 en un viejo reallity llamado Total Drama Challenge* y por eso actúa así— le explicó por lo bajo su hermano. –Mejor hazle caso a menos de que quieras que se haciendo berrinche.

—Yo estuve ahí, y Thiago también –se agregó Miley al grupo pero varios la obviaron.

—Como sea –rodó los ojos. –Jessica Parker –dijo como si nada la pelirroja de coleta y flequillo desordenado, y de ojos celestes como los de su hermano pero al ver a los demás verla serios suspiró. –Soy Jessica Powers, una de las taaaantas conductoras de aquí –empezó fingiendo simpatía, luego lo otro lo dijo con cinismo.

—Siguiente. –Volvió a tomar el mando Nia.

—Miley Zey, creo que ayudante del show… —Se presentó indecisa ante la cámara la chica de cabello miel (teñido) y de ojos verdosos.

—Zac, te toca.

—Se supone que soy el médico/enfermero –hablaba un pelinegro con el cerquillo casi tapándole los ojos por el estilo—… O el suministrador de drogas –agregó mirando a cierto par de conductores que silbaban distraídos.

—Drew… Te toca. Eres el último –dijo la rubia distraída e indiferentemente.

— ¿Drew?— Enarcó una ceja Matt disimulando celos a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Soy Andrew, Andy o Drew están bien –comentó el pelinegro de ojos azules simpático mientras se encogía de hombros. –Ayudante o conductor, a mi me da lo mismo –agregó contento por un motivo en particular.

—Bien, como Matt no importa tanto en la presentación –hablaba de nuevo la supuesta conductora 'principal' autoproclamada, haciendo que el rubio parpadeara asombrado y luego pusiera mueca molesta –ya que muchos y muchas lo conocen diremos como son los equipos en este breve espacio de tiempo… Bueno, debía ser breve –corrige.

—Los Vampiros Sedientos son: Mikaelo, León, Linda, Helena y Austin –leyó el papel Miley emocionada.

—Los Lobos Cazadores son: Amanda, Bonne, Dratro, Peter, Kat y Liz –ahora Jess leía el papel que le acaba de robar a la rubia.

— Los Brujos Oscuros son: Xiaolo, Thiago, Cristal, Nova, Salem y Alexa –tomó el papel 'Drew' con delicadeza pero Matt se lo arrebato también con _sutileza._

—Y los Diablos Traidores son: Freddy, Onix, Mireya, Mel, Flor y Dante –terminó Matt. –Eso debe aclarar las cosas por ahora… Supongo.

* * *

**_El Mito de La Sayona._**

Y ya era de noche en el campamento, algunos estaban en su respectiva cabaña, otros _socializando, _otros pasando el rato haciendo bromas y algunos ya pensando en estrategias y alianzas para seguir en el juego. Momentáneamente había paz en el lugar hasta que unos gritillos en la parte del 'set'.

— ¿Se supone que debo saludar, o qué onda?— Pregunta Jess vagamente, hasta que gruñe –Zac, perro ovejero ¿puedes bajar las luces blancas? Me voy a quedar ciega –protesta mientras con el brazo intenta tapar la luz.

—No. No puedo –responde indiferente el pelinegro, arreglando la intensidad de las luces.

—Sólo tienes que irles a avisarles a los de la cabaña que no habrá eliminación por falta de votos –le explica Matt rodando los ojos a su hermana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras guarda las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón en un gesto indiferente.

— ¿Y por qué tanta luz entonces?

—Porque estamos al aire. –Vuelve a decir exasperado.

—Joder, ahora podría estar tomando coca—cola o estar acostada en mi cama, o estar jugando al GTA o…

— ¿Vas a ir de una maldita vez o vas a estar quejándote el resto del programa?

—Que humor, celosito –rió —, había olvidado que tu _novia_ estaba en una cita con su nuevo novio, 'Drew' –agregó haciendo una vocecita aguda y embobada pero a la vez maliciosa antes de irse para darles la _buena_ noticia a los Brujos, dejando a Matt maldiciendo mientras se va para _su_ remolque.

* * *

Y en una parte cercana a la del famoso lago, una pareja se encontraba sola. Él estaba muy pensativo y desde hace tiempo (cuando no estaban en cámaras) el chico se comportaba sumamente _perfecto y amoroso con ella últimamente_. Eso le causaba un mal presentimiento pero sólo se limitaba a suspirar.

La pelinegra tanteaba distraídamente la grama que había debajo de sus manos mientras miraba las estrellas de la linda noche despejada. Parecía no haber cámaras en ese sitio.

—Alexa… —La llamó algo indeciso, la de ojos aqua ya sabía que le diría. –Lo he estado pensando y… La hemos pasado genial pero esto es un show y no te lo tomes a mal pero creo que lo mejor será terminar por el bien de ambos… Así esto no nos 'distraerá' del millón. –Y dicho eso, se sintió como si se hubiera sacado un peso de arriba. –Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos –agregó sonriendo, típica sonrisa de incomodidad.

—Claro… Y yo… yo… Lo entiendo –fingió una sonrisa a pesar de sentir despecho y algo de rabia por ser cortada así –Sólo una cosa… Me dejas por esa tal Miley, ¿no? –Preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—Aún siento cosas por ella y por eso prefiero tomarnos un tiempo, no era mi intención lastimarte –le dice con algo de pena y apoyando una mano en su hombro pero ella por instinto retrocede molesta.

—Así está bien –responde algo cortante. –Si me disculpas, quedé con Nova y Salem. Quizás te vea luego. –Dicho esto se va, dejando a Thiago con la palabra en boca.

—_No es que quisiera terminar con Alexa pero, vamos, Miley está como conductora o no sé qué cosa y sé que ella me facilitará el trabajo sí le coqueteo y le pido que volvamos a ser novios. Sé que no se negará y me ayudará a ganar de una manera más segura y fácil. Nada personal contra Alexa pero quiero el premio para mi 4x4 más que una novia de pantalla –dice el castaño una vez en el confesionario._

* * *

—Hey, Helena. –La llama Austin recostado en un árbol cuando la ve pasar.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— La nombrada para su rumbo y lo veo por un momento, casi indiferente.

—Sí, conversar contigo –le sonríe intentando no demostrar esa sonrisa de galán.

— ¿Y yo debo contestarte porque…?

—Somos un equipo después de todo, ¿no? Además somos muy pocos y creo que deberíamos 'unirnos' para llegar a ser más fuertes –argumenta tratando de sonar convincente. Helena desconfía pero no puede negar el hecho de que son pocos y que él tiene _un poquitín_ de razón. –No me refiero a una alianza pero…

—Te escucho –se resigna mientras suspira un poco —. Pero no intentes hacerte el galán porque puedo hacer que seas el próximo en irte –le advierte mitad en son de broma y mitad seria, sabiendo que Linda (aunque no lo admitiese) gustaba de él.

— ¿Te gustan los animales?— Le pregunta sonriendo (esta vez, sinceramente) mientras una ardilla bajaba del árbol y se posaba en el hombro del chico, jugueteando un poco con el azabache cabello. La celestina no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de él. Quizás podrían ser amigos. Quizás…

* * *

—Algo trama Dratro… —Murmura Cristal viéndolo a lo lejos.

—_¿Segura?_ –Le pregunta Alicard. Cris sólo se acerca un poco y se esconde detrás de un grueso árbol para ver mejor. —_¿No será que te molesta que esté hablando muy de cerca con esa chica?_

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?— Refunfuña la albina de inmediato, aferrándose al árbol como si estuviera molesta.

—_Lo admito, ese mocoso no me cae bien porque se quiere hacer el galán contigo cada vez que puede y tú aparentemente le odias pero lo odias más cuando habla con su compañera de equipo ahora… ¿No serán celos?— _Ríe levemente el fantasma para intentar sacar la tensión del ambiente. La chica se queda callada y aferrada al árbol mientras piensa.

—Alexa es su compañera porque nos mandaron a unir equipos de nuevo por el desafío… y por ende, nosotros también somos parte de su maldito equipo. Pero insisto, algo bueno no se traen ellos…

— ¡Hey, Cris!— La saluda Xiaolo apareciendo detrás (había estado jugando algo parecido al football con Thiago, Freddy, Peter y León) y ella pega un brinco del susto. ¡Justo la tomó desprevenida!Alicard se larga a las carcajadas.

—No te rías –gruñe la chica y Xiaolo la mira totalmente confundido y extrañado.

—¿Pero si yo no dije nada siquiera?

Cristal se hubiese querido dar un facepalm pero sólo suspiro cansadamente.

—Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó intentando sonar como le era típico.

—Acabo de terminar un partido amistoso con los chicos –se encogió de hombros, tranquilo. —¿Tú que hacías espiando a mi hermano detrás de un árbol?

Y fue ahí donde, de nuevo por desprevenida, no pudo disimular el leve sonrojo que le provocó esa pregunta. Al instante que reaccionó desvió la mirada y murmuró un _'no lo espiaba, sólo cuidaba al equipo'_ con su frío tono de voz. Xiaolo rió levemente mientras la abrazó por los hombros, no notando que Dratro veía la escena molesto y más decidido que nunca a concretar _ese acuerdo_ con Alexa.

—Ah, y según me dijo Jess para que pasara la voz, nuestro equipo no tendrá nominación ésta vez –le sonrió el chico y Cristal disimuló alivio. –Además, tu obtuviste dos votos positivos, Salem uno y los demás ninguno, incluyéndome, claro está –río ante lo último. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la noticia mientras Alicard sí demostraba lo de acuerdo que estaba con los votos positivos.

* * *

—Bien grupo, su reto es simple y estarán a salvo mientras que ninguno de ustedes haya sido infiel antes –dice como si nada Jess caminando para evitar la luz. –Si lo fueron, como estos hombres… —Señala dos cajas con una tela carmesí tapándolas. Matt a paso pesado se acerca y la quita, dejando ver a dos hombres de alrededor 40 años en estado deplorable y con ebriedad indisimulada adentro de ellas.

—Dense por muertos –dice sin ganas el conductor rubio, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando ve al grupo.

Por alguna, muy extraña razón la mayoría mira a Thiago.

—Eso de muertos es mentira, ¿no?— Pregunta Freddy no convencido del todo.

—No –contestan a coro los hermanos conductores de momento.

—Y bueno, ¿en qué consiste esto?— Ahora pregunta Dratro con suma confianza. –Imagino que no nos hicieron unir grupos sólo por nuestra linda cara.

—Ejem, gracias por arruinar el momento –gruñe Jess. –El reto de la leyenda de la Sayona consiste en que deben mantener con vida a su maldito mujeriego infiel y dejarlo en esa parte 'sagrada' del cementerio, esa que ya conocen –dice como si nada.

—Disculpa, ¿mantener con vida?— Se sorprende Alexa y pregunta con un tono de voz que casi llega a rozar lo altanero.

—Creo que eso fue lo que dijo –habla Onix sentada al estilo indio y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían. Ella sólo marcaba el tronco en el cual estaba apoyada con una navaja que había sacado de su bota. –Parece que las cremas que se pone en el cabello le afectaron las pocas neuronas –le comenta por lo bajo a su primo, ambos riendo cómplices.

—A todo esto… ¿A dónde se fue Matt?— Pregunta Flor curiosa y con un mal presentimiento de tener a Jess con el Chef Hatchet organizando un reto que implicaba muerte.

— ¿Eh? Está al lado… —empezó a contestar y al voltearse encontró sólo al Chef con muy mala cara y brazos cruzados —¿mío…?

— ¿Cómo piensan organizar un programa si no pueden organizarse ustedes mismos?— Protestó de nuevo Dratro. Esa noche tenía _demasiada_ confianza y malhumor. Se quedó callado cuando una navaja le rozó el cuello pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. –Entendido, cierro la boca –fue lo último que dijo como reacción aparte de abrir los ojos sorprendido.

—Ehhh… ¿Estoy en el basurero?— Preguntó en voz alta uno de los borrachos, levantándose y tambaleándose de paso. León de inmediato lo fue a ayudar para que no callera.

—Chicos y chicas del equipo de los Vampiros y Diablos, ése será su tipo a defender –dictó Jess. –Llámenlo… ehh… Mike –se encogió de hombros mientras los Brujos y los Lobos iban por el otro borracho –y a ese llámenlo… Erick –dice simplemente antes de irse.

— ¡Momento!— La llama Liz. –No nos dijiste nada acerca de la Sayona o como sea que se llame esa cosa.

—Ah, eso, pues la Sayona fue una mujer que mató a su novio creo, y a su madre porque pensó que ellos tenían algo. Entonces la Sayona quedó maldita y vaga conquistando y matando a esos hombres infieles –dice todo de una y luego da una gran bocanada de aire. –Comienza y transmitimos ahora mismo, son las 22:37, finaliza el reto a las 00:00 –le informa a la cámara y a los chicos. –Jess, fuera.

* * *

—Bien, ¿alguno tiene idea de cómo llegar a la parte 'santa' del cementerio?— Preguntó Mel tomando las riendas del asunto.

—Hay un sendero, pero está 'escondido'—restaba importancia Onix mientras hacía comillas en el aire. –Será fácil llegar ahí –sonrió perversa.

—Okey, no sé si le debo temer a su sonrisa o a la supuesta fantasma –le comentaba Mireya a León por lo bajo. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—He de suponer que sabes dónde está –habló Helena cruzada de brazos y empezando a caminar en la dirección correcta gracias a su intuición.

—Vas por el camino correcto –le comentó Dante burlón al reconocer el camino y ella sonrió de lado.

—Pongámonos en marcha, quiero pizza como recompensa –decía Onix ya yendo primera y metiéndose al bosque.

—Tengo que admitir que la pizza de DJ sí es sabrosa –comentó León comenzando a seguir a la pelinegra y con una sonrisa satisfecha, causando una risa tímida en Mireya.

— ¿Soy yo o ellos tienen 'algo'?— Preguntó Aiko notando al par que se llevaba demasiado bien a los demás.

—Puede ser, aquí lo menos que hay es terror… —Decía decepcionado Freddy mientras avanzaba y miraba distraídamente a Mel con Mikaelo. ¿Qué? Ese par debía aprovechar la ocasión.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?— Le preguntó la pelipúrpura a la celestina en tono simpático.

— ¿Qué hay de qué?— Enarcó una ceja Helena.

— ¿No te gusta nadie o algo así?— Preguntaba pícara y codeándola de paso. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—No lo creo… Es un show supuesto terror, no un programa de citas –respondió algo seca y avanzó rápido.

— _¿Dije algo malo como para hacerla enojarse?— Se preguntaba Aiko en el confesionario._

—Déjala, su humor cambia muy rápido –le comentó Austin con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a la rubia ya entrando al bosque.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes?— Inquirió disimulando celos… ejem, enfado.

—Digamos que nos estamos volviendo más 'amigos' –hizo comillas en el aire con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— _¿Austin insinuándome algo? ¿Qué demonios pasó con el Austin que pasaba siguiéndome y molestándome a cada rato?— Se volvía a preguntar en el confesionario. –Agh… Creo que mi cerebro está dejando de funcionar bien… —Suspiraba al reaccionar lo que había dicho en cámara._

—_Ja, Linda se 'enoja' taaaan fácil –reía el hijo de McLean desde la cabina de confesiones. –De seguro si llega a ver esto se querrá vengar… —Y le dio un escalofrío al recordar lo ocurrido con el Chef, luego se agachó un poco y vomitó –Sólo espero que no lo vea –dijo al fin a la cámara pero con el rostro verdoso._

— ¿Pueden apurarse, par de tortolos?— Les gritó Onix asomándose desde un árbol mientras ambos chicos se veían asombrados.

—Este tipo me asusta… —Se escuchó decir a Mireya y luego se escuchó un golpe en seco. –Gracias, Helena –dijo más tranquila.

—Mejor nos apuramos –sugirió Aiko mientras el pelinegro asentía antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

—Que ni se me acerque –decía Alexa tosca mientras se alejaba del indigente y se ponía detrás de los chicos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –intentaba verle el lado bueno Salem mientras el tal Erick ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

— ¿Alguna idea inteligente de a donde tenemos que ir?— Preguntó Dratro viendo de soslayo a la pelinegra detrás suyo. Ésta le murmuró algo por lo bajo y él rodó los ojos.

—_No pensé que la chica fuese rencorosa ni una competencia fuerte pero su oferta fue tentadora y no pierdo nada con hacer que Thiago quede fuera –sonreía orgulloso el rubio._

—Hay una especie de camino que lleva ahí –contestó Xiaolo recordando el partido de football –y no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—Creo que sé de cual habla –lo apoyó Thiago señalando hacia un campo aparentemente desolado.

—Bien, ya que sabemos para donde ir pongámonos en marcha –apresuró Liz al ya no ver al otro equipo.

— ¿Dijeron algo?— Volvió 'al mundo' Cristal y abriendo los ojos de paso.

— ¿Te habías ido?— Preguntó en tono burlón Amanda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Si la Sayona en verdad existe podré sentirla si está cerca –explicó la albina mientras señalaba el área con una mano.

— ¡Genial, Cris!— La felicitó Xiaolo de inmediato y entusiasmado ante la idea, su hermano sólo bufó y fingió indiferencia.

—'_Genial, Cris'— decía imitando la vos de su hermano y luego bufaba. —Xiaolo tiene novia, ¿Qué demonios le pasa con Cristal?— Gruñía el rubio en el confesionario. –Supongo que deberé aclararle un par de cosas… Uff… —Suspiraba exasperado.—Y no, no estoy celoso, y menos de él o ella –aclaraba antes de irse._

—Tenemos una ventaja entonces –sonrió Thiago mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Xiaolo, Amanda, Salem y Nova (esta última aún alegre de ya no ser 'perseguida').

— ¿Y qué hacemos con éste?— Bonne señaló al tipo aún dormido en el suelo mientras Kat lo pateaba un poco para comprobar que aún estuviese vivo.

—Encárguense ustedes ya que son tan unidas –decía Dratro arrogante volteándose para irse hasta que sintió un codazo de parte de Alexa.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos –fingió una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al hombre. Dratro sólo maldijo por lo bajo mientras notaba que Cristal se iba.

—Como digan –se encogió de brazos la morena mientras Bonne se apresuraba a seguir a los demás. Kat hizo lo mismo al instante.

— ¿No irás?— Le preguntaron curiosas a Liz ya que la chica miraba pensativa al par que estaba con Erick.

—Claro –contestó enseguida. — ¿Pero no se les hace raro que Alexa se junte con Dratro y no con Thiago, su novio? Es decir, eso es raro…

—Ya sabes cómo son los chicos –decía Kat burlona y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizás rompieron y lo superan así –comentó Bonne como si nada mientras se alejaba.

—Mmm… Quizás tengan razón… —Pensó en voz alta antes de echarles una última ojeada al par para luego irse.

—_Suponiendo que terminaron… Alexa actúa realmente bien para eso y Dratro gusta de Cristal, eso es obvio –explicaba y pensaba delante de la cámara Liz. –Algo traman y sé que el resultado no será bueno. –Suspiraba antes de irse._

— ¡Cristal, espera!— La llamó la chica mientras corría para alcanzar el paso de ella. –Tenemos que hablar –le dijo seria mientras para disimular seguían caminando a paso normal.

—Hey, ¡ya encontramos el camino, holgazanas!— Gritó desde lo lejos Amanda en tono burlón.

También a lo lejos cierto par tenían sonrisas así mientras cargaban a cuestas a un ebrio.

* * *

Ella consideraba que su lugar favorito era el lago que había en el centro del bosque. De seguro, luego de esa cita debería reconsiderar su nuevo lugar favorito.

—Oh… No debiste molestarte tanto –sonrió forzadamente Nia al ver la mesa arreglada con velas y los cojines haciendo juego con el mantel. Las velas le daban un aspecto _lindo_ frente a la luz de la luna y los spagettis estaban perfectamente acomodados en los platos impecables. Por un instante consideró salir corriendo. –En serio, no debiste…

—No fue una molestia para nada, preciosa. –Y le guiñó el ojo intentando, disimuladamente rascarse el cuello o la molestia que tenía.

—¿Seguro? Pareces molesto –insistió al verlo mientras se dirigía a sentarse. Drew se adelantó y le corrió el asiento en un gesto de caballerosidad.

—Insisto, no es… nada –intentó sonar seguro mientras se situaba en el asiento de enfrente y con una mano se estiraba el moño del _bendito_ traje formal que tenía. Ella no se había cambiado para nada y eso la hacía sentir bastante incómoda.

—Hmm… Como digas –musitó ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo y revolviendo con el tenedor los spagettis con salsa sin haberlos comido siquiera.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir escondido detrás de estos arbustos?— Le cuestionó Zac vestido de mozo y mirándolo indiferente. –Se supone que eres un conductor y deberías estar en el reto con los campistas, no espiando la cita de Nia y su…

—Él no es su novio –protestó Matt son semblante frío y molesto.

—Iba a decir 'su ex 'pero tú mismo te delatas. –Y exasperado rodó los ojos al ver que del bolsillo del rubio sobresalía una bolsa con polvos pica—pica.

—Como sea, está Miley también para conducir y además, te pagué extra para fueras el mozo a cargo y para que le pusieras laxante en el ponche de _Dre~w_— afinó la voz como había hecho antes su hermana y luego bufó con molestia.

—Sí, sí me pagaste pero la bebida no era ponche, era vino tinto, tonto, así que le puse el laxante en su plato, ¿contento?— Casi había usado el mismo tono de sabelotodo que usaba Noah.

—Sí, _Zacarías_ –sonrió burlonamente el de ojos celestes. Zac por su parte, como odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo se desquitó vertiendo _sin querer _algo del vino tinto en la cabeza a su 'amigo' antes de irse a atender a la _pareja._

— ¡Hey! ¡La remera es de marca, viejo!— Le gritó indignado al ver su típica remera blanca con plateado manchada. ¿Para qué demonios se supone que se había quitado la campera?

* * *

—Alexa y Dratro tardan demasiado –contaba Amanda mirando su reloj.

—Andan con un ebrio, quizás ya lo hayan matado –decía como si nada Xiaolo y luego reaccionaba. —¡No! Nos tocaría la nominación… —Agachaba la cabeza, deprimido.

—No creo que _alguien_ haya tocado al mujeriego –suspiró Cristal luego de hablar con Liz.

— ¿A qué se refieren?— Intervino Thiago de pronto.

—Alexa y Dratro traman algo y su retraso no es casualidad –bufaba Liz. –De seguro quieren que perdamos pero… ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba la chica y el castaño tragó saliva.

—Tienes algo que ver, ¿no?— Enarcó una ceja Peter mientras lo miraba serio.

—Terminé con ella… Pero por las buenas –explicaba de inmediato para que no hubiese malentendidos. –Alexa pareció normal, no pensé que se resentiría.

—Terminaste con ella en televisión, genio —rodaba los ojos Bonne. –Eso es motivo suficiente –agregaba.

— ¿¡Y yo como (beep) se suponía que debía saberlo!— Protestó él.

—Sentido común –respondió fría Cristal.

—No perdamos tiempo –hablaba Nova. –Salem y yo iremos por el tipo para no perder, ¿bien? –Y acto seguido tomaba a Salem del brazo.

—Todo por el bien del equipo –comentó ella vacilante.

—Entonces, en marcha –se alegraba Liz mientras las chicas se devolvían de prisa.

* * *

—Sigue con el buen trabajo –le felicitaba Onix burlona a León, quien cargaba con el tal Mike a cuestas.

—Es una suerte tenerlo en el equipo –sonrió Mireya inocentemente, causando una risilla de parte de los demás y un leve sonrojo en el chico.

—No me gusta quejarme y esas cosas pero, ¿falta mucho?— Preguntó Helena viendo el lugar y luego poniéndose tensa de repente.

— ¿Viste a algún oso o algo?— Le preguntó Austin al ser el primero en notar la reacción de ella.

—Sí –respondió algo seca. –Dante, ¿tienes dinamita o algo parecido?

—Siempre de la mejor –sonrió orgulloso el pelirrojo. — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Sentí algo, posiblemente a la Sayona –habló seria y a más de uno le dio un escalofrío.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Enarcó una ceja Onix mientras comenzaba a preparar su metralleta por cualquier cosa.

—Siempre lo hago…

— ¿Los fantasmas existen?— Se asombró Aiko y luego se escuchó un gran ruido provenir del campamento.

—Bien, eso no es buena señal… —Hablaba Flor poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Que bien que siempre cargo con mi machete –sonreía Mel mientras lo enseñaba orgullosa.

—Y que mal que yo no cargo nada… —Decía Freddy mirando entre los árboles al haber creído ver algo.

— ¿No tendrás miedo…?— Preguntaba divertido León desde adelante.

— ¿Yo? Naaah –negaba el chico fingiendo seguridad mal fingida y Mel reía levemente.

— ¡Pues yo sí lo tengo! –Comentó Mikaelo aferrándose a Melissa.

—Vaya pareja –enarcó una ceja Onix, la cual estaba lista para el combate.

* * *

—Demonios… —Maldijo el pelinegro llevándose una mano inconscientemente hacia su abdomen.

— ¿Te duele el estómago?— Le preguntó la rubia algo indiferente al deducirlo, él asintió con la cabeza algo apenado. —¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscar alguna pastilla en el campamento o vas simplemente al baño? Creo que Zac estaba… emm… Ayudando con el reto –mintió para quedarse sola. Resignado An… Drew se levantó para irse.

—Espérame aquí, cariño –le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse. Ella sólo parpadeo un poco ya que no había reaccionado para nada.

—Sí, claro –para cuando le contestó el chico ya no estaba. ¿Habría corrido? Síp, y Matt se partía de risa en el suelo cuando lo vio. Zac rió disimuladamente pero cuando vio a Nia acercarse con el plato de spagettis intacto en la mano decidió dejar al chico solo.

— ¿Viste como corría?— Seguía riendo sin notar a la chica. Calló al sentir la comida en su cabeza. Acto reflejo, como pensó que habría sido Andrew quien le tiró la comida (él se encontraba de espaldas) se volteó, le hizo una barrida y la tiró… Haciendo que casualmente 'la persona' callera encima suyo.

* * *

—¡Demonios! Anda muy cerca –decía Helena tratando de concentrarse mientras junto a ella estaba León y el otro hombre que aunque estaba despierto no entendía nada.

—Agh… —Gruñía Onix intentando ver algo mientras miraba a los demás. Prácticamente el grupo había hecho una ronda entorno a el trío.

—Esto da algo de miedo… —Comentaba Mireya volteándose de a momentos para ver a los demás.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí me agrada –le respondía Flor mientras miraba todo lo que podía expectante.

—Creo que eres la única que opina eso –rodó los ojos Austin mientras Linda tosía fingidamente. –Una de las únicas –corrigió suspirando en pose relajada. — ¿Qué se supone que debemos ver o buscar?

—Una fantasma –contestó en tono de '¿no es obvio?' Helena. –Prepárense –advirtió.

—Nací listo –sonreía Dante esperando que pasara algo mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su prima.

—Chicos… —Los llamaba León mientras con una mano libre señalaba a una figura femenina y vestida de blanco que se acercaba a paso lento (si es que caminaba…).

—En marcha –dio la orden Onix mientras se acercaba a 'eso' junto a su primo y a Mel (ya que eran los únicos armados en ese momento).

* * *

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!— Gritó molesto Dratro al ver que Nova prácticamente se 'robaba' al tipo que debían llevar al cementerio y salía corriendo con algo de dificultad.

—Sabes que tu amiga está loca, ¿verdad?— Le comentó Alexa a Salem aún sin creerse el espectáculo.

—Yo… Bueno… ¡Adiós!— Se despidió de prisa la joven antes de correr detrás de la morocha que a pesar del peso extra que traía corría bastante rápido.

— ¡Veo el cementerio desde aquí!— Comentaba sonriendo Amanda mientras señalaba el lugar.

—Sabes que en un cementerio por lo general hay muertos, ¿no?— Inquiría Liz divertida mientras esperaba a las chicas.

—Estamos en un show, no creo que sean de verdad… —Parecía decepcionada. –Aunque… Ojalá me equivoque –decía casi con brillitos en los ojos.

—Sabes que estás loca, ¿no?— Le preguntaba burlón Peter ya viendo a las muchachas acercarse corriendo mientras Alexa y Dratro se acercaban muy despacito.

— ¡Lo sabía!— Pegó un gritito Cristal al dejar llevarse por el momento.

—_Ese mocoso lo pagará… —Le comentaba Alicard gruñendo._

—Si perdemos ya sé quiénes nominar –decía Liz molesta mientras Peter tomaba al mujeriego y luego salía corriendo guiado por Thiago y Xiaolo.

—Lo mismo digo… —Bufaba Cristal teniendo en mente a la chica más que al rubio… Para él tenía otros planes.

— ¡De prisa!— Avisaba Amanda a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar.

* * *

— Esto es aburrido –bostezaba la pelirroja conductora recostada en una lapida mientras escuchaba música en su Mp3.

—Raramente concuerdo contigo –decía Miley algo nerviosa mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Obviamente estar en un supuesto cementerio no le agradaba del todo. —¿Cómo crees que esté Thiago?

—No lo sé ni me interesa –respondió indiferente mientras miraba la hora. _23: 37._

— ¿Ya durmiendo a esta hora?— Bromeó Matt llegando seguido de Nia. Él tenía la remera manchada con vino y salsa y el cabello también con restos de salsa mientras la chica tenía su blusa manchada de un modo parecido.

—See… Y no es que me interese pero ¿el mariachi o Zac no deberían venir con ustedes?— Preguntó su hermana refregándose un ojo e incorporándose un poco.

—'Drew' seguramente sigue en el baño… Y pasará mucho rato en él –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire y luego el rubio dejó escapar una gran carcajada arrogante.

—Y Zac se fue al campamento para ver cómo iban las remodelaciones de las cabañas –respondió Nia luego de darle un codazo a Matt.

— ¿Y porque ambos están manchados…? –Comenzaba Miley viendo sus ropas.

—No preguntes –dijeron a coro y mirando para lados opuestos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Llegamos!— Gritó Amanda una vez que piso el lugar y luego tomó varias bocanadas de aire, exhausta.

—Al fin… —Se alegró Peter tirando al borracho en el lugar y luego desperezándose aliviado.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran –rodó los ojos Jess mientras veía al resto llegar tranquilos.

—Ni te imaginas todo lo que nos pasó por venir aquí –sonreía satisfecho Xiaolo mientras la cara de Dratro era todo lo contrario.

—_Agh, sólo quería perder este desafío… ¡No era tan difícil!— Se quejaba Alexa mientras hacía un mohín._

—_Sabía que podíamos lograrlo –decía entusiasta Xiaolo._

—Apuesto a que fue emocionante… —Decía Miley sin entusiasmo en su voz hasta que sonrió ampliamente al localizar a Thiago. De inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciendo que Alexa gruñera.

—_No puedo creer que prefiera a esa… a esa… ¡agh! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?— Miraba a la cámara indignada. –Al menos el color de mi cabello es natural –Decía mientras con una mano se lo tiraba hacia atrás._

—(beep) –Se escuchó cuando aparecía Onix toda despeinada y con el arma baja pero en mano. –Fue una (beep) buena pelea al menos…

Ante eso más de uno la miró sorprendido.

—Al menos llegamos hasta aquí, ¿tendremos algo como recompensa? –Preguntaba León cansado y arrastrando los pies.

—Si por recompensa te refieres a que deben nominar pues sí, sí la tienen –sonrió Nia mientras se ganaba una mala mirada de parte del equipo.

—No tientes a la suerte… Puede que me quede alguna bala –la miró Onix seria y la rubia se puso 'sutilmente' detrás de Matt.

—Que sea a él primero –comentó pícara intentando ganar tiempo. El chico sólo la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Aw, ¡me lastimé!— Se quejó Mireya al ver una cortada en su brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasó?— Se acercó Liz mientras Salem examinaba la herida.

—'La Sayona' –Suspiró Dante cansadamente. –O algo parecido.

— ¿No era una leyenda eso?— Le preguntó Miley por lo bajo a Jess una vez que se separó del castaño. La Powers negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa sombría.

— _¡Lo sabía! ¡Jess estaba detrás de todo esto!— Gritaba molesta Onix. –Apuesto a que el Chef le ayudó… Me las van a pagar… —Decía perversa._

—Vampiros y Diablos, pueden votarse entre sí, nos vemos en una media hora –les indicaba la pelirroja mientras los demás comenzaban a irse.

—Maldición –bufó Linda molesta mientras se iba a votar seguida de los demás.

* * *

—Bien, nunca he hecho esto pero me agradará echar a alguien –sonreía Jess sombríamente mientras veía el sobre de votos.

—Técnicamente debes decir dos nominados y la gente elige quien se va –la corrigió Austin gruñendo y ella le miró de mala gana.

—Oh, gracias por el aporte, sabelotodo –le contestó indiferente. –Helena, León, Melissa, Onix y Dante, quedan salvados por ahora –decía ella tirándoles una calaverita de azúcar.

— ¿Es broma?— Enarcó una ceja Helena desconfiada y viendo el dulce. –Nunca nos dan algo así.

—Y yo que sé, como no producimos programas por un tiempo recortamos presupuesto y nos alcanzó para esto y para _otra cosa_ –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y como sabemos que no está envenenado?— Ahora preguntaba Onix.

— ¿O con droga?— Complementó Dante, también desconfiado.

—Confíen, tírenlos, como sea. Él ya se lo comió –señalaba a León. –Y siguiendo la lista… Flor, Mireya y Linda –les lanzaba los dulces y ellas raramente se los comían. — ¿Ven que no son tóxicos?

—Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –bromeó Flor sonriendo.

—Ahora, quedan Mikaelo, Freddy y Austin para la nominación –decía pícara la chica alargando la cosa a propósito.

— ¿Nadie se salva?— Preguntó Freddy impaciente y algo nervioso.

—Aghh, sí, Austin… —Le arrojó la última calaverita, dándole fuerte en la frente. –Freddy, Mikaelo, su destino está en manos del público –les dijo Jess encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Pero…!— Intentaba contradecir el rubio mientras Mikaelo triste y resignado miraba a Mel, quien obviamente no lo había votado.

—Debías haber quedado nominado, (beep) –Le gruñó Jess pegándole en el hombro al pelinegro de manera burlona. – ¡Por tu culpa perdí lo que gané cuando jugué a las cartas!— Se quejaba mientras los demás se iban.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué rayos le pasó a nuestra cabaña!— Gritó Alexa espantada al ver que su cabaña tenía ahora las paredes negras y con adornos góticos y tétricos en su mayoría.

—Me agrada… —Sonrió levemente Cristal mientras se sentaba en su respectiva cama que ahora tenía sabanas negras y frazadas del mismo color con plateado y azul.

—Esto definitivamente tiene estilo –se alegraba Bonne entrando a su respectiva cabaña.

—Hasta que hicieron algo bien –decía Onix entrando y tirándose en su cama, rendida.

—Esto… Está bien –sonrió de lado Helena mientras veía el lugar y luego se iba a duchar.

— ¡No! Lo prefería antes –hacía un mohín Mireya con el brazo vendado (cortesía de Zac) mientras entraba.

— ¡Si les sorprendió eso no se pierdan la próxima edición de Campamento del Terror!— Decía Nia a la cámara.

—Sí… Debimos pensar mejor el nombre pero ya que… Si les gustaron los últimos retos no se pierdan el que sigue… Y no se olviden de votar por Mikaelo o por Freddy para dejar de competir –ahora hablaba Matt.

—Tampoco pueden perderse la sorpresa del Chef mañana… —Decía Jess pícara. — ¡Eso y más en el siguiente show!

— Así que ya lo saben, ¡No se pierdan el Campamento-Del-Terror!— Finalizaban todos juntos sonriendo y al unísono.

Aparentemente la cámara se apaga y los tres borran la sonrisa cuando están dispuestos a marcharse.

— ¡Ah!— Grita Miley totalmente aterrada y abrazando a Thiago.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?— Bufa Linda media dormida y ya en pijama mientras nota porqué el grito de la chica. –Wow… —Comenta al ver el cuerpo de Andrew aparentemente muerto en el suelo y con varias puñaladas en la espalda.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Wow, hace tiempo no escribía tanto sobre esto! xD Bien, no puedo admitir que lo hice de una (porque tenía algunas escenas ya hechas) ya que sólo agregué lo del reto, como les iba y eso, edité algunas partes e hice todo el final =^0^=  
Por cierto, Mil Gracias por los reviews anteriores =D y por lo del [*], los que leen el reallity de Lolita lo entenderán xD pero para los que no es porque en ese show Nia es... emm... 'Mala' y se supone que creció para este show (Ni yo sé la edad que tiene aquí xD)**

***Importante***** Recuerden votar por quien quieren que se vaya! Es que... Ammm... A mi me da pena sacar a los personajes xS (hasta me dio cosa poner a ese par para ser nominado :/) Aww, les pediría eso, please, y que me digan su pareja favorita, su personaje odiado :D y lo esencial para el siguiente episodio, desde el punto de vista de su personaje... (Para el siguiente chap), Quién creen que mató a Andrew? (de los conductores unicamente ^^, es que de eso trata el reto de 'Clue' :P).**

**Sólo era eso... Espero que les haya gustado! Besoss! Y Gracias por leer! =^0^=**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD**

**PD: Damn it... Las 12:13 y aún no duermo... La inspiración conspira conmigo para no dejarme dormir de noche Dx (xD!)**


End file.
